Hell on Earth
by Hubi
Summary: Alte Feinde und ein neuer Gegner, alles wie gehabt? Denkt ihr ;) Nicht bei mir. Fette Kämpfe, immer wieder unerwartete Wendungen und richtig viel zu lesen.
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

Es war mal wieder einer dieser verregneten Freitagabende im Spätsommer. Die Luft war noch ziemlich warm und der Regen fiel sanft auf den kleinen Briefkasten mit der Aufschrift „Briefs". Er war an einer Steinsäule angebracht, die einen grünen Lattenzaun festhielt. Dahinter befand sich ein riesiges kuppelförmiges Gebäude, mit einer großen Tür die sicherlich mindesten 3 Stockwerke einnahm. Am Haus angebaut waren noch weitere kleinere Halbkugeln, die durch Röhren mit dem Haus verbunden waren. Für andere hätten diese Kugeln schon als Haus ausgereicht, da sie mit 2 bis 4 Stockwerken auch recht großzügig dimensioniert waren. Über den gepflasterten Weg gelangte man an das große Eingangstor. Die gläsernen Türen mit dem Logo der Capsule Corporation glitten lautlos beiseite und man gelangte in die geschmackvoll eingerichtete Eingangshalle. Der unbesetzte Schreibtisch der Empfangsdame schimmerte im Mondlicht. Das leise surren des Computers mischte sich dem Plätschern des Springbrunnens, der in der Mitte der Empfangshalle stand. Über die beiden breiten geschwungenen Treppen konnte man in das Obergeschoss gelangen. Diese waren reichlich verziert und die Marmorstufen waren mittig mit einem roten Teppich belegt. Hinter dem Wasserspiel war eine Platte im Boden eingelassen. Man konnte noch einen gläsernen Ring erkennen. Wahrscheinlich war das so etwas wie ein Fahrstuhl, da oben ein großes Loch erkennbar war. Die Treppen endeten auf einer Empore die in ca. 10 Meter Höhe im Raum schwebte. Oben wurde das Loch mit einem Kraftfeld gesichert, welches bläulich schimmerte. Durch die ca. 3 Meter große Holztür kam man in einen langen breiten Flur. Dieser war weiß gestrichen und zu beiden Seiten gingen weitere Türen ab. Dazwischen standen Sofas mit einem Beistelltisch und Deckenflutern, die den Gang jedoch nur leicht erhellten, da sie nur geringfügiges Licht abgaben. Am Anfang und am Ende des Ganges standen Bücherregale mit den verschiedensten Büchern. Durch die gegenüberliegende Tür gelangte man in einen Raum, der recht gemütlich eingerichtet war. Gegenüber dem Eingang war das großflächige Fenster, welches schon von außen zu sehen war. Im blassen Mondlicht sah man wie die Regentropfen am Fenster herunterliefen. Das Licht reichte noch aus um sich im gläsernen Wohnzimmertisch zu spiegeln, bevor es sich in der Sofagarnitur verlor. In einem Ohrensessel vor dem Kamin saß ein Mann mit längeren, nach oben gerichteten Haaren. Diese waren schwarz mit einigen grauen Strähnen. Er musste wohl beim Lesen eingeschlafen sein, denn er hatte noch ein Buch auf seiner Brust liegen. Sein schnarchen durchdrang die Stille. Durch die Blitze des Gewitters konnte man ein faltiges, von Narben durchzogenes Gesicht sehen. Er musste viel abgekriegt haben in der Vergangenheit, musste sich wohl in vielen Kämpfen behaupten. Ein weiterer Blitz zuckte, und man sah ein Bild über dem Sofa hängen. Man sah ein Familienbild der Briefs und von ein paar Freunden. Es war aus längst vergessener Zeit, denn da waren alle noch jung und selbst Goku und ChiChi waren noch mit drauf. Im Kamin war das Feuer längst ausgegangen, und die Glut leuchtete nur noch schwach.


	2. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm

**

* * *

**

Kapitel 1– Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm

Ein weiterer Blitz zuckte und das Grollen des Donners durchbrach die Nacht. Der alte Mann riss die Augen erschrocken auf. „Muss wohl eingenickt sein." sagte er zu sich und legte das Buch auf den Beistelltisch. Er blickte zum Kamin, und stellte fest, dass das Feuer ausgegangen war. Unter dem Knacken seiner Knochen erhob er sich und ging zum Kamin. Das Glimmen der alten Glut reichte noch aus, um zu sehen, dass er weiße Handschuhe an den Händen hatte, mit denen er neues Holz nachlegte. Das Feuer entzündete nicht gleich wieder und man hörte ihn leise Grummeln. Da er keine Streichhölzer erblickte, hielt er kurz inne, um sich zu konzentrieren. Er öffnete die Faust und es entstand eine Flamme auf seiner Handfläche. Leicht blies er die Flamme zum Holzstapel, worauf sich das Feuer wieder entzündete. An der gegenüberliegenden Wand, zeigte die Silhouette seine ziemlich große Figur mit langen hochstehenden Haaren. Im Drehen erkannte man noch einen buschigen Schwanz, dessen Haare durch die Flammen schimmerten. Das Feuer brannte wieder und er setzte sich in den ledernen Ohrensessel, nahm sein Buch und fing an zu lesen. Die Leselampe am Sessel spendete genügend Licht, um die Buchstaben des Buches lesen zu können. Auf dem Einband konnte man den Titel erkennen: „Leben nach dem Tod". Die Wohnzimmertür öffnete sich leise und herein kam ein kleines Mädchen. Sie hatte auch einen Schwanz, der hinten an der weiten Hose herausragte. Ihr kurzarmiges Hemd wie auch ihre Hose waren Dunkelblau oder Schwarz, zumindest bei dem Licht schien es so. Ein langes rotes Tuch fungierte als Gürtel, und ließ das ganze recht bequem wirken. Die langen schwarzen Haare waren zu zwei Zöpfen gebunden. Sie hatte ein großes ledergebundenes Buch bei sich. „Was ist das hier, Opa?" fragte sie. Der alte Mann legte sein Buch auf den Beistelltisch und nahm noch einen Schluck Wasser aus dem Glas welches darauf stand. „Was denn, Kleines? zeig mal her." sagte mit einer ruhigen Stimme und machte eine winkende Bewegung, die der Kleinen zeigte sie soll sich zu ihm setzen. Sie nahm das Buch mit beiden Händen vor die Brust und rannte auf den Sessel zu. Kurz davor sprang sie hoch in die Luft, machte über dem Sessel eine Rolle, und landete direkt im Schoß des alten Mannes. „Uff" ächzte er und sagte mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen: „Mit mir kannst du so etwas nicht mehr machen, ich bin auch nicht mehr so Jung." Die Kleine grinste nur und hielt ihm ihr Buch unter die Nase. „Was ist das hier?" fragte sie nochmals. „Oh, das muss das alte Fotoalbum deiner Großmutter sein, sie bewahrte es immer bei sich auf. Wo hast du es denn her?" „Nun Vater gab es mir als wir ihr Zimmer aufräumten." meinte die Kleine traurig und senkte den Kopf. „Ihr habt WAS?" fragte er mit einem grimmigen Unterton. „Ihr Zimmer aufgeräumt. Du bringst es doch nicht fertig Opa. Du kommst wohl über ihren Tod nicht hinweg? Hm?" „Nein. Ich hab sie immer geliebt, auch wenn ich ihr das nie wirklich zeigen konnte. Als Saiyajin-Prinz mit einer einfachen Menschenfrau zusammen. Ich musste meine Gefühle einfach verbergen. Das hätte mich schwach und verletzlich gemacht." „Und da du jetzt nicht mehr kämpft ist es um so schwerer, nicht?" „Ja." seufzte er. „Ich kann sie einfach nicht vergessen. Ich wünsche mir so sie währe noch da. Ich würde durch die Hölle gehen und wieder zurückkommen, wenn ich sie noch einmal in meine Arme nehmen könnte." Bei diesen Worten rann eine einzelne Träne sein Wangen hinab. „Soll ich dich wieder allein lassen?" „Nein, Aika, bleib. Schließlich bin ich ja der einzige deiner Großeltern, der noch da ist, um dir die Geschichten zu erzählen, die diese Bilder zeigen." „Geschichten? Na dann mal los." sagte sie fröhlich und schlug die erste Seite auf. „Oh, das war noch vor meiner Zeit. Da hat deine Großmutter noch Abenteuer mit Kakarott und Kuririn erlebt." fing er zu erzählen an und zeigte auf die Bilder. Auf einigen war die Insel vom Herrn der Schildkröten, auf anderen war die Red Ribbon Armee zu sehen. Eins mit Goku wie er gegen Tao Bai Bai kämpfte. Und unzählige Bilder von den großen Turnieren. „Und wo warst du da?" „Da stand ich noch unter Freezers Kommando, und habe für ihn Planeten erobert." sagte er zähneknirschend. „Du warst wohl mal richtig fies?" fragte Aika verwundert. „Nun bevor ich Bulma, deine Oma kennenlernte, war ich mit 2 anderen Typen im Universum unterwegs, habe Planeten geplündert und Leuten Angst gemacht. Als ich dann hier ankam, stellte sich mir ein weiterer Saiyajin in den Weg ..." „Goku" „Ja. Ich war zwar kräftiger und besser als er, aber er hat mich mit Hilfe seiner Freunde doch noch besiegt. Von da an war Kakarott immer Stärker als ich." „Komisch, wo du doch so viel Trainiert hast?" meinte sie und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Haa, Haa. Du hast den Humor deines Vaters. Na ja und als wir dann auf Namek waren sah ich deine Oma zum ersten Mal. Ich hab sie kaum beachtet, aber sie hat mich schon so angesehen." „Wie?" „Na dieser Blick den Weiber nun mal haben, wenn ein muskulöser gutaussehender Mann in ihrem Blickfeld auftaucht. Egal, ich hatte damals noch kein Auge für sie da ich mich voll auf die Dragonballs und Freezer konzentrierte. Erst als wir wieder auf der Erde waren, und auf die Cyborgs warteten, konnte mich Bulma in einem schwachen Moment rumkriegen." „Aber du hast doch Tag und Nacht trainiert denke ich?" „Nun auch ein noch so guter Krieger braucht mal eine Auszeit. Und da ist es eben Passiert." „Trunks war also nur ein schwacher Moment von Dir?" neckte sie ihn. „Das ihr Kinder aber auch alles auf die Goldwaage legt. Aber sag's ihm nicht." „Hast du eigentlich Goku mal geschafft?" „Im Kampf? Ja einmal schon. Damals im großen Turnier nachdem wir diesen Wichtel von Boo besiegt hatten. Da waren wir ziemlich gleich stark. Kakarott war aber nicht voll beim Kampf dabei. Er gab auf, weil er sich nicht konzentrieren konnte. Er machte sich einfach zu viele Sorgen um ChiChi. Die war damals ziemlich krank, konnte aber noch mal geheilt werden." „Ist es dasselbe gewesen, woran sie dann gestorben ist?" „Die Ärzte sagten es war ein Rückfall, der leider nicht mehr rechtzeitig erkannt wurde. Ich glaube eher, dass sie ihre Lebensenergie verlor als sie sicher war, das Goku nicht mehr zurückkehren würde. Sie wollte einfach nicht mehr ohne Ihn weiterleben." Beim Durchblättern des Buches waren sie mittlerweile am Ende angekommen. „Hey! Wer ist denn das?" fragte Aika und zeigte auf einen großen grünen Kampfer mit Flügeln. „Oh, das ist, oder besser war Cell. Eine Kreation von Dr. Gero. Dein Onkel hat ihn fertig gemacht, und mir nichts übrig gelassen. Eigentlich wollte ich ihn erledigen, um zu zeigen, dass ich der Beste bin." „Du hättest ihn bestimmt geschafft." Bei dem Satz der Kleinen formte sich ein verschmitzes Lächeln auf seinem alten Gesicht. „Warum ist es hier zu Ende?" verwundert blickte Aika auf das letzte Bild, das den kleinen Trunks in seine Wiege zeigte. „Nun ab hier hat Bulma aufgehört Bilder zu knipsen, und griff lieber zur Kamera." „Und wo sind die Filme?" fragte die Kleine fordernd. „Nun, die hat sie digitalisiert und unten auf dem riesigen Kasten abgelegt." „Du meinst wohl den Supercomputer?" „Ja, ich kenn mich mit Technik nicht so aus. Gut das dir da dein Onkel helfen kann." „Wie kann man die dann angucken?" „Nun wie sie sagte geht das auf allen Videofenstern hier im Haus." „Klasse!" rief Aika freudig erregt, sprang vom Schoß des alten Mannes, flitzte zum Wohnzimmertisch, nur um blitzschnell mit einer Art Fernbedienung wieder neben ihm auf der Lehne zu sitzen. Auf dem Kasten war das Logo der Capsule Corporation zu erkennen. Aika drückte den einzigen Knopf der Fernbedienung und befahl deutlich „Computer: Videofenster aktivieren!" Vom breiten Fenster her kam ein leises Surren, bevor 3 farbige Laser den Raum erhellten, und ein ca. 2 Meter großes Bild ins Wohnzimmer stellten. Auf dem ersten Programm liefen gerade Nachrichten, denen die Beiden allerdings keine Aufmerksamkeit schenkten. Der Wetterbericht sagte auch nur dass es weiter regnen würde. „Wo sind denn nun die Filme?" „Wart's ab, sei nicht so ungeduldig. – Computer: Film Abschied aufrufen und abspielen!" befahl er. Das Bild wurde schwarz. Als es sich wieder erhellte waren alle Kämpfer zu sehen, wie sie sich von Goku verabschiedeten. „Das war vor über 30 Jahren." seufzte er leise und betrachtete das Bild. Nach einer Weile durchbrach Aika die Stille „Und dann?" „Dann hat man nie wieder etwas von ihm gehört. Dein anderer Großvater war ein Held, er hat die Erde gerettet, und durfte dafür mit Shen Long wegfliegen. Leider hat er dabei die Dragonballs mitgenommen, und wir konnten ihn bis heute nicht wiederfinden. Natürlich hätte er es ohne mich und die anderen nie geschafft. Man hat uns zu Ehren sogar ein Denkmal gesetzt." „Da war ich aber noch nie, können wir da mal hin?" „Das steht in einem Park in der Nähe der Hauptstadt. Da musst du mal deinen Vater fragen. Ich würde auch mitkommen, ich war lange nicht da. Wo ist Goten überhaupt? Los, geh mal deinen Vater suchen." „OK." nickte Aika und hüpfte von der Lehne herunter. Er gab ihr noch einen Klaps auf den Po und sie verschwand durch die Tür in den Flur. Der Alte blicke noch einmal auf das Videofenster und sah gerade noch wie Goku auf dem Drachen davon ritt. Beim Anblick dieser Szene, wirkten seine Augen traurig und leer. Plötzlich vernahm er eine Stimme. „Gehen das so, Dende?" „Es muss!" hörte er nur, während sich das Videobild verzerrte und schwarz wurde.


	3. Eine böse Vorahnung

**

* * *

**

Kapitel 2 – Eine böse Vorahnung

Das Bild wurde wieder etwas heller. Durch das verschwommene Bild konnte man einen kleinen, dicken, schwarzen Mann mit Turban erkennen. „Hier seien Popo, mich jemand hören können?" „Popo? Was ist los? So habt ihr doch noch nie mit uns Verbindung aufgenommen. Wie geht's denn?" „Mir es gehen ganz gut, aber Dende etwas haben, er müssen krank sein." sagte Popo besorgt. „Die so ... sollen mal herkommen." krächzte es aus den Hintergrund. Popo nickte und wandte sich wieder nach vorne. „Dende es gehen sehr schlecht, Ihr müssen kommen und helfen ihm. Machen schnell, sonst es seien zu spät. Vegeta, bringen mit wen du können finden, vielleicht noch jemand anderes mehr wissen." „Ich versuch´ so viele zu erreichen wie ich kann. Viele sind wir ja nicht mehr." „Ich wissen, aber auch clevere Nachfahren du haben." „Mal sehen was sich da tun lässt. Gohan hat bestimmt eine Lösung für euer Problem." sagte Vegeta, während sich das Bild wieder auf das erste Programm einstellte. Aika sprang auf das große Geländer der Eingangshalle und rutschte es bis zum Ende hinunter. Nach einer gekonnten Landung verschwand sie in einer der Türen die zu den Laboren führten. Der lange Gang war nicht mit sonderlich viel Licht ausgestrahlt, aber sie hatte ja noch nie Angst im Dunkeln. Als sie so den Gang entlang schlenderte, dachte sie noch einmal über die Bilder und deren Geschichten nach. In Gedanken versunken lief sie fast den Mann um der ihr entgegen kam. Sie konnte noch ausweichen, bevor sie die Kiste traf. „Oh, Paps, was ist denn da drin?" fragte sie neugierig. „Oh nur alte Teile von Robotern. Aber das Puzzle ist mir zu groß, das hätte bestimmt auch Bulma Kopfzerbrechen bereitet." meinte Goten und stellte die schwere Kiste erst einmal ab. Aika hing sich über den Rand und kramte ein bisschen in der Kiste rum. „Suchst du was?" „Eigentlich nicht, aber in alten Sachen lässt sich immer mal was finden." Sie hing sich jetzt weiter über den Rand und verlor das Übergewicht und fiel zwischen die Teile. Goten nahm inzwischen die Kiste wieder auf und trug sie weiter in Richtung Ausgang. „Was treibt dich eigentlich hier runter?" „Oh, Opa sucht dich. Er ist im Wohnzimmer." „Wieso das denn?" fragte Goten und zuckte nur kurz mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, ich glaube er will mal wieder mal mit jemandem zu dem Denkmal von euch allen. Er will sich wohl mal wieder sehen als er noch gut ausgesehen hat und noch voll im Training stand." sagte sie und kratzte sich ratlos am Hinterkopf. „Na gut ich gehe mal hoch und Frage. Bleibst du hier?" „Hm..." nickte Aika. „Hier ist ja so einiges Interessantes drin." „OK, aber tu dir nicht weh!" „PAPA ... Ich bin zwar klein, aber ich bin auch ein Saiyajin." lachte sie und zeigte auf ihren Schwanz. „Wir sind zwar Robust, aber auch nicht Unverwundbar." Er stellte die Kiste ab und drehte sich um. Goten ging in die Eingangshalle und stellte sich auf die Plattform. „Nach oben!" befahl er. Der Glasring schoss nach oben, und bildete so einen Zylinder. Die Plattform erhob sich und beförderte ihn recht zügig die 10m bis nach oben auf die Empore. Im Wohnzimmer angekommen blickte er schon in das besorgte Gesicht von Vegeta. „Was ist los, ich schätze mal du hast irgendwas erfahren, was nicht so toll ist." „Nun ich habe gerade einen Anruf von Popo bekommen. Dende geht es nicht gut." „Wie das? Er ist schließlich Gott, der kann doch nicht einfach Krank werden?" „Anscheinend doch. Gesehen hab´ ich ihn zwar nicht aber so wie er gesprochen hat, hat er ein ernstes Problem." „Was nun?" „Ich glaube es ist besser, wenn wir die Familie zusammenrufen. Du suchst deinen Bruder. Der kann uns sicher bei Krankheiten am Besten weiterhelfen. Ich versuche Trunks zu erreichen, vielleicht gibt's Probleme anderer Art." grinste Vegeta angriffslustig und ballte die Faust. „Ja schließlich brauchen wir einen guten Kämpfer." neckte Goten ihn. „HA, HA! Du meinst wohl ich hab's nicht mehr drauf oder was." „Na ja, Vegeta. Du musst schon zugeben, dass du nicht mehr so gut bist, wie du noch vor 30 Jahren warst." „Was soll das heißen?" sagte Vegeta leicht zornig und ballte auch noch die andere Hand zur Faust. „Na komm, in deinem Alter bist du auch nicht mehr so fit und kriegst langsam Rheuma. Außerdem hast du schon eine Ewigkeit nicht mehr trainiert." „Ja, das weiß ich auch. Aber dich schaff ich auch noch im Schlaf." „Ist ja schon gut, ich mach mich dann mal auf." Goten drehte sich um und lief wieder hinunter zu Aika. Vegeta begab sich in sein Schlafzimmer, und zog sich seinen alten Anzug an. ‚Klasse Material,' dachte er, ‚das passt ja immer noch wie angegossen.' Trotz einiger Jahre des Nicht-Benutzens, war der schwarze Anzug noch in hervorragendem Zustand. „Bulma war einfach toll, das Teil ist sogar Wasserdicht." sagte er leise, wohl als Bestätigung, dass es ausreicht um damit nach draußen in den Regen gehen zu können. Vegeta ging noch einmal in die Küche, um noch ein paar Snacks einzupacken. „Vielleicht dauert's ja länger?" meinte er noch, tippte sich an die Stirn und verschwand.  
Goten erreichte Aika gerade, als sich ihr Kopf aus der Kiste erhob. „Guck mal Papa. Was ist das denn?" fragte die Kleine verwundert, und förderte eine kleine schwarze Kapsel zu Tage. „Oh, das muss eine Art Blackbox sein. Die letzten Roboter von deiner Oma, gingen öfters kaputt." „Warum?" „Nun, wenn Vegeta trainiert hat, dann gingen die Kampfroboter regelmäßig kaputt. Dann hat Bulma die Boxen eingebaut, um herausfinden zu können, warum sie immer schwächer waren. Aus den gewonnenen Daten hat sie dann die Roboter verbessert, um deinem Opa bessere ‚Gegner' liefern zu können." „Dem Schrott nach, waren sein Angriffe immer ziemlich entgültig." stellte Aika fest und fischte einen Arm aus den Trümmern. „So verkohlt wie der ist, wie sieht dann erst der Rest aus?" fragte sie, erwartete aber keine Antwort darauf. Sie stieg aus der Kiste, schmiss den Arm wieder zurück zu den restlichen Teilen und stecke die Blackbox ein. „Aika, ich muss mal weg, zu meinem Bruder. Es gibt da Probleme bei Gott." „Und du hoffst, dass er euch da helfen kann?" „Ich denke schon, schließlich muss es sich ja auch mal lohnen, dass Mutter ihn immer so angetrieben hat. Aber was machen wir mit dir in der Zwischenzeit?" „Ich will mitkommen." sagte sie bestimmt. Ihr Schwanz richtete sich auf und sie verschränkte die Arme. Ihr Blick zeigte, dass sie keinen Wiederspruch duldete. „Guck mich nicht so an. Du weißt, dass das bei mir nicht zieht. Ich bin dein Vater, und entscheide was passiert." Aika zog jetzt die Mundwinkel nach unten und schmollte. „Du sollst mich auch so nicht anblicken! Du bleibst erst mal hier. Hier ist es sicherer." „Und woher weißt du das? Hier bin ich ganz allein und du kannst mich nicht beschützen wenn ich hier bin." ‚Hmm ... klingt logisch.' dachte Goten, sagte dann aber: „Nein, du bleibst hier. Mutter kommt bestimmt bald wieder und du musst auch ins Bett. Basta, Ende der Diskussion. Sag deiner Mutter dass ich mit Gohan bei Dende bin. Ich muss los, bis nachher." Goten gab ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn und ging hinaus. „Ja, bis nachher." rief sie ihm noch hinterher, und grinste komisch. Goten warf sich eine Jacke über, trat vor die Capsule Corporation und erhob sich in Richtung der Hauptstadt.


	4. Alte Kampfer – Neue Feinde?

**

* * *

**

Kapitel 3 – Alte Kampfer – Neue Feinde?

Vegeta ging mit großen Schritten auf den Flachbau zu, der sich direkt vor ihm befand. Die großen Fenster waren mit schwarzen Vorhängen verdunkelt. In den Fenstern standen verschiedene Waffen, angefangen von diversen Sternen, über Dolchen bis hin zu eleganten Schwertern. Auch eine Nachbildung des Z-Schwerts war darunter. Vegeta ging zu der Tür mit der Aufschrift „Trunks Dojo". Er sah sich noch einmal die Schrift an, schüttelte den Kopf und trat ein. Im Inneren war es recht dunkel. Durch einen Türspalt schimmerte Licht. Vegeta öffnete die Tür leise und vorsichtig. Er betrat die Trainingshalle, die rundum verspiegelt war. Dadurch wirkte sie noch größer als sie sowieso schon war. Vegeta merkte zwar, dass sich die Schwerkraft leicht erhöhte, da er es aber gewöhnt war, hatte er keine Probleme damit. In der Mitte des Raumes schwebte Trunks im Schneidersitz. Er meditierte, mit dem Rücken zur Tür. ‚Er schwebt und ich kann seine Aura nicht spüren ...' dachte Vegeta, wurde aber von Trunks unterbrochen. „Du wunderst dich, dass du meine Aura nicht spüren kannst?" fragte er mit ruhiger Stimme. „Ich allerdings erkenne dich auch noch wenn du deine Aura maskierst. Vater." „Wie? ..." fragte Vegeta leise und legte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht auf. Trunks schwebte zu Boden und öffnete die Augen.  
„Nun ich habe herausgefunden, wie Gohan es schafft in seinem Supersaiyajin Zustand ganz normal auszusehen. Diese Technik hab ich mir auch angeeignet." „Und wie hast du mich trotzdem erkannt." „Das schaffe ich nur während der Meditation. Da kann ich die Gedanken anderer Personen empfangen. Damit habe ich auch die deinen lesen können." sagte Trunks und ging dabei auf seinen Vater zu. „Du bist aber nicht hier um mich beim Training zu beobachten, oder?" „Gibst du immer noch unsere Kampftechniken an die Menschen weiter? Wie machen sich die Mickerlinge eigentlich bei erhöhter Schwerkraft?" „Sie haben sich daran gewöhnt. Für meine Schüler stelle ich aber nur 2fache ein. In der ersten Stunde fallen die meisten erst einmal hin. Wenn ich dann noch selbst trainiere, stelle ich einiges mehr ein. Egal warum bist du nun hier?" „Nun, ich hatte einen Anruf von Popo, auf unserem Videofenster. Dende geht es nicht gut. Er muss irgendwie krank sein." „Und was willst du dann von mir? Ich bin Kämpfer, und kein Arzt!" „Nun bleib mal ruhig. Goten ist zu Gohan unterwegs, und wird den sicherlich mitbringen." „Ach so. Dann ist ja gut. Und wofür brauchst du mich dann?" Trunks grinste schon in sich hinein, da er wusste, dass die Antwort seinen Vater ziemlich viel Überwindung kostete. „Du willst jetzt sicherlich hören, dass ich dich brauche? Den Gefallen tu ich dir aber nicht. Du glaubst auch, dass ich zum alten Eisen gehöre. Was?" Vegeta erwartete keine Antwort auf seine Frage, Trunks wollte seinem Vater auch nicht wiedersprechen. „Ja, ja. Du bist ja immer noch der stärkste." sagte Trunks und winkte ab. Vegeta fuhr fort: „Egal, Goten und ich sind der Meinung, dass ein weiterer guter Kampfer nicht schaden kann." „Ich hatte auch schon so eine komische Ahnung." meinte Trunks nachdenklich „Letzte Nacht hatte ich einen schlechten Traum. Dende ist gestorben und die Welt versank in Dunkelheit. Ich hab dem weiter keine Beachtung geschenkt, es war nur ein Traum." „Nun gut, brechen wir lieber gleich zu Dende auf." „Ok. Flieg schon mal vor, ich komme gleich nach. Ich will mir nur was Bequemeres anziehen." „Fliegen? Wer fliegt denn heute noch? Du warst schon lange nicht mehr bei mir." Der alte Mann grinste, tippte sich wieder an die Stirn, und verschwand vor Trunks Augen. „Du aber auch nicht bei mir." flüsterte sein Sohn. Er nahm sein Handtuch von der Stange, wischte sich die Schweißperlen von der Stirn und ging ins Schlafzimmer. Es regnete immer noch, und Goten landete in der Stadt. „Wo treibt der sich wieder rum?" Goten blickte sich auf der Strasse um auf der er stand. Nach einigen Häusern kam eine Parkfläche, an dessen Ende der Eingang zur „Orange Star Highschool" war. ‚Vielleicht arbeitet er ja noch.' dachte er bei sich und ging in Richtung der Schule. Als er an Eingang des Parks ankam, bog er ab. An dessen Ende war ein weiteres Gebäude. Fast doppelt so groß wie die Schule. Am Eingang stand „Orange Star University". Goten öffnete die Tür der Uni und trat ein. Die Türen waren fast immer offen, da die Professoren und Doktoren öfters bis spät in die Nacht noch was vorbereiteten. Da er die Aura von Gohan wie immer nicht spüren konnte, ging er zu einem der Terminals in der Eingangshalle. Er legte seine Hand auf die dafür vorgesehene Fläche. Eine weibliche Stimme, die irgendwo aus dem Raum kam, sagte: „Guten Abend Herr Son. Was Kann ich für sie tun?" „Ich suche meinen Bruder, Professor Son. Ist er in der Uni?" „Positiv." antwortete der Computer. „Und wo ist er?" „Ihr Bruder hält sich innerhalb dieses Gebäudes auf." ‚Das ist mir auch klar!' dachte er sich und fragte schon etwas genervt weiter: „Und in welchem Zimmer? - Oh, und eh ich noch mal frage wo ist dieser Raum?" „Professor Son ist zurzeit im Geothermischen Labor. 8. Etage, Raum 5." „Danke." Goten zog seine Hand vom Terminal und machte sich auf zum Fahrstuhl. „Außer Betrieb. Na Klasse hier funktioniert auch nix." seufzte er und trottet zur Treppe. Ein kurzer Blick und ihm war klar, dass er die 8 Stockwerke nicht laufen wollte. Ein, für ihn, kleiner Sprung, und er war schon oben. Im Gegensatz zur Eingangshalle waren die Flure der Uni nicht sonderlich hell. Lediglich die Türschilder waren gut zu erkennen, da diese beleuchtet waren. Goten ging zur Tür mit der Aufschrift: „Raum 5 - Geothermik" ‚Soll ich ihn Überraschen oder lieber vorher klopfen?' Er überlegte kurz, entschloss sich dann aber für die Überraschung und legte seine Hand auf den Scanner. „TRÖÖÖT - Zutritt Verweigert" hörte er wieder vom Computer. „Möchten sie stattdessen anklopfen?" „JA ..." entfuhr es ihm ziemlich laut und genervt. Er fügte noch leise hinzu: „... soviel zur Überraschung." Nach einer kurzen Weile, öffnete sich die Tür langsam und der Computer sagte: „Zutritt gewährt" „Bruderherz was treibt dich den in eine Uni?" fragte Gohan grinsend. „Ha ha, wir haben ein Problem, und du fängst wieder damit an." antwortete Goten, gelangweilt von der dauernden Sticheleien seines Bruders. „Es geht um Dende." „Was ist mit ihm ist er krank?" „Hä ? Kannst du etwa hellsehen?" fragte der Jüngere, und kratze sich am Hinterkopf. „Nein nein, aber warum suchst du mich denn sonst?" „Ist ja auch Wurst. Dende geht es nicht gut, er hat irgendein Problem, wir wissen aber nicht was." „Wir?" „Ja, Vegeta hat mit Popo geredet und sagte, dass es Dende irgendwie komisch gesprochen hatte." fasste Goten kurz zusammen, wahrend sich Gohan nachdenklich seinem Pult zuwandte. ‚Kann es damit zusammenhängen...' dachte sich der Professor noch bevor ihn Goten aus seine Gedanken holte. „Was ist? Du wirkst so nachdenklich." „Nun, ich habe einige seltsame Signale aus dem Quittenwald aufgefangen." Er tippte auf seinem Pult. Das Licht ging aus und es schaltete sich ein holografischer Projektor ein. In Augenhöhe der beiden Männer entstand eine ca. 1m große Darstellung der Erde. Gohan drückte noch ein paar Knöpfe auf seinem Computer und wandte sich dann auch der Karte zu. „Computer: Quittenwald!" sagte er. Der Wald wurde erhellt und der Computer vergrößerte den Ausschnitt. „Siehst du, hier gibt es irgendwelche geothermischen Aktivitäten." „Und was heißt das?" fragte Goten etwas ratlos. „Nun es ist dort wärmer als sonst." „Was erwartest du es ist ja schließlich Sommer." „Ja aber das ist ein Wald, es ist schon dunkel, und es hat den ganzen Tag geregnet. Dort sind aber immer noch über 30 Grad." „Na ja, da hat vielleicht einer Feuer gemacht?" „Quatsch! Du kannst blöde Einfälle haben. Computer: Zentrum einzoomen!" Gohan zeigte auf den roten Bereich in der Mitte der Karte. „Siehst du, am Waldrand ist alles noch ziemlich normal, aber je weiter man zum Zentrum kommt, desto wärmer wird es. Außerdem, könnte die Erde an einigen Stellen aufbrechen. Zumindest sind schon einige Risse an der Oberfläche." Er zeigte noch mal auf die Stelle um den Quittenturm. „Darum können wir uns jetzt nicht kümmern, Dende hat Vorrang." Gohan nickte, und schaltete den Computer ab. Der Raum wurde wieder vom Licht durchflutet. Der Professor warf seinen weißen Kittel beiseite. „Computer: Tür abschließen." Er ging zu seinem Bruder hinüber, und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Bereit?" Goten nickte und Gohan tippte sich mit zwei Fingern auf die Stirn. Die beiden Brüder verschwanden und der Computer schaltete das Licht aus. Auf Gottes Plattform war es ruhig. Der Wind wehte ein wenig, und brachte die Blätter der Palmen zum schwingen. Der Regen fiel auf das Gebäude im Zentrum und tauchte das sonst so freundlich wirkende Plateau in eine düstere Atmosphäre. Vegeta erschien, schaute nach oben und rannte ins Haus. ‚Hier oben hat´s noch nie geregnet.' wunderte er sich und ging hinein. Drinnen lag der ältere Namekianer auf seinem Bett. Popo legte ihm einen kalten Umschlag auf seine Stirn zwischen seine beiden Fühler. Vegeta wollte gerade Fragen wie es ihm geht, als schon Trunks hinter ihm auftauchte. Der alte Mann erschrak, legte die Stirn in Falten und fragte leicht verwundert: „Schon da? Du bist aber schnell." Trunks grinste nur und wandte sich Dende zu. „Wie geht's dir?" Der Namekianer hustete kurz und fing an über seinen Zustand Auskunft zu geben. „Ich habe irgendeine Krankheit. Sie ist anscheinend nicht ansteckend, da sie sonst Popo auch hätte. Ich habe sehr hohes Fieber und alles tut mir weh. Ich hoffe ihr habt Gohan bescheid gesagt." Vegeta nickte. „Goten holt ihn gerade." Keine Sekunde nach Vegeta's Worten erschienen die beiden im Raum. „Hallo Zusammen!" beide hoben die Hand zum Gruß und Gohan sagte zu seinem Bruder: „Ich sehe was mit Dende los ist, und du siehst nach dem anderen Problem." Goten nickte, schaute noch einmal besorgt zu Dende, und machte sich auf den Weg zur Oberfläche. Gohan holte tief Luft, und wandte sich dem Erdengott zu. Er prüfte die Temperatur und den Puls, schaute sich seinen Rachen an und in die spitzen Ohren hinein. Er setze sich an den Rand des Bettes. „Er hat so etwas wie eine Grippe, ziemlich stark. Was mich allerdings wundert, da er es ist, der so was bekommt. Ein Mensch währe bei der Temperatur schon weg. Vielleicht hilft eine magische Bohne?" „Das wir haben schon Probiert." fügte Popo Gohan's Betrachtungen hinzu. „Wenn die Bohnen nicht helfen, dann weiß ich auch nicht mehr weiter. Die sind besser als jedes Medikament was wir haben." Goten war in der Zwischenzeit bei Meister Quitte vorbei geflogen und steuerte auf die Erde zu. Die Baumwipfel kamen immer näher. Die Blätter waren schon in ein unheilvolles Rot getaucht. Er bremste in den Kronen der Bäume, und kam einen Meter über einer Fläche aus Lava zum halten. Verwundert blickte er nach unten. Die Lava war nicht sonderlich heiß, ein Lagerfeuer brannte heißer. Auch die Bäume fingen nicht an zu brennen, da das flüssige Gestein in geringem Abstand um die Bäume herum bewegte. Er folgte noch mit dem Auge einem der Ausläufer der roten Flüssigkeit. Dieser endete wie die Anderen auch ziemlich bald. ‚Was kann das nur sein?' Ein Schatten huschte hinter ihm zwischen den Bäumen entlang und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Wer ist da?" fragte er und fuhr herum. Als sich niemand meldete, wiederholte er seine Frage noch einmal, diesmal etwas aggressiver: „Ich weiß, das da jemand ist, also zeig dich." Seine Aura fing an zu leuchten, und er ballte schon mal die Fäuste. Wiederum huschte ein Schatten hinter ihm zwischen den Bäumen durch. Wieder fuhr Goten herum. Erst jetzt fing er an nach einer Aura zu suchen. Er spürte zwar Eine, aber diese dunkle Aura ging von der Lava aus. Da er das Wesen nicht spüren konnte, sammelte er weiter seine Energien und ging in den Supersaiyajin Zustand über. Er flog zu den Bäumen, wo er den Schatten als letztes gesehen hatte. Er flog zwischen den Bäumen hindurch und suchte nach diesem Ding, diesem Wesen. Obwohl seine goldene Aura den Wald erhellte, konnte er es nicht erblicken. Nach einer weile des Suchens, gab er es auf. „War wohl doch nichts." Er fuhr seine Energie wieder herunter, und wurde wieder normal. Goten drehte sich um und setzte sich in Richtung Lava in Bewegung. Ein dicker Baum lag noch zwischen ihm und der Lava. Er flog links vorbei. Plötzlich trat eine Person in einer schwarzen Kutte auf den Ast vor ihm. Noch bevor er irgendetwas unternehmen konnte, sauste eine silberne Hand auf ihn zu und traf ihn mitten auf den Unterkiefer. Benommen griff er sich an die schmerzende Stelle. Goten riss die Augen auf, doch der Angreifer war verschwunden. Er drehte sich und versuchte die Person ausfindig zu machen. Wieder sammelte er seine Energien, und verwandelte sich in einen Supersaiyajin. Als er zu dem Baum schwebte, wo die Gestalt schon einmal auftauchte, knackte es hinter ihm. Er fuhr herum. Er hob die Hände zur Abwehr vor das Gesicht, doch diesmal traf ihn ein glänzendes Bein direkt in den Magen. Von der Wucht des Trittes, flog Goten durch den Baumstamm über die Lava und blieb am Fuße des gegenüberliegenden Baumes liegen. Er blutete aus dem Mundwinkel. Seine Aura verschwand, die Haare wurden wieder schwarz und er fiel in Ohnmacht. Das Wesen in der Kutte schwebte zu ihm hinüber. „Saiyajins! Ihr wahrt schon immer das Letzte. Gut das es nicht mehr so viele gibt." Es war nicht zu erkennen wer das war, da er die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen hatte. Eigentlich war nur die Kutte zu sehen, da selbst die Ärmel weit über die Hände hingen. Er drehte sich um und schwebt zur Lava hinunter. „Alles klar! Der Weg ist frei." rief er hinunter. Eine weitere Gestalt in einer Kutte erschien aus der Lava. Er war noch ein Stück größer als der Erste. Beide flogen nach oben ab in Richtung Gottespalast. Gohan dachte immer noch über die Krankheit nach, die Dende befallen hat. Vegeta spürte, dass es Goten nicht so gut ging. „Ich glaube Goten ist da auf wiederstand gestoßen." Trunks nickte nur und wollte seinem Freund zu Hilfe eilen doch Vegeta hielt ihn zurück. „Ich hab dich mitgenommen, damit du hier aufpassen kannst. Außerdem ist seine Aura immer noch da. Er kann ganz gut auf sich selbst aufpassen." „Wenn du meinst. Vielleicht nur falscher Alarm." Alle Anwesenden spürten eine weitere Aura. „Aika! Was machst du denn hier Kleines?" wunderte sich Vegeta. „Hat dein Vater dir nicht gesagt, dass du zu Hause bleiben sollst?" „Nö" log sie, „außerdem bin ich bei so starken Männern doch viel sicherer als zu Hause, oder?" Aika grinste in die Runde. Als sie Gohan bei Dende sitzen sah ging sie zu dem Bett hinüber. „Wie geht's ihm?" „Es sieht nicht gut aus." Antwortete Gohan, und machte ein besorgtes Gesicht. „Kannst du da gar nichts machen?" „Wahrscheinlich nicht, gegen diese Art von Grippe habe ich kein Mittel, selbst die magischen Bohnen helfen nicht. Da muss er alleine durch, wir können kaum was tun." Er legte noch eine kalte Kompresse auf Dende's Stirn. „Hoffentlich hilft das." seufzte Aika. „Wo ist eigentlich mein Papa?" sie blickte in die Runde und hoffte Goten vorhin nur übersehen zu haben. Als sie ihn nicht sehen konnte, konzentrierte sie sich auf seine Aura und erschrak. „PAPA! Seine Energie ist weg - Gerade noch so stark und jetzt nicht mehr zu spüren..." „Da unten geht wieder was ab." Trunks stürmte zur Tür und rannte hinaus. „Ich komme mit!" entschied Aika, doch Vegeta hielt sie fest. „Ich glaube du bist hier besser aufgehoben." „Lass los, ich will zu meinem Papa!" Aika wehrte sich, doch Vegeta hielt sie fest. Er blickte ihr tief in die Augen und versuchte sie zu beruhigen. „Goten lebt, Trunks bringt ihn schon hier her." „Sicher?" „Klar doch!" Die Kleine beruhigte sich wieder und Vegeta stellte sie auf dem Boden ab. Aika ging zu Dende und wechselte noch mal seine kühlende Packung. Trunks flog so schnell er konnte. Goten ging es nicht gut, das war klar. Aber wie stark waren seine Verletzungen? Er machte noch einen kurzen Stop bei Meister Quitte, um noch ein paar magische Bohnen zu holen. Der alte Kater war recht gut drauf, und machte keine Anstalten. Freiwillig rückte er drei Bohnen raus und Trunks verabschiedete sich hastig. Durch seine gezwungene Eile, bemerkte er die beiden Gestalten nicht, die sich hinter dem Turm versteckt hielten. „Was hat es mit den Bohnen auf sich?" fragte der Kleinere. „Sie heilen alle Wunden, man hat wieder seine volle Energie und die sollen satt machen, für ein paar Tage." antwortete der Andere. „Dann lass uns hier erst mal aufräumen, dann kümmern wir uns um den da oben." „OK. Los geht's." Die beiden Figuren flogen auf den Kater zu und brachten sich vor ihm in Positur. „Wo bewahrst du deine Bohnen auf und wo züchtest du die?" Der Kater antworte nicht. „Wird's bald?" um seiner Frage Nachdruck zu verleihen hob der Größere einen Arm und sprengte eine der Stützen, welche die Plattform und das Dach zusammenhielten. Verängstigt hob der Meister eine Pfote und wies auf das kleine Gebäude. „Da drin..." zitterte er. „Na also, es geht doch." Der Kleinere hob den Kater mit seiner kalten silbernen Hand hoch und schleuderte ihn gegen eine der Säulen. Von dem Aufprall blieb er ohne Regung liegen. Die Beiden wandten sich nun dem Häuschen zu. „Meinst du er hat gelogen?" „Glaub ich nicht, aber wir sollten auf Nummer sicher gehen." Er hob den Arm und ließ seine Energien fließen. Aus dem Ärmel der Kutte flog ein mächtiger Energieball auf das Gebäude zu und sprengte es zu einem Haufen Asche. Weitere Bälle flogen und löschten alles aus was sich auf der Plattform befand. „Lebt der noch?" „Scheiß drauf, das ist ne Katze. Und ohne Bohnen ist der eh nicht mehr zu retten. – los wir müssen weiter." Beide hoben wieder ab und flogen durch den Regen weiter nach oben. Goten lag noch immer am Baum und blutete, als Trunks unten ankam. „Goten komm zu dir." Trunks schüttelte ihn und versuchte ihn aufzuwecken. Als das nichts half nahm er eine der Bohnen und steckte sie ihm in den Mund. „Los jetzt. Mach schon." Goten fing langsam an die Bohne zu kauen. Seine Verletzungen verschwanden und er öffnete die Augen. „Was war denn los, hat dich ein Zug überrollt?" Goten rieb sich seinen Kiefer und schüttelte den Kopf. „Irgendein Typ in einer Kutte hat mich überrascht und platt gemacht." „Geht´s wieder?" „Ja der Bohne sei dank." „Weißt du wo der hin ist?" „Genau weiß ich das nicht. Ich hab nur noch mitgekriegt, wie er mit einem anderen am Quittenturm hochflog." Trunks richtete sich auf und versuchte ihre Auras zu spüren. „Lass es. Ich hab bei dem einen schon keine Aura spüren können. Ich glaube nicht dass es bei dem Zweiten anders ist." „Ein paar neue Cyborgs?" Goten kratzte sich ratlos am Kopf. „Keine Ahnung. Keine Aura, enorme Kampfkraft. Dem ich begegnet bin, war sogar irgendwie aus Silber oder einem anderen Metall. Zumindest Arme und Beine. Und glaub mir, die waren echt massiv." „Ich hab dich lange nicht mehr so geschlagen gesehen." „Du hättest wohl auch nicht viel mehr Chancen gehabt. Er hat mich eben Überrascht." Trunks reichte ihm die Hand und half Goten auf. „Komm. Dende geht es nicht gut. Aika kümmert sich um ihn." „Was macht sie denn da oben. Sie sollte zu Hause bleiben. Oh man, auf mich hört wieder keiner." Er winkte Trunks zu „Komm!" Und die beiden Halbsaiyajins machten sich wieder auf den Weg zu Gott. Dende's Zustand wurde immer schlimmer. Er hustete immer mehr und spuckte dabei sogar Blut. „Kannst du da nichts machen?" Vegeta war besorgt um den Erdengott. „Nein." Gohan war völlig hilflos. „Wie ich schon sagte, ein Mensch währe schon lange Tod und Saiyajins wie wir hätten auch nicht viel länger durchgehalten." Er schaute Vegeta dabei an, weil er einen Kommentar dazu, unterdrücken wollte. „Gohan! Was ist los mit Dende. Er atmet nicht mehr." Aika war völlig aufgelöst. Gohan lehnte sich über Dende, versuchte seinen Puls zu spüren. Doch Vergebens, der Erdengott hatte aufgehört zu existieren. „Er ist tot." Gohan senkte seinen Kopf.


	5. Dende’s Vermächtnis

**

* * *

**

Kapitel 4 – Dende's Vermächtnis

Stille und Trauer machte sich in der Behausung breit. Kein Erdengott mehr, es war vorbei. Die Trauer hielt jedoch nicht lange an, denn von draußen waren Explosionen zu hören. Alle rannten hinaus um die Friedenstörer zu sehen. Die beiden Wesen in den Kutten waren immer noch dabei, ihr Zerstörungswerk fortzusetzen, als Vegeta sich zu Wort meldete. „HEY! Was soll das, was macht ihr hier?" schrie er den beiden entgegen und stellte sich erst einmal in Kampfstellung. Die Beiden beachteten ihn zunächst nicht und zerstörten weiterhin alles was sich auf dem Plateau befand. Vegeta konnte das nicht mit ansehen und sammelte seine Kräfte für die Verwandlung zu einem Supersaiyajin. Während sich seine Haare golden färbten, rannte er auf den Kleineren der beiden Angreifer los. Diese drehte sich zu ihm herum. Er hob seinen Arm in seine Richtung. Vegeta wurde langsamer. Er hatte ein komisches Gefühl. Ein leichter Ki-Stoss brachte ihn endgültig zum halten und der Kleine meldete sich zu Wort. „Du bleibst genau da stehen und rührst dich nicht von Fleck! … Vegeta." Man konnte es nicht sehen, aber unter der Kapuze musste jemand ein satanisches Grinsen aufgelegt haben.  
Vegeta rührte sich nicht. Einerseits wegen der Kraft, die ihn festhielt, andererseits weil dieses Wesen offenbar wusste wer er wahr. „Wer bist du, dass du weißt wer ich bin?" „Du kennst mich, und ich kenne dich. Aber das liegt schon lange zurück. Du warst immer schwächer als ich und du wirst es auch bleiben." In Gedanken ging Vegeta noch einmal alle Leute durch die stärker waren als er. „Da kenne ich keinen. Bis auf Goku war niemand wirklich stärker als ich. Zumindest nicht auf Dauer." „Oh man ihr Saiyajins! Du bist immer noch so eingebildet, wie am ersten Tag als wir uns trafen. Ich sehe du hast noch mehr von deinesgleichen um dich herum versammelt." Er redete recht überheblich und abwertend über die Kämpfer und sprach nun zu Gohan. „Und du Gohan, größer bist du ja geworden, aber stärker als der alte Tattergreis hier vorne bist du auch nicht gerade." Er zeigte auf Vegeta. Das erzürnte diesen noch mehr, wodurch er noch ein paar Kräfte entfaltete, und tatsächlich wieder einige Schritte auf den Unbekannten gewann. „Du sollst die Füße still halten." Der Kleinere der beiden Vermummten hielt jetzt auch noch den anderen Arm in Vegeta's Richtung und brachte ihn somit wieder auf die ursprüngliche Distance. „Eurem Gott geht es ja nicht gut. Ich weiß, dass er seine Krankheit nicht Überlebt hat. Auch der Herr „Professor" konnte keine Medizin finden. Unser Boss hat da ganze Arbeit geleistet und wir machen nur noch den Rest." „Welchen Rest, seinen Palast habt ihr ja schon fast zerstört." meldete sich Gohan zu Wort. Endlich sagte auch der Größere der beiden Eindringlinge etwas. „Nun, dann wisst ihr wohl noch nicht, was mit einem scheidenden Gott passiert, wenn er stirbt?" Da sich alle, bis auf die beiden nur verwundert ansahen, machte der Grosse weiter. „Dann ist es wohl besser, ihr schaut mal nach was mit eurem Gott los ist. – Ach ich hab ja ganz vergessen, dass ihr euch nicht bewegen könnt." Wieder konnte man ein dämonisches Lächeln unter der Kappe vermuten. Er hob einen Arm, hinüber zu dem Gebäude wo Dende lag. Das Dach flog nach oben. Es explodierte und die Trümmer flogen auf einen Haufen in das Gebäude. Drinnen lag Dende immer noch auf seinem Bett und regte sich nicht. Trunks und Goten sahen die schreckliche Zerstörung im Quittenturm und landeten sofort. Nachdem sie einige Trümmer beseitigt hatten, holten sie den bewusstlosen Kater hervor. „Seine Atmung ist schwach, kaum noch Puls." stellte Trunks fest und Goten rief: „Der darf uns jetzt nicht wegsterben. Los eine Bohne." Trunks nickte und steckte eine der magischen Bohnen in den Mund von Meister Quitte. Dieser fing auch an zu kauen. Er hustete und setzte sich auf. „Alles wieder in Ordnung?" fragte Goten voller Sorge. Meister Quitte atmete erst einmal tief durch, und nickte dabei. „Was war hier los?" wollte Goten wissen. „Kurz nachdem du weg warst, tauchten zwei Typen auf und haben hier alles verwüstet. Besonders habe sie sich für die Bohnen interessiert. Sie wollten genau wissen wo sie sind. Ich habe ihnen das falsche Gebäude gezeigt. Die haben dann aber dennoch alles in Asche verwandelt. Das war's dann mit magischen Bohnen." „Weißt du vielleicht wer die beiden waren?" „Den Kleineren kannte ich nicht. Eine metallene Hand währe mir bestimmt nicht entfallen. Der Größere hatte überhaupt keine Aura, der Kleine strahlte noch eine winzige Energie ab. Aber sehr schwach, ich konnte die Aura nur spüren als er direkt neben mir stand." Goten und Trunks erhoben sich und verabschiedeten sich vom Meister und machten sich wieder auf den weg nach oben zu Gott. „Ich werde dann hier mal wieder aufräumen!" rief der alte Kater ihnen noch hinterher. Auf Dende's Totenbett ereignete sich inzwischen sonderbares. Der leblose Körper erhob sich und schwebte. Der Größere der beiden Unbekannten hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit wieder neben seinen Gefährten gestellt und verschränkte die Arme. „Geile Show was?" Alle starrten zu dem schwebenden Leichnam hinüber. Dieser öffnete die Augen, doch die Pupillen waren nicht vorhanden. Alles war nur Weiß. Der leblose Körper bäumte sich auf und aus den Augen drangen Lichtstrahlen, die sich in den Regenwolken verloren. „Was geht da vor sich?" Aika war die Erste die ihrer Verwunderung Ausdruck verlieh. „Wart's ab, das Beste kommt erst noch." rief der Größere und deutete an, dass sie das Spektakel weiter verfolgen sollte. Der tote Gott schwebte mittlerweile aufrecht über seinem Bett, und hatte sich zu ihnen hin gedreht. Seine Schuhe lösten sich auf, und weitere kräftige Lichtkegel erhellten die dunkle Nacht. Dasselbe passierte mit seinen Händen. Überall am Körper brach die Haut auf und das Licht wurde fasst unerträglich. Ein markerschütternder Schrei war das letzte, was man hören konnte, bevor die Strahlung anfing sich in einem Punkt zu konzentrieren.

Goten und Trunks waren kurz vor der Plattform Gottes. Sie sahen den Lichtschein und hörten auch den ohrenbetäubenden Schrei. Die Beiden entschlossen sich schneller zu machen. Dazu verwandelten sie sich in Supersaiyajins und starteten jetzt richtig durch.  
Als sie die Ebene erreichten, bot sich ihnen ein heftiger Anblick. Alles zerstört, Vegeta und die anderen kampfunfähig. Die beiden Gestalten, die schon Meister Quitte angegriffen hatten, standen nur da und hatten die beiden noch nicht bemerkt. Wahrscheinlich waren die Energien zu stark, die von dem Licht ausgingen, so dass sie unbemerkt blieben. „Du den Kleinen ich den Großen." flüsterte Goten seinem Freund zu. Trunks nickte und die beiden stürmten auf die Unbekannten zu.  
Goten flog mit beiden Füssen voraus auf seinen Gegner zu. Trunks nahm beide Fäuste und Schlug dem Kleineren mit voller Kraft in den Rücken. Die beiden dunklen Krieger flogen ein Stück und kamen dann zum liegen. Dadurch konnte sich Vegeta endlich wieder bewegen und Trunks flog zu seinem Vater. „Alles in Ordnung?" „Es war ja nichts, er hat mich nur festgehalten." grummelte er. „Mit dem kleinen hatte Goten auch schon zu tun. Er wurde einfach Platt gemacht." „Was ist mit Dende?" „Er ist Tod, zumindest war er das, bis er mit dem da Anfing." Vegeta zeigte auf die Kugel aus Licht, die immer noch über dem Bett schwebte, wo Dende gelegen hatte. Goten schloss erst einmal seine Tochter in den Arm. „Ist dir was Passiert?" Er begann sie von oben bis unten anzusehen um sicher zu gehen dass sie unverletzt war. „An mir ist noch alles dran." „Was macht du hier? Ich hab dir doch gesagt du sollst zu Hause bleiben!" „Mir geht es doch gut. Und jetzt bist du ja da, Papa." Inzwischen waren die beiden Wesen wieder auf den Beinen. „Saiyajins. Auch noch Feige von hinten angreifen! Was anderes hab ich nicht erwartet." Diesmal ergriff der Größere das Wort. „Trunks, Wo hast du denn deinen Käseschneider gelassen?" „Was meinst du?" „Man seit ihr Blöd, na das Schwert mit dem du immer so lustig rumgefuchtelt hast." Trunks antwortete nicht sondern wandte sich seinem Vater zu. „Wer sind die Beiden?" „Keine Ahnung, aber die scheinen uns ganz gut zu kennen." „Meister Quitte hat auch keine Ahnung. Komisch ist, das nur der Kleine eine minimale Aura hat, der Größere da gar keine."

Die Sphäre aus Licht hatte sich immer weiter verdichtet und hielt bei einer Größe an. „Endlich" Der Kleinere ging zur Kugel hinüber. „Es ist soweit. Der letzte Dragonball." Das Licht erlosch. Übrig blieb eine Kugel. Massiv, golden schimmernd. So fast doppelt so groß wie ein Fußball. Sie fiel auf das Kissen, auf dem Dende gelegen hat.  
„Egal was es ist, er darf es nicht bekommen." Trunks rannte auf den Ball zu, wurde aber von dem größeren Eindringling zurück gehalten. Gohan versuchte nun auch sein Glück. Er sprintete ebenfalls auf das Bett zu. Auch er wurde von dem Großen abgefangen. Trunks und Gohan stürzten ich auf ihren Angreifer und beschäftigten diesen. „Du bleibst hier!" befahl Goten seiner Tochter und stürzte in Richtung Kugel. Der Kleinere feuerte einen Feuerball in seine Richtung. Goten wich aus und stürmte weiter auf ihn zu. „Du auch nicht!" rief der Große und Goten war mitten im Kampf. Die drei Halbsaiyajins schlugen auf ihren Angreifer ein, konnten aber keine wirklichen Treffer landen. Auch der Supersaiyajin Zustand nützte nichts.  
Der Kleine war inzwischen am Bett angekommen. Er griff nach der Kugel. „Ah, der letzte Dragonball. Und er ist uns. Der Boss wird zufrieden sein." Urplötzlich tauchte Vegeta hinter ihm auf und griff nach dem Dragonball. „Du kriegst ihn nicht!" schrie er. „Doch!" Der Kleine drehte sich blitzschnell herum und schlug dem Saiyajin in den Bauch. „Du störst!" Er holte aus und versetzte Vegeta einen gewaltigen Schlag aufs Kinn. Dieser hielt sich zwar an seiner Kutte fest, wurde aber dennoch in die Reste des Hauses geschleudert.  
Alles drehte sich vor seinen Augen. Vegeta kam wieder zu sich. Er hatte etwas in der Hand. Er schaute an seinem Arm hinunter. Es war der Umhang des Kleineren. Vegeta hob seinen Kopf, er wollte jetzt endlich wissen wer der Angreifer war.

Als sich der Staub gelegt hatte, lag er noch immer in den Trümmern. Vegeta war wie paralysiert. Eine wohl bekannte Gestalt stand vor ihm. Gänzlich aus einem silbern glänzendem Metall. Ein Fuß neben den Trümmern, einen darauf, stand er vor Vegeta. „Na du Greis, mit mir hast du nicht gerechnet, was?" „Freezer?" entfuhr es Vegeta. „Der neue Freezer! Aus den Tiefen der Hölle wurde ich auserwählt unserem Meister zu dienen. Er hat mich zu dem gemacht was ich heute bin. Eine perfekte Kampfmaschine." „Wie das, nur weil du aus Metall bist?" „Dann mach mir das mal nach." Freezer hob einen Finger und zeigte auf Vegeta. Er lies ihn ein wenig kreisen. Plötzlich schoss der Finger nach vorne und wurde immer spitzer. Die Spitze durchstach Vegeta's linken Oberarm. Er biss die Zähne zusammen, um nicht zu schreien. „Ich weiß, dass das weh tut." Freezer zog seinen Finger wieder heraus. Von diesem tropfte noch etwas Blut. „Macht es dir Spaß mich zu Quälen?" Die Hand wurde wieder normal und Freezer beugte sich zu Vegeta hinunter und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Ja! Und ich sehe du hast den Supersaiyajin auch geschafft." Lachend erhob er sich. „Und da wollen wir auch gleich weiter machen." Diesmal schoss sein Arm in Richtung Beine. Der gesamte Unterarm bildete eine Klinge, die sich durch seinen rechten Oberschenkel bohrte und am anderen Ende wieder tropfend zum Vorschein kam. Diesmal hielt es Vegeta nicht mehr aus und Schrie seinen ganzen Schmerz hinaus. Es reichte Ihm. Er schoss aus seiner rechten Hand einen Feuerball auf die Klinge ab. Freezer's Arm löste sich und die Klinge blieb im Oberschenkel stecken. Freezer wich zurück und Vegeta erhob sich. Seine Aura strahlte hell und er schwebte über den Trümmern, da ihm da das Stehen schwer fiel.  
„Ein perfekter Kämpfer, was?" Vegeta zog die Schneide aus seinem Schenkel und warf sie zu Freezer hinüber. „Dafür gehst du aber ziemlich schnell Kaputt." Freezer hob das Stück Metall auf und hielt es an die Stelle wo es hingehörte. „So?" Er grinste ihn an. Die Hand war wieder dran. „Weiter geht's!" er stürmte auf Vegeta zu und trat zu. Dieser blockte ab und setzte seinerseits einen Schlag in den Magen an. Er traf zwar, doch irgendwie schlug er ins Leere. Er blickte hinunter und sah, dass seine Faust mitten in Freezer's Bauch steckte. Jetzt war er Total verwirrt. Freezer holte mit beiden Händen aus und schlug ihn beidseitig in den Nacken. Der Saiyajin sackte zusammen. Seine Hand steckte immer noch in Freezer's Bauch. Irgendwie hielt er ihn noch fest. „Ihr seid das letzte." Freezer trat noch mal zu bevor er Vegeta's Hand wieder los lies. Über Vegeta's Gesicht lief Blut, aus einer Platzwunde über seinem Auge.  
„Wehr dich endlich! Du warst doch sonst nicht so ein Weichei." schrie er Vegeta an. Dieser spuckte eine Ladung Blut auf den Boden vor ihm. „Dann los, ich bin Bereit!" „Wirklich?" Freezer schlug noch ein paar Mal mit den Händen zu. Der Saiyajin konnte nur noch abwehren. Er sah einen Tritt kommen und versuchte mit seinem verbliebenen Arm abzuwehren. Das Bein jedoch wurde zu einer weiteren Klinge und durchbohrte Hand und Bauch gleichermaßen spielend. Vegeta's Schrei hätte Tote erwecken können. Seine Energie war weg. Augenblicklich wurde er wieder zu dem alten Mann der er jetzt war. Vegeta blutete aus allen Wunden. Freezer's Bein wurde wieder Normal. Er hob den Dragonball auf und schritt nach draußen.

Die drei Halbsaiyajins schlugen weiter auf ihren Gegner ein, konnten ihn aber nicht gefährden. Der Kampf hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit in die Luft verlagert. Einige Handkanten von Trunks fanden ihr Ziel und rissen kleine Teile des Umhangs weg. „Hör auf mit den Kindern zu spielen und komm her." sagte Freezer zu seinem Mitstreiter. Gohan und Goten stürzten sich von zwei Seiten auf ihren Gegner. Gohan wurde mit einem Tritt zu Fall gebracht und knallte mit voller Wucht auf den Boden. Er blieb in der Vertiefung liegen, die sich bei seinem Aufschlag gebildet hatte und verlor dabei seinen Supersaiyajin Zustand und das Bewusstsein. Goten ging es da nicht anders. Eine mächtige Rückhand traf ihn ins Gesicht und er kam ein paar Meter neben seinem Bruder zum liegen. Auch er stand nicht wieder auf. Jetzt war es an Trunks etwas gegen den Unbekannten auszurichten.  
„Komm schon, Du scheinst ja noch der Beste dieses Haufens zu sein." „Wer bist du eigentlich?" „Greif erst mal an, am Ende des Kampfes erfährst du es ... Wenn du noch dazu in der Lage bist." Er lachte und Trunks schoss auf ihn zu. Der Unbekannt regte sich nicht. Er stand in der Luft und harrte der Dinge die da kommen sollten. Trunks schlug mit voller Wucht auf die Brust seines Gegners, um ihm die Luft zu nehmen. Das machte diesem aber nichts aus. Trunks Faust schmerzte. Er hatte auf etwas verdammt Hartes geschlagen. „Jetzt ich!" Der Namenlose schwebte auf Trunks zu. Von irgendwo hörte man ein Zischen. Eine blitzende Klinge flog nur ein paar Millimeter an Trunks Nase vorbei und schnitt dabei ein Büschel Haare ab. Seine lila Strähnen sanken langsam zu Boden. Trunks zuckte zurück. Der Fremde hatte ein Schwert in der rechten Hand. Dies bestand nicht aus Metall, sondern war allein aus reinem Licht geformt. Er drückte einen Knopf und das gebündelte rote Licht verschwand im Griff. Rasant und elegant flog er durch die Luft und erwischte seinen Gegner mit dem Fuß an der Schulter. Trunks knallte wie ein Stein auf den Fußboden und rührte sich erst einmal nicht. Der Sieger schwebte zu Freezer hinüber und stellte sich neben ihn. „Du hast da was am Bein." Er zeigte nach unten. „Ach ganz vergessen ... Vegeta." Freezer grinste seinen Mitstreiter an und schüttelte Vegeta von seinem Bein ab. „Der passt ganz gut zu den anderen Verlierern." Er hob den leblosen Körper Vegeta's auf und warf ihn zu den Anderen hinüber. Aika konnte das nicht mit ansehen und hatte sich die ganze Zeit Popo zugewandt. Erst jetzt als es wieder ruhig war blickte sie auf.  
„Papa?" Keine Antwort. Aika blickte sich um und sah die vier geschlagenen Helden im Staub der Arena liegen. Augenblicklich rannte sie zu ihrem Vater und hoffte dass er noch lebt. Sie kniete sich neben ihn und sah wie sich seine Brust hebte und senkte. Er atmete noch. „Papa komm zu dir!" Sie schüttelte ihn und versucht ihn durch kneifen und zwicken ins Leben zurück zu holen.  
Trunks war der Erste, der wieder zu sich kam. Er griff sich an seinen Kopf und schüttelte sich erst einmal. „Ein heftiger Tritt." stellte er fest. Trunks stand auf, klopfte sich den Staub von den Klamotten und sah seinen blutenden Vater. „Oh man, der muss es immer übertreiben." Er kramte die letzte Bohne hervor und steckte sie Vegeta in den Mund. „Hoffentlich hilft's noch." Es dauerte einige Momente bis sich die Wunden zu schließen begannen. Vegeta öffnete die Augen und richtete sich auf. „Scheiße, das hat richtig weh getan." rief er laut. Freezer drehte sich um. „Freut mich." „Wer ist eigentlich der Typ der da mit dir rumhängt?" „Ich glaube das soll er selbst beantworten." Der Unbekannte trat nach vorne. „Ich hab's ja Trunks versprochen, er soll wissen wer ihn Rund gemacht hat." Er hob seinen Arm. Unter dem Ärmel kam eine schwarze gepanzerte Hand zum Vorschein. Er griff nach seiner Kapuze, zog sie herunter und Regen fiel auf seine schwarzen Haare.


	6. Der Anfang vom Ende

**

* * *

**

Kapitel 5 – Der Anfang vom Ende

Goten kam endlich wieder zu sich. „Aika hör auf zu schreien. Ich bin wieder wach." Er hielt ihre Hände fest um weiteren Angriffen zu entgehen. „Mach bei Gohan weiter, der ist noch nicht wieder auf den Beinen." Aika nickte und ging zu Gohan. Auch ihn schüttelte und zwickte sie.  
Die Kämpfer staunten nicht schlecht, als sie sahen wer der andere Widersacher war. „C17" entfuhr es Trunks. „Wir haben dich schon ein paar Mal vernichtet ... " „...aber ich bin wie ein schlechter Film, es gibt immer eine Fortsetzung. Übrigens C17 stimmt nicht mehr ganz." Er legte auch noch den Rest seiner Kutte ab. Zum Vorschein kam seine schwarze glänzende Rüstung, die den ganzen Körper bedeckte. „Ich war das erste Projekt vom Boss. Er hat mich aufgelesen und mir eine neue, wesentlich stärkere Energiequelle gegeben. Er passte mir diesen Panzer an und nannte mich Dark 17. Danach zeigte er mir wie man diese unfassbaren Energien nutzen kann. Teil dieses Trainings war auch der Umgang mit dem hier." Er griff an seinen Gürtel und holte den Griff seines Schwertes hervor. Er drückte den Knopf und die Klinge schoss heraus. „Geil was? Das ist ein Energieschwert. Es ist mit keinem Schwert vergleichbar. Es besteht aus reiner Energie. Es geht durch alle Materialien, die es auf der Erde gibt. Bei den Meisten verspürt man nicht einmal einen Wiederstand." „Und wie funktioniert es?" wollte Trunks wissen.  
„Finde es doch selbst heraus." Dark 17 schaltete ab und warf den Griff zu Trunks hinüber. Ungläubig betrachtete Trunks das Gerät. Es war eigentlich nur ein längerer, schwarzer Schaft mit einem Schalter. Am beiden Enden waren Linsen angebracht die offensichtlich die Energie bündelten. Trunks betätigte den Schalter, doch nichts passierte. Grübelnd betrachtete er das Teil. „Du kriegst auch alles Kaputt." nörgelte Vegeta von hinten. „Oh, da kann er nichts dafür." Dark 17 hob seine Hand ein Stück hoch und der Griff flog direkt in seine Hand, Trunks konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren. Er drückte den Knopf und die Klinge erschien wieder. „Das Schwert wird von meiner Energiequelle gespeist. Damit ist es bei anderen völlig nutzlos. Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich dir meine funktionsfähige Waffe überlasse." Inzwischen hatte Aika es geschafft, Gohan wieder ins Leben zurück zu holen. Dieser hielt sich den Nacken und streckte sich erst einmal durch. „Na auch wieder wach?" „Wer war das, Aika?" Sie zeigte auf den schwarzen Kämpfer. „Dark 17." Gohan blickte sie ungläubig an „Wer?" Erst jetzt schaute er zu ihm hinüber und erblickte auch noch Freezer. „Geht ihr eigentlich nie Drauf? Wie oft müssen wir euch denn noch besiegen." Gohan hatte kaum Angst vor den Beiden, er war nur resigniert. „Diesmal nicht!" meinte Freezer „Diesmal nicht." pflichtete ihm Dark 17 bei und schaltete sein Schwert aus.

„Genug gespielt." Eine tiefe Stimme erklang. „Oh. der Boss!" Freezer blickte nach oben. „Was gibt es denn?" „Habt ihr es?" „Klar doch." Freezer hielt den Dragonball nach oben. Die Luft begann zu flimmern und ein Bild entstand. Erst sah man die Hörner, dann den Helm. Seine rot leuchtenden Augen waren das Markanteste an seinem Gesicht. Ein paar Sekunden später war ein klares Bild der Person zu erkennen.  
„King Cold? Du bist der ‚große Boss'?" Vegeta blickte verwundert auf das Bild. „Dieser Name ist inzwischen bedeutungslos für mich. King Cold gibt es nicht mehr. Ich habe seinen Körper übernommen." Seine Augen fingen an zu brennen. „Bei uns hier unten ist es anders als bei den Göttern der Erde. In der Hölle wird nicht einfach ein Neuer eingesetzt. Es ist immer derselbe. Ich. Wenn mir mein alter Körper nicht mehr reicht, dann nehme ich mir einen Neuen. Auswahl habe ich ja genug." „Wer bist du dann und was willst du hier?" fragte Vegeta ungeduldig. „Mann nennt mich Diablo. Ich bin der Fürst der Unterwelt. Ich regiere hier in meiner Welt. Ich warte darauf, dass sich die Tore der Hölle öffnen, und ich über die Erde herrschen kann." „Und wie lange wartest du noch darauf?" „Das Dimensionstor öffnet sich alle 5000 Erdenjahre, wenn die Planeten in der korrekten Konstellation stehen. Der nächste Zyklus ist in 15 Tagen beendet. Meine Armee steht bereit und wird die Erde übernehmen. Nur einer hätte das verhindern können, aber den habe ich vergiftet. Es hat zwar länger gedauert als ich dachte, aber er ist ja gerade Gestorben." „Komm einfach her, dann zeige ich dir, dass er nicht der einzige ist, der dich vernichten kann." Vegeta ballte seine Fäuste. „Guter Witz, Winzling. Du hast schon gegen meine Schüler kein Land gesehen, wie willst du dann gegen mich bestehen? Du kannst es ja gerne in 15 Tagen herausfinden, ich stehe Euch dann gerne zur Verfügung." Er wandte sich an seine Schüler „Schluss für heute, ihr habt gute Arbeit geleistet. 17 nimm das Kind mit. Wenn wir sie haben, strengen sich die Flaschen vielleicht mal an. Außerdem brauchen wir sie noch." Sein Bild verschwand, doch das Flimmern blieb in der Luft hängen. Freezer und Dark 17 liefen darauf zu. Freezer verschwand sofort mit dem Dragonball als er hinein ging. 17 drehte sich noch einmal um. „Bis bald. Trainiert mal etwas, das war viel zu einfach. Ihr seid Saiyajins. Wenn das alles war, dann Gute Nacht. Und Du kommst mit!" 17 zeigte mit dem Finger auf Aika. Diese flog in die Luft und schwebte zu ihm hinüber. Goten versuchte seine Tochter zu erreichen, aber irgendetwas hielt ihn fest. Aika konnte sich nicht wehren, aber sie schrie und strampelte. „Papa, hilf mir!" 17 schnappte sie sich, drehte sich um und verschwand ebenfalls im Portal.  
„AIIIIKAAAAA..." Goten sank weinend auf seine Knie. Sein Bruder kam um ihm zu trösten. „Bleib ruhig. Wenn die sie hätten töten wollen, dann hätten sie's schon getan. Viel schwerer wird es sein, das ganze Bra zu erzählen." Auch Trunks mischte sich mit ein. „Wir sollten versuchen sie zu retten. Bei der Gelegenheit können wir auch gleich versuchen diesen Dragonball wieder zu beschaffen, der schien denen ja sehr wichtig zu sein. Ich frage mich nur warum, wenn es einer der 7 ist, dann ist er doch alleine nutzlos?" „Das kann nicht sein, die hat doch Goku alle mitgenommen." „Richtig Gohan, dann muss er etwas anderes sein. Vielleicht weiß Meister Quitte etwas?" „Mal was anderes Trunks,..." Goten wischte sich seine Tränen weg „Wie willst du meine Tochter retten? Du weißt doch nicht einmal wo die sind. Mit der Teleportation wird's schwer, die hatten ja keine Aura, die wir anpeilen können." „Auch wieder richtig, aber ich hoffe da auch auf den Meister." „Dann lass uns mal runter fliegen." Gohan drehte sich zu Vegeta um. „Kommst du mit?" „Lasst ihr euch das mal erklären, ich mache nach Hause zurück und Packe schon mal." „Du willst doch nicht etwa mitkommen wenn wir da hin können?" Gohan blickte Vegeta etwas verwundert an. „Freezer ist da unten, und der gehört mir. Außerdem könnt ihr so viele Leute brauchen wie ihr könnt. Ich bin Saiyajin! Ich gehe keinem guten Kampf aus dem Weg." „Ich werde dich nicht aufhalten, wir sagen dir dann Bescheid, wenn es losgehen kann." „Ach noch etwas, vielleicht kannst du damit etwas anfangen." Vegeta schnippte eine kleine Silberkugel zu Gohan hinüber. „Was ist das?" „Ein Teil von ihm..." Der alte Mann tippte sich an die Stirn und verschwand.  
„Popo, was machst du?" Goten drehte sich zu dem korpulenten Schwarzen um. „Aufräumen, was ich sonst sollen tun?" Popo hob einen der Trümmer auf und warf ihn demonstrativ auf den großen Haufen, der einmal Dende's Palast war.  
Goten wandte sich wieder den anderen zu. „Wer nimmt mich mit?" „Wann lernst du auch mal die Teleportation?" seufzte Gohan und legte seine Hand auf die Schulter seines Bruders.  
Keinen Augenblick später standen die drei vor Meister Quitte und fingen an ihm Fragen zu stellen.


	7. Erklärungsbedarf

**

* * *

**

Kapitel 6 – Erklärungsbedarf

Meister Quitte, der mitten in seinen Aufräumarbeiten war, erschrak kurz, als er die Drei sah. „So schnell hab ich euch noch nicht zurück erwartet. Ich hoffe ihr könnt mir sagen wer die beiden waren, die hier alles verwüstet haben." Gohan versuchte dem Kater eine ausreichende Antwort zu geben „Es waren Freezer und C17. Aber Beide waren viel stärker als bisher." Trunks fügte noch hinzu: „Ja und ihre Techniken waren überwältigend. Außerdem haben die etwas mit einem Diablo zu tun." „Und sie haben meine Tochter mitgenommen. Aber vielleicht kannst du uns da weiterhelfen." „Diablo, der Name sagt mir was... Er ist der Fürst der Unterwelt. Er lebt ewig, indem er immer seinen Körper wechselt, wenn er es für nötig hält." „Ja das wissen wir auch. Was hat es mit ihm auf sich? Stichwort 5000 Jahre." „Hmm ... 5000 ... Da dämmert was. Das ist so, alle 5000 Jahre öffnet sich das Tor zwischen Himmel, Hölle und Erde. Allerdings nur wenn der jeweilige Chef anwesend ist. Bis jetzt hat es immer gereicht. Diablo hat noch nie einen Termin verpasst, und seine Kreaturen der Hölle haben es immer versucht auf die Erde zu kommen. Jedes Mal konnten sie zurückgedrängt werden. Die Götter der Erde haben das Portal schließen können. Die Krieger des Himmels haben die Kreaturen die noch auf der Erde waren dann vernichtet." „Da haben wir dann ein Problem, Dende ist Tod." „Tod? Er hat ihn vernichten lassen, um das Tor vom Himmel geschlossen halten zu können." „So ist das also, doch was ist mit Dende passiert, als er gestorben ist." „Eine alte Legende besagt, dass ein sterbender Gott nicht einfach geht, sondern immer ein Vermächtnis hinterlässt, einen besonderen Dragonball. Man hat damit sozusagen noch einen letzten Wunsch, da die normalen Dragonballs ja nicht mehr da sind." „Mist und den haben die jetzt!" „Ist noch nicht so wichtig. Er kann nur hier eingesetzt werden. In Himmel und Hölle ist er nur eine Kristallkugel. Nur auf der Erde kann man sich alles wünschen was man will." „Alles was man will?" „Na ja fast alles. Laut Legende gibt es kaum Beschränkungen. Dimensionstore, ewige Jugend, ewiges Leben, Wiederbelebung von Toten egal in welchem Zustand. Man kann sich alles wünschen, man muss es nur richtig formulieren. Außerdem kann nur ein Kind mit reinem Herzen den Wunsch aussprechen. Ist so ´ne Art Sicherheit." „Ist da noch ein Spruch nötig?" „Nun ja, nicht wirklich. Wichtig ist nur, dass man nicht den heiligen Drachen ruft sondern den Gott, damit er den letzten Wunsch erfüllen kann. Glaube ich." „Glaubst du?" ungläubig blickte Gohan den Meister an. „Geht es nicht ein bisschen genauer?" „Ich weiß es nicht Genau. Es ist bloß eine Legende, ich weiß ja nicht einmal ob die so stimmt." „Fakt ist aber, dass der Teil mit dem Vermächtnis schon mal stimmt. Aber wir haben den Dragonball ja noch nicht einmal." Gohan versuchte irgendwie noch mehr zu erfahren.  
„Die Geschichte ist ja Klasse, aber wir wollen doch vor allem meine Tochter retten, oder?" Goten mischte sich ein und sah seinen Bruder scharf an. „Gibt es eine Möglichkeit in die Hölle zu gelangen und sie da raus zu holen?" „Nun für euch wird es schwer. Ihr müsstet sterben, ihr würdet dann aber bestimmt in den Himmel kommen." „Ich bringe mich aber nicht einfach so um." Trunks wurde langsam ungeduldig. „Es muss einen anderen Weg geben." „Keine Ahnung da weiß ich nicht weiter." Der sonst so schlaue Kater war völlig ratlos.  
„Gohan was ist mit dir?" Goten fiel auf, dass sein Bruder recht ruhig war. „Nun, seine Krieger sind doch auch irgendwie aus der Hölle hier her gekommen, oder?" „Ja." „Dann müssten wir es auch schaffen können." „Und wie?" „Nun wir müssen auch ein Portal erschaffen. Ganz einfach." „Einfach? Du hast so etwas schon mal gemacht!" „Nein. Aber es kann nicht so schwer sein. Wir müssen die Teleportation einfach Trans - Dimensional durchführen." „Und du kannst das?" „Nun ja, die Pläne dafür habe ich schon vor einigen Jahren entwickelt. Ich muss dazu aber einen Apparat bauen." „Wie lange brauchst du dafür?" „3 oder 4 Tage. Vielleicht auch länger." „Was stehst du dann noch hier rum, Mach dich an die Arbeit." „Ruhig Bruderherz, das wird schon. Ich sag euch dann Bescheid, wenn ich fertig bin." Gohan drehte sich zu Meister Quitte um. „Ich muss dann mal weg. Auf Wiedersehen Meister." Er verbeugte sich noch höflich und verschwand.  
Trunks und Goten wollten nun auch gehen. Sie verabschiedeten sich von Meister Quitte und teleportierten sich weg. „Und keiner hat Zeit mir hier beim aufräumen zu helfen..." seufzte der Kater, schnappte sich einen Besen und machte sich wieder ans Werk.

Die beiden Halbsaiyajins erschienen wieder bei Trunks. „Klasse Dojo." Goten schaute sich um. „Stimmt ja du warst noch nie hier." „He, sogar mit extra Gravitation." er grinste Trunks an. „Wie machen sich deine Schüler denn da beim ersten Besuch." „Na wie schon. Wie Gohan im Raum von Geist und Zeit." „Wie denn?" „Goku sagte er ist erst einmal hingefallen als währe er ausgerutscht. Und das sehe ich jedes Jahr. Wenn man es nicht gewohnt ist geht das schnell." Trunks konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.  
„Ich finde wir sollten uns etwas vorbereiten. Wir könnten ja hier trainieren, zusammen." „OK. Geht klar. Du kannst auch hier Pennen, ich hab oben noch ein Zimmer." „Supi. Dann stell schon mal auf volle Pulle, wir können ja gleich anfangen." „Willst du nicht erst einmal Bra anrufen?" „Ist vielleicht besser." seufzte Goten und griff zu seinem Handy.  
Das nun folgende Gespräch fiel ihm sichtlich schwer. Bra konnte ihn jedoch irgendwie verstehen und er musste ihr versprechen, in spätesten 5 Tagen wieder mit ihr zurück zu sein. Nach dem Gespräch war ihm nicht mehr nach trainieren und er zog sich erst einmal auf sein Zimmer zurück. Er duschte sich und ging ins Bett, konnte jedoch einfach nicht einschlafen. Er dachte viel über das Geschehene nach. Der Gedanke seine geliebte Tochter zu verlieren ließ ihm einfach keine Ruhe.

Am nächsten Morgen schleppte er sich vom Bett direkt in die Küche. Er schnappte sich eine Schüssel voll Müsli und mampfte sie in typischer Saiyajin Manier. Nachdem er in seinen Kampfanzug geschlüpft war ging er in den Trainingsraum. Trunks war schon kräftig am Trainieren und schwang sein Schwert. „Du willst also damit gegen 17 antreten?" „Das Schwert ist aus einem speziellen Material gefertigt, vielleicht funktioniert es ja." „Deine Zuversicht will ich auch haben. Aber, sag mal mehr wie 20-fache Schwerkraft geht wohl nicht?" „Nein, ich hab das ja auch nicht für mich einbauen lassen sondern für meine Schüler." „Na dann ... Legen wir los?" Trunks legte sein Schwert in den dafür vorgesehenen Halter an der Wand. Er drehte sich zu Goten um und verwandelte sich in einen Supersaiyajin. „Das heißt dann wohl Ja." Goten tat es ihm gleich. „Na dann kann es ja losgehen." Trunks nickte und die Beiden schossen aufeinander zu.


	8. Dimensionstalk

* * *

**Kapitel 7 – Dimensionstalk**

Es waren bereits 4 Tage vergangen und Gohan hat sich immer noch nicht gemeldet. Trunks erhob sich verschlafen aus seinem Bett. Er klopfte an Goten's Tür und ging hinein ohne auf eine Reaktion zu warten. „Komm schon steh auf. Es dauert auch immer länger, eh du aufwachst." „Nur noch fünf Minuten." Goten zog sich die Bettdecke noch einmal über das Gesicht, weil Trunks das Licht eingeschaltet hatte. „Nix da. Wir trainieren weiter. Du willst doch vorbereitet sein, oder?" „Ja schon. Aber du hast mich gestern so gejagt, dass ich immer noch nicht kann. Mach erst einmal deine Übungen mit dem Schwert. Ich komme dann nach." „Na gut, aber mach nicht so lang." Goten drehte sich noch einmal um und Trunks begab sich in die Küche. Er kramte im Kühlschrank nach etwas essbaren, als das Telefon klingelte. Ein dumpfer Ton. Trunks hatte sich am Kühlschrank gestoßen als er zum Telefon blicken wollte.  
Unter grummeln und Kopfkratzen begab er sich zum Telefon und hob ab. Gohan war am anderen Ende. Er hatte die Maschine fertig gestellt.

„Ich rufe noch Vegeta an, der brennt sicher schon drauf zu zeigen was er kann. Kommt in einer Stunde in mein Labor in der Uni. Da kann es dann losgehen." „O.K. Ich muss nur noch deinen verschlafenen Bruder wach kriegen." „Nimm einfach einen Eimer kaltes Wasser, dann steht er im Bett. Ich mach Schluss, bis dann." „Ja bis nachher." Trunks drückte auf einen Knopf am Telefon und Gohan's Gesicht verschwand vom Bildschirm. Er lächelte, denn er stellte sich Goten vor wie er total nass im Bett stand.  
„Was grinst du so?" „Oh dein Bruder hat gerade angerufen und mir eine neue Technik verraten?" „Wie jetzt?" Goten kratzte sich am Kopf. „Die Technik wie man Schlafmützen wieder munter macht." „Wassereimer?" „Hast du schon oft abbekommen, was?" Goten nickte. „Fast immer wenn ich in die Schule sollte. - Was hat er gesagt? Ist das Ding fertig was er bauen wollte?" „Ja. Mach dich fertig. In einer Sunde geht's los." Goten ging zum Kühlschrank und genehmigte sich ein, seinem Hunger entsprechendes, Frühstück.

Vegeta legte den Hörer auf. „Na dann kann's ja losgehen. So gut hab ich mich schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt." Er lächelte, nein er grinste. Es war dieses ganz spezielle Grinsen, welches er und Goku immer hatten, wenn es in einen Kampf ging. Er drückte noch eine Apfelsine mit einer Hand aus und trank das Glas in einem Zug.  
Der alte Kämpfer ging ins Schlafzimmer. Er kramte im Schrank herum und brachte eine ziemlich große Kiste zum Vorschein. „Lang nicht mehr benötigt, hoffentlich passt's noch." sagte er zu sich und hielt seine Weste hoch. Vegeta klopfte einige Male darauf. Der Staub flog durch die Gegend und warf einen gespenstigen Schleier in das Morgenlicht. Er schwang sich seinen Brustpanzer über den schwarzen Kampfanzug und verschwand zu Gohan.

„Du bist aber schnell Vegeta." „Soll ich noch mal gehen?" „Nein, einen Moment noch." Gohan drehte sich zu seinem Gerät um. Drückte einige Knöpfe und ging wieder zu Vegeta. „Du siehst ja richtig gut aus, du willst Freezer also wieder gegenüber treten?" „Ja, nur diesmal mache ich ihn platt." „Das könnte schwerer werden als du glaubst." „Wie das?" „Komm mal mit." Gohan zog ihn in einen Nebenraum seines Labors und deutete auf einen Glaskasten.  
„Das ist das Teil was du Freezer abgenommen hast." „Und was ist es?" „Nun einfach gesagt flüssiges Metall." „Wie?" „Wenn ich es richtig gesehen habe, dann besteht sein gesamter Körper aus diesem Metall. Er kann seine Form beliebig ändern. Damit ist er praktisch unzerstörbar." „Ja. Er hat sich seinen Arm einfach wieder dran gemacht." Vegeta erinnerte sich an das Schauspiel. „Nun das ist vielleicht sein schwacher Punkt. Er hat nur Kontrolle über seine Teile wenn sie an ihm dran sind. Wenn ein Teil weg gefallen ist, muss es erst wieder an den gesamten Körper dran. Erst dann kann er es wieder einsetzen. Das siehst du ja hier." Gohan zeigte auf den Kasten in dem das Stückchen lag. „Es ist völlig reglos und hat die ganze Zeit immer nur die Form dieser Pfütze. Ich hab auch schon versucht es irgendwie zu verändern, aber ohne Erfolg." „Wenn er unzerstörbar ist, wie soll ich ihn dann besiegen?" „Keine Ahnung, vielleicht bekommst du ihn soweit, dass er seinen Zustand nicht mehr kontrollieren kann. Dann hast du ihn." „Wann ist das?" „Weiß ich auch nicht. Versuch mal irgendetwas. Ich bin nicht Moses. Ich hab keine Latschen an." „OK, OK. Mir wird schon was einfallen." Vegeta drehte sich um und ging in Richtung Labor. Gohan folgte ihm und löschte noch das Licht im Raum.  
„Ach was ich noch vergessen habe." Gohan schlug sich vor die Stirn. „Ich glaube Freezer kann sein Volumen nicht ändern." „Hä?" „Man, Er bleibt immer gleich viel Freezer. Wenn er an einer Stelle etwas mehr wird, muss er es von einer anderen Stelle wegnehmen. Und noch etwas. Sein Körper funktioniert nur im Ganzen." „Und wie soll ich das jetzt verstehen?" Vegeta war schon etwas genervt von Gohan's Erklärungen in Rätseln. „Wenn er zuschlägt, dann muss er fest sein. Dann kannst du ihn auch treffen. Wenn er irgend etwas an seinem Aussehen ändert, dann ist er nicht nur an der Stelle flüssig, sondern auch der Rest seines Körpers ist, zu einem gewissen Maße im Fluss. Ich vermute aber, dass er die Zustände recht schnell wechseln kann." „Das macht es auch nicht gerade einfacher."

„Da seid ihr ja." Vegeta bemerkte die Anwesenheit von Goten und Trunks als erster, zumindest sagte er es vor Gohan. Trunks musterte seinen Vater erst einmal von oben bis unten. „Wieder erholt? Warst ja schon kurz vorm Sterben." Vegeta blickte an seinen Bauch und auf die Hand, die noch vor ein paar Tagen große Löcher hatten. „Alles OK. Dank der Bohnen." „Aber lass dich nicht noch einmal so erwischen, es gibt keine mehr." „Ja, ja." grummelte Vegeta.  
Trunks hatte wieder seine alten Kampfklamotten angezogen. Die dunkle Hose in den braunen Stiefeln. Ein schwarzes Muskelshirt, darüber die blaue Jacke mit dem Logo der Corporation. „Was ist das da?" Gohan zeigte auf die beiden dunkelblaue Träger, die von Trunks Rücken kamen. „Hast du dir was in einen Rucksack gepackt. „Oh das. Nein das ist die neue Halterung für mein Schwert. Ist bequemer wenn's gerade auf dem Rücken liegt und man kann damit besser kämpfen. Besser als mit der Alten, zum umhängen." Trunks lächelte in die Runde.

„Du hast also die Maschine fertig gestellt." Goten durchbrach die Stille. „Äh, ja. Aber die muss eh noch laden, da kann ich euch was über eure Gegner erzählen." Gohan ging zu einer Konsole, drückte auf einen Knopf und ein 3-Dimensionales Bild von Dark 17 stand lebensgroß mitten im Raum. Gohan schritt auf die sich langsam drehende Figur zu.  
„Wie schon bekannt ist 17 ein Cyborg. Ein kybernetischer Organismus, lebendes Gewebe über einem metallischen Endoskelett. Im Vergleich zu C17 hat sich äußerlich ziemlich viel geändert. Er hat eine Panzerung bekommen." „Die auch sehr Hart ist." Trunks rieb sich seine Hand. „Äh, genau. Ich habe keine Ahnung was für ein Material es ist. Aber wenn wir Probleme haben es zu zerstören, dann kann es nicht von dieser Welt sein. Wir haben schon alles Klein gekriegt, was es auf der Erde an Materialien gibt ... Weiter im Text. Seine Energiequelle ist gewechselt worden, wie er selbst sagte. Damit hat er offensichtlich mehr Energie als je zuvor. Außerdem hat er Kräfte, die wir nicht kennen. Er kann Dinge und Personen bewegen und kämpft besser als je zuvor. Er ist verdammt schnell und stark." Trunks nickte. „Hast du was über seine Waffe herausfinden können?" „Nein, da weiß ich auch nicht mehr wie du. Blöd ist halt nur, dass man seine Waffe nicht gegen ihn einsetzen kann. Das hätte vielleicht seinen Panzer aufbrechen können. Nun zu Freezer. Er ist völlig anders. Sein ganzer Körper besteht aus einem flüssigen Metall. Er kann seine Form beliebig ändern..." „Aber wahrscheinlich nur in Objekte gleicher Große." setzte Vegeta den Vortrag des Professors fort. „Gohan hat mir schon genug erzählt. Freezer ist mir! Ihr könnt den Rest bekommen." Auf diese Weise schob der alte Saiyajin jeglicher Diskussion den Riegel vor.  
„Können wir dann endlich los." Vegeta wurde ungeduldig. „Ein, Zwei Minuten dauert es noch. Die Kondensatoren müssen sich erst aufladen." „Wie funktioniert die Maschine denn?" wollte Goten wissen. „Einfach gesagt?" Alle nickten Gohan an. „Es verstärkt die Wellen die wir mit der Teleportation erzeugen und richtet diese auf, von mir, vorher eingegebenen transdimensionalen Koordinaten." „HÄÄ?" „Hmm. Er bringt uns dort hin wo wir hin wollen." „Aber wo ist das?" „Ja da musst du mir helfen Trunks. Du kannst doch während deiner Meditation, Gedanken spüren. Du musst Aika finden." „OK. Ich versuche es." „Tu es oder tu es nicht. Es gibt kein Versuchen." Goten wollte Trunks noch ein wenig antreiben, wusste aber, dass Hektik die Sache nicht schneller voranbringen würde. Aber schließlich ging es um seine Tochter.

Trunks hatte dies aber kaum noch wahrgenommen denn er saß schon im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden und konzentrierte sich. Er schloss die Augen und legte seine Hände in den Schoß. Die Anderen starrten gespannt auf das Schauspiel was sich ihnen bot. Langsam erhob sich Trunks Körper vom Boden und er schwebte. „Aika, hörst du mich?" seine Stimme klang extrem ruhig aber sehr tief, schon fast gespenstisch. Seine Augen bewegten sich hektisch unter den Lidern. „Aika, ich rufe dich. Aika, melde dich." Immer noch keine Antwort. Immer tiefer versank er in seine Meditation und schwebte dadurch immer höher. „Aika. Wo bist du?" Plötzlich fing er an zu zucken. In seinen Gedanken war eine Stimme zu hören. „Trunks bist du das? Ich bin´s Aika." „Ich hab dich gesucht Kleine. Wir wollen kommen um dich zu retten. Warte noch eine kleine Weile." „Ich kann hier eh nicht weg. Ich werde warten müssen." Trunks hob seine Arme. Seine Hände öffneten sich. Die Finger weit ausgestreckt, Daumen und Zeigefinger bildeten ein Dreieck. Plötzlich schrie er. Gohan´s Computer sprang an und einige Daten erfüllten das Display. Jetzt wieder Ruhe. „Halte noch ein wenig aus Kleines. Wir kommen." Er wollte die Verbindung gerade abbrechen, als vor seinem inneren Auge ein Schatten auftauchte. Völlig schwarz, mit breiten Schultern. Trunks wachte erschrocken aus seiner Meditation auf. Er befand sich immer noch einige Meter über dem Boden, konnte sich aber gerade noch abfangen um nicht unten aufzuschlagen.  
„Wie geht es Aika?" Goten war neugierig wie es seiner Tochter geht. „Den Umständen entsprechend gut, sie ist unverletzt. Wird aber gefangen gehalten. Das ist es aber nicht was mich irritiert. Da war noch jemand. Eine dunkle Gestalt. Und ich konnte seine Aura nicht spüren." Trunks war sichtlich durcheinander.

Gohan sprang freudig um seine Maschine. „Du bist genial Trunks, ich wusste dass du es schaffst. Die Daten sind nicht ganz vollständig, aber sie reichen aus um euch in die Nähe von Aika zu bringen." „Können wir dann?" wieder war es Vegeta, der es nicht erwarten konnte.  
„Ja, ja. Also, dass läuft wie folgt: Einer muss hier bleiben um das Tor zu generieren und aufrecht zu halten. Das werde ich machen. Ich kenne mich mit dem Gerät aus, außerdem seid ihr die besseren Kämpfer. Ihr geht da durch, holt Aika und kommt zurück. Hier habt ihr Transponder, die ermöglichen euch die Rückkehr. Ohne lässt euch der Computer nicht durch und ihr bleibt da unten Gefangen." Er gab je eine der winzig kleinen Kapseln an Vegeta und Trunks, Goten bekam Zwei. „Am Besten ihr nehmt sie gleich, dann kann sie euch keiner wegnehmen. Deine Zweite ist für Aika." „Für wie blöd hältst du mich eigentlich?" Alle nahmen ihre Kapsel ein und Goten steckte die zweite in seine Tasche. „Alle Klar? Noch eins. Ich kann das Portal nicht ewig offen halten. Nach fünf Minuten ist die Energie fort. Die Kondensatoren brauchen dann zwei Stunden um sich wieder vollständig aufzuladen. Dann kann ich das Portal wieder für fünf Minuten offen halten. Das Portal ist immer an derselben Stelle, ihr müsst also nur den Weg wieder zurück finden." Gohan drehte sich zu seinem Pult um und drückte auf die große blaue Schalfläche.

Ein tiefes Grollen erfüllte den Raum. Zwei Paarweise angebrachte Metallflächen begannen sich entgegengesetzt zu drehen. Zunächst erzeugten sie nur einen leichten Wind, der aber immer stärker wurde. Goten und Trunks staunten, Vegeta lies das Schauspiel kalt. Plötzlich zuckten sich zwischen den Metallflächen Blitze hin und her. Die Paare drehten immer schneller, und die Blitze nahmen zu. Der Wind war inzwischen lauter als das Grollen der Maschinen. Die Blitze bildeten inzwischen eine einzige Fläche. Als die Metallplatten so schnell waren, dass sie nur noch als Säulen zu sehen waren passierte es. Ein greller Blitz durch flutete den Raum. Als man wieder etwas sehen konnte, war es erstaunlich ruhig. Kaum noch Wind, nur noch leise surrende Motoren. Die Blitze waren weg, an dieser Stelle war das Portal. Es war wie eine unscharfe Darstellung eines Ortes, mit viel Felsen und einer Menge Lava. Jetzt klappte auch Vegeta die Kinnlade herunter.  
Goten war der Erste der das Portal passierte. Vegeta hatte schnell die Fassung wieder gefunden und zog Trunks mit hinein. „Vergesst nicht, alle 2 Stunden für 5 Minuten." rief Gohan den Dreien noch hinterher.


	9. Einmal Hölle und zurück

**

* * *

**

Kapitel 8 - Einmal Hölle und zurück

Da standen sie nun. Auf einer großen Platte aus Fels, mitten in einem See aus Lava. Von der Steinplatte gingen auf der einen Seite einige Brücken ab, auf der anderen Hälfte war das Plateau von schroffem Gestein umschlossen.  
„Verdammt heiß hier." stellte Trunks fest. Er zog sich seine Jacke aus, und warf sie durch das Portal zurück in Gohan's Labor. „Weichei." Trunks reagierte nicht auf den Spruch von seinem Vater.  
„Wir sollten unsere Auras löschen. Hier unten können wir eh nicht weit fliegen. Vielleicht kommen wir dann besser hier durch. Außerdem kann ich dann Aika besser finden." Goten konzentrierte sich und fand Aika's Aura. „Hier entlang." Der Jüngste zeigte auf eine lange, schmale Brücke, die über einen der Lavaflüsse hinweg ging und die Truppe setzte sich in Bewegung.  
Am anderen Ende angekommen, endete der Steg an einer Gesteinswand. Goten deutete wortlos auf einen der flachen, dunklen Gänge. Um sich nicht zu stoßen, gingen Trunks und Goten in gebückter Haltung, bis der Gang wieder höher wurde. Vegeta hatte da weniger Probleme, er musste nur aufpassen, dass seine Haare nicht in den Steinen hängen blieben. „Die fünf Minuten sind um, wir können uns Zeit lassen." Trunks blickte auf seine Uhr.  
Am Ende des Tunnels, war eine riesige Halle. Ein paar schroffe Steinsäulen ragten empor und schienen die Decke zu stützen. Daran waren Fackeln angebracht, die den Saal erhellten. Von allen Seiten ragten große steinerne Hände heraus. Die Krallen sahen im schein des Feuers noch bedrohlicher aus. In einigen lagen Skelette.  
„Das muss das Verließ sein." Goten lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. „Aika?" fragte er zunächst leise. Die Drei verteilten sich. „Aika!" Vegeta rief etwas lauter, so dass ein Echo seinen Ruf wiederholte. „Ssshhh" zischte Trunks. „Willst du, dass hier jemand auftaucht." Vegeta nickte. Trunks schüttelte den Kopf und suchte weiter.  
Die Hände waren entweder leer oder mit Skeletten angefüllt. ‚Irgendwie unheimlich' dachte sich Goten während sein Blick durch den Saal schweifte. ‚Ich weiß, dass sie hier drin ist.' Sein Blick richtete sich nach oben. „Na also. Hey ihr Beiden ich hab sie gefunden." Goten zeigte nach oben. Ein riesiges Paar Hände ragte von der Decke herunter und hielt Aika dort oben gefangen. „Sie schläft." entfuhr es Trunks. „Was sonst, soll sie da oben Tanzen?" „Seid doch mal ruhig." Goten unterbrach das Vater - Sohn Gespräch. „Wie kriegen wir sie von da oben runter?" „Loch rein schießen, fliegen kann sie ja selbst." „Das heben wir uns noch auf. Wir wollen doch so wenig aufsehen wie möglich erregen." Alle grübelten über eine bessere Lösung nach, bis Trunks auf eine der Säulen zuging. „Ich klettere rauf und springe rüber. Vielleicht kann ich sie erst einmal aufwecken." Er sprang erst einmal ein Stück nach oben, hielt sich dann an einer der Fackeln fest und kletterte weiter nach oben.  
„Seit wann macht der SO was?" verdutzt blickte Vegeta seinem Sohn hinterher. „Freeclimbing? Schon ziemlich lange. Irgendwann zog er es vor Felsen hochzuklettern, als sie zu überfliegen. Er meinte es wäre gut für die Kraft in den Händen. Außerdem soll es einen heiden Spaß machen. Solltest du auch mal probieren." „Erst mal abwarten wie viel Berge wir in 10 Tagen noch haben. Außerdem kann es doch nicht so schwer sein." Vegeta ging auf eine der anderen Säulen zu. Er schlug in Augenhöhe mit seinen Fingerspitzen eine Kerbe hinein und zog sich ein Stück nach oben. „Man, so nicht. Du musst das nutzen, was du schon vorgegeben hast. Irgendetwas, was aus der Wand hervorsteht." „Ach so." Trunks war in der Zeit oben angekommen. Es stieß sich von dem Pfeiler ab und sprang auf die Hände von oben drauf. Sportlich wie er war, hielt sich an einem der Finger fest und rutschte daran herunter. „Aika, aufwachen." flüsterte er der Keinen ins Ohr. Dabei stupste er sie leicht in die Seite. Nach einer Weile kam sie zu sich. „Wie seid ihr hier her gekommen?" fragte sie verschlafen. „Weißt du es nicht? Ich habe dich doch vorhin gerufen." Aika kratzte sich verwundert am Kopf. „Dann war es also doch kein Traum und du warst es wirklich? Ist Papa auch da?" „Klar doch, guck mal da runter." Trunks zeigte nach unten. Goten und Vegeta winkten ihr zu. „Trunks, hol mich hier raus." „Fliegen kannst du ja." Aika nickte. „Ich versuche mal ein Stück des Fingers hier abzubrechen, dann kannst du raus. Geh mal ein Stück zurück. Trunks holte aus. Und schlug ein kleines Stück des Fingers ab. Da es noch nicht reichte, schlug er noch einmal fester zu. Diesmal reichte es. Allerdings bröckelte zu viel ab und so fiel der ganze riesige Finger herunter und Trunks unten dran. Er versuchte noch den Fall des Felsstückes zu verhindern, konnte dann aber nur noch zur Seite ausweichen. Der Finger knallte unter lautem Krachen auf den Boden des Gewölbes. „Wenn die deinen Schrei nicht gehört haben, das haben die bestimmt gehört." Vegeta nickte nur auf Goten's Feststellung.  
Aika schwebte unterdessen ihrem Vater in die Arme. „Alles klar Kleines?" „Hm. Schon, jetzt bist du ja da." „Was haben die mit dir Angestellt?" „Eigentlich nichts weiter. Die haben mich hier her gebracht, der Silberne hat mich dann da oben eingesperrt." Aika sah ihrem Vater tief in die Augen weil sie so glücklich war ihn endlich wieder zu sehen. Die Beiden hatten sich wieder und vergaßen völlig wo sie sich befanden.  
„Äh, kann ich euch mal Stören? Wir haben da glaube ich ein Problem." Trunks kam etwas verstört auf die beiden zu. „Wieso das denn?" Goten wusste nicht was sein Freund ihm damit sagen wollte. „Nun hast du den Ausgang gesehen? Er ist nämlich weg." „Wie weg?" Goten stellte seine Tochter auf den Boden. „Ich glaube es geht los..." meldete sich Vegeta zu Wort.  
Die Skelette die bis vor kurzem noch leblos in den Steinhänden lagen, standen jetzt auf. Die Knochen setzten sich zusammen, so dass sie aufstehen konnten. „Zum Glück haben die hier nicht so viele Gefangene gehabt." Trunks schoss einen Ki-Ball auf eines der Gerippe ab, welches dann in sich zusammen fiel. „Viel zu einfach!" Vegeta war sich Siegessicher, und schoss seinerseits einige der Energiekugeln auf eine Truppe von Knochenkriegern. Auch diese fielen in sich zusammen.  
Goten wandte sich eilig an seine Tochter: „Hier Aika, nimm das." Er hielt ihr die kleine Kapsel unter die Nase doch Aika sah ihn fragend an. „Das ist ein Transponder. Er ist wichtig, damit du wieder mit zurück durch unser Portal kannst." Sie verstand ihn nicht ganz, schluckte die Kapsel aber herunter. Goten schlug währenddessen einige der sich nähernden Skelette zu Boden. Einige weitere Ki-Bälle und auch die Folgenden waren am Boden. „Wie machst du das Papa?" „Das ist eine Sache der Konzentration, Aika. Locker aus den Handgelenk. Man muss seine Energie aus dem Körper in die Hand fließen lassen und dann einfach loslassen. So!" Goten schoss auf eines der Skelette, welches sich auch prompt auf dem Boden verteilte. „Wenn du willst zeige ich es dir wenn wir wieder zu Hause sind." „Klasse! Dann will ich auch so stark werden wie du." „Scheiße, die stehen wieder auf!" Trunks war entsetzt, als sich die Knochen wieder zu einem Ganzen zusammensetzten. „Wir müssen hier raus, die können wir nicht Ewig aufhalten." Trunks schoss wiederum auf die Gerippe, traf es aber nicht richtig, da diese die herumliegenden Felsen als Schild nutzten. „Und die Lernen." fügte Vegeta hinzu, als auch seiner Attacke ausgewichen wurde. Es wurden immer mehr Skelette und die Vier wurden immer mehr zusammen gedrängt. Das reichte. Die drei Männer verwandelten sich in Supersaiyajins, und die freigewordenen Energien reichten gerade aus, um die Angreifer zurückzuhalten. „Ich sorge mal für einen Ausgang!" Vegeta powerte sich weiter nach oben. Er streckte seine Arme zu beiden Seiten vom Körper weg. Seine Handflächen glühten. „FINAL FLASH!" Er schlug seine Hände zusammen und ein gewaltiger Energiestrahl erhellte die Halle. Die vor ihm stehenden Skelette wurden pulverisiert, als der Strahl auf die Wand zu schoss. Die Energie des Final Flash traf auf die Wand und fraß sich langsam durch den Stein. Vegeta musste sich sehr anstrengen, um den Strahl lange genug halten zu können.  
Die Anderen kümmerten sich um die Angreifer. Selbst Aika versuchte mit faustgroßen Steinen nach ihnen zu werfen. Überraschend schnell und vor allem präzise warf sie einige der Knochenmänner um. Vegeta fing langsam an zu schwitzen, da er den Flash schon ziemlich lange halten musste. „Vater, halte durch. Du musst ja irgendwo raus kommen." Trunks versuchte Vegeta moralisch zu unterstützen, während er die Skelette weiter zusammenschlug.  
„Los raus hier!" schrie Vegeta, als er merkte, dass er keinen Wiederstand der Felsen mehr spürte. Aika warf noch einen Stein und rannte zum Gang. Der etwas erschöpfte Vegeta folgte ihr. Die beiden Anderen fegten noch ein paar Gegner beiseite und schlossen sich an. Alle rannten ein Stück den Gang entlang, wurden dann langsamer und blieben stehen. „Lasst mich erst mal verschnaufen." sagte Vegeta völlig außer Atem. „Keine Zeit! Da." Goten zeigte in die Richtung aus der sie gekommen waren. Die Gerippe folgten ihnen. „He Jungs bringt doch einfach die Decke zum einstürzen." „Gute Idee Aika." Trunks und Goten schossen einige ihrer Ki-Bälle auf die Decke ab, die auch augenblicklich einstürzte. Die Meisten der Verfolger blieben hinter der Blockade, Einige erwischte es direkt. Nur Einer blieb davor stehen. Er nahm sich einen der zersplitterten Knochen die da noch herum lagen und ging auf die Gruppe zu. „Jetzt ist aber Schluss." sagte Goten. Er hielt seine Hände vor den Körper - „KAME" er führte sie zu seiner rechten Seite - „HAME" – Eine Kugel aus Energie und Licht formte sich zwischen seinen Handflächen - „HAAAA!" Die Kugel schoss auf das Skelett zu und es zerfiel zu Staub. „Puh, das hätten wir also überstanden. Ich glaube aber, dass man weiß, dass wir hier sind." Goten wischte sich erleichtert über seien Stirn „An dir ist ein Einstein verloren gegangen. Wie bist du bloß darauf gekommen?" erwiderte Vegeta sarkastisch. „Hört auf ihr beiden. Wir haben noch eine gute Stunde, bis sich das Tor wieder öffnet. Lasst uns lieber wieder zurück finden." Gesagt, getan. Die Gruppe setzte sich in Bewegung und erreichte nach kurzer Zeit das Ende des, von Vegeta geschaffenen, Tunnels.  
Sie standen vor einem tiefen Abgrund. Unten flossen wieder die Lavaströme vorbei. Ab und Zu schoss eine heiße Fontäne nach oben. „Da drüben geht es weiter." Trunks zeigte auf die Brücke, die sich in einigen Metern Entfernung vor ihnen erstreckte. Die Vier hoben ab und landeten Sekunden später auf der besagten Brücke. „Wo lang nun?" Goten kratzte sich ratlos am Kopf. „Wenn ich mich mein Orientierungssinn nicht täuscht, dann nach links." Trunks übernahm die Führung und die Gruppe setzte sich in die besagte Richtung in Bewegung. Nach einigen Schritten fing die Erde an zu beben. Je weiter sie liefen, desto stärker wurde das Beben. Mittlerweile fielen Felsbrocken von oben herunter und zerstörten die Brücke vor ihnen. „Da müssen wir wohl Fliegen." Vegeta's Einfall wurde jedoch von einer dauernden Flut von Steinen unterbunden. „Ich glaube da geht es nicht mehr lang. Wir sollten umkehren." Trunks und die anderen drehten um. So wie sie wieder in die andre Richtung gingen, hörte das Beben wieder auf.  
Die Vier erreichten das Ende der Brücke. Das gigantische Tor, welches vor ihnen Stand, öffnete sich langsam und unter lautem Knarren. „Ich glaube, wir werden erwartet." Aika's Feststellung veranlasste die Männer zu nicken. Nachdem die Tür vollständig geöffnet war, setzte sich die Gruppe vorsichtig in Bewegung.  
Den Weg säumten Steinfiguren. Mehrere Meter hoch, Rechts und links immer Paarweise. Zuerst kamen Ritter. Die ersten beiden knieten, die Arme auf ihr Schwert gestützt. Das zweite Paar stand aufrecht. Sie hielten ihr Schild vor sich fest, das Visier des Helmes zugezogen. Einige Meter weiter kamen Recht bizarre Figuren mit einfacher Kleidung. Grauenhafte Gesichter, mit Morgensternen, Schwertern, Säbeln und spitzen Keulen bewaffnet. Am Ende des Weges stand ein großer Thron, ganz aus Stein. Überall quoll Lava hervor. Diese floss zu beiden Seiten an den Lehnen hinab, über das Plateau, in den Lavasee. Davor waren zwei weitere Statuen. Zwei Hunde, liegend mit großen Zähnen und ein Paar Hörner auf dem Kopf. Auf einem Sockel lag die goldene Kristallkugel.


	10. Die 3 Stufen der Hölle

* * *

**Kapitel 9 – Die 3 Stufen der Hölle**

„Wer sitzt da?" Aika war nicht mehr so ängstlich, ihre Neugier überwiegte. „Ich! Schön, dass ihr es einrichten konntet. Ich habe euch schon erwartet." Wieder diese tiefe durchdringende Stimme. Eine Gestalt erhob sich aus der Lava. „Diablo!" Vegeta konnte es kaum fassen. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass der Körper, der einmal King Cold gehörte, jetzt doppelt so groß war, wie er ihn in Erinnerung hatte. „Shit, schon seine Größe ist überwältigend." Auch Trunks konnte es nicht begreifen. „Na ja, komm Boo war streckenweise Größer." Goten versuchte, Angesichts der Größe keine Angst zu zeigen. „Er war ein Nichts gegen mich. Er war allein. Ich befehlige Armeen von Kriegern. Meine Besten habt ihr ja schon kennen lernen dürfen." Diablo nahm auf seinem Thron platz.  
„Wo sind die beiden Witzfiguren überhaupt?" Vegeta erlangte schnell die Fassung wieder und zeigte sich furchtlos wie eh und je. „Du kannst es ja gar nicht mehr erwarten zu sterben. Aber so wie ich den letzten Kampf von euch gesehen habe, brauche ich die Beiden nicht." Der Herr der Unterwelt streichelte über den Kopf einer der Hunde. Beide öffneten die Augen und erhoben sich. Die blutroten Augen der Bestien funkelten bedrohlich. „Darf ich euch meine Schoßtiere vorstellen? Meine beiden Lieblinge." Er lächelte und kraulte das andere Tier am Kinn. Dieser fing an zu knurren. „Er mag das ja so." „Sollen die beiden Kläffer uns daran hindern dich zu vernichten?" „Nicht doch Vegeta. Ich will doch nicht, dass sie sich den Magen verderben, aber meine Leibgarde wird das erledigen." Der Fürst der Hölle hob seine Hand und wies sie an sich doch mal rumzudrehen. Auch die Statuen öffneten jetzt ihre Augen. Die vier Ritter schlossen sich zu Zweien zusammen, jeweils mit Schwert und Schild. Sie hielten sich allerdings im Hintergrund. Die andern acht Gestalten kamen auf Aika und die Anderen langsam zugelaufen. Vegeta verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Die lahmen Krücken da sind deine Leibgarde? Ich glaube da musst du schon Mehr bieten um mich aufzuhalten." „Na dann hoffe ich auf eine gute Show. Aika du kannst hier Platz nehmen." Diablo zeigte auf einen steinernen Würfel neben seinem Thronsessel. Da sie nicht reagierte, tippte er einen der Hunde an. Dieser rannte auf sie zum, schnappte sie und setzte sie auf den Stein. Goten konnte kaum darauf reagieren. „Keine Angst ich tue ihr nichts. Sie ist hier sicherer, als du es gleich bist." Aika hatte Angst, sie rührte sich nicht. „Ihr steht doch so auf Tourniere oder? Hier mein Angebot, wenn ihr die „drei Stufen der Hölle" durchhaltet, dann bekommst du, Vegeta, deinen Kampf gegen Freezer. Auch du Trunks sollst dein Schwert gegen Dark 17 erheben dürfen. Und du Goten? ... Egal ihr schafft es eh nicht. Oh, noch kurz zu den Regeln. Ihr kämpft alle zusammen. Wer Tod ist, hat verloren. Ist doch klar. Wer den Ring außerhalb berührt ist auch Tod und hat somit auch verloren. Verletzungen zählen nicht. Wer bewusstlos ist, bleibt solang liegen, bis er aus dem Ring geworfen wird, oder wieder zu sich kommt. Ist doch einfach oder? Also dann lasst uns beginnen." Der Boden bebte. Augenblicklich trennte sich der Teil mit den Leibwächtern und den Saiyajins vom Rest der Halle. Rundum bröckelten Steine ab, bis sich eine kreisrunde Arena bildete. Die verdutzten Kämpfer standen in der Mitte. Die ehemaligen, starren Statuen um sie herum. Die Turmhohen Ritter blieben einfach stehen und die acht Fratzen gingen jetzt auf sie los. Vegeta zerlegte den Ersten gleich mit einem Ki-Ball. „Da waren's nur noch sieben." Goten versuchte sein Glück nun auch mit einem Kame Hame Haa. Ein weiterer der Steingötzen zerfiel zu Staub. „Das ist zu einfach." murmelte Trunks während er einen weiteren in einen Haufen Sand verwandelte. Die Anderen kamen immer näher und waren jetzt in Schlag Distance. Vegeta holte aus und Schlug einem mit voller Kraft an den Kopf. Dieser zerfiel, der Rest schlug allerdings zurück. Vegeta rutschte durch die Arena. Staubwolken zogen sich entlang seines Weges. Erst am Rand kam er zum Halten. Er blickte darüber hinaus. Lava floss nur wenige Meter unter der schwebenden Plattform. „Das meinte er also damit." Er sprang wieder hinauf und holte zum Final Flash aus. Sein Gegner wandte sich nun den andren Beiden zu. Dadurch waren zwei der Figuren auf einer Höhe. Vegeta's Energie lies beide zerbröseln wie nichts. „Nur noch drei." Goten's Schlag gegen einen der Drei, teilte diesen in der Mitte durch. Er fiel einfach zu einem Haufen Steine zusammen. Der angesetzte Tritt, traf aber noch Goten's linke Seite. Sein vor Schmerz verzogenes Gesicht, verriet die Wucht, die dahinter steckte. Die beiden letzten Gegner standen nahe beieinander. Trunks und sein Vater stürmten auf je einen los. Durch die Kombination von Schlag und Tritt wurden die Feinde aneinander geschleudert. Jetzt zerfielen auch sie zu einem Haufen. Aika konnte sich nicht halten. Sie jubelte über den Sieg ihres Trios.

„Nicht Schlecht. Das hätte ich ja gar nicht erwartet. OK auf zu Runde 2." Diablo hob seine Hand und drehte seinen Finger ein paar Mal im Kreis. In der Arena, kam plötzlich Wind auf. Er wurde stärker. Die Saiyajins konnten sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten. Der Wirbelsturm fegte durch den gesamten Ring alle Teile der Statuen wurden nach oben gesogen und verschwanden im Orkan. „Das dauert noch einen Moment, verschönern wir erst einmal den Ring." Diablo winkte kaum merklich mit dem Finger, als die Arena zu beben begann. „Zwanzig müssten Reichen." Aus dem Rand des Kampfplatzes kamen steinerne Kronen herausgefahren. Diese drehten sich nach innen, so dass die scharfen Spitzen nach innen zeigten. „Vorsicht, scharf." sagte der Höllenfürst hämisch.  
In der Zwischenzeit legte sich der Sturm langsam wieder. Vom Boden aus hob sich der Wind in die Höhe und verschwand. Die Kreatur die jetzt entstanden war, setzte sich aus den Resten der ersten acht Kämpfer zusammen. Sie war alleine schon so groß wie die beiden Ritter, die immer noch regungslos am Rand der Arena standen. Die Waffe des Monsters war eine zweihändige Axt, deren Griff erst an den Schultern endete. Auf dem Kopf trug es einen Helm mit Hörnern, darunter waren wieder diese feuerroten Augen zu sehen.  
„Was kann der schon. Der ist so groß, da ist der auch arschlahm." Vegeta's abfällige Bemerkung lies Diablo lachen. „Selbst mit deinen Haaren schaffst du es gerade mal bis zum Knie. Greif einfach an, dann wirst du schon sehen." Noch ehe Vegeta etwas tun konnte sauste die riesige Axt auf ihn herunter. Im letzten Moment konnte er noch ausweichen und die Axt hinterlies krachend einen bleibenden Eindruck im Ringboden. Vegeta holte aus und schlug mit voller Kraft auf die Waffe. Eigentlich erwartete er, dass die Axt genau so zerfiel wie die Statuen. Dies war nicht der Fall. Stattdessen knallte seine Hand auf die Klinge und Schmerz machte sich in seine Faust breit. „Härter als ich dachte. Ich glaube da brauche ich mehr." Er konzentrierte seine Energien und verwandelte sich in einen Supersaiyajin. Seine goldene Aura leuchtete hell, als er zum Kopf des Monsters schwebte. Er drehte sich flink in der Luft und versetzte dem Vieh einen mächtigen Tritt an den Kopf. Erwartungsgemäß hätte der Kopf abfallen sollen. Der drehte sich jedoch nur einmal auf dem Hals und blieb wieder in Blickrichtung stehen. „Überrascht?" fragte Diablo von hinten. „Er kann noch mehr. Sieh hin." Die Augen des Monsters glühten immer heller. Zwei dicke Laserstrahlen schossen auf Vegeta zu. Er wich nach unten aus. Keinen Augenblick zu spät, denn er büßte ein Teil seiner Haare ein.  
„Doch recht schnell." bestätigte Trunks während er auch recht schnell zur Seite ausweichen musste. Er und Goten zogen es nun auch vor in den Supersaiyajin zu wechseln. Die Beiden rannten hinter den Koloss und sprangen ihm in den Rücken. Jedoch prallten sie einfach ab. Bis auf etwas Staub, blieb der Rücken wie er war. „Shit, ich glaube da brauchen wir mehr Power." „Meinst du wir schaffen das noch?" „Dein Powerlevel ist doch nicht gesunken. Also konzentrier dich. Vater, könntest du ihn mal kurz beschäftigen?" Trunks bekam keine Antwort, denn Vegeta war zu sehr mit dem Ausweichen beschäftigt, als dass er hätte etwas sagen können. Immer wieder schossen Laserstrahlen aus den Augen des Monsters. Es schwang seine Axt wieder und wieder zu Vegeta hinüber. Immer wenn er zuschlagen wollte, war schon ein Arm da, um ihn daran zu hindern. Der nächste Tritt sollte wieder gegen die Seite gehen. Diesmal schlug der Gigant zurück und Vegeta flog in hohem Bogen auf den Ringrand zu. Zum Glück verfehlte er nur knapp eine der Spitzen und konnte sich gerade noch am Ringrand festhalten, um nicht in die Lava zu fallen. Er blickte sich um und sah, dass die Arena über dem See schwebte.  
In der Zwischenzeit hatten es die beiden Halbsaiyajins geschafft, Level 3 zu erreichen. „Na dann mal los." Trunks nickte und legte die Kampfstrategie fest: „Große Gegner sollte man am Boden halten." „Also auf die Knie." Die Beiden trennten sich und traten von Hinten beidseitig gegen die angekündigte Stelle. Der Gigant brüllte laut auf und sackte zusammen. „AHHRRGG... IHR WICHTE!" Während er sich wieder versuchte aufzurichten, schlugen die blonden Krieger weiter auf ihn ein. Durch die dauernden Angriffe konnte der Riese zwar nicht unten gehalten werden, er verlor dabei aber einige Steine. Diese rollten über den Rand und verdampften in der Lava. Der Riese holte wieder aus und schlug mit seiner Axt nach Goten. Es war sehr knapp, denn der Anzug riss an der Schulter auf und etwas Blut tropfte aus der Schnittwunde. Goten spürte dem Schmerz kaum, sondern feuerte ein Kame Hame Haa auf den Angreifer ab. Dieser schlug mit seiner Axt dagegen, worauf sich der Energieball teilte und in einiger Entfernung, krachend in das Gewölbe einschlug.  
„Trunks, wo treibt sich dein Vater eigentlich rum? Wir könnten ihn hier wirklich gebrauchen." „Weiß ich auch nicht. Ich hoffe er ist nicht runter gefallen. Los wir haben ihn bald..." Das war eine Übertreibung, es fielen zwar ständig Steine ab aber der Koloss wurde nicht wirklich weniger.

„Hey!" Von oben kam die Stimme von Vegeta. Er schwebte siegessicher hoch oben über der Arena. „Weißt du Vieh eigentlich, wie man ein eckiges Schwein durch ein rundes Loch kriegt?" Trunks und Goten brachen ihren Angriff ab und brachten sich in Sicherheit. Sie wussten was jetzt kommen würde. Vegeta führte seine Fingerspitzen zusammen. Er blickte durch den Kreis, den der Daumen und die anderen Fingern bildeten, direkt auf den Koloss herunter.  
„Kiku Kanone!" Der mächtige Energiestrahl sauste nach unten. Der Koloss war gezwungen wieder auf die Knie zu gehen. Ein rundes Stück der Arena sackte etwas ein. „DAMIT KANNST DU MICH NICHT AUFHALTEN!" Er versuchte wieder aufzustehen, allerdings verhinderte dies Vegeta's zweiter Angriff. Wieder sackte die Arena um einiges tiefer.  
Der dritte Angriff brachte seine Absicht zum Vorschein. Der Boden gab nach und fiel mitsamt dem Giganten in die Lava. Unter lautem Gebrüll löste er sich im flüssigen Gestein auf. Vegeta landete direkt neben Trunks, und Goten gesellte sich dazu. Aika jubelte wieder über den Sieg doch Diablo schaute noch recht ruhig in die Runde.

„Hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass ihr den schafft. Egal, kommen wir zur 3. Runde." Diablo zeigte wieder auf den Ring, der seit Vegeta's letztem Angriff eher wie ein Donut aussah. „Wenn ihr die schafft, dann lass ich meine beiden Besten holen, und ihr bekommt den Kampf den ihr wirklich sucht." Endlich setzten sich die beiden Ritter in Bewegung. Die steinerne Rüstung verwandelte sich in ein glänzendes metallisches Material. Schwert und Schild ebenso. Die beiden Ritter kreuzten ihre Schwerter in der Luft. Funken flogen an den Stellen wo sich die Schwerter berührten.  
„Also bitte. Jetzt kommst du auch noch mit billigen Spezial Effekten." „Hey lass mir auch meinen Spaß ... da du ja den Ring umgestaltet hast, mache ich mal lieber eine Begrenzung an." Blitze zucken von seinen Händen in Richtung Ring. Zwischen den Spitzen, die noch immer den Ring säumten, entstanden elektrische Felder. Immer wieder sprangen Blitze von einer Spitze zur nächsten.  
„Fangt an! Ich will, dass ihr sie Vernichtet." Die Ritter holten aus und schlugen als erstes nach Trunks. Gut, dass er noch auf dieser hohen Saiyajin-Stufe war, sonst hätte er dem Angriff kaum ausweichen können. „Man die sind ja noch schneller. Dem sollte mal schnell ein Ende setzen." Trunks holte zu einem Final Flash aus und der Energiestrahl raste auf einen der Ritter zu. Dieser hielt sein Schild schützend vor sich. Der Flash prallte direkt auf Trunks zurück. Der konnte gerade noch ausweichen. Einen Augenblick später traf der Strahl ihn dennoch und er schlug hart auf dem Boden auf. Der zweite Ritter hatte den Flash einfach über sein Schild zu ihm umgeleitet. „Mit Energieattacken, sieht's schlecht aus." Goten holte erst einmal Trunks aus der Gefahrenzone. Keinen Moment zu spät, denn wieder sauste ein Schwert auf Trunks reglosen Körper zu. „Hey Alter, komm wieder zu dir." Goten schüttelte Trunks noch in der Luft. Er öffnete seine Augen und flog wieder allein. „Oh man, gut das ich nicht alles rein gelegt hatte, sonst hättet ihr mich vom Boden abkratzen können." Vegeta versuchte nun auch sein Glück. Mit schnellen Bewegungen flog er auf einen der Ritter zu, wurde aber immer wieder am Schild zurück gehalten. Ein prüfender Schlag an das Schild zeigt ihm, dass es noch massiver war als die Steinstatuen. Er war jetzt das Angriffsziel der beiden Übergroßen. Wieder schwirrten die Schwerter durch die Luft und Vegeta versuchte so gut wie möglich auszuweichen. Immer wieder schaffte er es so auszuweichen, dass die Schwerter sich trafen.  
„Hey Trunks. So kriegen wir die Beiden eh nicht, oder?" Trunks nickte. „OK. Lass uns unsere Kräfte vereinen." Es folgte ein kleiner Tanz, in folge dessen die Beiden zu einem Kämpfer wurden. „Auf geht's." Die Aura des neuen Kämpfers erstrahlte unglaublich hell. Die Kampfkraft war sehr hoch. Er stürzte sich sofort in den Kampf und verhinderte so knapp, dass Vegeta vor Erschöpfung nicht mehr weiter machen konnte. „Gotenks! Das hat ja fast Ewig gedauert. Ich mach mal ne Pause." Vegeta zog sich erst einmal aus dem Kampf zurück, und überlies dem stärkeren Gotenks das Feld. Dieser schaffte es sich ganz gut zu behaupten. In dem folgenden Kampf schaffte es Gotenks den Schildern der Ritter einige Beulen zu verpassen. Vegeta unterdessen verschnaufte kurz und sammelte seine Energien für eine weiter Verwandlung. Er hatte schon Level 3 erreicht, als Gotenks es schaffte einem der Ritter sein Schwert abzubrechen. Die Klinge fiel zu Boden und blieb nahe dem inneren Loch stecken.  
„Die sind also nicht unzerstörbar." stellte Vegeta noch fest, bevor er die 4. Stufe erreicht hatte. Seine Haare wurden wieder schwarz, ein dunkelrotes Fell bedeckte seien Oberkörper. Die blutroten Umrandungen seiner Augen verrieten, dass er keine Gnade mehr kannte. „Ich lebe wieder, los geht's." mit diesen Worten stürzte er in den Kampf und die beiden Ritter hatten alle Hände voll zu tun, das Team aus Gotenks und Vegeta auf Distance zu halten. Allerdings konnte keine der Seiten einen wirklichen Vorteil herausarbeiten. „Jungs wir müssen versuchen, die Beiden auch irgendwie in die Lava zu kriegen." „Leichter gesagt als getan, die sind unheimlich stark." Gotenks und Vegeta versuchten wenigstens einen der Ritter zum mittleren Loch zu bekommen, doch diese hielten sich gekonnt fern.  
Die Beiden schienen doch zu stark für das Duo zu sein. Der Kampf dauerte nun schon zu lange und die Saiyajins wurden langsam müde. „So wird das nichts." keuchte Vegeta. „Wir müssen noch was versuchen." soweit wie ihm Zeit blieb, schaute Gotenks Vegeta ungläubig an. „Was denn?" „Fusionstanz." „Aber wir sind doch in unterschiedlichen Stufen, das klappt doch nie!" „Eure Fusion müsste das Gleichgewicht derKräfte hergestellt haben. Wir müssen es einfach tun, ehe eure Verbindung beendet ist." Gotenks und Vegeta zogen sich in die andere Ecke der Arena zurück, die Ritter hatten die Verfolgung jedoch schon aufgenommen. Wieder ein kurzer Tanz, und die zweite Fusion war abgeschlossen. Gleich nach der Beendigung der Fusion, wollte der eine Ritter sein Schwert einsetzen. Es sauste auf den starken Saiyajin zu. Der konnte es jedoch mit beiden Händen abfangen. Seine jetzt glühend rote Aura spiegelte sich in den zerbeulten Schildern der Ritter wieder. „Nicht mit mir! Wollen wir doch mal sehen was du drauf hast." Mit diesen Worten entriss er dem Ritter das letzte Schwert und ging seinerseits damit auf sie los. Da Vegeta die Oberhand in der Fusion hatte, sah es nicht sonderlich elegant aus, das Schwert war ja schon alleine dreimal so groß wie er selbst. Immer wieder schlug er auf die Ritter ein, wurde aber fast immer vom Schild geblockt. „So wird das auch nichts." Er warf das Schwert durch das Loch in der Mitte der Arena in die Lava und machte sich über einen der Beiden her. Durch die, durch die Fusion gewonnene Kraft, hatte das Schild nach seiner Behandlung eher die Form einer kleinen Kugel. Es wurde immer leichter diesen einen Ritter zu treffen. Der Andere wurde mit Schlägen und Tritte auf Distance gehalten.  
Mit dem letzten gewaltigen Tritt, flog der Überrest des Schildes weg, direkt in die Energie-Barriere. Eingesäumt von Blitzen blieb es dort hängen. Der Ritter war jetzt fast schutzlos den Angriffen seines Angreifers ausgeliefert. Einige Schläge konnten noch mit dem Arm abgewehrt werden, die Meisten trafen ihr Ziel. Der Saiyajin trieb den Ritter in seiner verbeulten Rüstung vor sich her, immer weiter durch den Ring. Er war schon nahe am Rand, als der Saiyajin zum finalen Schlag ausholte. Der Ritter stolperte in Richtung äußerer Rand, konnte sich aber einige Zentimeter vor der Energiebarriere wieder fangen und taumelte wieder zurück. Der Saiyajin flog durch die Luft, dreht kurz vor der Barriere ab und traf den Ritter mit einem gewaltigen Tritt an seine Seite. Die Rüstung platzte an dieser Stelle auf. Der geschlagene Ritter drehte sich noch ein paar Mal um seine Längsachse, bevor er durch das Loch in die Lava fiel und sich auflöste.  
Aika hielt es nicht mehr auf ihrem Sitz. Sie stürmte zum Rand um näher am Geschehen zu sein. Sie jubelte. Einer der Hunde erhob sich, drehte sich zu Diablo um und knurrte. „Lass sie einfach, sie wird sich schnell wieder setzen." Das Tier lief noch einmal im Kreis und legte sich wieder an seinen Platz zurück.  
Der Saiyajin holte erst einmal tief Luft. Doch er hatte keine Zeit zum Verschnaufen, denn der 2. Ritter holte mit seinem Schild aus. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er das Schild kommen, drehte sich noch um und hielt die Arme schützend vor seinen Körper. Zu mehr kam er nicht. Er prallte mit dem Schild zusammen und flog über das Loch gegen die Barriere. Blitze zuckten durch den Körper des Saiyajin. Die Schmerzen waren sehr groß. Zu groß um die Fusion halten zu können. Er teilte sich wieder in die drei Krieger. Vegeta in der Mitte, Trunks und Goten an seiner Seite. „Scheiße, das tut weh." Goten versuchte sich zu lösen und rutschte etwas in Richtung Boden. Der Ritter hatte inzwischen die andere Seite des Rings erreicht und zog Vegeta am Kopf von der Barriere weg. Er schlug ihn ein paar Mal in den Magen, bevor er ihn wieder quer durch den Ring warf. Vegeta krachte ein paar Meter vom Loch entfernt auf den Boden, verlor seinen Supersaiyajin Zustand und blieb Bewusstlos liegen. Aika hielt den Atem an. Sie konnte es nicht fassen, dass selbst ihr Großvater keine Chance hatte.  
Als nächstes widmete sich der Ritter Trunks. Er hielt ihn am Hals. An seinem ausgestreckten Arm zappelte Trunks hilflos umher. Der Ritter schlug ihn ins Gesicht bis Trunks blutüberströmt hängen blieb. Der Ritter warf Trunks zu Boden und trat noch einmal an ihn dran, so dass er einige Meter durch die Arena schlitterte, wobei auch er wieder normal wurde. Aika war entsetzt, wie sie ihren Onkel so da liegen sah, blutig, bewusstlos und dreckig, vom Staub der Arena.  
Jetzt war Goten an der Reihe. Er wurde vom Ritter an der Taille gepackt. Er schlug ihn noch einmal, so dass er bewusstlos und aller Energien beraubt, baumelnd in der Hand des Ritters hing. Dieser drehte sich herum, und ging auf den Thron von Diablo zu, blieb aber vor der Ringumrandung stehen. Triumphierend hielt er den Körper in die Richtung des Höllenfürsten. Aika war den Tränen nahe.


	11. Unerwartete Rettung

* * *

**Kapitel 10 – Unerwartete Rettung**

„Sieh sie dir an, deine Helden. Der alte Sack da hinten ist halb Tod, sein Sohn liegt blutend im Staub des Ringes. Und dein Vater? Sieht schlecht aus für ihn. Dir gehen gerade deine Retter aus. Da ich kein Typ, bin der Gnade walten lässt, wird er wohl hier auch sein Ende finden." Aika war nicht mehr traurig, sie war wütend. Wütend darüber, dass Diablo machen konnte was er wollte, dass der Ritter so stark war, und dass sie selbst nichts tun konnte. Diablo tippte einen seine Hunde an. „Los hol´ mir mal Freezer und 17. die beiden sollen ruhig dabei sein." Der Schoßhund nickte und machte sich davon. „Du kannst dich schon mal von deinem Vater verabschieden, wenn die beiden hier sind, macht er ihn kalt. ... was für eine Ironie, kalt gemacht in der Hölle." Diablo lachte nur kurz über seinen Witz, denn Freezer und Dark 17 trafen recht schnell ein.  
„Hey Boss, was gibt´s?" Diablo zeigte nur zum Ring hinüber. „Hey wer hat denn Vegeta fertig gemacht? Den wollte ich doch." Freezer war nicht wirklich traurig darüber, sondern grinste nur. Dark 17 hob seine Hand. Trunks schwebte nach oben, in die Luft. „Ich sehe Trunks ist auch schon fertig." Er zog seine Hand zurück und Trunks fiel wieder wie ein Stein auf den harten Boden. Aika wurde immer wütender. „Hört endlich auf, sie haben euch doch nichts getan." Die gesamte Mannschaft von Diablo lachte, selbst die Hunde und der Ritter.  
„Bring´s zu Ende." Der Ritter hörte auf zu lachen. Er hämmerte Goten auf den Boden und schlug noch einmal zu. „Sieht ganz schlecht aus für deinen Daddy." „Lass meinen Vater in Ruhe, oder ..." „Oder Was? Haust du mich dann. Ich hab ja schon Angst. Ich erklär dir mal noch was jetzt gleich passiert. Dein Vater liegt am Boden, mein Großer hier wird hochspringen und mit seinem Schild voraus auf deinem Vater landen. Halt dir lieber die Ohren zu, das Geräusch ist nicht angenehm." Diablo streckte seine Faust nach vorne, den Daumen zur Seite gestreckt. Er drehte den Daumen nach unten und der Ritter wusste was er zu tun hatte.

Überheblich legte der Riese sich Goten noch zurecht. Er drehte ihn auf den Rücken und griff zu seinem Schild. Der Ritter ging in die Hocke und sprang in einem hohen Bogen nach oben.  
„Gleich ist er Platt." Dieser Satz von Diablo hallte durch Aika's Kopf. Immer und immer wieder. Sie nahm die Welt um sich herum nur noch in Zeitlupe wahr. Zu dem Satz gesellten sich immer wieder Bilder von ihrer Familie, dem Gelächter von Diablo, dem möglichen Ende ihres Vaters. Ihre Aura fing an zu leuchten.  
Der Ritter war oben angelangt und stürmte mit dem Schild voran nach unten. Aika konnte es nicht mehr ansehen. Ihre Aura leuchtete golden und unglaublich hell, während sie abhob und auf den Ring zuflog. Ihre Haare waren auch Blond geworden und standen kerzengerade nach oben. Die Bänder, welche die Zöpfe zusammen hielten, sind weggeflogen. Blitze zuckten über ihren ganzen Körper. Sie hatte in ihrer Wut und Verzweiflung tatsächlich gleich die erste Saiyajin-Stufe übersprungen und konzentrierte jetzt ihre Energie um kämpfen zu können. Aika flog auf den Ritter zu, der sich immer noch in Sturzflug befand, drehte sich in der Luft und feuerte einen gewaltigen Energieball auf den Ritter ab. Dieser wurde aus seiner Flugbahn geworfen und raste jetzt auf die Lava zu. Er konnte nicht mehr abbremsen und landete unter Gebrüll in dem flüssigen Gestein. Auch er löste sich auf und Goten war gerettet.

Aika flog zu ihrem Vater und half ihm auf die Beine. „Geht´s Daddy?" „Es muss." Goten wischte sich das Blut von der Lippe und schaute sich um. „Die Beiden sehen ja auch nicht mehr ganz frisch aus." Goten blickte zu Trunks und Vegeta. Das Lächeln fiel ihm schwer. „Ich glaube die Beiden hat's schwerer erwischt, wenn du wüsstest, wie nah du dem Tod warst." Erst jetzt bemerkte Goten die Verwandlung seiner Tochter. „Wie hast du Das geschafft." „Weiß ich auch nicht, ich hab mich einfach verwandelt. Ich wollte nicht, dass du stirbst." „Kannst du dich mal um Veggi kümmern, ich schau mal nach Trunks." Aika nickte und schwebte zu Vegeta hinüber. Sie hob ihn mit einer Hand nach oben und schleifte ihn zu den anderen hinüber. Inzwischen hatte Trunks das Bewusstsein wiedererlangt und hielt sich seien schmerzenden Kopf. „Man, das war wohl eine Dampfwalze? Haben wir es geschafft?" „Nun nicht wir drei, wenn du das meinst..." Goten zeigte auf seine Tochter. Trunks staunte nicht schlecht. „Ganz der Vater..." „...oder die Mutter." Eigentlich war ihnen nicht nach scherzen zu mute, aber da sie das Ganze relativ heil überstanden hatten, ging das in Ordnung. Aika versuchte Vegeta inzwischen durch schütteln und anschreien wieder aufzuwecken. Nach kurzer Zeit kehrte auch in Vegeta's Körper das Leben zurück. Aika hielt ihn immer noch an einem Arm in der Luft. Somit war Aika als Supersaiyajin, das erste was er sah. „Muss wohl in der Familie liegen. Aber kannst du mich mal wieder runter lassen?" Sie setzte den verletzten Vegeta ab und stellte sich auch auf dem Boden neben ihm.  
„Rührend, ihr habt es tatsächlich geschafft. Gratuliere, die „Drei Stufen der Hölle" hat noch niemand überlebt. Aber ihr hattet ja auch Hilfe. Nun gut sei es so. Euer Portal öffnet sich in einer halben Stunde wieder. Ich gebe euch jetzt mal 10 Minuten Zeit um zu verschnaufen. Länger kann ich die Beiden hier wohl nicht zurück halten." Diablo zeigte auf Freezer und Dark 17.  
Die Kämpfer traten im Kreis zusammen und berieten ihr weiteres vorgehen. „Ok ich nehme mir Dark 17, mal sehen aus was mein Schwert ist. Du Vegeta..." „... Freezer..." „Wollt ich grad sagen. Und ihr Beiden schnappt euch den Dragonball und verschwindet von hier. Das Portal muss irgendwo da hinten sein. OK?" ein bestätigendes Nicken aller zeigt Trunks, dass sie es verstanden hatten. Die restlichen Minuten verbrachten sie damit, wieder Kräfte zu sammeln und auf ihre Aufgaben vorzubereiten. Goten sprach noch etwas mit seiner Tochter. „Ich bin sicherlich nicht schnell genug, aber du mit deinen Kräften kannst es schaffen. Während die Beiden Freezer und 17 ablenken, fliegen wir rüber. Ich texte Diablo zu und du schnappst dir den Dragonball. Dann versuchen wir hier raus zu kommen."

„Die Zeit ist um. 17!" Dark 17 hob wieder seine Hand, und Goten schwebte mit seiner Tochter aus dem Ring auf die Fläche vor Diablo. „Ihr könnt von hier aus zusehen." Freezer schwebte in der Zwischenzeit zu Vegeta hinüber. „Hast du nicht schon beim letzten Mal versagt?" „Ha, ha. Hör auf zu labern." Der Saiyajin wischte sich noch einmal etwas Blut aus dem Gesicht und ballte die Fäuste.

Auf der anderen Seite der Arena brachte sich Dark 17 vor Trunks in Positur. „Wie ich sehe hast du diesmal deinen Gurkenhobel dabei." Ohne Trunks´ zutun erhob sich sein Schwert aus der Halterung und flog in seine Hand. „Fang einfach an. Du hast die ersten 3 Schläge frei." Trunks zögerte nicht, diese Einladung konnte er nicht abschlagen. Der erste Hieb ging an den Arm von Dark 17. Die Rüstung hatte nicht einmal einen Kratzer. „Huh, Gefährlich. Noch 2." Der Spott von 17 lies Trunks genauer überlegen, wie er den nächsten Schlag ansetzte. Diesmal zielte er auf den Bauch von seinem Gegner. Er stach zu, prallte jedoch wieder an der Rüstung ab. „Mach schon. Einen hast du noch." „Hetz mich nicht. Lass mich mal überlegen." „Lass dir ruhig Zeit. In 20 Minuten kannst du wieder eine Weile warten."

Freezer schlug zu und seine Faust wurde wieder zu eine spitzen Klinge. Vegeta wich zur Seite aus und schlug kräftig dagegen. Ein Teil sprang ab und fiel auf den Boden. „So nicht, diesmal bin ich vorbereitet." „Schnell bist du, dass muss man dir lassen. Aber wie ist es damit." Diesmal versuchte Freezer, Vegeta zu treten. Er schwang sein Bein von der Seite nach vorne und formte wieder eine Spitze. Der Saiyajin wich zurück um Auszuweichen. Der Tritt ging ins Leere und Vegeta schlug wieder ein Teil ab. „Du löst dich ja langsam auf Freezer." „Und du musst richtig Trainiert haben. Alle Achtung, in deinem Alter." Wieder schlug Freezer zu. Diesmal formte seine Hand einen Hammer. Vegeta schlug direkt darauf. Es schmerzte zwar, doch er lies sich nichts anmerken. Immer wieder Schlug und Trat Freezer zu. Doch Vegeta konnte entweder ausweichen oder zurück schlagen. Er wurde allerdings immer müder, während Freezer scheinbar keine Energie verlor.

Goten nickte Aika zu und sie wusste Bescheid. Er ging zu Diablo hinüber und fing an ihm fragen zu stellen. „Was willst du eigentlich auf der Erde, du hast doch dein eigenes Reich hier unten?" „Das ausgerechnet ein Saiyajin mir die Frage stellt, wundert mich." „Ich bin ein Halbsaiyajin." „Du willst also keine Planeten erobern wie die anderen deiner Rasse? Ihr Saiyajins seit doch Ewigkeiten durch das Universum geflogen, habt Planeten geplündert und sie dann an den Meistbietenden verhökert." „Da sprichst du mit dem Falschen, ich wurde auf der Erde geboren und habe nie irgendwelche Eroberungen gewollt." „Ist ja auch egal. Durch die Unterwerfung und Zerstörung von Planeten hat sich die Hölle stark gefüllt. Und ich brauche Platz. Für die, die da noch kommen. Außerdem brauche ich mal einen Tapetenwechsel. Immer nur Rot und Braun ist auch nicht so das wahre. Ich will mal wieder ein paar Schwarze verkohlte Häuser sehen. Viele Menschen, die vor Panik schreien, mal wieder Angst und Schrecken verbreiten." Diablo verfiel in teuflisches Gelächter, welches durch das ganze Gewölbe hallte.

Trunks hatte entschlossen mit seinem dritten Schlag Dark 17 den Kopf von den Schulten zu trennen. Er holte aus und schwang sein Schwert zum Hals seines Gegners. Er war schon an der Schulter vorbei, als eine Platte an Dark's Hals nach oben schnellte. Trunks zitterte noch etwas vom Aufschlag, denn er hatte wirklich alles in diesen Hieb gelegt. „Überraschung!" rief 17, als sich ein kompletter Helm um seinen Kopf herum aufbaute. „Jetzt bin ich dran." Er zog dem Griff seines Schwertes hervor und lies die Klinge herausspringen. „Wollen wir doch mal sehen, wie viel dein Schwert aushält." Selbst unter dem Helm konnte man ihn hämisch grinsen sehen. Er holte aus und traf Trunks´ Schwert ein Stückchen unterhalb der Spitze. Nur wenige Sekunden später fiel diese zu Boden. „Oh Wiederstandsfähiger als ich dachte. Aber wie du siehst, es ist meinem Schwert nicht gewachsen." Wieder schlug er zu und traf Trunks´ Schwert direkt von oben. Langsam schnitt er das Schwert der Länge nach in zwei Teile. Trunks zog sein Schwert zur Seite weg und ein längerer Teil der Klinge fiel klirrend auf den Boden der Arena. ‚So wird das nichts.' dachte sich Trunks und beschränkte sich vorerst auf das Ausweichen. Ab und zu musste er noch mit der Klinge gegenhalten, doch diese wurde immer kürzer.  
Aika war unterdessen unbemerkt von allen zu der Kristallkugel hinüber geschwebt und hatte sie an sich genommen. Nur leider sah Goten jetzt zu Aika hinüber und machte Diablo auf sie aufmerksam. „Was soll das?" Diablo schlug Goten bei Seite. Aika bewegte sich schnell zu ihrem Vater, gab ihm den Dragonball und stellte sich schützend vor ihn. „Nur zu deiner Information, ich schlage auch kleine Kinder. Rück die Kugel raus oder es passiert was." „Und was? Wenn du mich nicht brauchen würdest, dann hättest du mich ja wohl kaum mitgenommen."

Vegeta war außer Atem vom vielen Ausweichen und Zuschlagen. Er musste dem ein Ende setzen. Er wich ein ganzes Stück zurück um einige Momente Zeit zu haben. Vegeta sammelte seine Energien für einen letzten Angriff. Es sah nach einem Final Flash aus, seine Handflächen wurden jedoch nicht weiß und hell, sondern fingen an zu brennen. Freezer hielt inne. So hatte er diesen Angriff nicht in Erinnerung. Vegeta sah Freezer's Erschrecken und grinste. „Burning Blast." Er hämmerte beide Hände auf den Boden. Augenblicklich schlug eine Feuerwand auf Freezer zu und hüllte ihn gänzlich ein. Vegeta ging schmunzelnd auf Freezer zu. „Heiß was?" Mit einem Lächeln vernahm er, dass Freezer anfing zu schwitzen. Es rannten aber kein Schweiß, sondern glänzende Silberperlen seine Stirn hinunter. Die Flammen senkten sich langsam und Freezer's Füße hatten sich schon in eine Pfütze verwandelt. Er blickte an sich hinunter und wurde immer kleiner. „Ich schmelze. AH!" Die Pfütze hatte schon beachtliche Ausmaße angenommen als auch Freezer's Gesicht darin zerschmolz. „Der ist hin."

Vom Erfolg seines Vaters angespornt schoss Trunks einige Energiebälle auf 17 ab. Er traf ihn aber nicht, denn die Bälle flogen immer kurz vor seinem Gegner nach oben und schlugen in das Dach der Halle ein. „Merkst du nicht, dass ich deine Energie lenken kann?" Er schnellte wieder nach vorne und verfehlte Trunks nur knapp. „Wie machst du das?" „Du musst deine Energie einfach um andere Objekte herum fließen lassen. Ungefähr so." Er zeigte auf die Teile die von Trunks´ Schwert abgefallen waren. Diese hoben vom Boden ab und schossen auf Trunks zu. Vielen konnte er ausweichen, einige rissen seine Kleidung auf und schnitten tiefe Wunden in seine Haut. Er blutete an vielen stellen seines Körpers. „Auch du bist nicht unbesiegbar." Trunks feuerte seinerseits einen gewaltigen Energiestrahl auf Dark 17 ab. Wie zu erwarten, schoss der Stahl kurz vor ihm nach oben und schlug krachend in die Kuppel ein. „Ich sagte dir doch, das dass nichts bringt." Trunks zeigte nur nach oben. Eine der großen Felsen hatte sich gelöst und landete krachend auf seinem Gegner.

Vegeta flog zu seinem Sohn hinüber. „Hey, Deiner ist ja noch platter als Meiner." „Ich hab halt vom Besten gelernt." Trunks erhob sich und klopfte seinem Vater anerkennend auf die Schulter. „Lass uns den Beiden helfen." Trunks wollte schon los fliegen doch Vegeta hielt ihn zurück „Von hier." „Ach so. Meinst du dass du noch einen Kiaischuss hinbekommst?" „In jeder Lebenslage." Beide schlossen ihre Hände zusammen, die Zeigefinger nach vorne ausgestreckt. „Noch gut zielen, und dann ..." murmelte Trunks vor sich hin, dann rief er den beiden Anderen zu: „Deckung!" Aika warf sich auf den Boden neben ihrem Vater und die Strahlen schossen auf Diablo zu. Die Energie schloss ihn gänzlich ein. Der so entstandene Ball bewegte sich leicht nach hinten weg und Goten konnte mit Aika zu den anderen fliegen. Erst als die Beiden gelandet waren ließen Vegeta und Trunks vom Höllenfürsten ab. „Wir haben den Dragonball. Lasst uns hier verschwinden." Goten drehte sich um. Er blicke auf die geschlagenen Gegner. Was er da jedoch sah gefiel weder ihm noch den Anderen.  
Aus der silbernen Pfütze die einmal Freezer war erhob sich wieder eine Gestalt. Zunächst eher mehr ein Tropfen. „Äh, Vegeta? Trunks? Guckt ihr mal?" Auch die Anderen drehten sich um. Die Lache, wurde immer kleiner und man konnte inzwischen schon wieder klar Kopf und Körper auseinander halten. Auch seine Beine und sein Schwanz formten sich wieder. Als der Körper fertig war, modellierten sich seine Gesichtszüge heraus und man konnte ihn lachen hören. „Schöne Show was? Ich bin ein Wesen der Hölle und du willst mich mit Feuer besiegen? 17 was sagst du dazu?" Aus dem Steinhaufen, unter den Dark 17 begraben war, kam seine schwarze Hand hervor. Er stemmte sich hoch und lies den Rest der Steine von sich wegfliegen. „Es muss doch voll demütigend sein, geschlagene Gegner wieder voller Energie vor sich zu sehen." lachte er.

Plötzlich traten Blitze von den Spitzen der Arenaumrandung nach innen und füllten das Loch mit Energie. Blitze zuckten von einer Seite zur anderen. Ein greller Lichtblitz durchflutete den Raum und eine unscharfe Darstellung von Gohan's Labor war im Loch zu sehen. „Nach Hause!" Flink schnappte sich Aika die Kristallkugel aus Goten's Händen und sprang ohne weites Überlegen durch das Portal. Gohan blickte etwas verwundert auf das blonde Mädchen. „Äh, Aika?" „Noch nie einen Supersaiyajin gesehen?" grinste sie ihn an. „Schon, aber noch keinen, der nur sechs Jahre alt ist. Als ich deinen Zustand erreichte war ich fast zehn."

Goten wollte ihr gleich folgen, die Stimme von Diablo hielt ihn aber zurück. „Nicht so schnell. Ihr geht nirgendwo hin." Diablo hatte nicht einen Kratzer von dem Angriff. Goten war schon im Sprung auf das Portal zu, als ihn eine Kraft weg riss und gegen eine der Spitzen hämmerte. Der Dorn durchstach ihn und sein letzter Blick fiel auf Dark 17, der seine Hand wieder senkte. Aika sah zum Glück nur wie er das Portal verfehlte. Der grauenhafte Anblick des durchstochenen Körpers ihres Vaters blieb ihr erspart.  
Vegeta rannte auf Dark 17 los, versetzte ihm einen Schlag und wollte auch durch das Portal verschwinden, als etwas seine Beine festhielt. Von seinem Schwung kippte er nach vorne über und stützte sich mit seinen Händen ab. Als er sich umdrehte sah er wie Freezer seinen Schwanz verlängert hatte um ihn so festzuhalten. „Macht sie endlich fertig." Diablo drehte sich um und verschwand. Freezer lächelte Vegeta an und rückte ganz nahe an ihn heran. „Jetzt ist Schluss mit lustig." Seine Hände wurden wieder zu Klingen und er schwangdie Linke in Richtung Vegeta's Hals. Dieser konnte sich ducken doch der andere Arm durchstach sein Herz. Der alte Kämpfer sackte zusammen und blieb blutend liegen. Trunks fiel auf die Knie. „Vater! Nein!" Er war den Tränen nah. „Und du bist der Nächste." Freezer funkelte ihn an und Dark 17 gesellte sich zu ihm. Wie machen wir es denn am schmerzhaftesten?" Doch diese Überlegung konnten sie nicht mehr zu Ende führen. Ein kraftvoller Energiestrahl erfasste die Beiden und fegte sie einige Meter durch die Halle. Trunks hob seinen Kopf und sah die dunkle Gestalt aus seinem Traum. Er hatte auch die gleiche dunkle Kutte an wie Freezer und Dark 17 und wieder diese markant breiten Schultern. Aber irgendetwas kam Trunks bekannt vor. In seinem Kopf hörte er ihn sprechen: „Hau endlich ab." Um seiner Aufforderung Nachdruck zu verleihen, schoss er einige kleine Ki-Bälle nach Trunks. Dieser sprang durch das Portal in Gohan´s Labor.

Aika blickte ihn fragend an. Sie musste nichts sagen, er kannte ihre Frage und schüttelte den Kopf. Selbst Gohan war entsetzt. „Ich bin der Letzte." Trunks senkte seinen Kopf. Aika lies ihre Schultern hängen und verlor ihren Supersaiyajin Zustand. Sie blickte auf die Kristallkugel, die sie ihrem Vater abgenommen hatte. Eine Träne fiel darauf. „Meine letzte Hoffnung." „Aika, ich weiß das es schwer für dich ist, auch mein Vater..." „Trunks?" Aika zupfte an seinem Hemd. „Ja Keines?" „Bring mich zu Mama." Trunks nickte zustimmend. Er verabschiedete sich von Gohan, zog sich seine Jacke über und hob sie in seine Arme. Er konzentrierte sich auf die geringe Aura seiner Schwester und verschwand mit Aika.  
Gohan schaltete seine Apparate aus und setzte sich erst einmal hin. In Gohan's Gesicht spiegelten sich Trauer und Schmerz. Seine Gedanken schwirrten um seinen Bruder. Sein kleiner Bruder war umgekommen. Er hatte schon so vieles überlebt und jetzt... was wenn der Dragonball nicht das hält was die Legende versprach? Gohan hoffte bei seiner Frau Trost zu finden und verlies sein Labor.


	12. Abschiedsschmerz

* * *

**Kapitel 11 – Abschiedsschmerz**

„Jetzt beruhig dich doch, sie kommen schon." „Du hast gut reden C 18, du weißt doch nicht wie es ist, nicht zu wissen wie es seinem Kind geht. Wer weiß was dieser, ... dieser ... Typ mit ihr anstellt." Bra lief aufgeregt am Fenster auf und ab. Manchmal blieb sie stehen und blickte in die verregnete Abenddämmerung hinaus. „Hoffentlich geht's den Beiden gut und sie kommen heil zurück." seufzte Bra und strich ihr schulterlanges, grünes Haar hinter die Ohren zurück. „Also deinem Bruder und deiner Tochter geht es recht gut." Bra schaute die blonde Frau fragend an. „Sie sind gerade angekommen." C 18 zeigte auf die Wohnzimmertür. Diese öffnete sich vorsichtig und Aika schob ihr verweintes Gesicht durch den Türspalt.  
„Mama?" Die Kleine warf die Kristallkugel hinter sich und Trunks fing sie auf. Bra's Gesicht erhellte sich. Sie lächelte und empfing ihre Tochter mit weit aufgerissenen Armen. Aika lief zwar flott aber doch irgendwie verhalten ihrer Mutter in die Arme. Nach einer innigen Umarmung lösten sich die Beiden wieder und Bra sah in Aika's betrübte Miene. „Was ist mit dir?" Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass ja Trunks und sie alleine gekommen sind. Sie schluckte. „Vater und ... Goten?" Trunks nickte. Bra und Aika sahen sich in die Augen. Sie schwankten zwischen Glück und Trauer.  
Trunks ging zu C 18 hinüber. „Wie geht's der Familie?" Er versuchte irgendwie seine Trauer um seinen Vater und seinen besten Freund zu unterdrücken. „Marron geht es ganz gut und Kuririn sieht wieder aus wie früher. Nur unfreiwillig." „Wie?" „Als er noch Klein war hatte er sich doch die Haare abrasiert um erwachsener auszusehen. Und jetzt fallen sie ihm halt einfach so aus. Aber... das willst du doch nicht wirklich wissen oder?" Trunks schüttelte den Kopf. „Vielleicht solltest du mal mit Bra darüber reden. Ich glaube die Beiden können auch etwas Trost gebrauchen." C 18 zeigte auf Mutter und Tochter Son.  
Trunks schlich zu seiner Schwester. Er ergriff ihre Taille und zog sie zu sich hinüber. Mit dem Daumen wischte er eine Träne weg, die ihre Wangen herunter lief. „Hey, nimm's nicht so schwer. Wir haben das hier retten können." Trunks hob den Dragonball nach oben. Ihre Gesichter spiegelten sich auf der blanken Oberfläche. „Sieht aus wie ein Dragonball nur hat er keine Sterne ... und wo ist der Rest. Braucht man nicht sieben?" Trunks schüttelte den Kopf „Bei dem hier ist das anders. Das ist das Vermächtnis von Dende." „Willst du sagen er ist..." „Tod? Ja, er wurde von Diablo, dem Fürst der Unterwelt vergiftet und ist gestorben. Die Kugel hier ist das, was von ihm übrig ist." „Dann lass uns gleich mal loslegen." „Mal sehen, nach meister Quitte kann nur ein Kind einen Wunsch äußern. Hier Aika versuch es mal." Er gab ihr die Kristallkugel und Aika legte sie auf den Boden. Sie hielt ihre Hände beschwörend über die Kugel „Dende mein Gott, ich rufe dich! Erfüll mir meinen Wunsch." Eine Weile passierte nichts. Alle hielten den Atem an. Es war Totenstille. Wind wehte durch die Wohnung und blies das Feuer im Kamin aus. Die Kugel blinkte kurz auf, der Wind legte sich wieder und es war ruhig. Aika blickte sich verwundert um. „War das alles?" „Kann nicht sein, irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht. Wir müssen noch ein Detail übersehen haben." Trunks kratzte sich am Kopf „Nur was? Wir sollten noch einmal bei Meister Quitte vorsprechen, vielleicht hat er noch einen Idee." „Aber heute nicht mehr." „Ach Mama." „Nix da. Aika es ist schon Spät, du gehst ins Bett." „Kommst du noch einmal?" „Klar. Und nun ab. Uns geh noch Duschen, du bist ganz schön schmutzig geworden." Grummelnd verließ Aika das Zimmer.  
„Du hast dich eben wie ChiChi angehört." Bra reagierte nicht auf die Spitze von Trunks.  
„Ich geh mal nach Hause, der alte Herr wird schon warten. Ich find schon raus." C 18 winkte den Geschwistern im gehen noch zu und verlies den Raum ebenfalls durch die Tür.  
„Trunks, was wenn diese Dragonball nicht das hält was er verspricht?" „Daran solltest du nicht einmal denken. Goten ist ein so guter Vater. Sie wird sich sicher wünschen, dass er wieder Lebt." „Man unsere Familie wird immer kleiner." Bra seufzte und legte ihren Kopf auf Trunks´ Schulter. „Bleibst du die Nacht hier?" „Wenn ihr noch ein Bett frei habt." Du kannst im Gästezimmer schlafen." „Ok. aber ich will mich nicht aufdrängen." Bra schüttelte den Kopf. Er streichelte ihr durchs Haar und lehnte seinen Kopf an ihren an. So blieben sie eine Weile in Gedanken versunken stehen.  
„Was ist eigentlich passiert, wie ist Goten umgekommen?" „Glaub mir das willst du wirklich nicht wissen. Viel lieber würde ich dir erzählen, wer ihn aus einer ausweglosen Situation gerettet hat." Bra schaute ihm fragend in seine liebevollen, blauen Augen. „Wer?" „Deine Tochter. Vater und ich, wir konnten uns nicht mehr bewegen. Goten lag am Boden und sollte noch einmal richtig Leiden. Da kam deine kleine Tochter, mit ihren sechs Jahren, als Supersaiyajin auf den Kerl zu und hat ihn einfach so weggepustet. So hatte sie ihn gerettet. Vorerst. Erst als wir fliehen wollten hat es ihn erwischt." „Ich hoffe nur ihr könnt den Ball aktivieren." seufzte Bra. „Ich schau mal nach Aika. Machst du mal den Kamin wieder an?" Die beiden Geschwister lösten ihre Umarmung und Bra lief aus dem Zimmer.

Trunks griff sich die Streichhölzer und ging zum Kamin hinüber. Er hielt das Kaminholz kurz hinter der blauen Kuppe fest. Um das Holz zu entzünden schnippte er mit dem Daumen über die Wölbung. Er warf es auf die glühenden Reste des alten Feuers. Flammen loderten wieder nach oben und Trunks setzte sich vor das wärmende Licht. Er schloss die Augen und dachte noch einmal an die schönen Zeiten mit seinem Vater und seinem besten Freund zurück.  
Unbemerkt von Trunks schlugen die Flammen im Kamin etwas höher. Er wurde in seinen Gedanken gestört, von einer Stimme die er schon einmal gehört hatte. „Trunks." Der gerufene öffnete seine Augen und blickte sich um, doch er war allein im Raum. „Trunks, hörst du mich?" „Was? Wer ist da?" „Du kannst mich nicht sehen, ich bin nicht hier. Schau in das Feuer." In den Flammen erschien ein Kopf eingehüllt in eine Kapuze. Sein Gesicht war nicht zu erkennen. Es war in Dunkelheit gehüllt „Aber wie nimmst du Kontakt auf? Und vor allem warum?" „Ich kann nicht ewig zu dir sprechen, ich will dir nur sagen, dass ich die Körper von Vegeta und Goten in Sicherheit gebracht habe. Wenn ihr sie mit dem Dragonball wiederbeleben wollt, könnt ihr das ohne weiteres tun." „Aber wie? Er funktioniert nicht." „Ich habe Diablo belauscht. Er sagte etwas davon, dass man den Gott sehen müsste. Frag nicht was er damit meinte." „Warst du es der mir geholfen hat?" „Ja. Ich musste etwas tun." „Danke." „Schon gut. Die Erde braucht bald ziemlich starke Kämpfer. Euer Gott ist ja tot." „Woher weißt du das?" „Sobald es den göttlichen Dragonball gibt, ist ein Gott gestorben. Daher." „Ach so." „Trainiert noch etwas bis es losgeht. Und auch die kleine Blonde, die war ja mächtig stark. Ich melde mich wieder wenn Diablo den Übergang geschaffen hat und ich aus dieser Hölle hier heraus kommen kann. Ich muss Schluss machen, ehe man mich entdeckt." „Warte wer bist du?" wollte Trunks noch wissen, doch das Gesicht war verschwunden. Die Flammen brannten wieder normal vor sich hin.

Aika schlurfte aus ihrem Badezimmer heraus, als Bra gerade das Kinderzimmer betrat. Sie wippte mit dem Fuß auf und ab. Zornig blickte sie Aika an. „Hey. Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass wir noch einen Supersaiyajin in der Familie haben?" verschmitz blickte Aika ihre Mutter an. Ihr zorniges Gesicht änderte sich in ein gutmütiges Lächeln. „Ich hab´s gewusst, dass man dich nicht halten kann." Verlegen kratzte sich Aika am Kopf. „Nun ich wollte doch nicht, dass Papa umkommt. Und da ist es einfach Passiert. Ich hab's aber nicht bewusst gemacht." „Ist doch egal, du lernst das schon noch. Du kannst immerhin schon fliegen. Dein Vater hat es auch erst erlernen müssen. Und da war er sieben." Bra strich ihr durch das nasse, lange Haar und schaute in ihre schwarzen Augen. „Mama, meinst du der Dragonball funktioniert nicht und wir werden Papa nie wieder sehen?" „Wie mir dein Onkel schon sagte: Daran solltest du nicht einmal denken." Sie umarmten sich wieder. „Es wird schon klappen. Vielleicht war der Zeitpunkt nur falsch? Meister Quitte wird schon was wissen. Hopp ab ins Bett." „Aber ich bin noch nicht Müde..." „Und du wirst auch kaum schlafen können. Versuchs trotzdem. Morgen wird alles besser." Aika schlappte zum Bett und legte sich hin. Bra gab ihr noch Kuss auf die Stirn und deckte sie zu. „Alles wird gut." Sie lächelte ihr zu während sie leise die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Das Feuer brannte im Wohnzimmer und Trunks saß auf der Couch. Er dachte über etwas nach. Bra kam leise ins Zimmer, er bemerkte sie nicht. „Was ist los? Du wirkst so nachdenklich." „Was? Hä? Ach du bist es. Ich hatte gerade eine Unterhaltung mit einem Wesen aus der Unterwelt. Er hatte mir geholfen zu fliehen." „Wer war das?" „Weiß ich nicht, ehe er mir antworten konnte war die Verbindung unterbrochen." „Muss also ein Freund gewesen sein." „Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher. Gezeigt hat er sich bis jetzt nicht und er hat auf mich geschossen." „Aber treffen wollte er dich nicht, sonst hätte er es sicher getan." Das Gespräch der Geschwister wurde von einer Computerstimme unterbrochen. „Ankommende Videoverbindung." „Wer ist es?" „Familie Son." „Auf den Schirm." Ein leises Surren klang durch die Ruhe und ein Bild von Gohan erschien mitten im Raum. „Was gibt's." Trunks konnte es sich schon denken denn die Sorge um seinen Bruder war ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Habt ihr es geschafft?" „Nein. Irgendetwas stimmte noch nicht. Bis auf ein kurzes aufleuchten und etwas Wind war nichts." „Mist, was nun?" Gohan senkte traurig seinen Kopf. „Wir wollen Morgen noch einmal bei Meister Quitte vorbei, vielleicht hat er noch etwas herausgefunden." „Hoffen wir's" von der Seite schob sich eine Hand auf Gohan's Schulter. „Und Schatz was ist?" „Trunks sagt, dass es noch nicht geklappt hat." Gohan drehte sich kurz zu seiner Frau um. „Oh Hallo Videl. Schön dich zusehen. Wie ich Gohan schon erzählt hatte, haben wir es versucht. Er scheint auch etwas zu bewirken, aber er hat seine Funktion noch nicht zu Ende gebracht." „Ihr werdet es schon schaffen. Ich glaube an euch. Bis dann. Ich mach mich ins Bett." Sie gab ihrem Gohan einen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand aus dem Bild. „Ich komme dann Morgen Früh zu euch, ich will mitkommen." „Alles klar bis dann, sagen wir um acht?" Bra kicherte von hinten. „Das schafft ihr nie." „Wie jetzt?" „Ach komm schon Trunks, so lange wie ich dich kenne bist du ein Langschläfer. Damit du in die Schule kamst, mussten wir immer Vater holen. Und jetzt ist das nicht Anders. Du hast ja extra die Trainingsstunden deiner Schüler auf den Abend verlegt." „Ja weil ich Vormittags auch was anderes zu tun habe. Ok Gohan sagen wir lieber um zehn." Mit einem Schmunzeln auf den Lippen nickte der Angesprochene und das Bild verschwand.  
„Musst du immer die alten Geschichten rauskramen?" Gespielt wütend ging er auf seine Schwester los. „Ach komm schon. Ich muss schon um sieben raus um dir ein angemessenes Frühstück zu machen. Und Aika isst auch nicht gerade wenig für ihr alter." Trunks stellte sich in Angriffsposition und tat so als wollte er zuschlagen. Bra wehrte ab. „Hey sei bloß vorsichtig. Sonst hol ich meine Tochter, die macht dich fertig." Trunks senkte seine Arme. „Das stimmt. Aika war vorhin mächtig stark, das hätte ich nicht erwartet." Bra lächelte doch ihre Miene wurde wieder ernst. „Trunks?" Sie schnappte sich wieder die Taille ihres Bruders. „Hmm? Was denn?" „Egal was Morgen kommt, trainierst du sie ein bisschen?" „Klar, wenn du das willst. Ich kann dir doch keinen Wunsch abschlagen." „Ach und noch was. Ich weiß, dass ihr in 10 Tagen jeden guten Kämpfer brauchen könnt. Da Aika so gut ist, werdet ihr sie sicher mitnehmen." Trunks nickte verhalten. „Da ich euch eh nicht davon abhalten kann, bitte ich dich nur. Pass auf sie auf. Ja?" „Mit meinem Leben." Wieder standen Beide da und schauten sich in die Augen. Bra wusste genau, dass ihr Bruder es völlig ernst meinte.  
„Ich geh mal ins Bett." Bra löste die Umklammerung ihres Bruders und verlies das Zimmer. ‚Das wird ich dann auch machen.' Trunks ging zum Kamin, stocherte lustlos darin herum und löschte das Feuer. Es war wieder dunkel im Raum.


	13. Des alten Gottes Wille

* * *

**Kapitel 12 – Des alten Gottes Wille**

Trunks ging auf sein Zimmer, zog sich seine staubigen, zerschnittenen Klamotten aus und ging unter die Dusche. Das warme Wasser rann über seinen muskulösen Oberkörper und wusch das Blut und den Dreck herunter. Seine Gedanken drehten sich wieder um seinen Vater und seine Mutter. Er schloss seine Augen. ‚Wenn sie doch noch da währen. Dann währe alles anders. Bulma hätte bestimmt schon eine Idee gehabt wie man der Apokalypse entgegenwirken kann.' Er stieg aus der Dusche, trocknete sich ab und warf sich aufs Bett. Noch eine ganze weile lag Trunks da und konnte nicht schlafen. Diese quälenden Gedanken was währe wenn der Dragonball ... Oh man, zu seiner Schwester sagt er, sie solle nicht daran denken und selber kann er deswegen nicht einschlafen. Er wälzte sich hin und her doch irgendwann holte ihn der Schlaf ein.

Nur ein paar Stunden Schlaf, mehr hatte Bra auch nicht. Genau wie Trunks musste sie viel an ihre Familie denken. Immer wieder fiel ihr Blick auf die leere Hälfte des Bettes, wo Goten hätte liegen sollen.  
Sie setzte sich auf die Bettkante streckte sich und strich sich ihr Haar zurück. Der Blick aus dem Fenster zeigte ihr nichts neues, es regnete immer noch. Sie gähnte und schob ihre Füße in die bequemen Hausschuhe. „Oh man, schon 8:30 ich sollte mich beeilen. Wenn die Mannschaft anrückt und noch kein Frühstück da steht, ist das Geschrei wieder groß." Bra warf sich ihren Morgenmantel über und schlurfte in die Küche.  
Ihr erster Blick fiel in den Kühlschrank, der noch gut gefüllt war. Sie fischte jedoch nur die gefrorenen Brötchen sowie Eier und Speck heraus. Die Eier wurden in einer Schüssel ordentlich durchgerührt. Der Speck wurde angebraten und die Rühreier dazu gegeben. Während die Eier vor sich hin brutzelten schaltete Bra den Ofen ein. Nur kurze zeit Später wurde die Etage vom angenehmen Duft der Brötchen geflutet. Sie schaltete den Herd und den Ofen ab und hockte sich wieder vor den Kühlschrank. Bra griff sich verschiedene Sorten von, Wurst, Käse und Marmelade usw. sowie Milch und O-Saft und warf es hinter sich auf den Tisch. Alles landete an der dafür vorgesehenen Stelle. Nur das Buttergefäß öffnete sich in der Luft und klatschte mit der falschen Seite voran auf den Tisch. „Klasse! Warum klappt das nie? Wahrscheinlich weil es Butter ist, die muss einfach Falschrum landen." fluchte Bra, drehte die Butterschale herum und deckte sie wieder ab. „Zum Glück war die noch so kalt, dass da nix hängen blieb." murmelte sie während Sie die Küche in Richtung Bad verlies. Dort angekommen zog sie sich aus und stellte sich unter die Dusche. Das Wasser spritzte nach allen Seiten und die Fliesen wurden nass. Schnell schloss Bra die Duschkabine, damit nicht noch mehr Wasser das Zimmer überflutet.

Der Duft der frischen Brötchen lies Aika's Nase im Schlaf zucken. „Hmm, Oh." Langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen. „Das riecht verdammt gut. Da mach ich mich schnell Frisch und dann nix wie ab zum Frühstück." Da sie in ihrem Zimmer immer über irgendein Spielzeug stolperte, flog sie lieber gleich ihr Badezimmer und lies sich kaltes Wasser ins Waschbecken ein. Damit sie es schnell hinter sich brachte, tauchte sie kurzerhand mir dem gesamten Kopf unter Wasser. Nach kurzer Zeit hob sie ihren Kopf aus dem Waschbecken und betrachtet sich im Spiegel. Sie nahm die Bürste und zog sie an ihrem langen Haar herunter. ‚Mann die sind viel zu lang.' Kurzentschlossen schnappte sie sich eine Schere und fing an ihre Haare abzuschneiden.

Nach dieser unruhigen Nacht kam auch Trunks zu sich. „Computer: Jalousien öffnen." Langsam wurden die Fenster geöffnet und Trunks streckte sich in seinem Bett. Auch er wollte nun ins Bad gehen. Verschlafen wie er so war, merkte er nicht, dass sich schon Bra im Bad befand. Die Seife flutschte ihr aus der Hand, flog über die Trennwand der Duschkabine und landete direkt vor Trunks Füßen. Unbemerkt trat er auf die Seife. Er verlor sein Gleichgewicht, ruderte noch wild mit den Armen und schlitterte dann aber dennoch bis vor die Dusche. Vom Krach erschrocken lugte Bra hinter der Trennwand hervor. Trunks saß in der Pfütze und hielt ihr die Seife entgegen. Verlegen sah Bra ihren großen Bruder an. „Hey lange nicht so gesehen." ‚Von Goten bin ich ja solch Muskeln gewohnt, aber dass mein Bruder auch so gut aussieht...' während sie so nachdachte, betrachtete sie ihn langsam von oben bis unten. Trunks merkte nun, dass er ja immer noch so wenig an hatte wie am Abend zuvor. „Äh." Er wurde rot, in seinem Alter wurde er noch Rot. Er hielt sich das wichtigste zu und verschwand in sein Zimmer. Zum Glück hatten wenigstens seine Boxershorts das Gemetzel von gestern heil überstanden. Er zog sie sich an und suchte nach weiteren Klamotten, konnte aber nichts finden.  
Es klopfte an seiner Tür. „Ja, Komm rein." Bra schob sich an der Tür vorbei und stand nun im Raum, nur mit einem breiten Handtuch um ihren Körper gewickelt. „Das von eben ... war voll witzig." „Ach ja. Findest du." „Ja. Hey du siehst fast so gut aus wie Goten." „Wie nur fast?" gespielt beleidigt blickte er seine Schwester an „Goten ist mein Mann was verlangst du." „Schon gut wir sind Geschwister, es ist nicht das erste Mal, das du mich so gesehen hast. Außerdem sind wir erwachsen." „Stimmt. Aber du hast dich ganz schön verändert in den letzten Jahren." „Was sehe ich so alt aus? ... " Bra zog eine Augenbraue hoch, antwortete aber nicht. „Egal, hast du noch Klamotten in meiner Größe vorrätig?" „Hm? Ich glaube schon. Du hast sogar die Wahl. Entweder du ziehst einen von Goten's Zweiteilern an oder du nimmst einen von Vegeta's Ganzkörper Anzügen." „Ich glaube so eine dunkelblaue Pelle steht mir besser." Bra nickte zustimmend und ging in ihr Zimmer.  
Trunks huschte über den Flur in Vegeta's Zimmer und öffnete seinen Schrank. Fein säuberlich hingen dort einige dunkelblaue Anzüge nebeneinander. Darunter standen die dazu gehörenden Stiefel, drin lagen die Handschuhe. Er griff sich einen der Anzüge ohne abgeschnittenen Hals und zog ihn sich über. Auch die Schuhe waren schnell übergestreift. ‚Schwerer als sie aussehen.' wunderte er sich und nahm die Handschuhe mit hinüber an den Frühstückstisch.  
Die Handschuhe legte er neben dem Herd ab und setzte sich an den reichlich gedeckten Tisch. Bra jonglierte die heißen Brötchen vom Ofen hinüber und stellte die riesige Pfanne mit Rührei und Speck in die Mitte des Tisches. „Hm. Lecker!" Trunks wollte schon loslegen, zog es dann doch vor, lieber noch auf Aika zu warten. Lange dauerte es nicht da stand sie auch schon in der Tür. Trunks wusste nicht was er sagen sollte und Bra setzte sich erst einmal. ‚Gestern sah sie irgendwie anders aus, irgendwie mehr wie ein Kind und heute...' dachte Trunks sich und musterte die kleine Kämpferin von oben bis unten. Sie hatte fast das gleiche an wie er. Auch diese weiß-gelben Stiefeln und einen schwarzen Anzug. Auch Bra konnte es nicht fassen wie ihre Tochter jetzt rumlief, ihr fielen jedoch als erstes ihre Haare auf. „Was hast denn du mit deinen Haaren gemacht." „Die waren mir zu lang Mama. Sie hingen mir immer ins Gesicht. Da hab ich sie einfach gekürzt und hinten lang gelassen. Kannst du mir dann da mal einen Zopf reinmachen?" Sie zeigte auf ihre hinteren Haare, die noch bis auf den Rücken reichten. „Äh! Ja klar." Etwas verstört blickte sie ihre Tochter an, die sich auf ihren Stuhl schwang. „Fangen wir dann mal mit Frühstück an oder wollt ihr beide noch lange gucken?" Aika griff sich demonstrativ ein Brötchen und teilte es mit dem Messer in der Mitte durch. Auch die beiden Geschwister fassten sich wieder, und fingen an zu Frühstücken.  
Im Anschluss an dieses ausgedehnte Mahl räumte Trunks den Tisch ab und Bra knüpfte ihrer Tochter den gewünschten Zopf. „Sag mal wie kommst du eigentlich darauf dir einfach so die Haare zu schneiden?" „Hab ich doch schon gesagt, die waren im Weg. Als ich mich verwandelt hatte, lösten sich meine Zöpfe auf und die Haare flogen mit dauernd im Gesicht rum. Ich konnte gar nix sehen." Von der Tür her war ein Kichern zu hören. „Mir ging's genau so. Außerdem sieht's einfach besser aus." „Oh hi, Videl. Ist es doch schon so Spät?" Bra lugte hinter Aika hervor und blickte zur Tür. „Ja es ist kurz vor 10. Ich dachte mir ich komme mit her und leiste dir Gesellschaft während wir warten." „Das ist gut. Ich kann es kaum erwarten bis die Drei wieder zurück sind." und Aika flüsterte sie ins Ohr: „Ich hoffe du weißt was du dir Wünschen willst." „Kein Angst Mama, ich hab's mir die ganze Nacht lang überlegt." flüsterte sie zurück.  
Trunks stellte den letzten Teller in die Spülmaschine und drehte sich zu Gohan um. „Hey heute mal ohne weißen Kittel?" „Klar doch. Mein alter Kampfanzug ist viel bequemer. Außerdem ist er die letzte Erinnerung, die mir von Piccolo geblieben ist." „Den Umhang hast du schon zu Hause gelassen, aber du bist sicher, das dir lila in deinem Alter noch steht." „Hätte ich die alten Klamotten von meinem Vater tragen sollen?" „Da hättest du aber einlaufen müssen." Trunks grinste Gohan an.  
„Los Jungs, haut endlich ab." Bra wollte das Ganze endlich hinter sich haben. „Ja, ja los kommt." Gohan griff Aika am Arm und Trunks nahm ihren anderen. „Lasst ihr mich noch mal kurz los?" „Wieso?" „Oh man Jungs! Wollen wir den Dragonball nicht gleich mitnehmen?" Aika flitzte aus dem Zimmer. „Wo sie Recht hat,..." sagte Trunks und Gohan beendete seinen Satz. „... hat sie recht." Ruck Zuck stand Aika wieder vor den Beiden. „Können wir dann?" Sie warf Trunks die Kugel zu und griff nach Gohan's Hand. Keinen Augenblick später waren sie auch schon verschwunden. „Weg sind sie." Bra sackte auf ihren Stuhl zusammen und Videl setzte sich zu ihr an den Tisch.

Meister Quitte war gerade dabei die letzten Trümmer aus dem Weg zu räumen, als die drei Krieger auf seiner Plattform auftauchten. „Ich hab mir schon gedacht, dass ihr hier noch einmal auftaucht. Bitte setzt euch doch." Der Kater zeigte auf ein paar quadratische Felsblöcke. Seine Sitzecke war aus den Resten seiner Plattform zusammengestellt worden. „Ich kann euch momentan keinen großen Komfort anbieten." „Es geht auch so." Trunks machte eine Abweisende Bewegung mit seinen Händen und fuhr fort. „Meister, wir haben gestern versucht den Dragonball zu aktivieren." „Und es hat nicht geklappt, stimmt's?" Trunks nickte. „Was haben wir falsch gemacht? Hat Aika etwa kein reines Herz?" „Oh da kann ich dich beruhigen. Ihr Herz ist so rein, dass sie wohl nie die erste Stufe des Supersaiyajin sehen wird sondern gleich Stufe 2 einnehmen wird." „Aha, deswegen also." „Wie Deswegen?" Der alte Kater kratzte sich am Kopf denn er verstand Trunks nicht ganz. „Nun sie war schon einmal ein Supersaiyajin. Gestern als wir sie retten wollten und sie dann uns gerettet hat." Nicht ohne Stolz streichelte er Aika über ihre Haare. „Ach so." Dem Kater ging ein Licht auf. „Aber woran lag es dann, dass wir ihn nicht aktivieren konnten?" „Nun wie ich vor ein paar Tagen schon erwähnte, ruft man den Gott und nicht den Drachen." Gohan und Trunks nickten und Aika verstand nur Bahnhof. „Der Gott muss sich aber Wiederfinden. Das heißt er muss sich in seiner Gestalt auf der Erde materialisieren." Da ihn jetzt alle etwas hilflos anblickten fuhr der Kater fort. „Hm... Also einem Gott wird für gewöhnlich ein Denkmal gesetzt. Wenn der Gott seine Sache gut gemacht hat und sich auch mal zeigt, dann hat er sicherlich einige Denkmäler. Aber bei Dende bin ich mir da nicht so sicher." „Er war aber der beste Gott den ich je kannte." Erbost blickte Aika ihn an. „Ist ja richtig Aika, aber er hat sich nie in der Öffentlichkeit gezeigt." Gohan grübelte. Plötzlich schlug er mit seiner Faust auf seine Handfläche. Alle blickten zu ihm. „Es gibt nur eine einzige Statue. Trunks und ich waren schon da und Aika will bestimmt auch mal da hin." Trunks wusste welchen Platz er meinte und Aika fing an zu lächeln „Du meinst..." „Genau." „Du meinst ich kann endlich mal die Statuen von euch sehen, als ihr die Retter der Erde wart?" Trunks nickte. „Genau die ist mir doch glatt entfallen, wahrscheinlich weil die Dende da als kleinen Namekianer dargestellt haben. Dann lasst und gleich aufbrechen." „Moment Jungs, Aika darf ihren Wunsch nur äußern, wenn niemand anderes dabei ist. Damit sie nicht beeinflusst werden kann." „Und wie soll sie dann hinkommen? Sie beherrscht die Teleportation nicht." „Du kannst sie ja wenigstens in die Nähe bringen, Trunks. Von da an kann sie ja alleine Fliegen. Die Richtung kannst du ihr Zeigen." „Ok dann los." Aika angelte sich wieder den Dragonball und stellte sich vor Trunks. Der legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und sie verschwanden zur Hauptstadt. „Ich hoffe nur es klappt alles." seufzte Gohan und setzte sich unruhig auf seinen Platz.

Trunks kniete sich vor Aika und blickte ihr tief in die Augen. „Aika, du bist ja nicht dumm. Ich schätze mal, dass du dir schon deinen Wunsch zu Recht gelegt hast. Der Park ist nur 2 Kilometer von hier entfernt. Einfach hier die Straße lang. Die Statuen erkennst du schon aus der Luft. Also wir sehen uns." Aika nickte kurz. „Alles Klar Trunks. Wir sehen uns dann." Sie drehte sich um und flog die Straße entlang zum Park. Trunks blickte ihr noch hinterher, bis sie hinter einem Berg verschwunden war. „Hoffentlich klappt´s." seufzte auch er bevor er sich wieder zu Gohan und Meister Quitte begab.  
Nach einem kurzen Flug erreicht Aika den Park und landete in Mitten der Statuen. Überwältigt blickte sie die Figuren an. Goten und Trunks mussten so ca. 16 oder 17 gewesen sein. Vegeta in seiner gewohnten Pose mit verschränkten Armen. Gohan und Kuririn waren auch da. Eine der Figuren sah aus wie ihr verschwundener Großvater, Goku. Nur eine Skulptur kannte sie nicht. Es war ein Recht Großer, der Größte sogar. Komisch war nur, dass er lange spitze Ohren hatte, musste wohl ein Namekianer sein. Sein Umhang hing ihm von seinen großen Schulterpolstern herunter. Vor der Gruppe stand noch ein kleiner Namekianer. In der rechten Hand hielt er denselben Stab wie Gott ihn auch hatte. Die linke Hand streckte er ihr entgegen. „Wahrscheinlich ist das der Dende den Trunks meinte. Hi, hi. Der ist ja genauso klein wie ich." Sie legte den Dragonball in die Hand der Gottesstatue. „Dann wollen wir mal." Wieder hob sie ihre Hände über die Kristallkugel und sprach dieselben Worte wie am Abend zuvor. „Dende mein Gott, ich rufe dich! Erfüll mir meinen Wunsch." Der von Regenwolken verhangene Himmel verdunkelte sich und Wind kam auf. Wie auch am Tag zuvor fing die Kugel an zu leuchten und wie gestern hörte sie auch wieder auf. Aika senkte enttäuscht ihren Kopf. „Die Legende stimmt also nicht." Sie stand in mitten der Statuen im Regen.Ihr Vater und die anderen Figuren blickten auf sie hinab.  
Ein Blitz zuckte durch den immer noch verdunkelten Himmel und schlug direkt neben ihr im Boden auf. Sie schreckte hoch und blickte nach oben. Ein weiterer Blitz schoss auf sie zu und Aika wich ein Stück zurück. Ängstlich blickte sie sich um und ein weiterer Blitz zucke vom Himmel herab. Diesmal schlug er in die Kristallkugel ein und zerstörte sie. Aika schaute genauer hin und sah, dass nur die Außenhülle der Kugel abgefallen war. Zurück blieb eine Art Nebel, der immer wieder zwischen goldener und silberner Farbe wechselte. Kleine Wolken lösten sich aus dem Nebel, flogen am Arm entlang und verschwanden im Körper von Dende. Der Nebel wurde immer kleiner und verschwand zum Schluss gänzlich in der Statue.  
Aika betrachtete sich das Schauspiel nicht ohne Verwunderung. Jetzt fing die Statue auch noch an zu leuchten. Ein bläulich, weißer Schimmer um gab sie. Nur dieser helle Schein schwebte nach vorne auf Aika zu und senkte dabei seine Arme an die Seite. Jetzt stand sie ihm direkt gegenüber. Nur die neblige Gestalt, die aussah wie Dende in jungen Jahren und sie. Aika fasste sich ein Herz und ging langsam auf ihn zu. „Ja, äh, Hallo. Ich bin Aika. Bist du es Dende?" Die Gestalt öffnete langsam die Augen und fing an zu Sprechen. „Ja, Aika. Ich bin noch ein letztes Mal gerufen worden um dir einen letzten Wunsch zu erfüllen." Aika's Mine hellte sich auf. „Toll, und ich kann mir alles Wünschen?" „Ja, außer 2 Dinge. 1. Ich kann Shen Long nicht wieder zum Heiligen Drachen der Erde machen. Er will keine Wünsche mehr erfüllen. Und 2. Kein Wunsch wie „Ich will noch hundert Wünsche frei haben." Alles Klar?" „Hm, das hab ich mir schon Gedacht. Nein ich möchte etwas anderes." Erwartungsvoll lächelte sie ihn an.


	14. Die Zeit, in der das Wünschen wieder hil...

* * *

**Kapitel 13 – Die Zeit, in der das Wünschen wieder hilft**

„Ich möchte meine Familie zurück haben. Auch meine Großeltern. Und wenn es irgendwie geht, jünger." „Wie jung denn." „Also meine Eltern und deren Geschwister sollten vielleicht so um die 20 sein und meine Großeltern vielleicht 10 Jahre älter." „Ich kann nichts versprechen, aber ich werde tun was in meiner Macht steht." Mit diesen Worten löste sich der Nebel auf und Dende war verschwunden. Noch eine ganze weile Passierte einfach nichts. Der Regen fiel weiterhin auf ihr Haar und ihren Kampfanzug. Der war aber Wasserdicht, so dass sie sich keine Sorgen um ihre Gesundheit machen brauchte. Vielmehr regte sie das dauernde Wasser von Oben schon auf. Zornig blickte sie in den Himmel. „Das schifft jetzt schon eine Woche durch, ich finde das reicht jetzt langsam mit dem Regen!" seufzend setzte sich Aika auf den Sockel der Statuen und stützte ihren Kopf auf ihre Hände. Plötzlich vernahm sie eine Stimme hinter sich. „Es kann ja nicht immer Regnen." Erschrocken drehte sich Aika um. Vor ihr stand ein junger Mann, Vielleicht 25 höchstens 30. Er hatte ein Paar blaue Stiefel an, die mit gelben und roten Bändern abgesetzt waren, trug eine dunkle, orange Hose und hatte sich ein breites Band, wie einen Gürtel, ein paar mal um die Hüfte gewickelt. Sein muskulöser Oberkörper war unbedeckt. Markant an ihm waren seine schwarzen Haare, die in einigen Spitzen nach allen Seiten des Kopfes abstanden. „Wie? Wer bist du?" „Mein Name ist Goku. Und wer bist du?" „Mein Name ist Aika, und wenn du Goku bist, dann ... dann bist du mein Großvater." „Hey, das ist ja Klasse, ich habe eine Enkelin. Äh Moment mal, wer ist eigentlich dein Vater, und wer ist deine Mutter." Etwas verlegen grinste sie ihn an. „Rate mal!" „Hm... Du hast sehr viel Saiyajinblut in dir. Lass mal sehen. Da ist zum einen Bra, ganz klar deine Mutter. Und die andere Hälfte ist die von... Goten. Ha, mein Sohn mit Vegeta's Tochter, das ist ja kaum zu glauben. Ich freu mich ja so. Und du scheinst ja auch ein richtiger Saiyajin geworden zu sein." „Ja, nicht wahr!" „Aber mal eine ganz andere Frage wie komme ich hier her? Ich meine, ich hab gerade mit Shen Long trainiert und jetzt bin ich plötzlich hier." Aika wollte ihm schon antworten als sie eine, ihr wohl bekannte Stimme, aus der Dunkelheit antwortete. „So, da hast du dich also Rumgetrieben, Kakarott. Wird ja Zeit dass du dich auch mal wieder blicken lässt." Goku fuhr herum und Aika lugte an seinen Hüften vorbei.  
„Ve... Vegeta? Das kannst nur du sein." Der Angesprochene trat nach vorne und zeigte sich. „Klar wer denn sonst." Aika lächelte ihn an. „Hey du siehst ja richtig gut aus, ich hab dich wesentlich älter in Erinnerung." Er sah richtig jung und dynamisch aus, wie vor etlichen Jahren. Jung, ohne graue Haare und ohne Narben. Er war wieder der Mann in den sich Bulma verliebt hatte. „Ja, nun ich fühl mich auch super. Wie sagt man bei uns so treffend, als könnte man Bäume ausreißen. Aber wie hast du dass geschafft, Kleines?" „Nun, äh, also der Dragonball, er hat funktioniert." „Wie? Aber die hab ich doch alle vor 30 Jahren mitgenommen." „Ja schon Kakarott, aber einen gibt's noch, nämlich wenn ein Gott stirbt." „Genau, das ist das letzte Vermächtnis von Dende." pflichtete Aika, Vegeta bei. „Soll das heißen das Dende tot ist." „Du kombinierst immer noch so schnell wie damals." Vegeta fasste sich an die Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ja, ja ist schon gut. Das war nur mein erster Gedanke." „Mehr hast du ja eh nicht am Stück!" „Vegeta, willst du mich provozieren?" „Nein, das würde ich doch nie tun. Nicht wenn ich weiß, das du stärker bist als ich." Etwas Sarkasmus klang in diesem Satz mit. „Nun Vegeta, du hast sicherlich nicht nur die 30 Jahre lang auf der faulen Haut gelegen." „Hm, mal sehen, gestern konnte ich noch einiges." Vegeta konzentrierte sich und verwandelte sich in einen Supersaiyajin. „Mehr ist nicht drin?" Vegeta konzentrierte sich noch stärker und Blitze zuckten um seinen Körper. Seine jetzt blonden Haare wurden zu einer langen Mähne. „Nicht schlecht was, Kakarott?" „Ja, schon nicht schlecht. Deinen Schwanz hast du ja behalten, schaffst du auch noch Stufe 4?" „Gestern ging's noch. Mal sehen." Wieder konzentrierte er seine Energien und ein gleißendes Licht durchflutete die Dunkelheit. Er hatte es geschafft. Wieder war hatte er diese rot unterlaufenen Augen. „Nicht schlecht was. Eigentlich könnte ich dich jetzt fertig machen Kakarott." „Hey, hey nicht so schnell Vegeta. Ich hab doch gesagt, dass ich Trainiert habe. Wart mal ne Sekunde." Auch er konzentrierte sich und seine Haare wurden blond und lang, bis zu den Knien. „Und wie nun weiter, Kakarott? Ich sehe keinen Schwanz bei dir." Goku lächelte und strich Aika durch die Haare. Auch er hüllte sich in dieses gleißend helle Licht. Als dies verschwunden war, hatte er an seinem ganzen Oberkörper ein dunkles, rotes Fell und auch seine Augen, waren rot unterlaufen. Verunsichert blickte Vegeta ihn an „Aber wie...?" „Nur weil du ihn nicht siehst muss er noch lange nicht weg sein." Goku lüftete etwas von seinem Gürtel und man konnte sehen dass er seinen Schwanz wie einen Gürtel um seine Hüften geschwungen hatte. „Hey, ganz in alter Saiyajin Manier. Bist du eigentlich immer noch so stark?" angriffslustig funkelte Vegeta, Goku an. „Wenn du willst können wir das gleich hier feststellen." Beide hielten sich die Hände entgegen. Vegeta griff nach Goku's Hand und fing an, sie kräftig zu drücken. Die Beiden machten jetzt Armdrücken in der Luft. Die Muskeln der Beiden traten deutlich hervor. Goku schaffte es, Vegeta etwas herunter zu drücken. „Da musst du wohl noch etwas üben, oder?" „Wieso?" und Vegeta drückte wieder etwas mehr, so dass es wieder ausgeglichen war.  
Aika schaute dem Kräftemessen etwas verständnislos zu. „Hey Jungs!" schrie Aika und stellte sich zwischen die Beiden. „Was soll der Schwachsinn. Falls du es vergessen hast Opa, wir haben noch ein ziemlich großes Problem." Sie schaute Vegeta an. „Ihr benehmt euch wie kleine Kinder." Jetzt blicke sie Goku an. Vegeta nickte und stimmte zu. „Du hast ja Recht, wir sollten uns auf Diablo konzentrieren. Unsere Welt ist erst einmal wichtiger." Er hörte auf sich zu konzentrieren und wurde wieder normal.  
„Ehm, sorry wenn ich störe, aber kann mir mal jemand sagen wer oder was ein Diablo ist." Goku kratze sich am Kopf, und wurde auch wieder zu einem normalen Saiyajin. „Also Diablo ist der Boss der Unterwelt und er wird in ein paar Tagen kommen und versuchen die Erde zu übernehmen." antwortete Vegeta ihm. „Ach so, na dann bin ich ja beruhigt. Ich dachte schon es Währ was Ernstes." „Oh es ist ernst. Er bringt noch zwei gefährliche Typen mit." „Ach ja und wen?" „Freezer und Dark 17, dir besser bekannt als C 17." „Und warum sind die Sooo gefährlich? Die haben wir doch schon mal besiegt." „Nun, Freezer ist aus einer Art flüssigem Metall und kann sich immer wieder Regenerieren. Er ist also unkaputtbar. Und 17, er hat eine sehr starke Panzerung und ein Energieschwert. Ach ja, und er kann mit seinem Willen, Dinge und Personen bewegen." „Klingt doch nicht so einfach. Aber was ist dieser Diablo für einer?" „Der ist der Fürst der Unterwelt, er regiert in der Hölle. Immer alle 5000 Jahre kann er die Portale zwischen den Welten öffnen. Das ist in 10 Tagen. Er ist nicht klein zu kriegen, wir haben aber auch noch nicht richtig gegen ihn gekämpft." „Wer ist wir?" „Äh darf ich mal?" mischte sich Aika in das Gespräch ein und ging langsam zu Vegeta hinüber. „Papa, Trunks und Opa haben mich aus seinen Klauen befreit. Und dabei sind Papa und Opa umgekommen. Aber jetzt bin ich froh das er wieder da ist." Aika schwebte nach oben und umarmte ihren Großvater. „Ist ja schon Gut, und nenn mich nicht immer Opa, ich sehe ja nicht so alt aus wie ich eigentlich bin." „Ich würde gerne Wissen wie es meiner Familie geht." „Also Goten geht es Gut. Er ist ein angesehener Professor in einer Uni." „Genau wie es ChiChi immer gewollt hatte. Was ist mit ihr?" „Nun Kakarott, deine Frau ist gestorben, einige Jahre nach dem du verschwunden warst. Sie hat es nicht verkraftet, dass du nie wieder kommen wirst." „Oh man, dann lass uns zu Gohan gehen. Soll ich euch mitnehmen." „Aika musst du mitnehmen, ich kann das auch allein." „Oh du hast die Teleportation auch gelernt." „Nicht nur ich." Aika sprang in Goku's Arme und die drei verschwanden.


	15. Familienbande

* * *

**Kapitel 14 – Familienbande**

Aus der Dunkelheit trat eine Gestalt hervor. Von der Figur her eine Frau. Nur leise erhob sie ihre Stimme. „Wartet noch Jungs, nehmt mich mit." Ihr war klar, dass die drei sie nicht mehr hören konnten. Sie drehte sich herum und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.

Die Drei erschienen auf der Plattform von Meister Quitte. Sie staunten nicht schlecht, denn nicht nur Goten war hier oben anwesend sondern er, sein Bruder und Trunks sahen auch noch um einiges Jünger aus. „Papa?" Verwundert blickte Aika, Goten an. „Ja Schatz, ich bin's." Goku ging mit ihr im Arm zu seinen Söhnen hinüber. Ihm standen schon die Tränen in den Augen. „30 Jahre, war ´ne lange Zeit was? Schön euch wieder zu sehen, ihr habt euch kaum verändert." „Hör auf zu labern, komm her." Goten und Gohan konnten sich nun nicht mehr halten und Umarmten ihren Vater und dessen Enkelin.  
Auch Trunks war den Tränen nahe, als er seinen Vater wieder sah. „Du wirst doch nicht! Wir sind nicht einmal 24 Stunden auseinander gewesen und du willst hier anfangen zu flennen?" Trunks wischte sich die Tränen weg, ging auf seinen Vater zu und drückte ihn an sich. „Ich dachte nur ich sehe dich nicht wieder." „Na komm, ich bin ja wieder da. Seit wann hab ich dir eigentlich erlaubt meine Anzüge zu tragen?" „Nun... Äh... Ich... hatte heute Morgen nix weiter zum anziehen und da hab ich mal bei dir geschaut." „Na ja, egal. Ich hoffe mal du hast gut auf deine Schwester aufgepasst." „Klar doch." Trunks dachte unweigerlich an das Erlebnis im Bad und wurde rot. Vegeta bemerkte das. „Ist noch was, was du mir sagen willst?" „Nein, nein. Alles bestens." stammelte Trunks.

Meister Quitte betrachtete sich das ganze Geschehen vom Rand seiner Plattform aus, als Geschrei zu vernehmen war. Es war eindeutig eine Frau, die da schrie. Goku setzte Aika auf dem Boden ab und rannte zum Geländer, denn er kannte dieses Geschrei nur zu gut.  
„Waaaahhhhh! Hiiiiiiiiiilllllllllllllllfeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Ich falle!" und da rutschte sie auch schon am Dach hinunter, ein, zwei Meter neben Goku vorbei. Der war aber nicht schnell genug um sie halten zu können und so fiel sie an ihnen vorbei. Das Geschrei verstummte jedoch abrupt und alle schauten an der Stelle nach unten an dem sie vorbei gekommen war. Goku war der erste am Geländer. „Hey ChiChi, bist du das?" „Wer denn sonst? Oder denkst du das Vegeta so schreien würde? Und jetzt hol mich von dieser Wolke runter." „Beruhige dich Liebling, sonnst fällst du noch durch Jindu..." Doch zu spät, weil ChiChi zu viel Wut hatte, warf sie Jindujun einfach ab und alle schauten hinunter. Nur Aika hatte die Situation schnell erkannt und flog hinterher.  
„Hab dich." „Äh, danke Kleine, aber wer bist du?" „Nun da du ChiChi bist... Ich bin deine Enkelin Aika, und eh du fragst Goten ist mein Papa und Bra meine Mama." „Dann hätten wir das auch schon geklärt. Du bist aber noch ganz schön jung oder?" „Nun ich bin sechs." „Und du kannst schon Fliegen?" „Wie du siehst, solltest du auch mal lernen, hilft ungemein." Während des Gespräches erreichten sie wieder Meister Quitte's Plattform und Aika setzte ChiChi ab. Augenblicklich rannte diese zu ihrem Mann. „Goku, kaum bist du da passiert mir wieder was! Das darf doch nicht wahr sein." „Schatz, nun beruhige dich doch wieder. Ich bin da. Dein Goku. 30 Jahre haben wir uns jetzt nicht mehr gesehen und du fängst gleich wieder mit streiten an." „Du hast ja Recht. Komm her und lass dich knuddeln." Vegeta und Trunks standen etwas abseits und betrachten die Gruppe um Goku herum. „Warum schreit ChiChi eigentlich immer wenn ich sie sehe?" „Keine Ahnung Vater. Ich hab sie auch noch nie ohne Geschrei gesehen." „Lass uns mal heimgehen ich will Bra wieder beruhigen, sie macht sich sicher Sorgen." Trunks wollte noch etwas sagen, doch Vegeta war schon verschwunden. Verwundert lugte Goku hinter Goten hervor. „Wo will der denn so schnell hin?" Trunks kam näher heran. „Nach Hause, er will nach seiner Prinzessin sehen." Gohan schlug sich an die Stirn. „Man, Videl. Ich muss auch nach ihr sehen." Er löste sich aus der Gruppe, tippte sich auf die Stirn und verschwand auch ziemlich schnell. „Haben sich hier eigentlich alle die Teleportation angeeignet." Goku blickte gespielt wütend in die Runde. „Hey, ganz ruhig Opa, ich noch nicht, und Papa auch nicht." „Na und ich hab eh noch nie was von dem gekonnt was du immer machst." funkelte ChiChi ihn an. Trunks nickte und grinste dazu und Goku wusste Bescheid.  
„Äh jetzt wo wir wieder alle zusammen sind, wo wohnen wir?" So richtig wusste keiner die Antwort auf ChiChi's Frage, bis Goten sich meldete. „Äh nun, wir, also Bra und ich, haben die Corporation überschrieben bekommen und leben auch schon immer dort. Wir haben auch ein Gästezimmer. Ihr könnt erst mal bei uns unterkommen und euch dann nach einem Häuschen umsehen." „Das klingt großartig mein Sohn, oder was sagst du dazu ChiChi?" „Ist gut, machen wir so." Goku drehte sich zu Meister Quitte um und hielt sich seinen knurrenden Bauch. „Ihr habt nicht zufällig was zu essen da?" Doch noch ehe der Meister erklären konnte, dass er nicht zu essen da hat, blickte Goku schon in das grimmig funkelnde Gesicht von ChiChi. „Du kannst auch immer nur ans Essen denken. Wir haben jetzt ganz andere Probleme, aber der Herr hat andauend Hunger. Das ist mal wieder typisch du. Hätte mich auch gewundert wenn es mal anders gewesen wahre." Goku fuchtelte wild vor seinem Gesicht herum. „Nun beruhig dich doch wieder Schatz, ich kann auch noch eine Weile warten." ‚Oh man, hoffentlich gibt's in der Corporation was zu beißen. Ich hab seit gestern Abend nichts mehr gegessen.' Während Goku so in Gedanken da stand, versuchte ChiChi ihn anzusprechen. „Goku, lass uns endlich zu Goten in die Corporation gehen ... Goku ... Goku? EH! Herr Son, ich rede mit ihnen." „Was ach ja, lass uns Aufbrechen. Meister Quitte, auf Wiedersehen." Goku hatte Aika noch immer auf dem Arm. Er umarmte ChiChi und Goten und blickte noch einmal zu Meister Quitte. „Ach und räumt mal auf, hier sieht's ja aus als hätte ne Bombe eingeschlagen." Der alte Kater nahm einen Stein und wollte ihn nach Goku werfen, traf aber nicht, denn der war schon weg.  
Ein Grinsen konnte sich Trunks nicht verkneifen als er die ganze Szene von seiner Position aus ansah. Er ging zum Meister hinüber und gab ihm den Stein wieder, den er nach Goku werfen wollte. „Hier. Er ist immer noch der Alte, nicht wahr?" „Richtig, immer noch der alte Kindskopf, der er schon immer war. Aber, ChiChi, sie freut sich riesig, dass sie wieder zusammen sind." „So sah das aber nicht aus." „Oh, so war das schon immer. Wenn sie sich nicht mit ihm streiten kann, dann ist sie nicht glücklich. Und hier ging sie gerade voll und ganz auf." „Die Beziehung von den Beiden ist eh etwas komisch." „Nun ja, als Goku noch klein war hat er sie und ihren Vater vor einer Bande gerettet. Das hat der zum Anlass genommen die Beiden zu verheiraten." Der Kater fing an zu grinsen. „Was ist so komisch Meister?" „Ich musste gerade an ihr erstes Date denken." „Wieso hat es sich da wie ein Kind verhalten?" „Nein, nein. Die Beiden haben gekämpft, ein paar Minuten lang." „Hä? Das ist doch kein Date." „Für die Beiden schon, du hättest ihn mal sehen sollen, wie stolz er mir berichtet hat, dass er gewonnen hatte." „Er hat seine Frau geschlagen?" „Es war ein Kampf, da ist es Egal." „Ok, wieder etwas, das ich Vater erzählen kann wenn er mal wieder schlecht drauf ist." „Ja, und nun mach dich auf, die Anderen warten sicher schon." „Alles Klar. Dann, auf Wiedersehen." „Machs gut, und trainiert noch etwas." Trunks winkte noch und verschwand dann auch.

Vegeta tauchte vor der Küchentür auf. Drinnen saßen immer noch Bra und Videl und versuchten sich gegenseitig Mut zu machen. „Hey, Bra komm schon, Kopf hoch. Ich hab's bei Gohan miterlebt wie das ist wenn man seinen Vater verliert. Ich weiß das es schwer ist für dich." „Ja schon, aber er hatte ja wenigstens noch dich. Außerdem ist Goku auch nur auf Shen Long davon geflogen und nicht gestorben. Ich hab Goten im selben Augenblick verloren wie Vater." schluchzte sie. Vorsichtig klopfte Vegeta an den Türrahmen und trat in die Küche ein. Bra hob ihren Kopf vom Tisch und blickte zur Tür. Da sie nicht richtig glauben konnte wen sie da sah, wischte sie sich noch einmal durch ihr Gesicht. „Vater? Bist du das?" „Klar, wer denn sonst." „Wieso bist du wieder so jung?" „Hey Mädels habt ihr euch überhaupt schon mal angesehen? Ihr habt euch auch ganz schön verändert." Bra lief zum Spiegel, der neben dem Kühlschrank hing. Videl gesellte sich dazu und Beide blickten ungläubig hinein. „Hey, wir sind wieder jung, das ist ja voll genial." Videl jubelte und Bra blickte zu ihrem Vater. „Aber wie?" „Frag mich nicht, Aika hat den Wunsch geäußert. Ich war nicht dabei, da musst du sie schon selber Fragen." „Ach ist auch egal, schön dich wieder zu haben." Vegeta und Bra umarmten sich und Bra vergoss einige Freudentränen.  
Es klopfte wieder am Türrahmen und Gohan stand im Eingang. „Hallo Videl, ich bin wieder zurück." „Und wie ich sehe bin nicht nur ich jünger geworden." Beide strahlten sich an, es knisterte förmlich. „Schatz, du siehst so gut aus wie immer, nur Jünger." Gohan konnte sich gar nicht satt sehen an Videl. „Hey, Hey. Du bist aber auch wieder so knackig wie vor 30 Jahren." „Könnt ihr mal aufhören euch so anzuhimmeln, das ist kaum auszuhalten. Wenn ihr noch was Bestimmtes vorhabt, dann tut es gleich. Goku ist mit dem Rest seiner Sippe schon im Anmarsch." Vegeta konnte schon immer gut romantische Stimmungen kaputt machen. „Wie bitte? Goku kommt." „Ja er war kurz vor mir eingetroffen. Er war der Erste den Aika sah." Jetzt meldete sich Bra, die noch den Arm ihres Vaters hielt. „Er kommt wirklich? Dann sollte ich wohl schnell noch was zu essen machen. Der hat doch dauernd Hunger." „Wenn ich das knurren richtig deute, dann solltest du viel machen." Bra stürmte zum Kühlschrank, Bremste aber ab. ‚Der ist doch noch leer vom Frühstück.' Sie lief jetzt zur Gefriertruhe und holte eine tiefgekühlte Mahlzeit nach der anderen heraus und begann sie im Ofen zu erhitzen. Es dauerte auch nicht mehr lange ehe Goku mit dem Rest auftauchte.

„Hallo Goku." „Oh hallo Videl, wie ich sehe habt ihr ganz gut auf einander aufgepasst." Videl kicherte. „Ja genau, ich hab Gohan immer davon abgehalten Dummheiten zu machen." Goku blicke sich weiter um und erspähte Bra. „Hey und du hast dich mit meinem anderen Sohn zusammen getan." „Ja, er war so süß." verlegen blickte Goten in die Runde. „Ach komm. Mach mich nicht verlegen." Jetzt stürmte ChiChi auf die Beiden zu und umarmte Bra. „Ich bin ja so glücklich, dass du eine anständige Frau gefunden hast." „ChiChi, nun lass sie doch mal in Ruhe, Bra bekommt ja schon kaum noch Luft." ChiChi lies Bra los und drehte sich zu Goku um. „Ja, ja. Du kannst auch immer nur meckern." „Oh Bra, wo du gerade frei bist, du hast nicht zufällig was zu essen im Haus?" Bra griff sich an die Stirn. „Nur gut, das mich Vegeta vorgewarnt hat, ich hab schon einiges im Ofen. Aber ein paar Minütchen wirst du schon noch warten müssen. Geht doch schon mal ins Wohnzimmer, ich bringe es dann." Goku hielt sich wieder seinen knurrenden Bauch. „Ok, aber mach schnell." Alle bis auf Bra verzogen sich nun endlich ins Wohnzimmer.  
‚Oh man, ich möchte mal wissen was Aika sich gewünscht hat. Die Familie ist wieder zusammen, alle sind wieder jung und dynamisch...' Bra kümmerte sich nun erst einmal um die riesige Pizza, die sie aus dem Ofen zu Tage förderte. Sie schob die nächste nach und teilte danach die Ofenfrische in mehrere Teile. ‚Oh man, und wie gut Goten wieder aussieht. Wenn ich nicht schon mit ihm verheiratet währe, dann würde ich mich glatt noch mal in ihn verlieben. Hähä, aber er ist ja zum Glück schon mein.'

Vegeta schlenderte gerade zur Minibar, als der Rest auf dem Sofa und Platz nahm. Gohan setzte sich auf den Sessel und Videl hüpfte auf seinen Schoß. „Will jemand was zu Trinken?" „Was hast du denn da?" „Nun, Goku. Da hätten wir Wasser, Eierlikör, irgendwas Braunes mit viel Alkoholanteil, Weißen und Bier." „Alkoholfreies?" „Äh... nein." „OK, dann nehme ich eins." Vegeta schmiss eine Flasche zu Goku hinüber. Diese kam aber nicht an, denn Gohan schnappte sie bevor sie den Sessel passierte. „Äh Vegeta, bitte noch eine." „Wie schnell säufst denn du?" schmunzelnd stand er vor seiner Bar. „Äh und ich nehme auch eine." meldete sich nun auch Goten. Er warf ihnen die Flaschen zu, die diesmal auch ohne Probleme ankamen. Vegeta hielt noch eine weitere Falsche in der Hand und zeigte zu Trunks. „Auch eine?" „Du weißt doch, dass ich kein Bier trinke. Das schmeckt mir doch nicht. Ich nehme einen Weißen." „Alles klar. Und ihr Mädels?" Wie aus einem Mund sagten Videl und ChiChi „Eierlikör!" „War ja klar ihr beiden Süßen." Vegeta nahm zwei Gläser mit Stiel und Schale und goss dort den Likör ein. Dann goss er den Weißen in ein weiteres Glas und verteilte die Getränke. „Und was geben wir dir?" Vegeta sah nun Aika an. „In der Bar steht nur noch Wasser." „Äh, nee lieber nicht." „Und was willst du dann?" „Wart mal, ich glaube ich hab da noch was." feixend hing sie sich über die Lehne der Couch und holte eine 1½ Liter Flasche Cola hervor. Triumphierend hielt sie die Flasche vor sich. „Mir würde schon eine Glas reichen." Vegeta gab ihr eins und sie schenkte sich ordentlich Cola ein. Inzwischen kam auch Bra mit dem ersten Essenschub ins Wohnzimmer und stelle es auf dem Glastisch ab. „Oh Vater wenn du gerade dabei bist, dann nehme ich auch ein Gläschen Eierlikör." Der Angesprochene wollte gerade ansetzen und einen schluck aus seiner Flasche nehmen, stellte diese aber ab und goss auch Bra noch ein Glas ein. Diese war inzwischen mir der zweiten Ladung Essen zurück und stellte auch diese auch auf dem Tisch ab. Diesmal waren es einige Pizzen und eine Schale mit Obst.  
Goku nahm sich gleich den ersten Happen und schlang ihn in einem Zug hinunter, nur um gleich den Nächsten zu nehmen. Zur Verwunderung aller Anwesenden sprach er dann erst einmal ohne sich auch gleich noch den dritten Happen zu sichern. „Nun sag doch mal Aika, was hast du dir eigentlich gewünscht?" „Also, nachdem Dende sich endlich zu erkennen gegeben hat, habe ich mir gewünscht, dass ich meine Familie wieder hab, und ihn dann noch gebeten, euch alle wieder so jung zu machen. Er meinte er würde tun was er könnte damit mein Wunsch in Erfüllung geht." Sie nahm sich auch ein Stück Pizza, rollte es vom Rand her zusammen und verschlang die Hälfte davon im ersten Bissen. „Das erklärt wieso wir alle hier sind, und warum wir so jung sind." „Ja schon, aber ich hatte mir gedacht, dass nur diejenigen die tot waren wieder jung werden. Da hat mich Dende wohl zu genau genommen." Aika verschlang nun auch die zweite Hälfte. „Ist doch toll Aika. Da sehe ich wenigstens nicht mehr so alt aus wie ich bin." „Na komm ChiChi, du hast dich doch immer gut gehalten." „Ja schon Videl, aber der dauernde Streit mit ihm hier..." sie zeigte hinter sich auf Goku, der gerade einen Apfel im ganzen runterschluckte und das Gespräch nicht mitbekam. „... hat mich den letzten Nerv gekostet. So viele graue Haare hatte wohl noch niemand in meinem Alter."

Nachdem auf den Tellern nur noch ein paar Krümel übrig waren und Aika noch genüsslich die letzte Banane mampfte, erhob Trunks sein Glas. „Last uns Trinken." „Und auf was?" „Darauf, dass die Familie wieder beisammen ist." Alle erhoben ihr Glas und stießen an. Eine fröhliche Stimmung herrschte bei allen, bis auf Vegeta. Der trank zwar mit, machte dabei aber ein sehr ernstes Gesicht. Trunks bemerkte dies und sprach seinen Vater darauf an. „Was ist mit dir?" „Ach nichts, ich will nicht darüber reden." Er trank sein Glas aus und verließ den Raum. ‚Was ist denn wieder mit dem los?' dachte sich Goku und wartete noch eine Weile, bis er Vegeta folgte.


	16. Vegeta’s Sicht der Dinge, Erinnerungen a...

* * *

**Kapitel 15 – Vegeta's Sicht der Dinge, Erinnerungen an zu Hause**

Der traurige Saiyajin lag auf seinem Bett und starrte durch das Fenster in den Regen hinaus. Der Himmel lockerte etwas auf und der Regen lies langsam nach. ‚Ich vermiss dich so sehr. Warum bist du nicht gekommen?' Vegeta hatte Tränen in den Augen und die Erinnerungen an Bulma ließen ihn nicht los.  
Es klopfte zaghaft an seiner Tür. Er wischte sich die Tränen weg und bat den Gast herein. Goku lugte um die Ecke und sah Vegeta auf seinem Bett sitzen. „Äh hast du mal ein Hemd oder ein T-Shirt für mich?" stumm zeigte Vegeta auf seinen Schrank. Goku ging hinüber, öffnete ihn und nahm sich eines der schwarzen Hemden die fein säuberlich übereinander lagen. Er zog es sich an und knöpfte es zu. „Was ist los mit dir Vegeta?" fragte er während er zum Bett hinüber ging und sich auf den Stuhl, der neben dem Bett stand, setzte. „Ach nichts." antwortete Vegeta nur. „Komm schon, ich seh' doch, dass dich was bedrückt." „Das geht dich nichts an Kakarott." „Hey, sei nicht gleich wieder so aggressiv. Du sagt jetzt was los ist, oder ich bleibe so lange hier bis du mit der Sprache rausrückst." Einige Sekunden vergingen. Sekunden in denen Beide sich fast zu Boden starrten, ehe Vegeta zu erzählen anfing.  
„Du hast deine Eltern nie kennen gelernt oder? Ich meine deine richtigen Eltern. Deine Saiyajin-Eltern." Goku schüttelte den Kopf, obwohl Vegeta die Antwort kannte. „Schon als Baby hat man dich auf die Erde geschickt. Ich hingegen, habe meine Eltern wirklich kennen und lieben gelernt. Meine Mutter war immer so warmherzig, mein Vater hat vor den Anderen immer den großen Anführer raushängen lassen aber wenn wir alleine waren, dann war er ganz anders." Vegeta machte eine Pause. Die Erinnerungen an zu Hause waren schmerzhaft. „Bis Freezer kam." sagte er ganz leise, so dass es Goku kaum verstehen konnte. Dieser machte ein besorgtes Gesicht. Jetzt war es soweit, Vegeta schüttete sein Herz aus, alles was er in den ganzen Jahren in sich hinein gefressen hatte, jetzt kam es heraus. „Freezer. Er hat erst meine Mutter getötet, oder töten lassen, ich weiß es nicht genau. Ich fand sie nur in unserem Palast, aber da war sie schon tot. Dann hat mein Vater versucht sich ihm entgegen zu stellen..." Vegeta machte wieder eine Pause und holte tief Luft, sah aber nicht zu Goku auf. „...Und wurde von ihm persönlich erledigt. Er durfte nicht einmal sterben, wie es für einen Saiyajin würdig ist. Freezer hat ihn einfach ausgeknipst, ohne einen richtigen Kampf. Und weil er Angst hatte vor uns, hat er gleich noch unseren ganzen Planeten gesprengt. Da half auch nicht mehr, dass dein Vater unser Volk gegen ihn geführt hatte. Er hat sie auch einfach so vernichtet. Deine Familie, meine Freunde, unser Volk. Ich hatte alles verloren, wofür es sich zu leben lohnt." Jetzt blickte er hoch und sah er seinem Freund in die Augen. „Es war sehr schwer für mich, das alles zu verkraften, also verdrängte ich es und begann zu dem Fiesling zu werden, der ich mal war." „Aber warum hast du mich dann vernichten wollen, ich hätte dich doch unterstützen können, so wie ich es auch getan hab." „Siehst du, genau das wollte ich nicht. Nappa und Radditz waren zu schwach, das wusste ich, aber wie es um dich stand, konnte ich nicht sagen. Deshalb wollte ich dich töten, damit du mir bei meiner Rache an Freezer nicht im Weg stehst." „Dann ist genau das gekommen." „Genau, du hast mir damals meine einzige Grundlage genommen, weshalb ich noch weiter leben wollte." „Tut mir ja leid, aber du warst nicht in der Lage weiter gegen ihn zu kämpfen." „Ja, ja, schon klar. Als ich dann auf der Erde war betrachteten mich alle als Feind, obwohl ich niemandem was getan habe." „Es ist halt etwas schwerer jemandem zu vertrauen, der noch vor ein paar Wochen versucht hat, die Menschheit zu vernichten." „Ja. Aber in dieser Zeit gab es Jemanden, der an mich geglaubt hat, der mir trotz meiner bösen Pläne von damals vertraut hat." „Bulma." Vegeta seufzte als Goku diesen Namen sprach. Er nickte und fuhr fort. „Sie hat mich auf den rechten Weg gebracht. Sie hat mir wieder dieses Gefühl gegeben geliebt zu werden. Ein Gefühl was ich mit sechs Jahren verloren hatte, als unser Planet explodiert ist und ich keine Familie mehr hatte. Als du dann endlich wieder da warst, hatten wir genug zu tun und ich konnte meine Rache an dir nie vollenden." „Du meinst weil ich Freezer getötet habe?" „Hmm. Ich wollte Rache an ihm und du hast sie mir genommen. Deshalb habe ich Rache an dir nehmen wollen. Aber du warst dann ja wieder tot und ich konnte meine Rache immer noch nicht vollenden." „Entschuldige bitte, aber ich musste die Erde retten." „Schon gut. Aber als du dann für einen Tag auf die Erde kamst, und ich dich endlich im Turnier traf, wollte ich es mir endlich beweisen, dass ich es immer noch drauf hab und jeden besiegen kann. Da ging es nicht mehr um Rache, das hatte ich hinter mir gelassen. Der Turniersieg war mir egal, ich wollte dich, ich wollte den Besten besiegen." „Aber das ist längst vorbei und wir sind dicke Freunde geworden." „Richtig, aber als du dann auf Shen Long fort geflogen bist, hatte ich nur noch Bulma." „Und was ist mit Trunks und Bra?" „Trunks ist fort gegangen und hat eine Kampfsportschule eröffnet. Er kam nur noch selten vorbei. Und Bra hing mehr mit Goten rum als mit ihrem Vater. Somit hatte ich nur noch Bulma." „Und was ist mit ihr?" „Sie ist vor ein paar Wochen gestorben. Und ich hatte wieder nichts mehr. Noch nicht einmal meine Rache." „Das tut mir Leid um sie." „Ja und ich bin immer noch nicht darüber hinweg. Sie war mein ein und alles. Doch die Freude vorhin, euch alle wieder zu sehen, hat den Schmerz etwas gelindert." „Und dann haben wir auf die Familie angestoßen." sagte Goku bedrückt und Vegeta rutschte näher an Goku heran. „Genau da kam alles wieder hoch... genau wie jetzt." Vegeta legte seinen Kopf auf Goku's Schultern und fing an zu weinen, ganz leise rannen Tränen seine Wangen hinab auf sein Hemd, das Goku sich gerade angezogen hatte. „Hey, hey Vegeta, nun hör aber mal auf." Goku klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schultern. „Wenn es dich beruhigt können wir auch 'ne Runde gegeneinander kämpfen." Vegeta blickte wieder auf. „Wenn du meinst, es wird mir den Schmerz nicht nehmen, aber es lenkt mich ab." Er wischte sich seine Tränen ab und Beide gingen aus seinem Zimmer hinaus. „Hast du einen Platz wo du immer trainierst." Vegeta wies Goku an doch schneller zu laufen. „Los komm hier lang." „Wieso hetzt du so?" „Es soll mich niemand so sehen." „Wieso, Gefühle sind doch nix schlimmes." „Hey ein bisschen Stolz will ich mir schon noch bewahren. Was da eben passiert ist bleibt unter uns, ist das klar." Goku sagte nichts mehr und folgte Vegeta stumm nach draußen in die Eingangshalle der Capsule Corporation. Vegeta stellte sich und Goku auf den Fahrstuhl und die Säule erhob sich wieder um die Beiden herum. „Computer: Keller." „Dieser Bereich ist nur autorisiertem Personal zugänglich. Bitte um Bestätigung mit Codesatz." „Hier ist Vegeta und du lässt mich jetzt sofort da runter du verschissene Blechkiste." Goku wunderte sich über die plötzliche Feindseligkeit in Vegeta's Stimme. Als sich der Fahrstuhl jedoch in Bewegung setzte, begriff er, dass dies der Codesatz war. „Was anderes hätte ich nicht von dir erwartet." Vegeta schmunzelte nun wieder etwas, bis sie nach einer Weile unten ankamen.


	17. Begegnung im Gravitationsraum

* * *

**Kapitel 16 – Begegnung im Gravitationsraum**

Im Keller war es stockdunkel, man konnte seine Hand nicht vor den Augen sehen. „Ist nicht ein klein wenig zu dunkel hier unten." Goku tastete sich vorsichtig vorwärts. „Nun das ist eben richtiges Saiyajin Gebiet." Vegeta lies es sich nicht nehmen und verwandelte sich in einen Supersaiyajin. Seine Aura leuchtete nun den schmalen Gang aus, der am Ende etwas Breiter wurde. Goku stand direkt vor einem kleinen Abgrund und ruderte mit den Armen um nicht hinein zu fallen. Vegeta hielt ihn an seinem Gürtel fest. „Wenn jemand kommt der hier nix zu suchen hat." Die letzen Meter ging es einige Stufen nach unten, bis die Beiden vor einer großen, massiven Tür standen. „Darf ich vorstellen, die neueste Version des Gravitationsraumes. Er schafft 5000-fache Schwerkraft und er soll Saiyajin Level 4 sicher sein." „Der perfekte Trainingsort für uns." „Ja schon, aber den hab ich noch nicht testen können?" Goku kratzte sich am Kopf, und verstand nicht ganz. „Ach man, den hat Bulma gerade noch fertig gekriegt, bevor sie Starb. Ich hab ihn deshalb noch nicht betreten." „Komm schon, irgendwann müssen wir da eh hinein, wenn wir uns auf den Kampf mit Diablo vorbereiten wollen." Vegeta atmete noch einmal tief durch und öffnete die Tür.  
Drinnen war es auch ziemlich dunkel. Der Boden war aus Metall, denn er reflektierte Vegeta's goldene Aura, so dass sich der Raum etwas erhellte. Der Lichtschein verlor sich aber in der Dunkelheit der riesigen Halle. „Ein bisschen Licht währe nicht schlecht." „Da kann ich dir weiter helfen Kakarott." Er ging zu einem Touchscreen hinüber, berührte ihn und schaltete ihn somit ein. An einer Seite blinkten zwei kleine Lichter. Vegeta legte seine Finger darauf und fuhr an der glatten Fläche nach oben. Langsam erhellte sich die Halle und man konnte sehen, dass sie einige Meter hoch und etliche Meter lang war. Goku blickte nach oben und kratzte sich an seinem Kopf. „Hey man wie weit sind wir eigentlich hinunter gefahren?" „Oh das müssen so an die 50 Meter gewesen sein." „Na da haben wir ja Platz uns zu entfalten. Wie schaltet man das Ding eigentlich ein?" „Mal sehen. Die Kontrolltafel scheint dieselbe wie im alten zu sein..." Vegeta tippte etwas darauf herum und Goku stellte sich hinter ihn und blickte über seine Schultern. „Also hier sind die Umweltkontrollen, da kannst du die Temperatur, die Luftfeuchtigkeit und die Dichte regeln." „Dann los, mach mal schön warm." Vegeta tippte auf die Anzeige und schob den Regler nach oben bis auf dem Display 325 K stand. „Waahh. 325 Grad ist das nicht ein bisschen viel?" „Man die Anzeige ist in Kelvin, wobei 0 Kelvin der absolute Null Punkt ist. Nach der normalen Rechnung sind wir jetzt bei gut 50 Grad." „Ach so. Alles Klar. Und wie verhält es sich mit der Luftdichte." „Ist auch ganz einfach, die wird hier in Metern angegeben. Bei einem Meter ist das so als würdest du am Meer trainieren, also mit viel Luft und deshalb auch mit viel Sauerstoff. Wenn man den Regler hier nach oben schiebt,..." Vegeta schob auch diesen Regler nach oben, bis auf der Anzeige 10000 stand. „...senkt man den Luftdruck." Er drehte sich zu Goku um. Als der aber keine Probleme zu haben schien, schob er den Regler auf 15000. „Jetzt ist sehr viel weniger Sauerstoff in dieser dünnen Luft, halt wie in 15 Km Höhe." „Hmm, ist schon klar." Goku stand da, mit offenem Mund, und atmete schwer und tief durch. Vegeta musste lächeln und stellte den Luftdruck wieder auf ein angenehmeres Niveau.  
„Und wo regelt man die Gravitation?" „Hier, du legst deine linke Hand da drauf,..." Vegeta zeigte auf eine runde Fläche auf der linken Seite. „...und stellst dir hier die gewünschte Stärke ein." „Wozu erst die linke Hand da drauf?" „Das ist ein Sicherheitsmechanismus. Der Computer erkennt wie viel du aushältst, und rechnet noch 5 Prozent drauf. Das ist dann das Maximale was du einstellen kannst." „Macht das Sinn?" „Schon, Yamchu hätte es mal fast umgebracht. Zum Glück für ihn bin ich noch rechtzeitig gekommen, um die Gravitation wieder abzuschalten. Das Weichei hat es doch direkt mit 300 versucht und hat prompt seinen Arsch nicht mehr hoch bekommen." „Hey, Yamchu ist ein toller Kerl und ein super Kämpfer." „Ja, mit dem Hang zur Selbstüberschätzung." „Los, mach mal an das Teil." Vegeta tat das was er gerade gesagt hatte. Er legte die Hand auf kreisrunde Fläche und der Computer lies eine maximale Gravitation von 4500 zu. Auf die Anzeige hin sagte Goku spöttisch „Was mehr nicht, soll ich Aika holen, damit wir alles bekommen oder was?" „Du kannst es ja gerne selbst versuchen." Gesagt getan, Goku schob sich an Vegeta vorbei und hielt nun seinerseits die Hand auf die Fläche. Mehr wie 4501 lies der Computer aber auch bei ihm nicht zu. Vegeta lächelte, einerseits über die Pleite von Goku, dass er gerade mal einen G mehr machen konnte, andererseits freute er sich darüber, dass sie endlich fast gleich stark zu sein schienen. Goku stellte die Anzeige auf 1000. Das weiß-blaue Licht im Raum wurde zu einem Roten und er wurde nach unten gerissen. Goku lag jetzt auf dem Boden und konnte sich kaum rühren. „Was ist los, ich hab doch gar nicht so viel eingestellt, ist der Computer kaputt?" Vegeta stand immer noch Aufrecht. „Nein Kakarott, der Computer funktioniert einwandfrei. Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass er ermittelt wie viel du aushältst. Und wenn du die Stufe 4 erreichst hältst du nun mal mehr aus, als wie in deinem Zustand als normaler Saiyajin." Vegeta regelte die Gravitation auf 500 herunter und Goku konnte sich unter Mühe wieder aufrichten. „Jetzt weiß ich wie sich Yamchu gefühlt haben muss." „Ja nur das er schon am Ende war, und du dich nur hättest verwandeln müssen." „Äh, ja stimmt."

„Hey, da ist ja noch ein Display." „Das war aber im Alten noch nicht da. Mal sehen was das ist." Vegeta tippte auch auf diesen Touchscreen und dieser schaltete sich daraufhin auch sofort ein. „Ach, ich seh's schon. Das hat sie von ihrem Vater." „Was?" „Die Anlage. Sie hat immer wieder versucht eine Soundanlage in die Räume einzubauen. Da ich aber immer schneller war und den Raum endlich haben wollte, ist sie nie dazu gekommen." „Und wo ist die Musik?" „Die liegt auf unseren Großrechner. Da kann nix passieren. Ist alles Digital. Alternativ kannst du auch hier unten eine CD oder so was einwerfen und die wird dann abgespielt." Vegeta drückte auf den Knopf, der die Schublade ausfahren lies. Augenblicklich gab die Schwerkraft nach und der Raum wurde wieder in sein weiß-blaues Licht getaucht. „Wieso das?" wunderte sich Goku, während sich die Schublade des CD-Faches öffnete. „Alles muss man dir erklären. Es ist doch ganz einfach. Beispiel: wenn eine normale CD bei normaler Schwerkraft 50 Gramm wiegt, dann hat sie bei 1000-facher Schwerkraft ein Gewicht von 50 Kilo, und das hält die Schublade nicht mehr aus. Deshalb schaltet er ab bevor er die Schublade öffnet. Außerdem wiegt die Schublade ja auch was und könnte schon vom Eigengewicht abreißen." Unbemerkt von den Beiden öffnete sich die Tür zum Raum, und eine Frau erschien aus dem Dunkel des Ganges.  
„Was ist denn das hier?" Goku zeigte auf die andere Hälfte des 2. Displays. Auch Vegeta kratze sich nun am Kopf. „Keine Ahnung. Oder weißt du was Holo-Kontrollen sind?" Er zeigte auf die Überschrift, die über dem Ganzen stand. Beide Saiyajins starrten weiterhin auf das Display um zu erkennen um was es sich dabei handelte, als die Frau vorsichtig näher kam und auf diese Frage antwortete. „Das sind die Kontrollen für die Gegner, damit kann man jeden möglichen Gegner erzeugen und gegen ihn kämpfen." Goku drehte sich um und erkannte die Frau sofort. Er wusste, das er jetzt völlig fehl am Platz war, und verlies schweigend den Raum.  
Wie ein Blitz durchzucke es ihn. Vegeta war paralysiert. Er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Diese Stimme, das war es worauf er gewartet hatte. Ein Schauer lief ihm den Rücken herunter und er hatte Gänsehaut. ‚Sie ist es, sie ist zurück.' Vegeta schloss seine Augen, nur um diesen Augenblick noch länger genießen zu können. Die Frau dämmte das Licht etwas herunter, und regelte die Umweltkontrollen auf ein normales Niveau. Sie stellte sich vor ihn hin und legte ihre Arme um seine Hüften. Er tat dasselbe und Beide hoben vom Boden ab.  
„Endlich, Du bist wieder da." Er rang sichtlich mit seinen Freudentränen. „Ja, mein kleiner Brummbär ich bin wieder da." Jetzt öffnete Vegeta seine Augen wieder und blickte ihr tief in ihre blauen Pupillen. „Bulma." Der Worte waren genug gewechselt. Er führte seine Lippen zu den ihren und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Nach einer schier endlosen Zeitspanne lösten sie sich wieder von einander. „Warum kommst du erst jetzt, ChiChi war viel eher da als du." „Das stimmt so nicht. Ich war eher da, ihr wart nur schon fort." „Wie?" „Als ihr vorhin an den Statuen wart, war ich auch schon angekommen. Da ihr Beide mit Aika aber so schnell weg seid, konnte ich nicht mehr mit euch mit." „Und wie bist du dann so schnell hier her gekommen?" „Ein Polizist hat mich hier her gefahren, nachdem ich ihm sagte, dass ich Bulma Briefs bin. Dann hab ich mir was Trockenes angezogen und hab nach dir gesucht. Ich hab euch gerade noch nach unten fahren sehen." „Pscht." zischte er leise und legte ihr seinen Zeigefinger auf den Mund. „Sag nichts mehr, lass uns diesen Moment genießen." Langsam schwebten Beide wieder zum Boden hinunter und zur Kontrolltafel zurück. Vegeta tippte auf der Anzeige für die Musik herum und romantische Musik hallte leise durch den Raum. Langsam drehten sie sich im Takt der Musik. Jetzt war es Bulma die auf der Konsole herum drückte. An den Kontrollen für die Holographie erschien Sonnenuntergang auf Namek Sie drückte auf den roten Knopf ganz unten und der Gravitationsraum verwandelte ich in einen Sandstrand. Leise hörte man das Meer rauschen und die Sonne war gerade dabei am Firmament zu verschwinden. Dennoch war es angenehm warm „Weißt du noch, das erste mal als wir uns trafen?" „Wie könnte ich das vergessen." Er zog sich seine Stiefel aus, legte seine Hose und sein Hemd ab, so dass er nur noch seine langen Boxershorts anhatte. Bulma zog auch ihre Schuhe und ihre Hose aus und legte sie neben Vegeta's Sachen. „Ich kann mich noch erinnern, es war auf der Erde, als wir uns das erste Mal näher gekommen sind. Wir hatten einen langen Spaziergang am Strand. In einer kleinen Bucht stand ein breiter Liegestuhl. Wir haben uns aneinander gekuschelt und in den Sonnenuntergang geblickt." So liefen sie eine Weile durch den weichen Sand. Ihre Fußabdrücke wurden immer wieder von der Brandung weg gewaschen. Nach einer kleinen Düne konnte man ihn schon sehen. Da stand er wieder, einer dieser breiten Liegestühle. Beide taten das was sie auch schon bei ihrem ersten Kennen lernen taten, sie legten sich eng nebeneinander, sahen aber kaum in den Sonnenuntergang, sondern fast nur einander an und küssten sich immer öfter und länger.

Goku stand nun wieder im Wohnzimmer, wo alle beisammen saßen und immer noch fröhlich feierten. Trunks kam auf ihn zu. „Was ist denn los mit meinem Vater?" „Oh er hat vor einigen Wochen etwas verloren, was ihm sehr viel bedeutet hat. Er hat es gerade wieder gefunden." „Ich verstehe nicht ganz." „Wie denn auch, es gibt nur zwei Leute denen er seine wahre Geschichte erzählt hat. Der Eine bin ich und ich habe sie gerade erst erfahren. Und die andere..." Plötzlich durchzuckte es Trunks wie ein Blitz. Jetzt wusste er was Goku meinte. Seine Augen strahlten und er fragte ganz leise nach: „Mutter?" Goku nickte nur kurz und Trunks strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. „Aber lass die Beiden allein. So wie ich das sehe kommen sie von ganz allein nach oben." Goten winkte seinem Vater zu. „Hey Dad. Weißt du schon was meine Kleine hier alles kann?" stolz zeigte er auf Aika. Goku setzte sich neben sie. „Nein, was denn? Ich sehe ja das sie nach ihren Großvätern gekommen ist." Er zupfte leicht an ihrem Schwanz und sie funkelte ihn Böse an. Er lies lieber los, denn er wusste wie unangenehm das sein konnte. „Na ja, das meinte ich nicht. Sie hat sich schon verwandelt..." Goku schreckte ein Stück zurück „In einen Supersaiyajin?" Goten nickte. „Stufe 2!" Jetzt war Goku völlig fertig. ‚Die Kleine da, so unschuldig wie die blickt, wird zum Supersaiyajin?' „Ach komm du verarschst mich." „Nein, Wirklich. Und sie hat auch schon einen ordentlichen Bums dahinter." Immer noch verwundert blickte Goku auf seine Enkelin hinunter. ‚Ich glaub das sollte ich mir ansehen.' „Na dann zeig mal was du drauf hast." „Aber nicht hier." schrieen ChiChi, Bra und Videl wie aus einem Mund und Bra fügte noch hinzu: „Da geht ihr raus, hier drin macht ihr nur alles kaputt." Goku war klar, dass dies kommen musste. Er blickte nach draußen. Der Regen hatte endlich aufgehört und die Sonne hatte die Oberhand gewonnen. „Na dann los. Draußen ist es gerade angenehm." „Ich komme mit." legte Trunks fest und auch Gohan folgte ihnen. „Wie die Kinder." sagte ChiChi, und Videl und Bra nickten zustimmend.


	18. Aika’s kleines Geheimnis

* * *

**Kapitel 17 – Aika's kleines Geheimnis**

Die Jungs erhoben sich und liefen nach draußen. Goku drehte sich noch einmal um und lächelte. „Oh Mädels es ist bald Zeit für das Mittagessen. Aber ihr braucht nicht so viel zu machen, wir hatten ja gerade was." Freundlich ging ChiChi auf Goku zu, sie lächelte ihn an. Als sie knapp vor ihm stand machte sie ein zorniges Gesicht. Von irgendwo her zauberte sie ein Nudelholz hervor und zog es ihm mit voller Wucht über. Kurz sah er Sterne und eine Beule bildete sich auf seinem Kopf. Goku ging jetzt lieber, ohne noch ein weiteres falsches Wort zu verlieren. „Musste das sein?" „Der braucht das öfters Videl. Keine Angst der hat 'nen harten Schädel"

Seinen Kopf haltend trat Goku vor die Tür, wo ihn die anderen schon erwarteten. „Was ist denn dir passiert?" Gohan spielte den Besorgten. „Ich hab bei ChiChi unser Mittag bestellt." „Alles klar." schmunzelte Gohan und alle brachen in Gelächter aus.  
„So los Aika, dann zeig mal was du kannst." „Wie hättest du es denn gerne, Opa?" Das letzte Wort betonte sie extra. „Ich denke wir sollten erst einmal mit ein paar Schlägen und Kombinationen anfangen, bevor wir zu den schwierigen Teilen kommen." „OK dann macht mal Platz." rief Aika. Gohan, Goten und Trunks gingen ein Stück zurück, und setzten sich im Schneidersitz in die Luft, denn das Gras war ja noch nass. Übermütig wandte sie sich an Goku. „Bist du bereit, oder willst du dich nicht noch verwandeln." „Wie stark willst du denn zuschlagen?" „Du wirst schon sehen." und sie rannte auf ihn zu.  
Ihren ersten Schlag fing Goku mit Leichtigkeit ab und hielt ihre Faust fest, rutschte dabei aber einige cm nach hinten. „Nicht schlecht" „Ich hab dir doch gesagt dass sie einen mordsmäßigen Bums drauf hat." rief Goten von hinten, während Aika versuchte ihren Arm wieder frei zu bekommen. „Lass los." „Nö." „Ich hab dich gewarnt." also holte sie auch mit der anderen Hand aus. Auch diese wurde von Goku festgehalten. „Und was nun? Keine Hand mehr frei." lächelte Goku. Sie blickte ihn an, mit einem gefährlichen Grinsen, mit diesem Blick, den er schon einige Male bei Vegeta gesehen hatte. „Kein Problem." Aika blickte an sich hinunter. Noch ehe Goku begriff was jetzt kommen sollte, hatte er auch schon ihren Fuß am Kinn und wurde nach hinten geworfen. Unfreiwillig lies er ihre Fäuste los und Aika rammte ihren Ellebogen in seinen Magen, was ihn ein paar Meter nach hinten auf den Rücken warf. Von der Seitenlinie gab es Applaus und Goku setzte sich wieder auf. Er rieb sich sein Kinn. „Man, das war ja heftig schnell." „Ich bin noch nicht fertig, willst du noch mehr." Goku wandte sich nun an Goten. „Du hättest mich warnen sollen." „Hab ich dir doch gesagt." „Wer hat ihr die Tricks gezeigt?" „Ich hab's mir selbst beigebracht, warum fragst du mich nicht selbst." „Ok, lass uns weiter machen, das war nur Glück." „Wenn du meinst, jetzt bist du dran. Fang an." „Aber ich bin schnell, pass auf." Aika stellte sich in Kampfstellung und winkte Goku lässig mit den Fingern heran. Dieser schnellte nach vorne und schlug mit der Faust nach Aika. Der Schlag ging daneben und Goku bremste erst einmal ab und machte kehrt, bevor er sich wieder auf sie stürzte. Diesmal wollte er mit einem Bein nach ihr Treten. Aika griff sich seinen Fuß und beschleunigte Goku's Körper nach unten auf das nasse Gras. Diesmal lag er mit dem Gesicht nach vorne, richtete sich aber sofort wieder auf.  
„Komm schon, Opa..." Wieder mit starker Betonung auf Opa. „...streng dich mal ein bisschen an." ‚Scheiße, die Kleine macht mich fertig. Jetzt nur nicht klein bei geben.' dachte Goku sich. „Äh, ja. Ich brauche immer etwas bis ich warm bin." „Da geht's mir genauso. Wie viel Zeit hättest du denn gerne?" „Ach wir machen einfach weiter, du merkst dann schon wenn ich so weit bin." „OK, dann mach ich jetzt mal weiter." Wieder schnellte Aika nach vorne. ‚Die will schon wieder mit der Faust angreifen. Ha, da lass ich sie mal schön auflaufen.' Dachte sich Goku und streckte seine Faust nach vorne aus. Aika tauchte jedoch flink davor ab und schlug mit der Faust in Goku's Seite, gefolgt von einigen schnellen Schlägen die Rippen hinauf. Den Angriff beendete sie, indem sie beide Beine in seinem Rücken rammte. Wieder lag Goku mit dem Gesicht im Gras. „Ist wohl deine Lieblings Position was?" Leicht schmunzelnd meldete sich nun auch Gohan. „Hey Paps. Sie ist ein Saiyajin, sie hält was aus. Also hör endlich auf Rumzualbern. Oder brauchst du Hilfe?" „Ruhe auf den billigen Plätzen." ‚OK, ich Versuchs einfach mal mit vollem Saiyajin-Power.' Er legte seine Arme an die Seite und eine weiße schimmernde Aura umgab ihn. „Wie ich sehe bist du dann endlich so weit." „Ja, jetzt geht's rund." „Uhh, Angst. Wenn ich richtig liege, bist du wieder mit dem Angriff dran." Goku flog auf Aika zu. Ein heftiger Schlagabtausch folgte. Beide konnten die Angriffe des Anderen abwehren und Keinem gelang es den Anderen zu treffen. ‚Die Kleine ist gut, verflixt gut.' Dachte sich Goku während sie auseinander sprangen. „Endlich legst du mal los." Goku musste schwer durchatmen und Aika wartete. Lässig ließ sie ihre Arme am Körper herunter hängen. Goku teleportierte sich hinter Aika und wollte zuschlagen. Diese war jedoch nur ein Stück nach hinten zu ihm gerutscht und rammte ihren Unterarm in seinen Bauch. Goku rutschte mit dem Oberkörper nach vorne und Aika zuckte kurz mit der Schulter an sein Kinn. Nun griff sie nach seinem Arm und zog ihn über ihre Schulter wieder nach unten ins feuchte Gras.  
Belustigt blickten die Drei von der Seite zu, bis Trunks sich an die beiden Anderen wandte. „Was macht Goku da eigentlich? So hab ich ihn ja noch nie danebenhauen sehen." „Muss wohl das Alter sein. Aika ist halt noch jung und schnell." „Schon klar Goten, aber das ist keine Erklärung dafür das Goku kaum eine Chance hat." „Sollte in Aika noch mehr stecken als wir angenommen hatten?" „Keine Ahnung, aber es sieht richtig Lustig aus." „Genau. Los Paps oder sollen wir dir nicht doch lieber helfen?" Doch Goku bekam das nicht mehr mit, denn er Konzentrierte seine Kräfte für die Verwandlung. Seine Haare hatten nun eine golden-gelbe Farbe angenommen und seine Pupillen verfärbten sich Türkis. „Hey Dad das ist aber Unfair." „Ruhe da hinten. Ich weiß was ich ihr zumuten kann." Wieder schossen Beide aufeinander zu und wieder war es Aika, die aus diesem Schlagabtausch als Sieger hervor ging. „Wie machst du das?" Aika zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, vielleicht liegt es an dir." „Das glaub ich nicht. Ich hab viel mehr Training als du und du bist dennoch Schneller und Stärker." ‚Und außerdem verspüre ich kaum eine Aura obwohl wir miteinander Kämpfen. Moment kaum eine spürbare Aura, stärker und schneller als ein Supersaiyajin.' „Äh Gohan kommst du mal?" „Was? Brauchst wohl doch Hilfe." „Äh nein, nein. Ich will nur mal einen Vergleich anstellen. Stell dich mal neben Sie" „Was soll das Opa? Muss dir noch jemand helfen um ein kleines Mädchen zu besiegen?" spotte Aika. Gohan tat was sein Vater wollte, und stellte sich neben Aika hin. „Und was nun?" „Lass mich mal was Prüfen." Goku schloss seine Augen und konzentrierte sich auf die Beiden. ‚Dacht ich's mir doch.' „Ist gut mein Sohn, du kannst die wieder setzten." Gohan zuckte nur verständnislos mit den Schultern und setzte sich wieder neben Goten in die Luft. „Was ist Opa, können wir dann mal weiter machen?" „Klar, aber wir wollen doch, dass der Kampf ausgeglichen ist oder?" verschmitzt lächelte er sie an. Wieder konzentrierte er seine Kräfte und seine Haare richteten sich steil nach oben. Blitze zuckten seinen Körper entlang und um ihn erstrahlte eine sehr helle, gelbe Aura. „Toll aber das ist auch nix neues für mich." „Das glaub ich dir gern, aber wir legen wieder los." Und Goku verschwand, nur um direkt neben ihr wieder aufzutauchen. Den Schlag an ihr Kinn wehrte sie ab, konnte aber diesmal keinen Gegentreffer landen. Weitere Schläge und Tritte folgten, die aber Beide mit Bravour abwehrten und konterten. Als Beide auseinander sprangen um zu verschnaufen, konnte man erkennen, dass auch Aika jetzt anfing schwerer zu atmen. Einige Schweißperlen rannen über ihre Stirn.  
„Ich glaube ich weiß jetzt was Papa meinte." rief Gohan. Wieder flogen die beiden Kontrahenten in einem wahnsinnigen Tempo aufeinander zu. Aika wurde langsam müde und Goku landete einen Treffer in ihrem Bauch. Sie flog einige Meter durch die Luft und landete im Gras. „Aua, das tut tierisch weh." Aika stellte sich wieder hin und hielt sich den schmerzenden Bauch. Trunks und Goten wollten schon zu ihr, doch Gohan hielt die Beiden auf. „Ist nicht nötig." Sagte er leise und die Beiden blieben wo sie waren. Aika drückte sich einige Tränen heraus und heulte. Goku ging zu Aika hinüber und tröstete sie. „Hey, komm schon. Das musst du ab können. Schließlich bist du eine kleine Kämpferin." „Aber das tat richtig weh!" „Ach komm, der Schmerz vergeht wieder." Jetzt beugte sich Goku zu ihr hinunter und wuschelte ihr durch die Haare. Darauf hatte sie schon gewartet. Sie ballte ihre Faust und mit einem gewaltigen Schlag an Goku's Kinn beförderte sie ihn in den nächsten Baum. Es raschelte noch kurz, bevor Goku mit dem Kopf voran aus dem Geäst auftauchte und etwas unsanft auf dem Boden aufschlug. Seine Haare wurden wieder Schwarz und er lehnte nun mit den Füßen nach oben am Baum. „Ich glaube der hat genug." jubelte Aika und die anderen Drei wunderten sich immer noch über den Einfallsreichtum der Kleinen. Es dauerte noch eine Weile bis Goku wieder zu sich kam. Verlegen rieb er sich sein Kinn und gratulierte Aika zu dieser gelungenen Aktion. „Mein altes Leiden, ich bin einfach zu weich." „Tja,. Das musste ich ausnutzen. Vegeta hat mir davon mal erzählt." Trunks, Goten und Gohan kamen auf die Beiden zu und Goten beugte sich zu seiner Tochter hinunter. „Warum bist du eigentlich so stark." „Sag ich nicht, aber ich schätze mal Opa weiß es schon." „Also Paps was ist los?" „Ich habe es auch erst nicht bemerkt, aber mit dieser Kraft und Schnelligkeit konnte sie nicht nur ein einfacher Saiyajin sein. Ich habe dann mal ihre Aura genauer untersucht. Da fiel mit auf, dass ich diese spezielle Aura schon einmal bei Gohan gespürt hatte." „Und zwar als der Rou Kaioshin mit seiner Zeremonie fertig war." fügte Gohan hinzu. „Ihr wisst also, dass ich immer noch ein Supersaiyajin bin?" „Richtig, um genau zu sein ein Mystik Saiyajin wie ich." Goten und Trunks klappte die Kinnlade herunter und sie staunten nicht schlecht. Gohan kratzte sich verwundert am Kopf und wandte sich an seinen Vater. „Aber ich strahlte während eines Kampfes immer eine ungeheuere Energie aus. Wieso hast du sie nicht gleich gespürt." „Das weiß ich auch nicht, mein Sohn. Vielleicht habe ich nur nicht so darauf geachtet." Aika tippte Goku auf die Schulter. „Ist dir nicht in den Sinn gekommen, dass ich meine Aura maskiert haben könnte?" „Das könnte schon sein, aber doch nicht während des Kampfes." „Klar, ich mach das nur anders als ihr. Ich kann euch das Gefühl vermitteln, dass ich kaum Kampfkraft habe obwohl ich mit vollem Einsatz arbeite." „Und ich hab mich schon gewundert wie leicht du von Aika fertig gemacht worden bist." rief Trunks leicht belustigt. „Nun hätte ich eher darauf geachtet, dann hätte ich Aika gleich fertig gemacht." „Spuck hier mal nicht so große Töne. Schließlich hab ich dich in den Baum befördert als du schon alle Energien gesammelt hattest." „Ich war unvorbereitet, du hast mich überrascht." „Ja, sicher. Wir befanden uns im Kampf, da ist es ja wohl klar dass man geschlagen wird, oder?" Goku konnte sich der bestechenden Logik seiner Enkelin nicht weiter entziehen und sah ein, das er einfach unachtsam war.


	19. Under Control

* * *

**Kapitel 18 – Under Control**

„OK, hätten wir das jetzt auch geklärt. Kämpfen kannst du ja, aber wie sieht das mit Energieangriffen aus?" „Keine Ahnung, ich hab zwar eine auf einen Ritter losgelassen, aber da hab ich einfach nur gehandelt, und nicht drüber nachgedacht." Goku grübelte wie er am besten Anfing Aika die Attacken näher zu bringen. „Also, als erstes ist es mal wichtig seine Innere Kraft, also sein Ki unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Ist übrigens auch die Vorraussetzung um Fliegen zu können." „Na dann sollte ich es ja wohl schon können." „Stimmt, du hast ja ChiChi gerettet." Goku klopfte sich an seine Stirn. „OK dann Probieren wir als erstes mal das hier." Goku kniete sich vor sie hin, hob seine Arme und öffnete seine Handfläche. Eine schimmernde, faustgroße Energiekugel entstand. „Los und jetzt du." Aika tat dasselbe. Sie öffnete ihre Handflächen und eine winzige kleine Kugel entstand. „Etwas mickrig meinst du nicht?" doch Goku tröstete sie. „Einfach weiter konzentrieren, dann wird sie Größer." Aika blickte weiter konzentriert auf dieses kleine Licht. Langsam wuchs die Kugel auf die Größe eines Eies an. „Los weiter" feuerte Goku sie an. „Das ist aber anstrengend." Die Kugel wuchs weiter und hatte die Größe erreicht. „Klasse, und jetzt nur noch so halten." Doch das war etwas zu viel für Aika. Die Kugel wuchs plötzlich sehr schnell und drohte zu explodieren. „Aika lass los!" schrie Goten und stürmte auf seine Tochter zu. Er riss sie weg und legte sich schützend über sie. Goku lenkte die Kugel aus Energie in den Himmel, so dass niemand verletzt wurde. „Scheiße, das war knapp. Die Kontrolle der Energie die du freisetzt, dass ist das wichtigste, sonst bringst du dich am Ende noch selber um." „Aber wie?" „Keine Ahnung, Bei den beiden da hat's gleich geklappt. Da hab ich so was nie trainieren müssen." Goku zeigte auf seine Söhne.  
„Vielleicht kann ich Euch da helfen." meldete sich Trunks von der Seitenlinie. „Ich hatte am Anfang auch Probleme meine Energie kontrolliert an einem Punkt zu konzentrieren." „Und wie hast du das Problem gelöst?" „Vater hat einen Trick angewandt. Wartet mal hier." Trunks tippte sich auf die Stirn und verschwand. „Wo ist der jetzt hin?" doch noch ehe Goku seinen Satz zu Ende denken konnte, war Trunks mit einer handballgroßen Kugel zurück und hielt sie Aika vor die Nase. Sie nahm die Kugel und blickte auf die glatte Oberfläche, in der sich ihr Gesicht spiegelte. „Was ist das?" „Nichts besonderes, einfach nur eine Stahlkugel." „Und wie soll ich das dann nutzen?" „Ganz einfach. Du hältst die Kugel in der Hand, so wie jetzt auch. Dann konzentrierst du deine Energie in der Stahlkugel. Jetzt lasst du deine Energie fließen bis die diese Stahlkugel einen schimmernden Glanz bekommt. Jetzt versuchst du die Energie so zu halten. Wenn du nicht mehr kannst, hör auf, wenn deine Energie die Kugel größer werden lässt, dann hörst du auch auf. So lernst du ganz schnell deine Energie zu kontrollieren. Und wir laufen weniger Gefahr, dass du gleich ganze Landstriche zerstörst." „Ist klar, ich probier's gleich mal aus." Aika hielt die Kugel vor sich hin und konzentrierte ihre innere Kraft auf die Kugel. „Und, spürst du's schon?" „Sie wird warm." „Das ist gut. Das heißt, dass dein Ki fließt. Verändert sich etwas?" Aika überlegte kurz. „Nein, es bleibt so." „Dann gib noch mehr Energie zu." Sie nicke kurz. Ihre Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und die Kugel fing an zu leuchten. „Das wird jetzt aber tierisch warm..." „Gut so weit, jetzt halte deinen Ki-Fluss ungefähr so konstant." Aika nickte kaum sichtbar und fing an, langsam wieder ihre Augen zu öffnen. „Das wird immer Heißer." „Da gibt es jetzt 2 Möglichkeiten. Entweder du bringst die Kugel zum schweben oder du brichst ab." „Ich versuch's mal mit dem Schweben." Langsam zog Aika ihre Hände auseinander. Ganz leicht rutschte die Kugel hinunter und drohte zu fallen. „Konzentrier dich." zischte Trunks. Von Aika's Stirn rannen einige Schweißtropfen hinab. „Das ist verdammt anstrengend Trunks." „Es wird von Mal zu Mal einfacher. Glaub mir." „Aber im Kampf hält man doch nie Energie so lange an einer Stelle fest." „Aber wenn du das mal drauf hast, dann kannst du sie viel effektiver einsetzen." Vegeta erschien zufrieden lächelnd im Türrahmen. Er lehnte sich an und blickte Aika's Versuchen zu, ihr Ki zu kontrollieren. Er winkte Trunks zu sich hinüber. „Hat sie auch das Problem der Kontrolle?" Trunks nickte kurz und Vegeta meinte nur: „Muss wohl in der Familie liegen." „Wie jetzt? Du meinst..." „Was denkst du denn wo ich die Kugel her hatte? Aber Psst." Vegeta legte den Zeigefinger auf seinen Mund. „Das muss keiner wissen." Noch eine kleine Weile konnte Aika die Spannung halten, sank dann aber auf die Knie nieder und lies die Kugel fallen. „Ich kann mir Vorstellen, dass du ziemlich fertig bist Schatz." „Hm Papa. Und ich hab Hunger. Opa fertig zu machen ist lustig, aber es strengt auch an. Und erst die Kontrolle von meinem Ki, dass hat mich richtig geschafft." Goku rieb sich seinen Kopf und kam wieder näher. Er erinnerte sich an ChiChi's Nudelholz. „Ich glaube, dass die Mädels mit dem Mittagessen fertig sind." „Wo hast denn du die Beule her Kakarott?" Vegeta wusste zwar nicht was passiert war, dennoch erfreute es ihn. „Oh, nun ich bin auf den Boden gefallen." stammelte dieser. „Bist du gestolpert oder was? Das würde auch den Dreck in deinem Gesicht erklären." Vegeta bohrte nach. „Nein, nein. Ich bin vom Baum gefallen." Goku fuhr sich durch sein Gesicht um den Schmutz zu entfernen. „Und wieso bist du da hoch geflogen? Kannst du jetzt mal reden oder muss man dir alles aus der Nase ziehen?" Da Goku nicht selbst antwortete, tat dies Trunks für ihn. „Er ist da nicht ganz freiwillig rein geflogen." Vegeta's rechter Mundwinkel ging nach oben. „Wie? Wer war das denn?" Stumm zeigten alle auf Aika. Jetzt ging auch der andere Mundwinkel nach oben du er fing an zu lachen. „Der größte Krieger den die Menschheit gesehen hat wird von einer Sechsjährigen fertig gemacht? Das ist zu komisch." „Du kannst es ja gerne mal selbst versuchen." rief Goku gekränkt. „Nein lieber nicht. Wenn du ´ne Beule hast, dann komme ich noch ins Krankenhaus." Vegeta bekam sich vorerst nicht mehr ein vor lachen. Aika funkelte ihn gleich wieder mit diesem Blick an. Abwehrend hielt Vegeta seine Hände hoch. „Ich lach nicht über dich, sondern über Kakarott. Es ist doch auch zu komisch. Aber egal, die Mädels bitten zu Tisch." „Man, warum sagst du das nicht gleich." freudig hüpfte Aika mit der Kugel in der Hand ins Haus. Gohan, Goten und Trunks folgten ihr. Vegeta beherrschte sich, um nicht noch weiter zu lachen. Als Goku jedoch ins Haus treten wollte, prustete er wieder los. „Von einem Kind erledigt. Ich fass es nicht." „Ist jetzt mal gut." Goku ging hinein und Vegeta folgte ihm. „Wie hat sie das eigentlich geschafft? War sie so klein, dass du immer daneben gehauen hast?" „Nein, aber verdammt schnell und einfallsreich." Vegeta beruhigte sich langsam wieder. „Einfallsreich?" „Versprich mir dass du nicht lachst." „Kann ich nicht. Wenn du schon so anfängst." „Na gut aber Versuch dich wenigstens zu beherrschen. Sie hat mir einen gewaltigen Kinnharken verpasst. Und ich bin in den Baum geflogen." „Ja mein Gott, da ist doch nichts dabei. Da muss sie aber hoch gesprungen sein um dich zu erwischen." „...oder ich hab mich runter gebeugt." murmelte Goku kaum hörbar und Vegeta grinste sich eins.  
„Nein, Aika so setzt du dich nicht an den Tisch. Erstens gehst du dich waschen, du hast geschwitzt. Und zweitens ziehst du dir ein paar neue Sachen an." „Ja, ja." Murrend und grummelnd verzog sich Aika auf ihr Zimmer und tat was ihre Mutter ihr gesagt hatte. ChiChi rührte noch in einem Topf herum. „Bin mal gespannt wie mein Mann aussieht. Wenn der kämpft dann schwitzt der auch immer wie ein Bieber beim Geschlechtsverkehr. Ich glaube den kann ich auch erst einmal in die Dusche schicken." „Bleib doch mal ruhig ChiChi, es wird schon nicht so schlimm sein. Vielleicht kommt er auch mal von alleine drauf." „Dein Wort in Gottes Ohr, Bulma. Was habt ihr beiden eigentlich so lange da unten gemacht?" „Das glaubst du mir eh nicht, und ich will's auch niemanden erzählen." „Och, Schade." Goku und Vegeta liefen gerade auf dem Gang vorbei, als sie die Sätze von ChiChi hörten. „Ich glaube ich gehe mich erst einmal duschen." Leicht gelangweilt blickte Vegeta seinen Freund an. „Oben neben meinem Zimmer ist das Bad." Goku nickte kurz und zupfte an seinem schmutzigen Hemd. Vegeta verdrehte die Augen nach oben. „Nimm dir halt was du brauchst, aber mach keine Unordnung." freudig lief der verschwitzte Saiyajin den Gang entlang und verschwand in Vegeta's Zimmer.


	20. Under Control

* * *

**Kapitel 19 – Under Control**

‚Wohin mir der Kugel?' Aika stand ratlos in ihrem Zimmer und blickte sich um. Sie überlegte noch eine Weile, schnippte dann mit dann mit dem Finger als ob sie die Lösung gefunden hatte. Sie schmiss die Kugel auf ihr Bett, welche eine tiefe Kuhle hinterlies. Aika kramte in einem ihrer Schränke herum. Sie förderte einiges an Kleinteilen zu Tage, welche sich zu den anderen Sachen auf dem Boden gesellten. „Wo ist es denn nur?" sie stand vor dem Schrank und kratzte sich am Kopf. Jetzt war der andere Schrank dran. Auch hier kramte sie einen Moment, bis sie eine Plastikhand herausholte. „Genau was ich gesucht habe. Los Lefty du kommst da hin." Sie stellte die Hand auf den Tisch neben ihrem Bett und legte die Kugel auf die Fingerspitzen. Aus dem Schrank holte sie sich noch ein weißes T-Shirt und eine Latzhose aus Jeansstoff und legte es sich auf dem Bett zurecht. Aika verschwand im Bad und machte sich frisch. Ihre verschwitzten Klamotten flogen in den Wäschekorb und sie wusch sich mal wieder im Waschbecken.

Goku kramte zuerst in Vegeta's Schrank herum und förderte, von weit hinten, ein dunkelblaues T-Shirt hervor auf dessen Rücken -The Boss- aufgestickt war. ‚Ich glaub, dass nimmt der mir übel wenn ich das anziehe.' dachte er sich noch, legte es dann aber auf dem Bett bereit. ‚jetzt noch ne Hose...' Goku kramte eine Weile im Schrank herum, fand aber nichts Passendes. ‚Oh man so 'ne Pelle will ich mir nicht antun, das kneift doch unten rum.' Er drehte sich um und inspizierte nun auch den anderen Schrank. Hier fand er endlich was er suchte, eine Trainingshose, eine schwarze, an den Seiten zum knöpfen. Auch die schmiss er aufs Bett und begab sich ins Bad. Dort warf er seine dreckigen Klamotten in das dafür vorgesehne Behältnis und stellte sich unter die Dusche. Das angenehm warme Wasser wusch den Dreck des Kampfes herunter. Er fasste sich noch einmal an sein Kinn und dachte an den schmerzvollen Schlag zurück. ‚Ich lass mich sogar von einer Sechsjährigen verarschen.'

Als endlich auch Goku zum essen erschienen war und sich ChiChi darüber gewundert hatte, das er ohne ihr zutun schon ans duschen und umziehen gedacht hatte, konnte endlich das Mittagessen losgehen. Es gab Bratkartoffeln, von einem Zentner Kartoffeln, und dazu Rührei aus einer riesigen Schüssel. Goku hatte logischerweise schon wieder Kohldampf, er hatte ja auch einen harten Kampf hinter sich. Aika mampfte auch kräftig rein, obwohl seit der letzten Mahlzeit kaum zwei Stunden vergangen waren. Vegeta aß nur einen Teller voll, er hatte ja auch kaum was gemacht, wie auch Goten, Gohan und Trunks. Die Damen verzehrten kaum was, warum auch. Trunks schluckte den letzten Bissen herunter und tupfte sich die Mundwinkel mit einer Serviette ab. „Das war lecker. Aber mal was ganz anderes. Mom, kannst du mir ein Energieschwert bauen?" „Bitte was?" „Ein Schwert aus reiner Energie ... Ach so, du weißt es ja gar nicht. Einer unserer Gegner, Dark 17, er hat eine Waffe, ein Energieschwert. Es wird von seiner eigenen Energiequelle gespeist, und frisst sich durch alle Materialien wie nichts." „Hmm... da kann ich dir wohl wenig weiter helfen. Ich bräuchte schon ein paar mehr Informationen darüber." „Das einzige was ich weiß ist, dass er es über einen Schalter an und aus schalten kann, und das es eine helle rote Farbe hat. Der Griff ist ungefähr so lang wie mein Unterarm mit Hand und wenn es eingeschaltet ist, dann ist es ungefähr einen Meter lang. Also der leuchtende Teil." „Das Aussehen ist nicht ganz so wichtig wie einige technische Daten. Eine meiner Black-Boxen hätte dabei sein sollen, da hätte ich schon die Daten heraus bekommen." Aika hob ihren Kopf aus den Bratkartoffeln. „If happe eine mit behapt." „Wie oft hab ich dir schon gesagt mit vollem Mund spricht man nicht." Aika schluckte erst mal hinunter. „'tschuldige Mom. Ich sagte, dass ich eine mit dabei gehabt habe. Als wir eines deiner Labor´s ausräumten, da fand ich eine. Ich hatte sie auch die ganze Zeit, als ich bei Diablo war, bei mir." „Die brauch ich dann mal." „Ich hol sie gleich mal." „Nix da, du bleibst hier. Erst isst du zu Ende. Wenn wir fertig sind kannst du gehen." Aika stopfte sich nun ihr essen in doppelter Geschwindigkeit hinein, Goku wahr aber dennoch schneller.  
ChiChi und Videl räumten den Tisch ab, und Aika holte die kleine Kapsel, die sie in ihrem Zimmer verstaut hatte und gab sie Bulma. Diese verzog sich auch gleich in ihr Labor und wurde bis zum Abendessen nicht mehr gesehen.

Plötzlich schallte ein ohrenbetäubender Schrei durch die Hallen der Corporation.  
„Whaaaa... Wie sieht's denn hier aus. Aika! Du kommst jetzt auf der Stelle hier rauf." Die Angesprochene zuckte zusammen und trottete die Treppe hinauf. Schon auf dem Gang konnte sie sich vorstellen was los war. Bra, die geschrieen hatte, stand vor Aika's Zimmer. Sie hatte den Fehler gemacht, die Tür zu öffnen. „Du gehst jetzt da rein und räumst auf. So ein Saustall. Wenn das nicht bald aufgeräumt ist, gibt's mächtig Ärger." „Aber ich..." „Keine Wiederrede." Bra zeigte nur noch auf die Zimmertür und Aika verschwand darin.  
‚Och Menno. Ich wollte viel lieber noch ein bisschen gegen Opa kämpfen.' Missmutig hob sie erst einmal alle Klamotten auf, die im Zimmer verteilt waren und schmiss diese in den Wäschekorb. Dann ging sie zum Fenster und lies frische Luft hinein. Unten sah sie einen lachenden Vegeta und einen säuerlich blickenden Goku. ‚Geht wohl immer noch um seine Niederlage gegen mich.' Bei diesem Gedanken fing sie wieder an zu lächeln und machte sich flink daran den Rest des Zimmers auch noch aufzuräumen. Die losen Spielsachen feuerte sie in die Kiste unter ihrem Bett, alles was einen bestimmten Platz hatte kam an die richtige Stelle. „OK, ist doch besser so. Man kann ja wieder durchlaufen." Gestand sie sich ein und öffnete die Tür um nach ihrer Mutter zu sehen. Diese stand schon da, mit dem Staubsauger im Anschlag und reichte ihr diesen. „Wenn du gerade dabei bist." Aika verzog ihr Gesicht ein wenig und verschwand grummelnd in ihrem Zimmer. „Und ich schicke ChiChi zum kontrollieren. Da hast du nichts zu lachen." rief Bra durch die Tür hinterher und Aika leierte die Augen nach oben. „Mütter! Typisch." Sie fing in einer Ecke des Zimmers an zu saugen, und arbeitete sich an das andere Ende vor. ‚Zum Glück hab ich kein Parkett wie die Beiden da drüben... Sonst hätt' ich noch bohnern müssen.' „Fertig. Jetzt noch die Kontrolle über mich ergehen lassen und dann ab nach draußen an die frische Luft." Sie stellte den Staubsauger an der Tür ab und ging wieder zum Fenster nur um noch ein bisschen Goku's saures Gesicht zu sehen, während ihn Vegeta weiter mit Spott und Hohn überschüttete. Immer wieder hörte sie so was wie „nur ein Kind" oder „mach ich mit links fertig" heraus. Manchmal blickte Goku nach oben zu ihr und machte einige lustige Bewegungen in Richtung Vegeta, immer wenn er mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand. Einmal sah er aus wie ein Huhn, einmal pustete er seine Backen auf und deutete auf Vegeta. Einmal machte er sogar Vegeta's Monolog mit der Hand nach. Vegeta blickte endlich auch mal nach oben und sah seine sichtlich amüsierte Enkelin am Fenster lachen. Blitzschnell drehte er sich zu Goku um und erkannte gerade noch wie der seine Hand flugs hinter seinem Rücken verschwinden lies. Gespielt zornig blickte er nach oben und deutete auf sie. Dann machte er einige Gesten, dass sie die Nächste sei, er nur auf sie warte und er sie fertig machen würde. Nun wandte er sich wieder Goku zu.  
Inzwischen berat ChiChi das Zimmer. Sorgfältig, und vor allem kritisch, untersuchte sie alles. Ungeduldig wippte Aika hin und her. Immer noch mit ernstem Blick stellte sich ChiChi vor sie hin. „Also ich muss schon sagen, wenn Goten oder Gohan mir so ein Zimmer vorgesetzt hätten, dann..." Aika legte die Stirn in Falten. „Was dann?" fragte sie unsicher.  
ChiChi's Miene zog sich zu einem Lächeln. „Dann hätt' ich sie geküsst und mich endlich mal richtig gefreut. Selbst wenn die aufgeräumt hatten, sah's immer noch irgendwie unordentlich aus. Ich hatte immer was auszusetzen. Manchmal glaubte ich die haben das extra gemacht. Du darfst dann raus wenn du willst." ChiChi verlies das Zimmer und Aika sprang gleich zum Fenster raus in den Garten.


	21. The Art of Fighting

* * *

**Kapitel 20 – The Art of Fighting**

Das Gras, auf dem Vegeta ungeduldig wartete, war inzwischen trocken, denn die Sonne strahlte ordentlich hell und warm. Goku hatte sich inzwischen unter den Baum gesetzt, aus dem er vorhin gefallen war. Auch Gohan, Goten und Trunks setzten sich in den Schatten der großen Eiche. Vegeta machte sich noch ein bisschen, mit seiner Art Liegestütz, warm. Es waren die aus dem Handstand heraus. Aika tat es ihm gleich nur auf einer Hand. ‚Kein Problem wenn man fliegen kann.' dachte sie sich. „Können wir dann endlich mal anfangen, Opa?" wie auch schon bei Goku betonte sie dieses Wort extra stark, nur machte es Vegeta scheinbar mehr aus als Goku. „Ich hab heute schon einen Kämpfer fertig gemacht, da werd ich dich erst recht schaffen." „Du kannst schon mal einpacken, ich fang gleich höher an." Vegeta verwandelte sich in einen Supersaiyajin und Aika blieb ganz ruhig. „Willst du dich nicht auch mal verwandeln Kleines?" „Ach nö, ich schaff das auch so. Aber versprich mir eins, dass du dich nicht weiter verwandelst, OK?" „Na gut, mach ich nicht." Aika blinzelte zu Goku hinüber. Dieser hob den Daumen, denn alle außer Vegeta wussten, dass dieser nunmehr keine Chance gegen Sie hatte.  
„Ich bin ein Supersaiyajin, bringen wir es also schnell hinter uns." „Genau, ich muss heute noch was Gefährliches machen. Mama hat gesagt, ich soll den Müll raus bringen." „Im Sprüche klopfen bist du ja gar nicht so schlecht, mal sehen was du im Kampf leisten kannst." und Vegeta stürmte auf sie los.  
Da Aika keine Lust auf Prügel hatte, wich sie geschickt zur Seite aus und lies den verdutzt blickenden Vegeta an sich vorbei sausen. Da er gerade im Flug war griff sie an seine Fuß, hielt ihn fest, zog ihn hinunter und er plumpste auf das Gras. „Genau wie Goku." meinte Aika kurz. Aber Vegeta stand wieder und griff erneut an, diesmal stehend. Die ersten Schläge gingen wieder daneben, da Aika sich duckte oder auswich. Eine rechte Gerade fing sie ab und drehte ihm den Arm auf den Rücken. Sie sprang nach oben und hielt nun seinen Hals mit dem anderen Arm umklammert. Immer fester drückte sie zu und schob dazu den eingedrehten Arm weiter nach oben. Nach Luft ringend stand Vegeta da und Aika hielt ihn in ihrem Klammergriff fest. „Gibst du auf Opa? Ich will dir nicht noch wehtun." „Niemals!" rief er ihr zu und griff mit seiner freien Hand nach hinten. Er packte sie an den Trägern ihrer Hose und zog sie über den Kopf nach vorne weg. Nach ein paar Metern des unfreiwilligen Fluges, fing sie sich wieder und bremste auf dem Rasen ab. „Da musst du dir schon was besseres einfallen lassen Kleine. Ach und noch was, ich gebe nie auf, das kannst du dir gleich aus dem Kopf schlagen." „Ich sehe hier keinen Grund zur Selbstverstümmelung." Vegeta legte wieder los uns schoss auf Aika zu. Diese lies sich einfach nach hinten fallen und Vegeta flog über sie weg. Mit einem gekonnten Sprung erhob sich Aika direkt aus der Rückenlage in den Stand. ‚Mist, warum weicht sie immer so schnell aus?' Vegeta schlug wütend auf den Boden und hinterließ ein Loch, griff aber sogleich wieder an. Aika wich seinen Schlägen und Tritten immer wieder aus oder blockte diese geschickt ab.  
„Was soll das, kämpfst du auch mal mit oder willst du immer nur ausweichen?" „Ich wollte dir nur nicht wehtun." „Jetzt schlag zu, ich halt's schon aus." „Na wenn du meinst. Du hast es nicht anders gewollt." Aika stellte sich nun in eine andere Angriffsposition. Ein Bein stand fest auf dem Erde, das andere war angewinkelt und tippte immer auf den Boden. Die Fäuste waren auf Augenhöhe. „Was soll das jetzt darstellen?" „Oh man, der große Prinz kennt Kickboxen nicht?" spottete Aika und bewegte sich langsam auf Vegeta zu.  
Als sie fast vor ihm stand, trat er wieder zu. Wieder wich sie aus, rammte diesmal jedoch ihr Schienbein in seine Seite. Schmerz machte sich an seinen Rippen breit, doch er lies sich nichts anmerken, biss die Zähne zusammen und griff weiter an. Aika schlug ihm in seinen Magen. Vegeta sackte keuchend nach vorne, nur um einen Augenblick später ihr Knie an seinem Kinn zu spüren. Der sonst so versierte Kämpfer flog zurück und hielt sich erst einmal seine Seite und sein Kinn. „Geht's, alter Mann?" „Ja, ja. Los weiter. Was kannst du noch?" zischte er. „Hmm. Wie wär's mal mit einer Runde Karate?" „Wenn du das kannst." Aika stellte sich in die Grundstellung und Vegeta flog zu ihr. Den folgenden Schlagabtausch beendete Sie mit einem Beinfeger der Vegeta auf den Rücken fallen lies. Sie schwang sich flink auf die Brust ihres Opas, legte ihre Beine auf seine Arme und hielt ihn so erst einmal unten.  
Goku stapfte zu den Beiden hinüber. „Was ist denn los Vegeta, hat dich deine Kraft verlassen, oder bist du für ein sechsjähriges Mädchen zu schwach?" Das war zu viel für Vegeta, er lud seine Energie noch einmal auf und lies die Beiden in einer Druckwelle seiner Aura von sich fliegen. „Du hilfst ihr doch, Aika könnte das nie allein." Verwundert blickte Goku den Prinzen an. „Wie meinst du das? Ich kann das doch gar nicht." „Du hast doch sicher bei Shen Long was Neues gelernt." „Ich hab zwar einige Techniken verbessert und verfeinert, aber von der Ferne kann ich niemandem Helfen." Goku setzte sich wieder in den Schatten des Baumes. „Ich würde mich außerdem nie in einen Kampf einmischen, schon gar nicht wenn du kämpfst." Aika wurde ungeduldig. „Kannst du dich mal auf unseren Kampf konzentrieren? Ich bin gerade schön im Schwung. Mir braucht niemand zu helfen." sagte sie entrüstet. „Los weiter, diesmal... Hm was nehme ich denn ... Aikido!" Jetzt wusste Vegeta gar nicht mehr was los war und griff erst einmal an. Aika wich wiederum seinen Schlägen aus oder konterte mit einem Gegenangriff.  
Nach und nach wurde Vegeta schon schwächer. Sein letzter Trumpf waren Angriffe mit Ki. ‚Da kann sie nichts gegen machen. Weil sie es noch nicht richtig kontrollieren kann, hab ich eine Chance.' Vegeta flog nun etwas weiter weg und sammelte ein wenig Energie für einige schnelle Energiekugeln. Goten sah wie Vegeta die Energie gegen seine Tochter richtete, konnte jedoch nicht mehr eingreifen, die Kugeln waren unterwegs.  
Aika blickte erschrocken in die Richtung, aus der die gebündelte Energie auf sie zukam. ‚Scheiße' das war ihr erster Gedanke. Schützend hielt sie ihre Handflächen der Energie entgegen, schloss die Augen und harrte der Dinge die da kommen sollten. Um Sie herum Explodierten die Kugeln. ‚Ich hab nichts gespürt, wo ist Opas Energie geblieben?' Aika öffnete wieder ihre Augen und sah die Welt um sich herum leicht verschwommen, wie aus einem Goldfischglas. „Was ist denn hier los?" fragte sie sich leise selbst. Goku, Vegeta und die Anderen standen außen um sie herum und schauten auf sie hinunter. Prüfend klopfte Goten gegen das was Aika umgab. Kleine Blitze zuckten von der Stelle über die ganze Fläche. „Hmm... Muss ein Schutzschild sein." „Sag mal was kann die Kleine eigentlich nicht? Sie baut ein Schutzschild auf, ist schneller als ein Supersaiyajin, kontert jeden Angriff aus und beherrscht verschiedene Kampfstile." Vegeta schäumte fast vor Wut. „Nun ja, sie kann ihre Energie nicht richtig kontrollieren." versuchte Goten sich zu wehren und Vegeta's Wut einzudämmen. „Labere hier keinen Scheiß, und was ist dass da?" Vegeta zeigte auf das Kraftfeld, welches Aika noch immer umgab. „Wenn das keine Kontrolle von Energie ist, dann bin ich ein Namekianer. Woher kann sie das eigentlich?" „Darf ich mal." meldete sich Aika von innen. „Das mit dem Kraftfeld weiß ich nicht, ich hab einfach nur gehandelt. Die verschiedenen Stile hab ich mir aus der Glotze abgeguckt." Vegeta griff sich in seine Haare „Na Klasse. Unsereins trainiert Jahrelang um sich verschiedene Techniken anzueignen und die Rotzer von heute gucken sich zweitklassige Prügelfilme an und haben es drauf. Das kann doch nicht wahr sein." Jetzt beugte er sich zu Aika hinunter und klopfte an das Energiefeld. „Wie's scheint hab ich dann ja wohl gewonnen, du kannst nicht mehr weiter kämpfen in dem Ding da drin." Böse funkelte sie ihren Gegner an und senkte ihre Arme.


	22. Erfindergeist

* * *

**Kapitel 21 – Erfindergeist**

„Also ich weiß nicht ob man das als Sieg bezeichnen kann?" fiel Goku ihm in den Rücken. „Schnauze Kakarott. Sie kann nicht mehr weiterkämpfen. Damit habe ich gewonnen." Von Vegeta unbemerkt senkte sich ihr Schutzschild. „So lange sie nicht weiß, wie man das hier weg bekommt bin ich der Sieger." Noch einmal klopfte er an die Stelle wo er das Energiefeld vermutete, doch es war weg.  
‚Oh Shit.' war das letzte was Vegeta dachte bevor ihn ein gewaltiger Aufwärtsharken am Kinn traf. In hohem Bogen flog auch er in den Baum und verlor schon im Flug seinen Supersaiyajin Zustand. Wie auch schon Goku vor ihm fiel er aus dem Baum auf den Boden und blieb regungslos liegen. Goku legte anerkennend eine Hand auf Aika's Schulter. „Ich glaube ich kann dich beruhigt zur Siegerin erklären. Unser Prinz schläft erst einmal eine Weile." scherzte er.  
Aika und Goku gingen zum Baum hinüber, an dem Vegeta bewusstlos lag. Aika griff Vegeta's Schwanz und zog ihn daran nach oben. „Was machen wir mit ihm? Wir können ihn doch hier nicht so liegen lassen." „Wir nehmen ihn mit rein." Goku griff sich den Saiyajin, legte ihn auf der Schulter ab und ging ins Haus. Aika folgte ihm stumm.

Auf dem Gang kam ihnen Bulma entgegen. „Was ist mit ihm?" „Er ist nicht schwer verletzt. Unser Prinz hier braucht nur ein bisschen Schlaf, das ist alles." „Oh man Goku wie konntest du nur. Ihr seit keine 5 Stunden zusammen und schlagt euch schon wieder." „Hey nun mal langsam, dass war ich gar nicht." „Kommt erst mal mit." Bulma wies die Beiden an, ihr in eines der separaten Häuser der Corporation zu folgen. „Und wer war es dann?" Goku warf einen Blick nach hinten zu Aika. „Glaub ich nicht. Sie ist noch ein Kind, Vegeta hat schon einige Kämpfe hinter sich, ich glaube nicht, dass er sich von ihr besiegen lassen würde." „Doch, er war einfach unachtsam." auch Aika meldete sich jetzt zu Wort. „Er war besser als Goku. Gegen Vegeta hat es länger gedauert, bis ich ihn so weit hatte. Und er hatte eine bessere Flugphase zum Abschluss." „Wie? Du auch Goku, du hast auch schon gegen sie verloren?" fragte Bulma und musste dabei schmunzeln. „Leider. Ich war vor dem Mittagessen dran." bedauerte Goku während sie den Raum betraten „Genau. Ich weiß nicht wie es euch geht, aber ich hab heute genug gemacht. 2 Opas an einem Tag besiegt. Ich geh wieder mal vor die Glotze, Ranma geht gleich los. Bis denne." Aika winkte noch und ließ die Beiden mit ihrem Patienten allein.  
„Mal sehen was er hat. Leg ihn mal da rauf. Bulma zeigte auf ein Weißes etwas höher stehendes Bett. Goku tat was Bulma sagte und hob Vegeta von seinen Schultern auf das Bett. „Was ist das eigentlich für ein Raum hier?" „Oh, das ist eine kleine Krankenstation mit ein paar Gimmicks von mir." Bulma drückte auf einem Pult herum und ein Display senkte sich über dem Bett herab. Bulma griff sich eine Schere und Schnitt seinen Kampfanzug auf. Goku zog ihm Stiefel und Handschuhe aus. „Ich hab es gebaut, um ihn hier," sie zeigte auf Vegeta „oder einen unserer Söhne verarzten zu können." „Unsere Söhne? Stimmt ja die waren früher öfters hier und haben gegeneinander gekämpft." „Richtig und wenn sie sich mal wieder Weh getan hatten konnte ich sie gleich gut versorgen. Glaub mir Goten war öfter verletzt als du oder ChiChi es mitbekommen habt." „Was ist denn nun mit Vegeta?" „Lass mal sehen." Bulma schaute auf die Anzeige, auf der einige medizinische Daten aufleuchteten. „Also die Bewusstlosigkeit hält noch 'ne Weile an. sie hat ihn ziemlich hart getroffen." „Kein Wunder er war auch nur ein Supersaiyajin. Da traf ihn der Schlag wesentlich Härter als bei mir vorhin." Bulma tippte weiter auf ihren Anzeigen herum und betrachtete Vegeta durch eine Röntgenscheibe. Sein Skelett sah eigentlich ziemlich normal aus, bis auf die Stelle, die Aika mit ihrem Schienbein getroffen hatte. Besorgt redete Bulma weiter. „Oh, das ist nicht so gut." „Was?" „Sieh mal hier, die ersten beiden Rippen sind glatt durch, und die dritte ist angebrochen." „Er hat sich gar nichts anmerken lassen. Wie sollen wir ihn wieder Gesund bekommen? So viel ich weiß sind uns die magischen Bohnen ausgegangen." „Das ist kein Problem. Das haben wir gleich." Bulma holte eine Sauerstoffmaske und legte sie Vegeta an. Dann ging sie zu einem, mit einer Flüssigkeit gefüllten, Glaszylinder, der im Raum stand und deutete darauf. „Schmeiß ihn vorsichtig da rein." Goku nahm Vegeta behutsam in den Arm und flog zum oberen Ende der Säule. Sachte ließ er ihn in die Flüssigkeit gleiten, Vegeta schwebte nach unten und blieb in Augenhöhe schwerelos hängen. „Da drin ist er sicher." Bulma schaltete die Maschine ein. Kleine Luftblasen stiegen vom Boden her auf und umgaben Vegeta's Körper. „Was ist das Bulma?" „Kennst du noch die Heiltanks von Freezer's Zeiten?" Goku nickte. „Das ist vom Prinzip her dasselbe. Nur in einer moderneren Form. Er heilt alle Verletzungen in ungefähr einer halben Stunde." „Und was ist wenn er in der Zeit zu sich kommt?" „Kommt er nicht, Das da drin ist nicht nur einfach Wasser. Es ist eine Mischung aus verschiedenen Substanzen, unter anderem auch ein Schmerz- und Betäubungsmittel." „Dann wacht er ja nie auf." „Die Zusammensetzung wird vom Computer geregelt, der diese Röhre überwacht. Der kommt schon von ganz allein zu sich." „Und was nun?" fragte Goku, dem nun langweilig wurde. „Ich kann dich auch noch untersuchen, vielleicht hast du ja mehr abgekriegt als du gemerkt hast." „Nee Bulma. Das lassen wir lieber. Doktorspiele mach ich lieber mit ChiChi." Grinsend verließ er den Raum und eine verdutzt blickende Bulma blieb allein zurück. ‚Immer noch so Kindisch. In all den Jahren hat er sich kaum verändert.' dachte sie sich, kontrollierte noch einmal die Anzeigen und verließ den Raum.

Auf der Wiese saßen Gohan, Goten und Trunks im Kreis zusammen und unterhielten sich über Aika's grandiose Siege gegen ihre Väter. „Wir wissen ja jetzt wie weit sie schon ist, vielleicht sollten wir sie mal im Gravitationsraum testen." „Aber heute nicht mehr Gohan. Meine Kleine hat schon genug geleistet. Sie soll sich auch mal ausruhen." „Wenn das mein Vater gehört hätte,..." warf Trunks dazwischen. „...der hat doch immer wie ein Irrer trainiert. Von früh bis spät. Für einen Saiyajin das wichtigste im Leben. Na ja und dann noch die Besessenheit der Stärkste sein zu wollen." Goku lief auf die Gruppe zu und berichtete von Vegeta's Zustand, und dass er in Kürze wieder voll da ist. „Man hat´s meinem Vater aber gar nicht angesehen, dass er solche Schmerzen hatte." „Er hat es gut verborgen, dennoch wundert es mich mit welcher Kraft Aika ihm die Kochen gebrochen hat." „Es war sicher nicht nur die Kraft alleine. Die hohe Geschwindigkeit spielt auch eine Rolle." „Na ja, sie hat sich erst mal vor den Fernseher zurückgezogen und guckt Ranma." Plötzlich fing Goten an zu lächeln. „Was ist mit dir?" verwirrt blickte Goku seinen Sohn an. „Also ich hab ihr keine ihrer Kampftechniken beigebracht. Wen sie, wie sie sagt, ihre Techniken aus dem Fernsehen abgekuckt hat, dann lernt sie gerade was Neues." „Das möchte ich auch können. Eine neue Technik sehen und gleich umsetzen können." „Wer nicht, wer nicht?"

Bulma trat vor das Capsule Haus und blickte auf die kleine Gruppe, die sich endlich wieder gefunden hatte. Trunks blickte zu ihr hinüber und lächelte sie an. Er stand auf und ging zu seiner Mutter hinüber. „Na mein Schatz. Wie geht es dir?" „Ach Mom, ich bin so froh, dass du wieder da bist, ich konnte nicht mehr ruhig schlafen, seit du tot warst." Trunks drückte seine Mutter an sich als wollte er sie nie wieder loslassen. „Hey ich muss auch noch Atmen. Ich freu mich ja auch dich zu sehn." Leicht versuchte sie Trunks etwas von sich wegzudrücken, damit sie wieder Luft bekam. „Ähm, Trunks." Sie blickte ihm in seine blauen Augen, und er in ihre. „Ich habe die Daten der Box analysiert." „Und?" „Ich kann solch ein Schwert bauen. Von den Kristallen, die ich benötige, habe ich aber nur drei Stück da, brauche aber mindestens zwei für ein Schwert." „Dass ist doch aber kein Problem, da kannst du ja eins für mich bauen?" „Schon aber wenn das kaputt ist, dann ist es vorbei." „Na dann muss ich eben Aufpassen. Wie schnell kannst du es fertig haben?" „Ich brauche schon die 10 Tage, die uns noch bleiben. Aber dafür kannst du das Schwert in der Länge verstellen, was 17 nicht kann." „Endlich mal den Vorteil auf meiner Seite." „Ich hab eine Idee. Warum trainierst du die Tage nicht mit Gohan zusammen? Der hat doch schon Erfahrung mit dem Z-Schwert." „Klasse, ich wusste wenn du da bist, kommen die guten Ideen von ganz alleine." Jetzt musste sie ihn noch einmal anlächeln. Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und ging wieder ins Haus zurück. „Warte noch." rief er ihr hinterher. Bulma drehte sich noch einmal um. „Was ist denn noch Schatz?" „Äh eine Frage hätte ich da noch, Kannst du die Gravitation in meiner Schule erhöhen?" „Kein Problem, da muss nur ein Modul in der Steuerung ausgetauscht werden, und du kannst höher gehen." „Alles Klar. Ich hoffe du hast so ein Modul da." Bulma nickte kurz. „Ich muss wieder zu Vegeta. Bis dann." Trunks ging wieder zu den anderen hinüber und Bulma verschwand zu Vegeta in die Krankenstation.

„Was hattet ihr denn zu besprechen?" fragte Goten neugierig. „Du darfst alles Essen, aber nicht alles Wissen." belehrte ihn Trunks und winkte Gohan zu sich hinüber. Beide stellten sich etwas Abseits. „Du kannst doch mit einem Schwert umgehen?" „Sicher doch, ich hab das Z-Schwert geführt." sagte Gohan entrüstet. „Ja, ja. Die Frage war ja nur Rhetorisch. Du bist also mein Kandidat." „Für was?" „Ich möchte gerne, dass du mit mir trainierst, Schwertkampf. Bei mir in der Schule." „Geht klar, aber ich penn nicht mit dir zusammen im Bett." Gohan grinste schelmisch. „Keine Angst, Ich hab schon Gästequartiere." wiegelte Trunks ab. „OK abgemacht. Ich hoffe du hast ein Satz Trainingsschwerter da, bei uns geht so einiges zu Bruch." „Meine sind aus einer Titan Legierung, das sollte eine Weile halten." Na hoffen wir's" „Alles klar, dann ruf ich mal bei meinen Schülern an, dass ich zwei Wochen nicht mehr kann, und wir können anfangen." „Wieso? Die brauchst du nicht wegschicken, wir zeigen ihnen einfach mal wie ein Kampf aussieht wenn man bei dir trainiert hat. Wie zeigst du eigentlich sonst Angriffe?" „Ich nehme mir einfach einen Schüler aus dem Kurs und demonstriere es. Dabei muss ich mich zwar kräftig zurück halten, aber es geht dann schon." „Na siehst du, dann kannst du mal richtig zeigen was ab geht. Außerdem können wir uns mal ausruhen." „Abgemacht. Du trittst als Co-Trainer auf und ich darf dich verprügeln." Beide brachen wieder einmal in Gelächter aus und gingen langsam zu Goku und Goten hinüber.

Vegeta öffnete langsam und vorsichtig seine Augen. Er schwebte, obwohl er nichts dazu tun musste. Eine wohlige Wärme umgab ihn. Er befand sich in einer Flüssigkeit, und was war das vor seinem Mund? Erst jetzt begriff er, dass er sich in einer Röhre befand. Nur schemenhaft konnte er Bulma erkennen, die auf irgendeiner Konsole herumtippte und dann zu ihm hinüber ging. Vorsichtig begab er sich an das Glas der Röhre um Bulma besser erkennen zu können. Sie sagte irgendetwas, er konnte es aber nicht verstehen, sondern sah nur wie sie ihre Lippen bewegte. Sie deutete nach oben. Vegeta blickte hinauf. Dort war der Ausgang. Er machte ein, zwei Schwimmbewegungen, steckte seinen Kopf hinaus, legte die Atemmaske ab und flog hinunter zu Bulma.  
„Wieder Fit?" fragte sie und Vegeta nickte kurz. „Ich hab noch eine Überraschung für dich." „Was denn?" „Ich hab die Daten ausgewertet, die in der Black Box waren." „Ja, und?" „Ich glaube, ich weiß wie du Freezer besiegen kannst." „Damit macht man keine Scherze." „Mach ich auch nicht. Du hast versucht ihn zu schmelzen." Vegeta nickte kurz. „Er besteht aber schon aus flüssigem, geschmolzenem Metall. Also fällt Hitze schon mal weg." „Und was dann?" „Na überleg doch mal, wenn du ihn nicht Schmelzen kannst, dann musst du ihn..." „Einfrieren!" fiel er ihr ins Wort. Bulma lächelte. ‚Saiyajins sind gar nicht so blöd wie mancher behauptet.' „Aber wie soll ich ihn Einfrieren? Meine Angriffe sind nicht Kalt sondern eher Heiß." „Mal sehen was ich in der Hinsicht entwickeln kann. Mir wird schon was einfallen. Vielleicht ein Eiswürfelwerfer, oder so."


	23. Wertvolle Freunde

* * *

**Kapitel 22 – Wertvolle Freunde**

„Was ist das hier?" Vegeta zeigte auf die Röhre in der er aufgewacht war. Bulma reichte ihm ein Handtuch. „Das ist meine Art des Heiltankes." „Du meinst solche wie bei Freezer?" „Ja die Idee ist dieselbe, die Technik ist von mir." Vegeta rieb sich mit dem Handtuch trocken und gab es Bulma zurück. „Was soll ich denn mit dem nassen Handtuch?" Vegeta drehte sich herum und zeigte vorerst keine Reaktion auf Bulma's Frage. „Was soll ich damit?" fragte sie noch einmal, wickelte das Tuch aber schon zusammen und ging langsam auf Vegeta zu. „Was weiß ich Weib, du weißt doch am Besten wo es hingehört." Er bemerkte schon wie sich Bulma näherte, spielte aber weiterhin den harten Kerl und drehte sich nicht um. Bulma holte aus und traf mit einem Ende direkt auf Vegeta's Hintern. „Aua, was soll das?" Vegeta zuckte kurz und drehte sich blitzartig um. Er ergriff mit einer Hand das Handtuch, mit der anderen nach ihrem Handgelenk. „Na warte. So einfach kommst du mir nicht davon." Vegeta hielt sie an ihrem Arm nach oben. Mit ihrer freien Hand strich sie ihm vom Bauch hinauf über seine Brust. „Was willst du denn machen?" fragte die verführerisch. „Das wirst du gleich sehen." Er entriss ihr das Handtuch, ergriff nun auch ihre andere Hand und legte ihre beiden Arme hinter seinen Kopf. Sie ließ ihre Arme wo sie waren, umschlang seinen Hals. Vegeta fuhr mit seinen Händen ihren Rücken hinunter und hielt an ihrer Hüfte an. Ein wohliger Schauer überflutete Bulma. Vorsichtig wanderten Vegeta's Hände unter ihr Shirt. ‚Oh man. Der kann zärtlich sein.' träumte Bulma vor sich hin, während seine Hände wieder nach oben wanderten. Bulma fing leise an zu kichern. „Hey was ist so lustig?" „Das kitzelt!" „Ach so?" Vegeta's Mundwinkel verzog sich wieder nach oben. Wie als ob er sie bestrafen wollte fuhr er noch ein paar Mal hoch und runter. „Hey, hör auf." Sie zappelte etwas hin und her. Doch statt sich von ihm Wegzuschieben, zog sie seinen Kopf näher zu ihrem. Auch Vegeta hörte auf sie zu kitzeln und ihre Lippen berührten sich. Der Kuss dauerte ewig, fast meinte man die Beiden brauchten keine Luft zu holen.

„Bulma?" ChiChi's Stimme hallte durch den Raum. Schnell ließen die Beiden voneinander ab. Vegeta suchte seine Sachen zusammen, während Bulma die Videoverbindung entgegen nahm. „Ja was gibt's?" fragte sie freundlich aber bestimmt. Ein kurzes Flimmern und ChiChi's Gesicht erschien im Raum. „Ich wollte nur sagen, dass wir jetzt den Tisch fürs Abendbrot decken, und ihr somit alle zum Essen kommen könnt." „Ja OK, wir kommen dann gleich." Mit diesen Worten schaltete sich die Videoverbindung ab und Bulma drehte sich zu Vegeta um. Dieser war jedoch schon verschwunden. ‚Männer! Ihr könnt so gefühlvoll sein, und doch so kalt.' Sie seufzte leise und schaltete die Geräte aus. Das Blubbern in der Röhre verstummte, während die letzen Luftblasen an der Oberfläche zerplatzten. Bulma löschte das Licht im Raum und begab sich nach oben.

Vegeta lief inzwischen nur in Boxershorts durch die Corporation in sein Zimmer. Seinen Kampfanzug hatte er schon weg geschmissen, nur die Stiefel und die Handschuhe trug er mit sich herum. Er betrat das Zimmer und feuerte erst einmal die Stiefel in die Ecke und schmiss die Handschuhe hinterher. ‚Immer muss einer Stören!' Seine Boxershorts waren aus demselben Material wie die Kampfanzüge, weshalb diese auch schon Trocken waren. Er kramte im Schrank nach einer passenden, schwarzen Hose, die er auch bald gefunden hatte. „Wo ist mein Boss Shirt? ... Stimmt ja, dass hatte Kakarott ja schon genommen." Also nahm er sich ein dunkelblaues Hemd mit der Aufschrift – Hier bin ich der Chef – und zog es sich an. Er zog es nicht in die Hose hinein, sondern lies es lässig heraus hängen. So ging er dann auch ins Esszimmer hinüber und setzte sich an den Tisch. Er warf Aika noch einen bösen Blick zu, den diese aber sofort mit einem Grinsen abblockte.

Das Abendessen verlief ohne weitere Komplikationen, was aber nicht bedeutete, dass der Raum hinterher nicht einem Schlachtfeld glich. Während die Frauen den Tisch abräumten, rauften sich die Saiyajins zusammen und hielten Kriegsrat. „Also Jungs, die Gegner sind bekannt, Diablo, Freezer und C17." fing Goku an. „Trunks und Gohan kümmern sich am besten um 17, ihr habt beide Erfahrungen im Schwertkampf und so viel wie ich gehört habe, hat Bulma auch schon die passende Waffe parat." „Freezer gehört mir allein, versteht ihr mich." „Ist schon gut Vegeta, aber glaubst du, dass du gegen diesen Freezer eine Chance hast?" „Ja!" sagte Vegeta unmissverständlich und Goku fragte nicht weiter nach. „Also gut, du kümmerst dich um Freezer." Goku machte eine Pause. Aika betrat wieder das Zimmer und mischte sich unter die Jungs. „Unser Größtes Problem stellt sicher Diablo dar." setzte Goku fort. „Detaillierte Informationen über ihn fehlen uns, das heißt wir müssen annehmen, dass er nur sehr schwer zu besiegen ist." „Da kannst du aber einen drauf lassen." meldete sich Trunks. „Wir beide,... " er blickte zu seinem Vater „...haben ihn voll erwischt und unser Strahl hat ihn nicht einmal berührt." „Er baut irgendein Schutzschild auf." fügte Vegeta hinzu. „Das bildet natürlich ein großes Problem. Da müssen wir wohl alle ran."

Während der Diskussion läutete es an der Tür, vielmehr meldete der Computer zwei Personen die sich in der Halle der Corporation eingefunden haben. Bra lief hinaus auf die Empore und konnte von dort oben nur zwei Strohhüte erkennen, aber nicht wer sich darunter verbarg. Beide hatten dunkelgrüne Umhänge an, wobei der eine etwas kleiner war, und dessen Gewand seine Füße verdeckte.  
„Was wünschen sie?" Ohne nach oben zu blicken fing der Größere mit ruhiger Stimme zu sprechen an. „Mein Freund hier und ich würden gerne mit Vegeta und Herrn Son sprechen. Steht es in ihrer Macht die beiden Herren heraus zu holen, Frau Briefs?" Verdutzt blickte Bra hinunter. Irgendetwas gab ihr das Gefühl, dass die Beiden ihr nichts tun würden. Sie war sich sicher die Beiden noch nie gesehen zu haben, aber irgendetwas war ihr vertraut. „Bitte kommen sie doch herauf. Die sitzen gerade zusammen und diskutieren." Die Beiden flogen über das Geländer zu ihr nach oben und Bra erkannte, dass der Kleinere offenbar noch ein Stück kleiner war als er vorgab zu sein. Sie geleitete die Beiden ins Esszimmer wo die hitzige Diskussion noch in vollem Gange war. Die Stimmen verstummten und alle blickten zur Tür. „Die beiden Herren wollten euch sprechen." sagte Bra und stupste die Unbekannten in den Raum hinein und ging ihrerseits hinaus.  
„Wer seid ihr?" fragte Goku, denn er konnte keine Aura der Beiden empfangen. „Ich denke schon, dass du uns kennst, Goku. Aber wir beide wissen auch, dass ihr ein sehr großes Problem zu bewältigen habt." Der Hut war sehr tief in sein Gesicht gezogen, so dass man nur den Mund erkennen konnte. Langsam knüpfte er seinen Umhang auf. „Und ich spreche nicht nur von Diablo, sondern vor allem von Dark 17. Mit seinem Energieschwert und dem fast Perfekten Umgang mit seinem Ki, ist er der wohl gefährlichste eurer Gegner." Er griff an seinen Anzug und holte einen geschliffenen Kristall hervor. „Hier Trunks, ich schätze mal, dass Bulma den gebrauchen kann." Er warf den Kristall auf Trunks zu. Keinen Augenblick später riss der kleinere einen Arm hoch. Der Kristall hielt kurz vor Trunks an und schwebte nun vor seinem Gesicht umher. Trunks ergriff den Kristall. „Warte noch einen Moment." „Woher weißt du, dass ich gleich zu ihr wollte?" „Wir Beide können in die Zukunft sehen. Vieles liegt zwar noch im dunklen, aber deine Teleportation zu ihr ist klar gewesen. Sie wird das hier benötigen." Er hielt eine kleine Silberscheibe von ca. 5cm in seinen Händen. „Darauf sind die Konstruktionspläne für verschiedene Energieschwerter. Bei ihrem technischen Wissen wird sie es in einer Woche geschafft haben zwei zu bauen, damit deine Trainingsstunden mit Gohan nicht für die Katz sind, und er an deiner Seite kämpfen kann." Er gab dem Datenträger einen kleinen Stups und er schwebte ebenso zu Trunks hinüber. Er griff sich die CD und verschwand kurz zu Bulma. Auch der Kleinere knöpfte einen Umhang auf und man konnte sehen, dass er nur einen guten Meter groß war, seine Größe also durch schweben vortäuschte.  
Der Größere der Beiden zog ein kleineres Fass hervor und lies es zu Gohan hinüber schweben. „Gohan, kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun?" Gohan wusste nicht genau was er sagen sollte, nickte dann aber doch und griff nach dem Fass. „Bring das bitte zu Kuririn, er soll das Wasser im Laufe des Abends austrinken und sich dann morgen Früh hier melden." Gohan wusste zwar nicht was der freundliche Fremde wollte, tippte sich aber dennoch mit zwei Fingern an den Kopf und teleportierte sich zu Kuririn.

„Wer seid ihr denn nun?" fragte Vegeta ungeduldig. „Zunächst will ich einmal sagen, dass wir die letzen 40 Jahre auf einem Planeten Namens Alderahn verbracht haben. Dort haben wir bei den alten Meistern gelernt und bis zur Perfektion den Umgang mit dem Ki trainiert. Somit kann ich dich endlich mal wieder in einem großen Tournier besiegen, Goku, egal in was für einem Saiyajin Zustand du dich befindest." Er legte seinen Umhang ab. Seine schwarzen Stiefel in denen eine dunkelgrüne weite Hose eingezogen war harmonierten mit dem schwarzen Shirt. An seinem Gürtel hing ein kleiner Stab mit einem Schalter. Darüber trug er ein Dunkelgrünes Hemd, auf dem ein roter Drache eingestickt war. „Wunder dich nicht, dass wir so jung aussehen und nicht älter geworden sind. Auf Alderahn gibt es einen Jungbrunnen, der dafür sorgt, dass die Bevölkerung immer jung und dynamisch ist." Endlich zog er seinen Hut ab. Goku's Miene verzog sich von einem nachdenklichen zu einem freudigen Gesichtszug, als er erkannte wer da so lange nichts von sich hat hören lassen.  
Goku rannte auf ihn zu und Umarmte ihn. „Tenshinhan! Chao-Zu! Seid ihr es wirklich." „Ja, schön wieder da zu sein." Trunks und Gohan tauchten nun auch wieder im Raum auf und wurde von der Wiedersehensfreude förmlich überrannt. Alle begrüßten Tenshinhan und seinen besten Freund Chao-Zu aufs herzlichste. Auch die Damen im Haus fanden sich im Esszimmer ein. Es wurde viel über alte Zeiten geplaudert, was so in den letzten Jahren passiert ist. Die Saiyajins interessierten sich eher für die Kampftechniken, die Damen eher für Jungbrunnen. Die Party dauerte noch bis tief in die Nacht hinein, ehe alle zu Bett gingen. Auch Tenshinhan und Chao-Zu bekamen eines der Gästequartiere der Corporation, in denen sie sich häuslich einrichteten. An diesem Abend dachte niemand mehr an die bevorstehende Apokalypse.


	24. Ein morgendliches Erwachen

* * *

**Kapitel 23 – Ein morgendliches Erwachen**

Am nächsten Morgen wachte ChiChi zuerst auf und schleppte sich sogleich ins Badezimmer. Prüfend blickte sie in den Spiegel. ‚Wie sehen denn meine Haare aus? Ich glaube wir haben zu lange gefeiert.' dachte sie sich und stieg unter die Dusche. Ihr Nachthemd flog über Duschwand und sie stellte sich das Wasser so ein, dass es angenehm war.  
Goku wälzte sich noch einmal im Bett hin und her, bevor er seine Augen öffnete. Er blickte auf ChiChi´s Bettseite. „Schon munter?" murmelte er und gähnte. „Aha, schon im Bad!" Goku schwang seine Beine aus dem Bett und streckte sich. „Oh man, der Abend war einfach zu lang." sagte er zu sich und griff sich an seinen Kopf. Danach trottete er ebenfalls ins Bad. ChiChi bekam das mit und beendete ihre Dusche. „Gib mir mal bitte das Handtuch Schatz." rief sie hinter der Duschwand hervor und Goku reichte ihr eins. „Kannst du nicht mal warten bis ich fertig bin?" „Äh Nö. Ich dachte mir ich schau mal so rein und reiche dir ein Handtuch." ChiChi hüllte sich in das Handtuch und schlenderte an Goku vorbei ins Zimmer zurück. ‚Man bin ich fertig. Ich hab sie 30 Jahre nicht gesehen und das einzige was ich mache ist ihr ein Handtuch zu reichen!' Goku schüttelte seinen Kopf und stieg ebenfalls in die Duschkabine.

Ungefähr zur gleichen Zeit wachte auch Vegeta auf. Das Erste was er sah, war das friedlich schlummernde Gesicht von Bulma. Sie hatte ihren Arm auf seiner Brust abgelegt und ihr Bein lag auf seinem. ‚Ich könnte ewig in ihr Gesicht blicken, und würde mich nie satt sehen.' Vorsichtig schob er ihren Arm beiseite und befreite sich von ihrem Bein. Sich streckend und am Kopf kratzend begab sich Vegeta in das angeschlossene Bad und stellte sich auch unter die Dusche. Von dem Gewühle kam nun auch Bulma zu sich. Langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen und tastete nach Vegeta. ‚Wo ist der schon wieder? Ich will noch ein bisschen kuscheln.' dachte sie bei sich hörte aber alsbald das Plätschern der Dusche. Bulma erhob sich aus dem Bett. Sie hatte nur ein kurzes Top und einen recht eng geschnitten Slip an. So ging sie nun vorsichtig ins Bad hinein und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Auf spitzen Zehen näherte sie sich der Duschkabine. Vorsichtig schob sie die Glaswand beiseite und blickte auf den Rücken ihres Liebsten. Sie zog ihr Top aus, lies den Slip ihre langen Beine hinunter gleiten und stellte sich hinter ihm in die Dusche hinein.  
Zärtlich strich sie mit ihren Händen seine glatte Haut entlang und arbeitete sich über seine Bauchmuskeln zu seiner Brust vor. Sanft küsste Bulma Vegeta's Nacken. „Ich liebe dich." flüsterte sie ihm in sein Ohr und knabberte dabei leicht an seinen Ohrläppchen. „Ich dich auch." hauchte er zurück. „Leg' deinen Kopf an meine Schulter, es ist schön ihn da zu spür'n." Bulma schlang ihre Arme um seine Schultern und zog ihn noch näher an sich heran.

Sie liebkoste seinen Hals voller Leidenschaft. Ihre Küsse wollten nie enden, fast meinte man sie wolle jeden Tropfen Wasser von seinem Hals abküssen. Langsam drehte sich Vegeta zu ihr um und strich ihr wieder ihre Rippen hinunter. Wieder fing Sie an zu kichern. „Du sollst das lassen. Ich bin kitzlig." Doch diesmal fuhr er bis zu ihrem Gesäß hinunter und hielt ihre Pobacken in einem festen aber zärtlichen Griff. Vegeta zog ihr Gesicht nach oben und Bulma lies von seinem Hals ab. Lange schauten sie sich nicht an, bevor sich ihre Lippen trafen. Eng umschlungen standen sie unter der Dusche. Der Zungenkuss dauerte eine Ewigkeit. Auch Bulma griff nach seinem Po und knetete ihn kräftig durch. Vorsichtig streicheltet sie über seine Oberschenkel nach oben, durch den Bauchnabel und hörte erst an seinen Brustwarzen auf. Vegeta seinerseits hielt sie sanft am Kopf fest. Er wollte Bulma nie wieder los lassen. Einem Seidentuch gleich strich er über ihre Wangen während sich ihre Lippen wieder voneinander trennten. „Ich liebe dich, ich will dich nie wieder verlieren." hauchte er ihr in ihre Ohren. „Ich weiß. Aber schön, dass du es mir noch einmal sagst." Vegeta drehte die Dusche ab und Bulma presste ihn an die kühlen Fliesen der Wand. Allmählich hob sie ein Bein und strich an seinem Oberschenkel entlang. Mit dem Mund wanderte sie den Hals entlang nach unten und knabberte an seinen Brustwarzen, gern biss sie auch mal etwas fester zu. Vegeta's Hände griffen in ihre Haare und zogen sie zurück. „Du Luder, ich steh doch nicht auf Schmerz." Bulma grinste ihn an und richtete sich wieder auf. „Dem kleinen Prinzen scheint das aber zu gefallen." Vegeta merkte es auch, wie sich dieses Etwas zwischen seinen Beinen erhob und stetig an Größe und Umfang zunahm. Seine Hände ergriffen ihre Handgelenke und Vegeta drückte Bulma an die Fliesen auf der anderen Seite „Jetzt machen wir es mal wie es nur Saiyajins können." Verwirrt blickte Bulma in seine schwarzen Augen die wie immer nichts preisgaben.  
Doch Vegeta lies sie nicht lange im Unklaren, denn sein Saiyajinschwanz umschlang sie von ihren Hüften an aufwärts und spielte mit einer Brustwarze. Die Andere bearbeitete Vegeta gerade mit seiner Zunge. Bulma's Nippel reckten sich, denn es erregte sie sehr. Vegeta lies ihre Hände los und glitt die Innenseiten ihre Arme hinunter. Auch fuhr er durch die Achselhöhlen und die Rippen entlang, was sie, wie immer, zum kichern anregte. Diesmal reagierte er nicht darauf und fuhr mit seinen Fingern die Oberschenkel bis zu ihrem Lustzentrum hinauf. Sie war schon feucht, das merkte er. Sanft strich er ihr zwischen den Schamlippen entlang und spielte mit ihrem Kitzler. „Nimm mich endlich." stöhnte sie. „Hey, nicht so schnell, wir wollen es doch genießen, oder?" Doch Bulma war nicht mehr in der Lage darauf zu Antworten. Sie stöhnte nur noch. Vegeta gefiel das, doch er gönnte ihr noch nicht alles. Er leckte sich nun über ihren Bachnabel bis zu ihrer Lustgrotte hinunter. Dort fuhr er fort wo er Augenblicke vorher mit den Fingern aufgehört hatte. Bulma wandte sich unter der flink spielenden Zunge ihres Liebsten. Bulma griff in Vegeta's Haare und drückte ihn immer schneller gegen ihre Scheide. Sie bestand nur noch aus Lust. Sie war dem Orgasmus sehr nahe. Auch Vegeta bemerkte das. Er lies von ihr ab und nuckelte wieder unschuldig an ihren Brustwarzen. Bulma riss förmlich seinen Kopf nach hinten und blickte ihn wütend an. ‚Dieser Fiesling wie kann er jetzt aufhören?' Er grinste sie frech an, wie immer wenn er was vorhatte.  
Bulma's Augen drehten sich nach oben. Vegeta's Saiyajinschwanz hatte seinen Weg gefunden. Zärtlich strich der Schwanz zwischen ihren Beinen entlang. Die Haare daran gaben eine zusätzliche Stimulation und Bulma erlebte einen wahnsinnigen Orgasmus. Keuchend sackte sie auf den Boden hinunter. „Das ist ja der Wahnsinn. So habt ihr es also gemacht." keuchte sie. „Das war doch erst der Anfang." beruhigte er sie. „Willst du sagen, dass es noch weiter geht." Vegeta antwortete mit einem Kuss auf diese Frage. Sein Schwanz schlang sich wieder um ihren Körper und hob sie so nach oben. Er griff nach einem Handtuch und reichte es Bulma. „Wie jetzt?" „Ich dachte mir, wir tauschen lieber die kalten, harten Fliesen gegen unser bequemes Bett." Sie nickte und trocknete sich ab. Auch Vegeta lies ein Handtuch über seinen Körper fliegen und war im nu trocken. „Trägst du mich?" fragte sie ihn mit kindlicher Unschuld und lies sich zusammenfallen. Blitzschnell griff Vegeta zu und fing ihren vorgetäuschten Sturz ab. Er flog mit ihr ins Schlafzimmer und legte sie auf das geräumige Bett. „Du bist doch gar nicht so schwach." „Du merkst aber auch alles." Bulma zog ihren Vegeta mit auf das Bett hinunter und küsste ihn wieder. Langsam lösten sie sich wieder und blickten sich tief in die Augen. „Und nun?" fragte Vegeta und grinste sie überlegen an. „Lass mich mal Überlegen." Bulma drehte ihre Augen nachdenklich nach oben.  
Plötzlich griff sie zu und drehte den überraschten Saiyajin auf den Rücken. „So, jetzt bin ich dran." Bulma setzte sich breitbeinig auf seinen Bauch, beugte sich hinunter und stich mit dem Zeigefinger über seine Brust. Ihre Haare fielen auf sein Gesicht und streichelten ihn zusätzlich. „Ja los mach weiter." flüsterte er und Bulma rutschte noch etwas zurück. Sie richtete sich auf und massierte mit beiden Händen Vegeta's Oberkörper. „Du kannst das immer noch so gut wie früher. Fester!" Bulma tat wie ihr befohlen und knetete seine Brust und seinen Bauch richtig durch. Dabei spannte er seine Muskeln an, so dass Bulma richtig zugreifen konnte.  
Langsam rutschte sie immer tiefer und ihre Massage ging nahtlos in seinen Beckenbereich über. Immer wieder fuhr sie, mit festem Griff, seine Oberschenkel entlang und lies dabei sein Lustzentrum außen vor. Dennoch erhob sich sein Geschlechtsteil wieder und Bulma lächelte. „Machst du heute noch was?" fragte Vegeta ungeduldig. „Du hast mich auch warten lassen, jetzt musst du leiden." „Und wie willst du das anstellen?" Bulma griff die Haut zischen Hoden und Penis und zog langsam seine Hoden hinunter. Vegeta bekam große Augen und richtet sich auf. „Und? Bist du jetzt lieb?" fragte sie. Vegeta nicke nur und Bulma lies wieder locker küsste ihn sanft auf seine empfindlichen Körperteile. Von dort küsste sie den Schaft hinauf bis an seine zarte, rosa Eichel. Sie öffnete ihren Mund und nahm ihn voll in sich auf. Vegeta sank wieder in die Kissen zurück und schnurrte wie ein Kätzchen.  
Bulma bearbeitete seine erogene Zone weiter mir dem Mund, wobei sie auch immer wieder mit der Zunge über den Schaft leckte und auch seine Hoden nicht außen vor lies. Vegeta bestand nur noch aus Lust. Doch auch Bulma konnte das Spiel hervorragend spielen. Sie lies von seinem Penis ab und fing wieder an seine Brust zu liebkosen und mit Küssen zu verwöhnen. „Warum hörst du auf?" „Ich sagte doch, dass du jetzt auch zu leiden hast." Doch Bulma wollte auch wieder mehr. Sie rutschte an ihm hinunter und griff seinen Liebeskrieger um ihn endlich in ihre Lustgrotte einzuführen. Sie richtete sich auf, stützte sich auf seiner Brust ab und setzte sich auf sein Becken auf. Unglaublich tief steckte er jetzt in ihr drin. Bulma fing nun an, in rhythmischen Bewegungen, sich auf seinem Becken auf und ab zu bewegen. Vegeta stöhnte nur noch, und Bulma warf ihren Kopf nach hinten. Immer schneller bewegte sie sich auf ihm und ihre Brüste wippten im Takt mit. Plötzlich ging Vegeta's Stöhnen in ein Röcheln über und sein Körper zuckte. Bulma erging es da nicht anders. Sie waren zusammen zum Orgasmus gekommen. Erschöpft lies sich Bulma neben Vegeta auf das Bett sinken. Er drehte ihren Kopf zu sich und gab ihr noch einen Kuss. Seine Erregung ebbte ab und sie schlang wieder ein Bein über seine Hüfte. Beide kuschelten noch weiter, ehe sie dann doch noch einmal getrennt Duschten.

Aika war schon lange munter und saß im Schneidersitz vor ihrem Bett. Sie trainierte mit der Kugel ihr Ki zu kontrollieren. Immer einfacher fiel es ihr, das Stück Metall zum schweben und leuchten zu bringen.  
Leise klopfte es an ihrer Tür und ihr Vater erschien im Türspalt. „Was ist denn hier los?" „Ich übe wieder." Goten schloss die Tür hinter sich und setzte sich seiner Tochter gegenüber. „Du weckst noch alle auf, wenn du weiter solche Energien freisetzt." sagte er ihr freundlich lächelnd. „Guck mal." Aika lies die Kugel zwischen ihren Händen schweben und auch ein klein wenig leuchten. „Toll du kannst das ja schon richtig gut. Ich frage mich ob Trunks das auch so schnell drauf hatte." „Weiß ich auch nicht. Aber ich kann's eben." freute sie sich. „Ach ja wirklich?" Goten kitzelte sie an ihren Fußsohlen. Aika fing an zu kichern und die Kugel fiel herunter. „Hey das ist unfair. Ich hatte gerade alles unter Kontrolle." „Du darfst dich nicht ablenken lassen. Das du kitzlig bist ist nicht das Problem dabei, Du musst dich nur zusammenreißen und dieses Gefühl unterdrücken." „Wie soll das denn gehen?" „Einfach nicht drauf achten. Am besten wir versuchen erst mal ohne Kugel. Ich kitzele dich und du versuchst nicht zu lachen." Aika nickte nur etwas verständnislos. Goten griff wieder zu ihren Fußsohlen und stich sanft mit den Fingerspitzen darüber. Aika's Gesicht macht verschiedene Phasen durch. Von gespielt ernst über verkrampft bis hin zu einem gespielten Lächeln. Doch Goten hörte nicht auf sondern intensivierte seine Krabbelei. Aika konzentrierte sich, aber dann prustete sie doch los und Goten kitzelte immer weiter. „Hör auf, hör auf. Ich kann nicht mehr." Sie zog ihre Füße zurück und stürzte sich, eines Tigers gleich, auf ihren Vater und fing nun ihrerseits mit dem Kitzeln an. Sie stichelte mit ihren Fingern immer wieder in seine Seite. Goten blieb völlig ernst, nur um ihr zu beweisen, dass er sich unter Kontrolle hatte. Doch auch Aika hörte nicht auf. Nun fuhr sie mit den Fingern seine Rippen hoch und runter. Goten lächelte und es dauerte nicht lange, da fing auch er an zu lachen. „Du hast dich auch nicht vollständig unter Kontrolle!" rief sie freudig und stellte sich triumphierend auf seinem Bauch ab. „Ja, schon, aber ich hab viel länger gebraucht eh ich angefangen hab mit lachen." „Wie hast du das gemacht?" „Ich hab mich auf etwas Anderes konzentriert, aber dann kamen andere freundlichere Gedanken zurück und ich konnte nicht mehr anders." „Ach so ist das." „Ja! Konzentriere dich auf etwas Anderes und lass das Kribbeln einfach nicht zu dir durchdringen." „Und an was soll ich denken?" „Such dir was aus, vielleicht reicht auch die Konzentration auf dein Ki aus. Zumindest hilft mir das während eines Kampfes immer." „Ich werd's versuchen." Goten wollte das Zimmer schon verlassen, drehte sich aber noch einmal um. „Hilfst du mir beim Frühstück? Mom ist noch nicht munter, und ich wollte sie überraschen." „Klar doch Paps. Fang schon mal an. Ich werfe mir nur noch was Bequemes über und komm dann gleich rüber." Goten schloss die Tür hinter sich und Aika griff sich das Erstbeste was im Schrank zu finden war, sie wollte nicht schon wieder Unordnung machen.

„Chao-Zu bist du schon wach?" Tenshinhan reckte sich in seinem Bett und setzte sich auf. „Chao-Zu?" Er blickte zu dem Bett seines Freundes hinüber. Dieser schlief noch immer. Sein kleiner Körper bewegte die Decke nur leicht. Tenshinhan kratzte sich und lief ins Bad. Er stellte sich vor den Spiegel und blickte hinein. An der Stelle wo früher seine Glatze war, hatte er sich mittlerweile kurze schwarze Stoppeln stehen lassen.  
„Ist es wirklich richtig, dass wir ihnen es nur beibringen und dann nicht beim Kampf dabei sind?" Sein Spiegelbild verwandelte sich in einen etwas älteren Herren. Dieser zog seine Stirn in Falten. „Tenshinhan, ihr beide habt einen Auftrag! Ihr werdet ihn erfüllen und wieder zurück kommen." sagte dieser erbost aber verständnisvoll. „Aber es sind doch unsere Freunde." „Nein, Sie werden es schaffen, sie benötigen euch nicht." „Aber..." „Nichts Aber." fiel er ihm ins Wort. „Wir brauchen euch zur Schlichtung von Grenzstreitigkeiten im Tassadar Sektor. Das ist eine sehr wichtige Aufgabe. Das Schicksal einer halben Galaxie hängt davon ab. Deine Gefühle für deine Freunde musst du unter Kontrolle bringen. Sie sind dir nur hinderlich. Sie werden es auch ohne euch schaffen." „Ja Meister." seufzte Tenshinhan und das Bild des alten Mannes verschwand.  
Tenshinhan drehte den Wasserhahn auf und füllte seine Hände mit Wasser. Mit Schwung beförderte er das Wasser in sein Gesicht und fuhr sich noch einmal über seine Haare. Er betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Das Wasser lief ihm das Gesicht hinunter und tropfte über sein Kinn in das Waschbecken zurück. ‚Wenn ich nur auch so zuversichtlich währe. Ich weiß, dass sie es schaffen können, aber ich würde ihnen so gerne helfen.' Wieder machte er seine Hände mit dem kalten Wasser feucht und hielt sie sich in den Nacken, während er sich streckte.  
Chao-Zu erschien im Badezimmer und betrachtete seinen nachdenklichen Freund.. „Tenshinhan? Was ist los mit dir? Denkst du wieder daran hier zu bleiben?" Tenshinhan nickte, drehte sich aber nicht zu Tür um. „Du weißt, dass das nicht geht. Wir haben unsere Aufgabe. Wir müssen in sechs Tagen auf Ära-Prime sein." „Ich weiß Chao-Zu, ich weiß." seufzte er. „Als wir uns den Hütern des galaktischen Friedens angeschlossen haben, sind wir eine Verpflichtung fürs Leben eingegangen." Mit einer Hand stütze er sich auf dem Waschbecken ab, mit der anderen rieb er sich die Augen. „Genau und du weißt, dass wir dieses Versprechen nicht brechen dürfen. Meinst du mir fällt es leicht alle hier ihrem Schicksal zu überlassen?" „Nein, das sag' ich ja auch nicht." Tenshinhan lies seinen Kopf herunter hängen. „Hey, Kopf hoch. Wir werden unsere Aufgabe erfüllen. Sie hätten auch so eine Chance, glaub' mir. Mit unserer Hilfe wird es nur besser. Wenn wir unsere Mission auf Ära-Prime abgeschlossen haben, können wir sicher wieder die Erde besuchen." „...und wie ich Goku und Vegeta kenne wird sie noch in einem 1A Zustand sein." Tenshinhan's Skepsis wich der Zuversicht. Er griff sich ein Handtuch und trocknete sich ab um zum Frühstück gehen zu können.

Aika und Goten hatten mittlerweile Unterstützung von ChiChi bekommen und der Frühstückstisch näherte sich langsam aber sicher der Fertigstellung. Auch Trunks gesellte sich dazu und jonglierte gerade einige heiße Brötchen aus dem Ofen in den bereitgestellten Brotkorb. Nun legte er noch einige Baguette nach und schloss den Ofen wieder. ChiChi kümmerte sich um das, was auf dem Herd zu kochen war, Goten und Aika stellten die Teller und das Besteck auf den Tisch, und holten alles aus dem Kühlschrank was dieser noch hergab.  
Als Goku die Küche betrat, ging er als erstes zu ChiChi hinüber und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, drehte sich zum Tisch um und setzte sich. ChiChi, wie auch die anderen Blickten verdutzt auf Goku. ‚Was ist denn mit dem los? So kenn ich ihn gar nicht. Süß!' ChiChi lächelte und widmete sich wieder ihren Töpfen.  
Trunks ging zu Goku hinüber testete dessen Puls und Temperatur. „Was ist?" fragte Goku. „Oh nichts. Ich dachte nur dir geht es vielleicht nicht gut." „Wieso das denn?" „Für deine Verhältnisse hast du dich gerade ziemlich merkwürdig verhalten. Sonst streitet ihr euch doch immer." Goku sagte nichts dazu, sondern lächelte Trunks nur an. Der verstand nun gar nicht mehr. Goku tippte ihn an und zeigte auf den Ofen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig erreicht Trunks die Baguette und rettete sie in den Brötchenkorb hinein.  
„Aika, passt du mal auf Goku auf während ich Mom wecke?" fragte Goten seine Tochter. „Klar doch." antwortete diese. „Was soll das heißen?" entfuhr es Goku. „Ich meinte nur Aika soll aufpassen, dass du nicht schon vorher alles wegisst." „Wir wollen doch alle was davon haben." sagte Vegeta, der gerade in die Küche kam. „Ich kann mich doch beherrschen." „Glaub ich nicht." „Na klar kann ich das." „Beweise es doch." Goten schüttelte nur den Kopf, lies die Beiden weiter streiten und begab sich zu Bra ins Schlafzimmer. Sie hatte sich in der Decke zusammengerollt und wollte anscheinend gar nicht aufstehen. Vorsichtig zuppelte er an der Decke. Bra drehte sich und Goten konnte die Decke bis zu ihren Hüften hinunter ziehen. „Komm schon. Aufstehen." Sanft strich er über ihre Schultern und gab ihr einen Kuss auf ihre Wangen. Sie blinzelte und öffnete ihre Augen. „Och nö. Ich will noch nicht aufstehen." „Los hoch mit dir." „Nur noch ein paar Minuten, dann mach ich dir ja schon dein Frühstück." „Glaub ich nicht." grinste er. Fragend blickte sie ihn an. „Riech doch mal." Bra erschnüffelte den guten Geruch der Brötchen der sich durch das Haus zog und fing an zu lächeln. „Schon längst fertig." Bra griff in seine wuscheligen Haare und zog ihn neben sich auf das Bett hinunter.  
Goten blickte tief in ihre grünen Augen um zu erkennen, was sie vorhatte. Doch Bra zog ihn schnell zu sich heran und drückte ihre Lippen an seine. Einige Augenblicke später trennten sie sich wieder von einander. „Goten, ich weiß, dass ihr Aika brauchen werdet. Ich spüre es. Ihre Kraft ist noch lange nicht vollständig entwickelt." „Das sehe ich auch so." „Ich habe Trunks schon gebeten sie zu trainieren. Und nun bitte ich dich. Ich weiß, dass ich euch nicht davon abhalten kann sie mitzunehmen." „Das hat ChiChi schon nicht geschafft." „Deshalb, trainier sie, gib dein Bestes, und vor allem pass auf sie auf. Wehe ihr passiert was. Dann brauchst du gar nicht nach Hause zu kommen." Goten schmiegte sich eng an Bra und gab ihr einen ausgedehnten Kuss. „Ich werde es tun, ich beschütze sie. Ich würde es mir selbst nie verzeihen wenn ihr etwas zustößt." Noch einmal küssten sie sich und Bra's ernste Miene ging in einen lüsternen Blick über. „Los nimm mich, hier und jetzt." „Hey, du bist ja unersättlich." erwiderte Goten auf Bra's Angebot. „Wir haben doch erst gestern Abend." „Ach komm schon. Bitte." „Nein Schatz, da unten warten alle, dass wir zum Frühstück kommen. Los zieh dir was an und komm." Er drehte sich um und ging zur Tür. Dort drehte er sich aber noch einmal um und sagte mit einem schelmischen Grinsen im Gesicht: „Aber vielleicht Nachher." Und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Das genügte Bra und sie begab sich endlich auch ins Bad.


	25. Trainingslager

* * *

**Kapitel 24 – Trainingslager**

Langsam aber Sicher trafen nun auch die restlichen Personen des Hauses ein und mit dem Frühstück konnte begonnen werden. Die Saiyajins aßen wie immer was der Tisch hergab, und auch der Rest hielt sich nicht zurück. Alsbald war nicht viel mehr auf dem Tisch übrig, als einige Teller, Tassen und das Besteck. Zufrieden klopfte sich Goku auf den Bauch. „Lecker einfach Lecker." Er beugte sich zu ChiChi hinüber und gab ihr wieder einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Danke." flüsterte er noch hinterher. „Also wirklich Kakarott, kannst du das nicht woanders machen?" beschwerte sich Vegeta. „Nur weil du keine Gefühle zeigen willst, muss ich das nicht auch weglassen." Und als Zeichen, dass er ernst meinte, drückte er seiner, immer noch etwas verdutzt blickenden, ChiChi einen dicken Schmatzer auf ihre Lippen. „Was ist denn heute mit dir los? So kenn ich dich ja gar nicht." flüsterte sie ihm zu, so das es nur er verstehen konnten. „Ich bin froh, dass du wieder bei mir bist. Und ich liebe dich mehr denn je." Goku wandte sich ab und lies ChiChi mit einem rot werdenden Gesicht zurück.

Goku ging hinaus auf die Empore um Kuririn zu empfangen, dessen Aura er schon von weitem gespürt hat. Ungläubig betrat dieser gerade das Gebäude und Goku sprang nach unten. „Hallo Kuririn. Wie geht's dir?" Kuririn drehte sich flink um und wurde blass. Er konnte nicht glauben wer da vor ihm stand. ‚Ist er ein Geist? War Gohan's Wasser von gestern schlecht? Warum war der eigentlich so jung?' „Goku? Bist du das?" fragte er vorsichtig und legte seien Stirn in Falten. Goku kratzte sich kurz an seiner Schläfe. „Äh ... ja!" antwortete er. Kuririn wischte sich eine Freudenträne aus den Augen. „Lässt du dich endlich auch wieder mal Blicken." Er breitete seine Arme aus und rannte zu ihm hinüber. „Altes Haus, lass dich umarmen." Goku kam ihm entgegen und beide fielen sich in die Arme. „30 Jahre war ich nun fort, und du lebst immer noch." „Hä, hä... Nun äh... was soll ich sagen," verlegen kratze er sich am Kopf. „Bei meinem Fortgang hattest du graue Haare und einen Bart, wo sind die hin?" „Also bis gestern hatte ich sie noch... vielleicht liegt es an dem Wasser was mir Gohan gestern gebracht hatte." Chao-Zu erschien auf der Galerie und bestätigte seine Annahme. „Du merkst das aber auch sofort... Das Wasser war von Alderahn, aus dem Jungbrunnen." „Chao-Zu, du alter Zwerg, dass du dich auch mal wieder blicken lässt. Sind dir endlich mal ein paar Haare gewachsen?" „Musst du immer in dieselbe Wunde bohren?" „Hey nimm's nicht so schwer, ich freue mich jedenfalls, dass du hier bist." „Danke aber wie du sehen kannst, habe ich zugelegt." Chao-Zu schwebte von oben herunter und zeigte Kuririn seine Haare. Fünf an der Zahl, die nach allen Seiten weg standen. Kuririn schmunzelte, und wandte sich nun wieder an Goku. „Erwarten mich noch mehr Überraschungen?" „Nun ja, Als da währen noch ChiChi, Bulma, Vegeta, Goten, Trunks ..." „Was ist mit denen?" „Nun sie Leben alle, und sie sind wieder ziemlich jung, so wie du." „Ich find's Klasse wieder jung und dynamisch zu sein. Da hab ich C18 immer drum beneidet. Die wird nie Älter." Auch Tenshinhan erschien in der Halle und hatte den Rest der Frühstücksgesellschaft im Schlepptau. „Hallo Kuririn, schön dich wieder zu sehen." „Tenshinhan du auch hier? Hätt ich mir eigentlich denken können. Wo Chao-Zu ist, da bist auch du nicht weit." „Genau. Unser Jungbrunnen hat gewirkt wie ich sehe. Dann bist du ja wieder Topfit." „Danke dafür, aber Warum?" „Ich denke mal, dass du von der Bedrohung durch Diablo nichts weißt. Wir brauchen dich. Du musst die Erde verteidigen." „Darum holt ihr mich aus dem Ruhestand? Na ja, was macht man nicht alles für seinen Planeten..." „Wollen wir hier noch lange rumstehen, oder wollen wir mal anfangen zu Trainieren?" Vegeta wurde ungeduldig.  
Tenshinhan ergriff nun das Wort und teilte die Gruppe erst einmal ein. „Chao-Zu wird mit euch Beiden mitgehen." Er wandte sich an Gohan und Trunks. „Er kann es euch viel besser erklären. Außerdem hat er vielleicht noch einige nützliche Tipps für den Schwertkampf parat. Ich bleibe hier und helfe dem Rest." Nachdem Tenshinhan die Einteilung vorgenommen hatte, flitzte Trunks noch einmal die Treppe hinauf „Was hat der denn?" fragte Chao-Zu. „Der holt noch was von Bulma." sagte Gohan.

„Warum stehen wir hier eigentlich noch rum? Fangen wir endlich an." Vegeta ging gleich zum Fahrstuhl hinüber, gefolgt von Goku. Goten schloss sich ihnen an, drehte sich aber noch einmal um. „Was ist denn kommt in den Gravitationsraum, da lässt es sich viel effektiver trainieren." Kuririn winkte ab. „Nein Danke, da bin ich euch nur ein Hindernis. Ich bin zwar wieder richtig Fit, aber mit euch kann ich es wohl kaum aufnehmen. Ich bleib lieber mit Tenshinhan hier und trainiere im Garten." „Ok aber wenn du Lust und Laune hast, du weißt wo du uns finden kannst. Komm Aika." Vegeta lies ein grummeln hören. „Passt dir was nicht?" fragte Aika schnippisch. „Ein Gör in meinem Trainingsraum. Muss das sein?" antwortete er mürrisch. „Wie geht es eigentlich deinen Rippen?" fragte sie und Vegeta wurde wieder ruhiger. „Dann komm halt mit." zischte er widerwillig „Du darfst dich auch später gerne noch einmal an mir versuchen." grinste sie ihn an und Vegeta lies den Fahrstuhl hinab fahren.  
„Lass uns gleich raus gehen Kuririn. Damit wir anfangen können." Tenshinhan winkte ihm zu und beide gingen zur Tür hinaus. „Aber lasst mir mein Gebäude ganz." rief ihnen Bulma noch hinterher, die gerade mit Trunks aus einem der Labors zurückkam. „ChiChi, Videl, ihr werdet euch mal für die nächsten Tage um den Haushalt kümmern müssen. Es gibt viel zu tun." Sie schnappte sich Bra und schleifte sie in eins der Labore hinein.  
„Können wir dann?" fragte Trunks. Chao-Zu und Gohan nickten. „Aber wie kommen wir zu dir?" „Hakt euch bei mir ein." „Hä wie, da gibt es da noch eine Aura von der wir nichts wissen?" „Äh, nein. Ich konzentriere mich auf etwas anderes." Ein kurzes Flimmern zog sich durch die Luft, welche die Drei umgab und sie waren verschwunden. „Tja Videl, was machen wir denn nun zuerst?" „Ich schätze mal, Einkaufen." ChiChi nickte nur und beide machten sich auf in die Stadt.

Vegeta öffnete die große Tür, die zum Gravitationsraum führte. „Wollen wir doch mal sehen wie viel wir eigentlich einstellen können." sagte er und funkelte Aika überlegen an. Diese lies das völlig kalt, denn sie wusste ja nicht was er meinte. Vegeta aktivierte die Kontrollen und legte seine Hand auf das Feld. – 4510 – der nächste bitte. Goku trat vor und legte seinerseits die Hand darauf. – 4509 – Vegetas Mundwinkel zog sich nach oben. ‚Endlich!' dachte er sich während Goten seine Hand auf die Fläche legte. – 4000 – „Mehr nicht?" Goten lies seinen Kopf hängen. „Kopf hoch mein Sohn. Ist doch nicht so schlecht. Du kommst eben nicht so hoch wie Vegeta und ich. Dir fehlt das Zubehör." Er zeigte auf seinen Schwanz, den er wieder um die Hüften gewickelt hatte.  
„Dürfte ich die Dame nach vorne bitten." sagte Vegeta siegessicher. Aika Schwebte nach oben und wandte sich noch kurz an ihren Vater. „Pass mal auf, ich kann dem Computer was vorgaukeln." flüsterte sie. Aika legte ihre Hand auf die runde Fläche und der Computer zeigte 1000 an. Vegeta wollte schon loslachen, als die Anzeige aber anfing zu wachsen. Vegetas Gesicht wurde immer länger als der Computer die 4000 Grenze Überschritt. Erst bei 4700 hielt er an. „Was guckst du so?" fragte sie unschuldig. Vegeta's Kinnlade ging nicht mehr zu. „Ich glaube du trainierst Aika lieber selber mein Sohn. Ich werde hier Vegeta beschäftigen." „OK mit was fangen wir an?" „Da Aika ja eh immer im Supersaiyajin ist, glaube ich es ist besser wir gehen gleich etwas höher." „Hey Moment mal." rief Vegeta, der sich wieder gefangen hatte. „Sie ist schon die ganze Zeit ein Supersaiyajin gewesen?" Alle nickten zustimmend. „Auch gestern, bei unserem Kampf?" wieder nickten alle. „Ihr habt das gewusst? Und habt mir nichts gesagt!" schrie er jetzt fast. „Aber deine Aura war so niedrig wie bei einem normalen Saiyajin deines Alters." „Ich hab dir ja auch dieses Gefühl gegeben." „Wie?" Vegeta's Wut ging in Ratlosigkeit über. „Ich kann meine Aura nach außen hin so verändern, dass du das Gefühl hast, dass ich völlig schwach bin. Kontrollier mal." Vegeta konzentrierte sich auf ihre Aura. „Hm... nichts Besonderes. So viel hab ich wenn ich schlafe." „Und jetzt?" Aika veränderte ihre Aura und Vegeta stolperte ein paar Schritte zurück. „Wie ist das möglich?" „Wie schon gesagt, ich kann dir auch das Gefühl geben, dass ich wesentlich stärker bin. Das nutze ich nur nicht so oft. Es ist viel sinnvoller seine wahre Kraft zu verbergen, als noch mehr darauf aufmerksam zu machen. Der Zustand des Mystik Saiyajin macht es noch einmal zusätzlich schwerer die wahre Kraft zu kennen, da es ja keine optischen Veränderungen gibt." „Und wie viel hältst du nun wirklich aus?" Wenn du's unbedingt wissen willst." Aika legte ihre Hand auf die Schaltfläche und der Computer lies gerade mal 3000 zu. Komischerweise wechselte er plötzlich zu 5000. „Was ist denn jetzt los? Spielst du schon wieder?" „Nein. Ehrlich nicht." Der Computer wechselte wieder auf 3000 zurück. „Was ist denn mir dem los? Schon kaputt?" „Egal Vegeta, lass uns endlich anfangen." Goku wurde langsam ungeduldig, denn es nervte sehr, dass Vegeta nicht über den verlorenen Kampf hinweg kam. „Ja, ja. Nerv nicht rum." Vegeta stellte die Gravitation auf 2500 ein und das Training konnte beginnen.

„Tenshinhan was hat es eigentlich mit diesem Diablo auf sich? Und warum seit ihr beide eigentlich hier?" Tenshinhan antwortet auf die Frage von Kuririn und gab Auskunft über das, was in 9 Tagen geschehen wird. Zum Schluss gab er noch über den Grund ihres Besuches Auskunft. „... Der hohe Rat unseres Ordens, der Hüter des galaktischen Friedens, wacht über das Universum. Wir sind dafür zuständig, wenn es irgendwo im All Schwierigkeiten gibt. Immer ein Paar unsere Gruppe fliegt dort hin um zu schlichten. Wenn solche Verhandlungen scheitern kann es zu einem intergalaktischem Krieg kommen." „Und warum seid ihr dann hier?" „Die Erde ist nur der erste Schritt für Diablo. Wenn er die Erde übernehmen sollte, dann hört er nicht auf. Er wird weiter machen, denn er ist zu mächtig. Er bezieht seine Kraft aus den Toten, und falls ihr es nicht schafft und er eure Kraft nutzt, dann wird er unbesiegbar sein. Ihr müsst ihn also aufhalten." „Warum sagst du immer Ihr, kämpfst du nicht mit." „Nein, Chao-Zu und ich haben eine andere Mission. Deshalb können wir auch nur noch fünf Tage bleiben und müssen euch dann verlassen. Aber lassen wir das. Ich zeige dir jetzt wie man mit sein Ki kontrollieren kann, in den fünf Tagen solltest du es Drauf haben, und dann kannst du mit Goku im Gravitationsraum trainieren." „Na dann los."

Trunks ging zu einer kleinen Konsole hinüber, die in seiner Kampfsportschule an der Wand angebracht war und öffnete die Verriegelung. „Mal sehen Mom sagte die dritte Karte von links." Er zog die besagte Karte heraus und schob eine andre ein. „Das war's. Gohan, du kannst mal einschalten." Gohan betätigte den Hauptschalter und einige Kontrolllichter in der Anzeige vor ihm fingen an zu leuchten. „Geht." sagte er nur knapp, denn das hatten Trunks und Chao-Zu auch schon mitbekommen. „Dreh mal auf." rief Trunks Gohan zu, während er zu den Beiden hinüber ging. „Wie viel eigentlich?" „Mom sagte, dass 1500 möglich sind. Ich denke mal, dass wir das auch gleich gehen sollten." Trunks blickte zu Chao-Zu, „Macht ruhig, ich halte das schon aus. Wir können ein Antigravitationsfeld erzeugen, dass uns vor so etwas schützt." Gohan nickte Trunks zu und drehte den Regler für die Gravitation bis zum Anschlag auf. Trunks sackte nach unten und verwandelte sich in einen Supersaiyajin. Gohan schnappte sich das Übungsschwert, was Trunks ihm zuwarf und Beide stürmten, unter Anleitung von Chao-Zu, aufeinander los.


	26. By, by Friends

* * *

**Kapitel 25 – By, by Friends**

Mittlerweile waren fünf Tage ins Land gegangen. Goku und Vegeta prügelten auf der einen Seite des Gravitationsraumes aufeinander ein. Goten half Aika, sich weiter auf den Kampf zu konzentrieren. Die Beiden hielten sich in einer anderen Ecke auf. Kuririn trainierte wie ein Besessener um die volle Kontrolle über sein Ki zu bekommen. Einerseits hatte er sich schon eine Ewigkeit nicht mehr so gut, so voller Energie gefühlt, andererseits trieb ihn die Kraft an, so ein spitzenmäßiger Kämpfer wie Tenshinhan zu werden.

Trunks stand vor einem Bild seiner Mutter, was mitten in den Raum projiziert wurde. „Was Mom, du hast sie fertig. Das ist ja genial." „Ja Schatz, und weil deine Schwester so clever ist, haben wir direkt zwei auf einmal gemacht. Ihr müsst sie nur noch abholen." „Geht klar Mom, Wir kommen dann gleich mal rüber." Bulma wollte das Gespräch schon beenden, fragte aber noch etwas. „Ach Trunks, ich denke mal, dass das neue Modul funktioniert." „Perfekt Mom, perfekt. Wenn was gewesen währe, hätte ich schon angerufen." „Auch richtig. Also bis nachher." „Ja, bis gleich." Trunks beendete den Smalltalk und ging wieder in den Trainingsraum hinunter.  
„Hey Chao, wie kamt ihr eigentlich dazu, nicht mehr nur auf die alten Techniken zu vertrauen, sondern lieber in diesen Orden einzutreten?" Goten versuchte gerade Chao-Zu mit einem der Übungsschwerter zu treffen, als dieser auch schon parierte und das Schwert herum schwang. Er drehte sein Schwert elegant in der Luft und schlug zu. Gohan wehrte ab und hob seine Hand ein Stück an. Chao-Zu's Schwert flog ihm plötzlich aus der Hand. Er hob den Arm und das Stück Metall flog in seine Hand zurück. „Nun wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst." Gohan nickte und parierte dabei Chao's Angriff. Trunks kam in den Trainingsraum und griff sich auch eines der Trainingsschwerter.  
Chao-Zu fing an zu erzählen, während er mit den Beiden weiter übte. „Es war vor mehr als 40 Jahren. Wir beide, Tien und ich, waren gerade in unserem täglichen Training, als uns die Stimme von Vegeta und Goku erreichten. Tien hatte Goku ja schon gegen Boo geholfen, aber in dem Moment sollten alle Erdenbürger ja was zu ihrer Rettung tun. Also gab auch ich meine Energie an Goku's Genkidama ab. Einige Monate später trafen wir uns ja dann bei Bulma zur Grillparty. Wer hat Goten eigentlich in diesen schrecklichen Fummel gezwängt, das sah vielleicht peinlich aus. Aber egal. Auf dem Rückweg hatten wir Beide eine, nun ja, eine recht komische Begegnung. Ein Mann stand vor uns und offenbarte, dass wir zu mehr fähig wären, als nur zum einfachen kämpfen. Er meinte, dass wir uns ihrem Orden anschließen könnten. Wir sollten uns zum Planeten Alderahn begeben und dort nach einem Wesen Namens Kalthar fragen. Er würde prüfen ob wir würdig währen, uns in den Orden aufzunehmen. Zum Beweis dieser Macht lies er uns mal kurz schweben. Tien war sofort begeistert und wollte gleich mitgehen, denn er sah, dass er mit dem Training, wie wir es jetzt hatten, niemals an einen Saiyajin heran kommen würde. Doch der Mann meinte, dass er uns nur zusammen nimmt, da wir schon lange ein Team sind. Tien schaute mich mit einem Blick an wo keiner Nein sagen kann. Und da ich ihm eh nichts abschlagen kann, und mich schon längst dafür entschieden hatte, sagte ich auch zu. Er beamte uns sofort weg, und wir fanden uns auf seinem Raumschiff wieder. Nach wenigen Stunden des Fluges, erreichten wir Alderahn. Er setzte uns in der Nähe eines Waldes ab, in dem wir Kalthar finden sollten." Chao-Zu machte eine Pause, denn er wurde von den beiden Saiyajins in die Enge getrieben. Er drehte sich herum, sah sein Spiegelbild an der Wand. Ein paar Bewegungen mit dem Schwert machte er noch bevor er seine Hand hob. Eine winzige Bewegung nach vorne und Gohan und Trunks rutschten einige Meter in den Trainingsraum zurück, stürmten jedoch wieder auf den Kleinen los. Chao sprang nach oben, lief an den Spiegeln hinauf, sprang über die Beiden hinweg, drehte sich noch in der Luft und landete direkt hinter ihnen. Die Saiyajins wandten sich blitzschnell um und parierten seinen Angriff gerade noch ab. „Ihr müsst beherrschter werden. Wenn ihr blind drauf los stürmt lauft ihr immer in Konter hinein." „Jetzt erzähl schon weiter, und lass hier nicht den Lehrer raushängen." Trunks schlug von oben zu, Gohan versuchte es seitlich, aber Chao blockte beide Schläge ab und erzählte weiter. „Also weiter im Text. Wir standen also vor dem Wald. Er gab uns noch ein Energiemesser mit." „Ein Energiemesser?" „Ja, Quasi ein Mini-Energieschwert. Wir sollten unserem Gefühl folgen und uns besser nicht verlieren. Es ist gar nicht so einfach durch einen Wald zu laufen, wenn man kein direktes Ziel vor Augen hat. Wir irrten also einige Tage durch den Wald, bis wir eines Abends an eine Lichtung kamen. Irgendein Gefühl sagte uns, dass wir hier bleiben sollten. Also machte ich Feuer und Tien fing uns noch ein Reh oder so was in der Richtung. Egal, wir aßen uns richtig satt, und schliefen dann auch bald ein. Die aufgehende Sonne erweckte uns und wir wunderten uns. Wir waren nicht mehr auf dieser Lichtung, sondern befanden uns mitten in einem Kloster wieder. Einige Mönche, also ein paar Typen in solchen langen Kutten kamen auf uns zu. Einer gab sich als Kalthar zu erkennen. Wir hatten es also geschafft. Wir waren da." „Ihr seid also Mönche geworden?" witzelte Gohan während er einen Angriff von Chao blockte. „Natürlich kam uns die Umgebung auch etwas komisch vor, aber als wir dann in der großen Empfangshalle standen und aus dem Fenster blickten, trauten wir unseren Augen nicht. Das Kloster stand auf einem riesigen Wolkenkratzer, und wir waren hoch über den Wolken, den beiden Sonnen dieses Planeten sehr nah. Außerdem war es nur nach außen hin ein Kloster, innen war alles bis auf das modernste eingerichtet. Einige Trainingshallen, Top Unterkünfte und eine riesengroße Bibliothek. Wir stellten uns also den Prüfungen, die wir nur im Team erledigen konnten." „Wie man sieht habt ihr die ja auch geschafft." meinte Trunks, während er sein Schwert auf Chao niedersausen lies. Diese blockte ab und Trunks Schwert zerbrach unter dem Zusammenprall. Den Stummel seiner Übungswaffe anblickend wich er dem Angriff Chao-Zu's gerade noch aus. „Hey, so nicht, ich bin unbewaffnet." „Meinst du 17 wird darauf Rücksicht nehmen?" Trunks antwortete nicht. Er rollte sich zur Seite ab, streckte seine Hand in die Richtung der Übungsschwerter und ein Neues flog ihm in die Hand. Keinen Moment zu spät, denn schon wieder war Chao-Zu im Angriff, und erzählte nebenbei weiter.  
„Ja klar, die Aufgaben waren zwar nicht einfach, aber aufgrund unserer spitzenmäßigen Kondition konnten wir sie erledigen. Wir waren aufgenommen. Als erstes brachte man uns den richtigen Umgang mit dem Ki bei, und vor allem, dass man sei eigenes Ki auch um andere Personen und Gegenstände fließen lassen kann, um sie somit zu beeinflussen. Wenn etwas unvorbereitet geschieht, kann man seinem Gegner sogar seine Waffe entreißen." Als Beweis dessen, hob er seinen Arm und Gohan's Waffe flog in seine andere Hand. Er behielt diese aber nicht sondern schleuderte sie direkt auf Trunks weiter.  
Das Schwert flog herum und landete wieder in Gohan's Hand. „So nicht mein Lieber." warnte dieser Chao-Zu. Anerkennend nickte er und erzählte weiter. „Als nächstes Stand der Schwertkampf auf unserem Trainingsprogramm. Wir machten uns ganz gut, aber wenn man ständig Trainiert, dann wird man automatisch immer besser. Jedenfalls setzen wir uns für den Frieden in unserer und in anderen Galaxien ein. Nach einigen Aufträgen auf anderen Planeten, kam dieser Auftrag hier zur Sprache. Wir Beide blickten uns nur an und strahlten. Genau das, worauf wir gewartet hatten. Natürlich meldeten wir uns sofort." „Äh, habt ihr keinen Urlaub?" fragte Gohan und wich zurück, um nicht von Chao-Zu's Schwert getroffen zu werden. „Nein, eigentlich nicht. Wenn wir mal Freizeit haben, dann lohnt es sich nicht, erst durch das halbe Universum zu reisen, um mal vorbei zu schauen." „Dann kommt ihr also nicht noch einmal vorbei?" Trunks Frage klang traurig, er hatte allerdings genug mit Chao-Zu's Angriffen zu tun.  
„Wir werden zusehen, dass wir mal vorbeischauen wenn wir in der Nähe sind. Alpha Zentauri, Gidius Prime oder Vulkan, sind da ein paar Kandidaten. Oder wenn mal was auf Neu-Namek los ist." grinste er, während er einen Flickflack nach hinten machte, um Trunks Angriff auf seinen Hals auszuweichen. Einige der weiteren Übungsschwerter flogen auf Gohan zu und wickelten sich um ihn. Er konzentrierte sich und mit einer Entladung seiner Energie konnte er sich befreien. Die Teile der Schwerter flogen in weitem Bogen weg. Gohan hob beide Hände und dirigierte die Überreste auf Chao-Zu. Dieser sammelte in einer atemberaubenden Geschwindigkeit alle Teile zusammen und quetschte sie in einer Kugel zusammen.  
„So sind wir also hier gelandet. Unser Auftrag bestand darin, euch einigermaßen auf den bevorstehenden Kampf vorzubereiten. Heute Abend müssen wir euch leider auch schon wieder verlassen, da wir noch einen weiteren Auftrag auf Ära-Prime haben. Der Flug dorthin dauert ein paar Stunden. Deshalb müssen wir dann weg." „Ist der Auftrag so wichtig?" „Schon, Es geht um die Zukunft einer halben Galaxie. Wenn die beiden Völker keinen Frieden finden, kann es sein, dass es ziemlich ernst wird." „Schade, wir könnten Euch gut gebrauchen." „Wir müssen da hin, da führt kein Weg vorbei." Trunks wich wieder einmal einer Finte von Chao-Zu aus, wurde jedoch am Bein getroffen. „Lasst uns mal ne Pause machen, Jungs." schlug Chao-Zu vor und Beide waren damit einverstanden.  
„Wer hatte dich eigentlich angerufen?" fragte Gohan. „Oh das, das war Mom, sie sagte das unsere Energieschwerter fertig sind und wir sie nur noch abholen brauchen." „Na Super, dann können wir ja gleich in Echt weiter machen, und nicht nur mit den Attrappen." Gohan zeigte in die eine Ecke des Raumes, in denen einige kaputte und verbogene Waffen standen. „Ich glaub das ist besser. Wir sollten aber bald los. Meine Schüler kommen in zwei Stunden, und bis da hin sollten wir besser zurück sein." Trunks grinste, weil er wieder Gohan fertig machen durfte. „Tien und ich, wir müssen auch bald los." sagte Chao-Zu noch, bevor er die erhöhte Gravitation des Raumes abschaltete. Die drei legten ihre etwas angedellten Übungswaffen ab und Gohan und Trunks wischten sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. „Ich geh duschen," kündigte Trunks an. „wenn ihr wollt, dann könnt ihr die Duschen in der Umkleide benutzen. Ich hab nicht extra noch eine Oben einbauen lassen." „Die nehm' ich dann mal gleich." meinte Gohan und winkte noch, bevor er in Richtung Dusche verschwand. „Und du Chao, willst du dich nicht Duschen?" „Brauch ich nicht, Erstens hab ich noch nicht angefangen zu schwitzen, zweitens, geh ich eh noch mal Duschen bevor wir auf Ära-Prime landen und uns in unsere Uniformen schlüpfen." „Alles klar, bis gleich." Trunks ging auf sein Zimmer und Chao-Zu blieb erst einmal stehen. ‚Mal sehen wie viel Gravitation ich ohne Schutz aushalte.' Er ging zu der kleinen Konsole hinüber und stellte sich eine niedrige Gravitation ein. ‚Noch kein Problem.' Er stellte den Computer so ein, dass er kontinuierlich immer höher ging und drückte auf Start. Er stellte sich in die Mitte und wartete darauf schwerer zu werden. Als ihm das Ganze noch nichts ausmachte, stieß er sich vom Boden ab, und schwebte in der Luft. Je höher die Gravitation jedoch wurde, desto weiter drückte es ihn nach unten. Er landete wieder und ging auch alsbald in die Knie. Erst als er am Boden lag, und sich kaum noch bewegen konnte Blickte er auf die Anzeige. ‚545 gar nicht mal so schlecht. Vielleicht sollten wir auch solche Räume bei uns einrichten, damit das Training effektiver wird. OK, Schluss' Chao-Zu konzentrierte sich kurz, und stand dann auf. Er schaltete den Computer ab und die Anzeige ging auf Eins zurück. Chao blickte sich noch etwas um, bevor Trunks auch schon von oben Herunter kam, und sich gerade sein frisches Hemd zuknöpfte. „Können wir dann?" „Gohan ist noch nicht zurück." „Komm ja schon, bin schon da." stürzte er hinein. „Wir können dann." „Äh, es ist einfacher wenn mich einer mitnimmt, die Teleportation haben wir nicht im Programm." Chao-Zu wirkte etwas verlegen. „Kein Problem, halt dich fest." Chao hielt sich bei Trunks fest. Die Saiyajins tippten sich auf die Stirn und Ruck Zuck, waren die Drei verschwunden.

„Komm schon, los Kuririn. Streng dich an." „Willst du mich Rollen? Mit deiner Kraft komm ich doch nie mit." „Labere nicht rum. Das ist alles eine Frage der Einstellung. Wenn du schon denkst, dass du es nicht schaffst, dann schaffst du es auch nicht. Und jetzt konzentrier dich endlich." Tenshinhan saß auf einem Stein und Kuririn hatte sich in den Handstand begeben. Langsam fing einer der herumliegenden Steine an sich vom Boden zu erheben. „Na bitte, es klappt doch. Jetzt noch einer." Kuririn tat was Tenshinhan wollte und ein weiterer Stein hob ab. „Na also, ist doch gar nicht so schwer, du musst dich nur konzentrieren. Stell dich mal nur auf eine Hand und dann heb mal diesen Stein hier an." Tenshinhan zeigte auf den Brocken auf dem er saß. „Das schaff ich nie. Der ist viel zu groß." „Mach endlich, denk einfach nicht darüber nach." Kuririn's linke Hand verließ den Boden und er stand nur noch auf einer Hand. Wackelig zwar aber er stand. Gemächlich erhob sich nun auch der Stein mit Tien darauf. Der Stein schlingerte etwas hin und her, und er musste sich festhalten. „Konzentrier dich!" rief er und Kuririn versuchte es. Der Stein stabilisierte sich etwas und lag nun viel ruhiger in der Luft. „Du siehst, es klappt. Es ist alles eine Sache der Konzentration." Tenshinhan stellte sich auf den Stein und hüpfte noch dazu darauf herum. „Hey hör auf." rief Kuririn zu ihm hinüber. Einige Schweißperlen tropften von seiner Stirn. „Konzentrier dich nur, dann ist das kein Problem." Tien hüpfte weiter und Kuririn musste sich schwer konzentrieren.  
Ein kurzer Flimmer in der Luft kündigte die Ankunft von Trunks und Chao-Zu an. Beide standen augenblicklich von Kuririn und dieser kam auch sofort aus dem Gleichgewicht. Er sackte zusammen, die drei Steine plumpsten auf den Boden, und Tenshinhan direkt hinterher. Pass doch auf. Tien rieb sich sein Knie, auf das er gefallen war. „Mecker nicht schon wieder, ich hab mir auch den Kopf gestoßen." Kuririn hielt sich seinen Kopf und wandte sich an Trunks. „Was macht ihr hier? Müsst ihr nicht weiter trainieren?" „Wir dachten es ist besser wenn wir mal eine kleine Pause machen und uns die richtigen Waffen abholen." „Meinst du die beiden Damen sind schon fertig damit." „Na klar, deswegen hat sie mich ja angerufen." grinste Tunks „Ach so, und sicher musstest du eh Chao-Zu vorbei bringen, damit die Beiden weiter können." Chao-Zu mischte sich jetzt auch in das Gespräch ein. „Es ist nicht nötig, dass wir beide zusammen sind. Wir können uns auch so Beamen." „Wie, Wohin?" „Unser Raumgleiter ist in einer Erdumlaufbahn und wartet dort auf uns. Darin ist eine Vorrichtung, die uns in den Raumgleiter zurückholt." „Währe da die Teleportation nicht einfacher?" neckte Trunks. „Erstens ist es euch gar nicht möglich an einen Punkt zu kommen, an dem keine Aura ist, Zweites verbraucht diese Art des Reisens, die Energie des Schiffes und nicht unsere und Drittens können wir es schlicht und einfach nicht." Auch Tenshinhan hatte sich nun zu den anderen gesellt. „Wo ist Gohan überhaupt?" stellt Trunks mit Verwunderung fest „Ist der nicht mit uns gestartet?"

Vegeta befand sich gerade direkt vor Goku. Beide hatten den Zustand des dreifachen Supersaiyajin eingenommen und hielten sich gegenseitig die Fäuste fest. „Was ist, kannst du nicht mehr?" Vegeta wollte Goku provozieren, doch dieser reagierte gar nicht erst darauf, stattdessen schob er Vegeta ein paar Meter über den Boden des Gravitationsraumes. Diese hielt gegen und so gelangten sie wieder an ihren Ursprungspunkt zurück.  
Ein kurzes Flimmern in der Luft und Gohan tauchte im Gravitationsraum auf. Durch die eingestellte Schwerkraft von 3500 wurde er aber sofort nach unten gerissen und lag nun flach auf dem Boden. „Kakarott, nun guck dir mal dieses Weichei an. Legt sich hier einfach hin um zu schlafen." „Hey lass Gohan in Frieden, Du weißt selbst was er kann." „Ja, ja. Ein Halbsaiyajin der nicht mehr trainiert. Was soll ich denn davon halten?" Gohan versuchte sich aufzurichten. „Sei ... mal ganz ... ruhig." Gequält drangen Gohan's Worte an Vegeta's Ohr. Er drückte sich nach oben und kniete sich erst einmal hin um zu verschnaufen. Während dieses Schauspiels kamen auch Goten und Aika aus ihrer Ecke des Gravitationsraumes herüber. Gohan stellte sich nun doch hin, auf wackligen Beinen zwar, aber er stand. „Na also es geht doch." rief Aika, die mittlerweile auch längere goldene Haare bekommen hatte. „Wie jetzt auch schon ein dreifacher Supersaiyajin?" „Klar Onkel und wenn du was tun würdest, dann könntest du das auch." „Ich sollte vielleicht öfters mal hier vorbeikommen und trainieren als nur in der Uni rumzuhängen." „Besser ist das Bruderherz." meinte Goten. Vegeta knurrte etwas und lief zur Konsole hinüber, und stellte die Gravitation auf 2000 herunter. Jetzt konnte auch Gohan ganz bequem stehen. „Ich hoffe du hast einen guten Grund mich beim Training zu stören." grummelte Vegeta in seiner gewohnten Manier. „Na ja ich dachte ich schau mal vorbei, und sehe wie weit ihr seid. Dann wollten wir unsere Energieschwerter abholen, und zu guter letzt sind wir hier um Tenshinhan und Chao-Zu zu verabschieden." „Ach stimmt ja, das ist heute." Goten klopfte sich gegen die Stirn. „Schade dass die Beiden schon weg müssen," bedauerte Goku. „wir hätten sie gut gebrauchen können." „Das schaffen wir auch allein Kakarott. Wer brauch schon diese Weicheier." Mit dieser Meinung stand Vegeta jedoch ziemlich allein im Raum.  
„Hallo Jungs," ChiChi's Stimme drang aus den Lautsprechern „ich wollte nur sagen, dass der Kaffee fertig ist. Ihr könnt dann hoch kommen. Im Anschluss müssen Chao-Zu und Tenshinhan los." „Ja mein Schatz, wir kommen gleich." erwiderte Goku freundlich. Vegeta wartete noch ein Weilchen um sicher zu sein, dass ChiChi nicht mithörte. „Was soll das eigentlich? Wieso bist du in letzter Zeit so scheiße freundlich zu ihr?" Goku hob seine Hand. „Einen Moment." Und den Anderen gewand sagte er: „Könnt ihr schon mal vorgehen, wir kommen gleich nach." Goku schaltete die erhöhte Gravitation ab und Aika und seine beiden Söhne verließen den Raum.

Die schwere Tür schloss sich wieder und Goku atmete erst einmal tief durch. „Computer: zwei Sessel erstellen." Ein kurzes Piepen zur Bestätigung und plötzlich standen zwei bequeme Sessel im Gravitationsraum. „Setz dich." Goku machte ein recht ernstes Gesicht und Vegeta nahm auf der Sitzgelegenheit Platz. „Also, fang an." forderte er ihn auf. „Du weißt wie wir zueinander gekommen sind?" Vegeta schüttelte seinen Kopf und Goku setzte sich. „Unsere Verlobung war etwas außergewöhnlich. Wir trafen uns als Kinder, und ChiChi fragte mich ziemlich direkt, ob ich sie Heiraten wollte. Damals dachte ich noch, dass es was zu essen ist." „Typisch!" zischte Vegeta. „Ich versprach ihr also sie zu heiraten. Bis sie mich einige Jahre später die einem Tournier an mein Versprechen erinnerte. Ich hatte noch nie ein Versprechen gebrochen, und damit wollte ich auch nicht anfangen. Somit war unsere Beziehung etwas ungewöhnlich. Die Zeit verging und als ich wieder klein wurde, war sie schon ziemlich alt, und ich war wieder ein Kind." „Konnte ja nicht gut gehen." grummelte Vegeta seinerseits.  
„Jedenfalls musste ich ja dann auf Shen Long weg. Erst in den 30 Jahren hab ich gemerkt, wie sehr sie mir fehlt. Es gab Tage, an denen ich mich nicht auf meine Übungen konzentrieren konnte. So sehr musste ich an sie denken. Das schlimmste für mich, war ihr Tod." „Woher wusstest du...?" „Shen Long hatte die Möglichkeit mir Bilder von der Erde zu zeigen. So war ich im Bilde. Nach ihrem Tod wollte ich nicht einmal etwas essen." „Nichts essen? Dann war es aber ernst." „Ja aber schon nach wenigen Tagen gab ich es wieder auf. Mein Training litt allerdings darunter. Ich war selten so Motivationslos. Erst als Aika geboren wurde und ich ihre Energien bis zu mir spüren konnte, wusste ich, dass es wieder etwas gibt, was mich oben hält. Zu sehen wie sie aufwächst, wie sie sich entwickelt, wie rührend du dich um sie gekümmert hast..." „Sie ist ja schließlich auch meine Enkelin." „Na ja, gut. Jedenfalls war das Schlüsselerlebnis vor fünf Tagen, als wir gemeinsam im Bad standen. Ihre makellose Schönheit. Und ich Trottel geb' ihr gerade mal ein Handtuch, anstatt sie in den Armen zu halten." „Na endlich bist du mal zur Vernunft gekommen. Und was soll dann die ganze Knutscherei? Könnt ihr das nicht machen wenn niemand anderes dabei ist?" „Schon, aber das ist ganz einfach. Ich weiß nicht ob wir das ganze hier überleben werden. Ich hab Angst Vegeta." „Angst vor was?" Vegeta fragte zwar nach, aber innerlich hatte er dasselbe Gefühl.  
„Einfach nur Angst sie zu verlieren." „Hey, wir haben schon alles Mögliche erreichen können und die Erde mehr als einmal gerettet. Das schaffen wir auch noch." Vegeta versuchte Worte der Aufmunterung zu finden. „Meinst du wirklich?" fragte Goku unsicher. „Klar doch, und schließlich bist du nicht der Einzige in der Familie, der was zu verlieren hat. Ich zeige es zwar nicht, aber wenn meiner Bulma was zustößt, dann weiß ich auch nicht mehr was ich machen soll. Und ich denke, dass es Gohan und Goten da nicht anders geht." Goku sprang aus seinem Sessel hoch. „Du hast Recht." „Hab ich doch immer." „Wir werden einfach weiter üben und uns in vier Tagen Diablo stellen. Er wird nie wieder auf die Erde kommen wollen." „Hey! Endlich spricht mal wieder der Saiyajin in dir." Goku und Vegeta unterhielten sich noch eine Weile über ihre tollen Familien, während sie sich in der Wohnstube zum Kaffee einfanden. Das Kaffeetrinken verlief ohne Zwischenfälle, die beiden Torten und die drei Bleche voll Kuchen reichten sogar aus, es war ja nur eine kleine Zwischenmahlzeit. Während des Essens wurde mal wieder über alte Zeiten geplaudert, und was so in der Zwischenzeit geschehen ist. Goku hielt die ganze Zeit ChiChi in seinem Arm, außer er hatte wieder ein Stück Kuchen auf dem Teller. Vegeta hatte zwar neben Bulma Platz genommen, hielt deren Hand aber nur unter dem Tisch.  
„Mom, wie steht's um unsere Schwerter, können wir die dann mal haben?" „Lass uns nur mal kurz aufräumen, dann gehen wir runter und ihr könnt euch eins aussuchen." „Na dann." Trunks stand auf und räumte alle Teller zusammen, griff diese und räumte sie in die Küche. Gohan und Goten kamen auch bald mit den Tassen hinterher. ChiChi balancierte die Tortenplatten herein und Goku trug die Kuchenbleche, von denen er noch die letzten Krümel herunter futterte. Alles war ziemlich schnell in der Spülmaschine verstaut und Trunks, Gohan, Bulma und Bra gingen in das Labor hinunter.  
„Unser Ältester ist ja mal wieder Feuer und Flamme. So glücklich und ausgeglichen war er schon lange nicht mehr." Goku freute sich für seinen Sohn. „Ach weißt du, der Job als Professor an der Uni hat ihn nie richtig gefordert. Er hatte nie Zeit, und die paar Stunden seiner Freizeit hat er lieber mit Videl verbracht, anstatt so sinnlos zu trainieren." „Er hat also das erreicht, was du schon immer wolltest. Er ist ein Streber geworden." „Ach du." ChiChi knuffte ihn in die Seite. „Er sollte sich nur nicht immer so sinnlos rumprügeln wie du. Wenigstens hab' ich das bei Gohan geschafft. Goten ist ja leider zu sehr nach dir geraten." „Aber du hast doch gesehen wie er aufgeblüht ist. Das Training mit Trunks hat ihm richtig gut getan." „Ich seh ja ein, dass ihr alle zusammen die Welt retten müsst. Er soll ja ruhig weiter machen. Ich hab da nichts mehr dagegen. Er wird schon wieder zu dem finden was ihm Spaß macht. Er wird seinen Job tun, und er wird auch seine Freizeit sinnvoll nutzen." ChiChi blickte ihren Goku in seine verständnisvollen Augen. Er war damit voll und ganz einverstanden.

Die gläserne Tür zum Labor öffnete sich automatisch und das Licht im Raum ging an. Drinnen stand allerhand in der Gegend herum. Mehrere Werkbänke, Schweißequipment und diverse offene Schränke in denen Werkzeug in allen verschiedenen Größen zu finden war. Auf der Werkbank in der Mitte lagen Sie, zwei silberne Röhren, vorsichtig auf Watte gebettet. Beide waren recht glatt, die eine hatte am ende eine Scheibe, die andere hatte an dieser stelle wie noch ein kleines Schild davor.  
„Für jeden eins." rief Bra und lief zur Ablage hinüber. Sie nahm die beiden Röhren auf und reichte die eine Gohan und die andere Trunks. „Das hier hab ich gemacht." flüsterte sie ihrem Bruder ins Ohr. „Dann kann ja nichts mehr Schief gehen." hauchte er zurück. Bra legte ein Lächeln auf und Bulma erklärte die Funktionsweise. „Also ihr habt hier jeder ein Energieschwert. Gohan du hast das was ich gebaut habe, Trunks du hast das von Bra. Eigentlich sind sie baugleich, aber deine Schwester zog es vor ihres extra für dich noch optisch aufzumotzen." „Sieht doch Klasse aus." „Ja. In Gohan's Waffe ist ein Kristall von uns, und der eine, den Tenshinhan mitgebracht hat. Wundert euch nicht, dass sie verschiedene Farben haben, das sagt nichts über die Einsatzfähigkeit aus." „Das Teil braucht doch sicher auch Unmengen von Energie?" grübelte Trunks „Eigentlich nicht, nur beim Start. Das ist wie eine Zündung im Auto. Aber macht euch mal keine Sorgen, die Energiezelle ist eine Spezialanfertigung von mir. Die sollte so ca. 10 Jahre halten. Könnt es ja gleich mal testen. Der Schalter ist vorne." Gohan und Trunks hielten das Ende mit der Linse von sich weg und betätigten den Schalter. Es zischte kurz und unter einem ständigen aber leisen Brummen war die Klinge zu sehen. Gohan's Klinge leuchtete in einem satten, hellen Grün, Trunks Schneide leuchtete bläulich-weiß.  
Beide betrachteten ihre Waffen und die des Anderen. „Hey, Deiner ist ja länger." beschwerte sich Gohan. „Das hab ich doch schon immer gewusst." grinste Trunks. „Doch nicht Das. Deine Klinge meine ich, die ist länger." „Hey nicht streiten. Die sind beide gleich lang. Dafür ist der zweite Knopf da. Einfach dran drehen, und die Länge verändert sich. Ihr könnt zwischen einem Meter und anderthalb einstellen. Aber bedenkt, je länger die Klinge ist, desto unhandlicher wird das ganze. Ihr müsst eben mehr durch die Gegend bewegen." erklärte Bulma. Beide stellten etwas daran herum um die richtige Länge zu ermitteln, entschieden sich aber beide für die kürzeste Einstellung, da so die Waffe an handlichsten war.  
„Trunks, Test?" Gohan wartete sein Nicken ab und hieb von Oben auf ihn ein. Trunks wehrte ab und die beiden Schwerter prallten aufeinander. Ein Lichtblitz entstand dort wo sich die Schwerter trafen. Da Gohan immer weiter drückte, war ein Quietschen zu hören, von der Stelle wo die beiden Schneiden aufeinender drückten. Trunks schob Gohan weg und schaltete sein Schwert aus. „Nicht schlecht Schwesterchen. Das Teil funktioniert einwandfrei." „Danke für die Blumen." Trunks gab ihr einen Kuss auf die leicht errötete Wange. „Habt ihr Klasse hinbekommen Mädels, wenn wir euch nicht hätten." „Dann hättet ihr wieder mit den Händen kämpfen müssen und sicher verloren." setzte Bulma, den eigentlich schon beendeten Satz ihres Sohnes, trocken fort.  
Chao-Zu blickte durch die Glastür und beobachtete das Treiben im Raum. Er ging näher heran, die Tür öffnete sich und er trat ein. „Wie ich sehe, funktionieren die Schwerter ja zur vollsten Zufriedenheit. Schön, dass du es so schnell geschafft hast. Du verblüffst mich immer wieder." lobte er Bulma „Danke, aber Bra hat mir geholfen. Ohne sie hätte ich es nicht geschafft in der Zeit." „Toll, dass dein Talent mit vererbt wurde." Chao-Zu musste einfach lächeln, bei seiner Bemerkung. „Ja und gut, dass sie nicht so viel von Vegeta mitbekommen hat." bestätigte Bulma.  
„Was treibt dich hier runter?" fragte Gohan und schaltete sein Schwert nun ebenfalls ab. „Wir müssen los. Kommt ihr mit nach draußen, zum Verabschieden?" „Ach müsst ihr wirklich schon fort?" meinte Gohan traurig. Chao nickte nur, drehte sich herum und ging hinaus. Die anderen folgten ihm stumm und somit trafen sich alle im Garten der Corporation.

„Und ihr könnt wirklich nicht länger bleiben?" fragte Kuririn noch einmal nach, während sich Chao-Zu neben Tenshinhan stellte. „Nein Kuririn tut mir leid, es geht einfach nicht. Unsere andere Mission ist zu wichtig. Wir würden euch liebend gerne beim Kampf unterstützen, aber ihr müsst verstehen, dass wir auch andere Aufgaben zu erledigen haben." „Ja wenn es sein muss." resignierte er.  
Gohan legte seine Hand auf Kuririn's Schulter um ihn zu beruhigen. Ein leises Piepen drang von Tenshinhan's Handgelenk und er tippte auf einen Knopf an seiner Uhr. Ein kleines Display erschien auf seinem Arm und er blickte darauf. „Es ist so weit, der Gleiter ist in Position. Chao wir müssen." „Wirklich schon?" Chao-Zu wirkte traurig. „Hey, vergiss deine Aufgabe nicht." rief Trunks ihm mit einem verständnisvollen Blick zu. Chao-Zu nickte kurz, und stellte sich neben Tenshinhan. „Seht euch vor mit den Schwertern, nicht das ihr eine Hand dabei einbüßt." Chao-Zu zwinkerte zu Trunks und Gohan hinüber. Beide winkten ihren Freunden noch zu einmal zu, während sich ihre Körper ziemlich schnell in Licht auflösten und nach oben wegflogen. „Was hat er denn damit gemeint?" fragte Trunks Gohan. Dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern, denn er wusste auch keine Antwort auf die Anspielung.


	27. Vorbereitungen

* * *

**Kapitel 26 – Vorbereitungen**

„Weg sind sie." seufzte Goku. „Können wir dann endlich weiter machen?" fragte Vegeta trocken und stiefelte wieder ins Haus zurück. „Kuririn, kommst du auch mit?" Goku blickte seinen Freund fragend an. „Nein, ich könnte zwar der Gravitation entgegen wirken, aber das bringt dann nichts. Ich hab dadurch kein Trainingsvorteil wie ihr." „Na gut, wenn du nachher Heim gehst, dann grüß C18 von mir." „Ja mach ich. Ich gehe am besten gleich. Ob ich nun hier trainiere oder zu Hause, ist glaube ich egal." Goku nickte, drehte sich herum und folgte Aika und Goten, die ebenfalls wieder unterwegs in den Trainingsraum waren. „Also dann, bis bald, Tschau." Kuririn winkte den Frauen noch einmal zu und erhob sich in die Lüfte. Einige Sekunden später war er nur noch als kleiner Punkt am Horizont zu erkennen.  
„Wir müssen dann auch wieder los, meine Schüler warten bestimmt schon." Trunks ging auf seine Mutter zu und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Ich muss auch mit." Gohan ging zu seiner Videl und umarmte sie. „Hey soll ich erst eifersüchtig auf Trunks werden, oder wann schläfst du mal wieder bei mir?" flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr, so dass nur er es hören konnte. „Bald." flüsterte er zurück, gab ihr noch einen dicken Kuss und verschwand mit Trunks.  
ChiChi blickte fragend in die Runde. „Und was machen wir jetzt Mädels?" „Also ich hab noch einiges im Labor zu tun, ich muss für meinen Veggi noch was erfinden." Bulma winkte noch kurz und zog sich in ihr Labor zurück. Videl holte tief Luft. „Also, da hier immer noch mehr wie ein Saiyajin leben und somit unser Kühlschrank immer noch dauerhaft leer ist, sollten wir vielleicht noch 'ne Runde shoppen gehen. Oder?" Videl's Pläne waren einfach die besten. Und so kramte Bra in der Tasche herum und zog eine kleine silbergraue Kapsel heraus. Sie drückte den einzigen Knopf, der oben angebracht war, und warf diese auf den Boden. Kurz puffte es und Rauch stieg auf. Ein roter, schnittiger Gleiter stand vor ihnen. Das Dach dieses Cabrios war offen, und so schwangen sich die Frauen auf die Sitze und düsten los.

Bulma hackte auf ihrem Computer herum. „Irgend etwas richtig kaltes, irgend etwas. Mist so was muss es doch geben." Leicht wütend hämmerte sie auf der Computertastatur herum. Sie sprang von ihrem Sessel hoch und lief schwer nachdenkend durch den Raum. Immer wieder schien sie eine Idee zu haben, lief zu ihrem Computer, tippte irgendetwas ein und lief dann wieder im Labor auf und ab.

Trunks und Gohan tauchten in der Schule auf. Trunks blickte auf seine Uhr. „Wir haben noch ein paar Minuten Zeit. Wollen wir noch eine Runde?" „Klar doch, wozu sind wir sonst hier?" Trunks ging zur Konsole hinüber, verwandelte sich in einen Supersaiyajin und schaltete die Gravitation auf volle Kraft. Dann drückte er den Knopf an seinem Schwert und seine blaue Klinge erschien. Gohan tat es ihm nach und beide schnellten aufeinander zu.  
Trunks schlug als Erster zu. Die Klinge sauste herunter und Gohan wehrte diese zur Seite ab. Er drehte sich und die beiden Klingen schliffen aneinander entlang. Immer wieder zuckten Blitze durch den Raum wenn sich die Schwerter trafen. Immer schneller und schneller wurden ihre Bewegungen. Beide waren auf ihren Trainingskampf konzentriert und so bemerkten sie nicht, wie die ersten Schüler eintrafen. Diese gingen erst einmal in die Umkleidekabine nur um kurze Zeit später vor dem Trainingsraum zu Warten. Durch die Glastür konnten sie den Kampf beobachten. Die beiden Saiyajins schenkten sich nichts, achteten aber auch darauf, den anderen nicht zu verletzen. Gohan atmete schwer, als sie auseinander sprangen. Trunks ging es da nicht anders. Er blickte nach draußen. Seine Schüler waren begeistert von so einer Geschwindigkeit und applaudierten. Beide schalteten ihre Waffen ab, verbeugten sich kurz zu der Menschengruppe und der Erste trat ein.  
Die beiden Saiyajins blickten sich an, als der junge Mann recht unsanft auf dem Boden landete und sich keinen Millimeter mehr bewegen konnte. Die Restlichen traten erst einmal erschrocken zurück. „Ups, ich glaube wir haben da was vergessen." Trunks grinste zu Gohan hinüber. Dieser ging zur Einstellung für die Gravitation und drehte sie auf 5 hinunter. Trunks winkte die Anderen hinein und half dem Unglücklichen auf. Alle waren Bereit, und das Training konnte beginnen.

Die Gravitation war wieder auf einem Wert weit jenseits der 3500 eingestellt und Goten und Aika verkrümelten sich wieder in ihre Ecke des Gravitationsraumes. „Was meinst du Kakarott, sollen wir mal die Holoprogramme durchtesten?" fragte Vegeta und tippte aber schon auf der Konsole herum. „Guck mal, hier sind alle großen Turniere gespeichert." rief Goku freudig. „Wozu das denn?" „Man, wozu denn wohl? Damit man die noch mal nachspielen kann!" antwortete Vegeta auf diese doch recht dämliche Frage von Goku. „Hey, da sind ja auch alle Kämpfer, die wir schon besiegt haben." freute sich nun Vegeta. „Ja und auch alle möglichen Daten von uns." Goku tippte auf Vegeta. Ein recht unbekleideter Vegeta stand nun mitten im Raum, und ging in Kampfstellung. „Computer: Figur löschen." rief Vegeta erbost mit leicht rotem Kopf. „Wenn du dich mit mir kloppen willst, dann braucht du nur loslegen. Die Kopie kann eh nix. Wollen wir doch mal sehen wie du aussiehst." Er drückte sich zu Son Goku durch und aktivierte die Figur. Nun stand auch Goku in seiner vollen Größe im Raum und ging auch gleich in Kampfstellung. „Warum hat Bulma dich denn hier abgespeichert?" „Vielleicht wollte sie, dass du mal einen guten Gegner hast?" Goku zeigte keine Scham, was Vegeta wieder ziemlich auf die Palme brachte. „Red nicht schon wieder so einen Müll. Was kann so ein Hologramm schon? Außerdem ist es Alt, der hat ja noch nicht mal seinen Affenschwanz." Goten ging staunend um das Hologramm von Goku herum und wandte sich an die streitlustigen Freunde. „Äh Jungs, nicht dass es mich was angeht, aber könntet ihr das da mal lassen?" Er zeigte auf die unbekleidete Figur von Goku. „Wir haben ein Kind hier unten." In der Hoffnung die Beiden würden sich endlich mal einigen, ging er wieder zu seiner Tochter zurück um mit dem Training fortzufahren.  
„Ja! Computer: Figur löschen." grummelte Vegeta. „Was haben wie denn noch so im Angebot?" Vegeta tippte sich durch die Menüs und gelangte zu den Location Dateien. „Hey, geil. Hier kann man jeden Platz nachstellen lassen, den es gibt." „Was ist das denn? R.V.G. & Z." Vegeta schlug mit der Handfläche auf Goku's Stirn um sein Denkzentrum anzuregen. „Überleg mal, du warst schon mal da. Und nicht nur einmal." erklärte Vegeta, blickte aber nur in ein fragendes Gesicht. Er schüttelte den Kopf und drückte auf die Anzeige. Der gesamte Raum verwandelte sich und wurde Weiß. Goten und Aika standen im Wohnbereich, die Beiden anderen im Weißen nichts des Raumes von Geist und Zeit. „Schätze mal, dass hier die Zeit genau so schnell vergeht, wie sonst auch." „Du bist aber auch ein Blitzmerker." sagte Vegeta abfällig. „Also mir gefällt's hier, machen wir dann heute noch was oder wie?" Goku war voller Tatendrang und auch Vegeta wollte nun mal wieder etwas gegen die aufkommende Langeweile tun. Also stellten sich beide in Kampfposition und auch ihr Training konnte beginnen.


	28. Die Geister die Er rief

* * *

**Kapitel 27 – Die Geister die Er rief**

„Los komm schon hoch. Es ist bereits Zehn." Gohan stand in Trunks Zimmer und drängte ihn zum aufstehen. „Lass mich doch wenigstens ein Letztes mal ausschlafen." Trunks zog die Decke wieder über sein Gesicht und wickelte den Rest irgendwie um seinen Körper. Gohan stiefelte wieder aus dem Zimmer heraus, direkt ins Bad. Er griff sich einen Eimer und füllte ihn mit Wasser, mit Kaltem. Dann holte er noch ein paar kleine Eiswürfel aus dem Gefrierschrank und legte sie mit in den Eimer hinein. So bewaffnet begab er sich zurück in Trunks Zimmer. Dieser lag immer noch da und grunzte wieder. „Stehst du jetzt freiwillig auf oder soll ich Gewalt anwenden?" „Traust dich doch eh nicht mich zu schlagen." murmelte Trunks unter der Decke hervor. Gohan zog nur an dieser Decke. Trunks war nicht schnell genug und er hatte sie in der Hand. Trunks blinzelte zu Gohan hinüber. „Was hast du vor?" Über das ganze Gesicht grinsend hob Gohan den gefüllten Eimer hoch. Noch ehe Trunks begriff, was eigentlich los war, war er auch schon Nass und stand im Bett. „Ich hab's gewusst, das wirkt immer." Gohan verlies den Raum wieder und lies den völlig durchnässten Trunks in seinem Bett allein.  
Trunks schleppte sich dann doch selbst ins Bad, schlafen konnte man in dem nassen Bett nun nicht mehr. Er richtete sich seine lila Haare, zog sich einen Kampfanzug an und ging in die Küche um etwas zu essen. Gohan hatte das Frühstück schon fertig, als er unten ankam und lächelte ihn immerfort an. „Ich bin ja munter, brauchst nicht so zu grinsen." sagte er missmutig. „Ist ja schon Gut. Aber du reagierst genau wie Goten." „Schön für dich, aber ich denke mal, dass du da wohl nicht anders reagieren wirst." „Nein nicht wirklich." Gohan fing an zu lachen, und Trunks stimmte mit ein.  
„Nach meinen Berechnungen, müsste es Heute kurz vor dem Mittag so weit sein?" Gohan wurde wieder ernst und auch Trunks Lachen verschwand. „High Noon also." Gohan nickte. „Und Wo?" „Weiß ich nicht. Kann ich auch so nicht sagen. Das kann überall sein." „Beim ersten Mal, kamen sie im Quittenwald und gegangen sind sie von Gottes Plattform aus." „Ja und Ihr seid bei mir gestartet. Du merkst ja selbst, dass man das nicht voraussagen kann. Wenn man will, dann kommt man überall hin."

In der Zwischenzeit, in einer anderen Dimension.  
„Bist du bereit?" Diablo sprach gerade mit einem seiner Bediensteten. Dieser zog gerade seine Kapuze über den Kopf. „Ja Meister." Er drehte sich herum und seine breiten Schultern schimmerten im Schein der Lava und der Kerzen des Thronsaals. „Ich ziehe mich jetzt zurück, und übergebe dir die Verantwortung. Sorge dafür, dass die Truppen bereit stehen." „Was ist mit Freezer und 17? Sollten die das nicht übernehmen." „Die Beiden haben ihre Aufgaben. Sie stoßen dann zu uns, wenn sie die paar Saiyajins erledigt haben. 5000 Jahre hab ich auf diesen Tag hingearbeitet, und ich werde es dieses Mal schaffen. Ich will nicht, dass wieder etwas schief läuft." Diablo drehte sich um und verlies den Saal durch einen der Seitengänge. „Sehr wohl Meister." rief er ihm hinterher. „Ich werde tun was in meiner Macht steht." Der Unbekannte ging durch einen anderen Gang hinaus.  
Das lange Gewölbe endete in einer Art Waffenkammer. Überall hingen Schwerter, Schilde und Brustpanzer herum. Nur war niemand zu sehen, der das ganze Zeug benutzen konnte. Der Unbekannte ging noch eine Tür weiter. Dort lagen einige Haufen mit Knochenteilen herum. Er schnippte kurz mit den Fingern und mehrere Kerzen erleuchteten die Halle. So konnte man sehen, dass noch einige Haufen mehr da lagen, als man auf den ersten Blick sehen konnte. „Aufwachen Jungs." Die Knochen sortierten sich und bildeten nach einer Weile einige Hundertschaften von Skelettkriegern. In Reih und Glied standen sie da, liefen durch die Waffenkammer und ließen sich je ein Schwert, ein Schild und einen Panzer geben. „Sammelpunkt wie immer!" Die letzen der Skelette bekamen noch einen Helm und statt eines Schwertes eine Streitaxt. Sie marschierten hinaus und liefen den Gang bis zu den Saal, in dem Diablo schon auf seinem felsigen Thron wartete. Der Unbekannte verbeugte sich vor seinem Meister. „Sie sind alle bereit, Meister. Ihr werdet die Welt beherrschen." „Richtig, heute die Welt und morgen einige Planeten mehr." Diablo begann dämonisch zu lachen und sein Untergebener lachte mit. Die Skelettkrieger standen noch immer an ihrem Platz und rührten sich nicht.  
Diablo's Lachen erstarrte wieder. „Es ist gleich so weit. Wir warten noch auf Freezer und Dark 17 und dann kann es losgehen." Diablo kraulte einen der beiden Steinhunde über seinen Kopf. Dark 17 kann herein geschritten. Er hatte sich extra für diesen Tag in eine neue Kluft geschmissen. Schwarze Lederstiefel, eine schwarze weite Hose, ein recht dunkles T-Shirt über seiner schwarzen Panzerung. Darüber noch eine schwarze Lederjacke. „Was soll der Scheiß, wir sind hier nicht bei einer Modenschau." Erbost blickte Diablo auf seinen Schüler hinunter. „Nun mach mal keinen Stress, nur weil du so was nicht anziehen kannst. Ich will bei unserem Triumph gut aussehen." erwiderte Dark 17 und Diablo lies es ihm noch einmal durchgehen.  
Eine silberne flüssige Masse bewegte sich über den Boden zu Diablo's Thron hinüber. „Wie ich sehe ist Freezer dann auch so weit." Diablo beugte sich hinunter und stupste kurz in die glänzende Pfütze. In Wellen floss Freezer zusammen und zog sich langsam zur vollen Größe hoch. „Probst du schon wieder deinen Auftritt?" fragte 17. Freezer antwortete schon, obwohl sich seine Gesichtszüge noch nicht vollständig heraus kristallisiert hatten. „Du musst gerade reden." Langsam entstand Freezer's Gesicht in alle Einzelheiten. „Dafür hast du einen Panzer." „Schluss!" Diablo's Schrei hallte durch das Gewölbe „Es wird Zeit. Ihr Beide reißt euch jetzt zusammen." „Schon klar Boss." meinte Freezer und 17 aus einem Mund.  
Diablo kraulte noch einmal seinen Hunden über die großen Köpfe. Er beugte sich zu dem Unbekannten hinüber. „Hol schon mal die Pferde, ich reise mit meiner Kutsche." Der Diener verschwand. Nach einer Weile kam er zurück. An den Zügeln führte er sechs aus Knochen bestehende Pferde hinein. Einige Fetzen von Fleisch und Haut hingen noch an den Skeletten dran. Eine seltsame, helle und grünliche Aura umgab sie und sie liefen nicht, sondern schwebten in einer Rauchwolke über den Boden. Der unbekannte Führer der Pferde stellte diese in Paaren hintereinander vor Diablo's Thron auf. Plötzlich fing der Boden an zu beben. Diablo's Thron erhob sich und schwebte in der Luft. Die Rückenlehne wuchs und baute sich wie ein Dach über seinem Kopf auf. Die Enden formten sich zu langen Spitzen. Diese ließen den Wagen nur noch bedrohlicher wirken. Vorne entwickelte sich eine Deichsel welche die Pferde mit dem Wagen verbinden sollte. Wie von Geisterhand entstanden weiße Zügel, die sich in Diablo´s linke Hand legten. Auch diese schimmerten weißlich grün und waren nur scheinbar mit den Pferdeskeletten verbunden.  
Diablo blickte auf die gigantische Sanduhr, die im Hintergrund in den Fels gehauen war. Nur wenige Sandkörner rannen durch das enge Loch zwischen den Vorratsbehältern. „Es ist gleich so weit." Der Sand endete tatsächlich bald. Nur eine Hand voll davon befand sich noch im oberen Behälter. Diablo winkte Freezer und Dark 17 noch einmal zu sich. „Ihr macht es kurz und schmerzvoll für eure Gegner. Ich dulde kein Versagen." In Diablo's düsterer Stimme klang ein recht ernster Unterton mit. Er nahm das Bevorstehende keineswegs auf die leichte Schulter. „Keine Angst Boss, ich hab ja noch die kleine Überraschung für Trunks in Petto." Dark 17 spielte die Ruhe selbst und klopfte auf den Griff seines Energieschwertes. „Auch Vegeta wird es wohl kaum schaffen mich zu besiegen. Er hat keine Attacke, die mir gefährlich werden könnte. Ich kann mich ja immer wieder regenerieren und das ist mein entscheidender Vorteil gegenüber eines normalen Kämpfers." Freezer's Grinsen ging fast von einem Ohr zum Anderen.  
„Stört mich jetzt nicht." Diablo's grauenhafte Stimme lies alle Laute und Geräusche im Saal verstummen. Er band die geisterhaften Zügel um eine Spitze seiner Kutsche, welche die Form von Geiern angenommen hatten, und stellte sich aufrecht hin. Er stieg von seiner Sänfte herunter und seine Augen fingen an zu glühen. Beschwörend streckte er seine Hände von sich. Seine Pupillen waren mittlerweile verschwunden und das Glühen der Augen wich einem Brennen. Flammen schlugen aus seinen Augen, sein Kopf brannte und auch sein Körper war in eine glühend rote Aura eingehüllt. Die ganze Halle fing an zu beben. Von der Decke fielen große Brocken herunter und schlugen krachend auf dem Boden auf. Diablo murmelte dabei einige unverständliche Worte, es klang irgendwie lateinisch und mystisch. Immer wieder zuckten Blitze und Feuerstrahlen von seinem Körper weg und schlugen in das Gewölbe ein. An einer Seite der Halle fing der Boden an nachzugeben und brach in die darunter liegende Lava ein. Nur ein Steg von ein paar Metern Breite erstreckte sich über den See aus flüssigem Gestein. Am Ende des Weges erhob sich ein Paar riesige Hände aus der Lava und die letzten beiden Fingerpaare bildeten einen geschlossenen Kreis, der senkrecht zu dem Steg aufrecht stand. Das Getöse hörte auf und Diablo nahm wieder in seiner Kutsche Platz.  
In der Sanduhr fiel das letzte Körnchen Sand durch das Loch und landete glitzernd auf dem Haufen. Augenblicklich stieg eine weiße Rauchsäule vom Sandberg nach oben. Der restliche Sand glitzerte rot und gefährlich. Kleine Risse bildeten sich im Glas der Uhr. Diese wurden schnell größer und die Gläser der Uhr zerbarsten in tausend Stücke. Der Sand löste sich mehr und mehr in Rauch auf. Dieser schwebte langsam zu Diablo hinüber, der sich wieder in seiner Kutsche aufgestellt hatte. Er umgab ihn, er durchdrang ihn. Diablo schrie. Der Rauch formte sich zu Körpern. Zu Geistern, die gefangenen Seelen der Gestorbenen. Diablo schrie immer noch, während die Geister von seinem Körper weg und auf das Ende des Steges zuflogen. Sie schwebten an den Fingern nach oben und sammelten sich am Kreis. Recht schnell waren alle Geister am äußeren Ring des Kreises versammelt und drehten sich immer im Kreis herum. Diablo schnippte mit seinen Klauen. Der Tanz der Geister stoppte abrupt. Von allen Punkten des Kreises flogen sie nach oben und sammelten sich dort. Auf irgendeine Art und Weise gingen sie in eine blutrote Flüssigkeit über. Diese tropfte in langen Fäden von oben herunter und bildete schon bald eine komplette Fläche über dem Fingerkreis. „Es geht los!" sagte Diablo und die Skelettarmee marschierte auf den Dimensionsübergang zu. Freezer und Dark 17 stellten sich auf die Trittbretter an der Seite von Diablo's Kutsche. Der Unbekannte nahm die geisterhaften Zügel und führte das gespenstige Gespann ebenfalls durch die Pforte.


	29. Judgment Day

* * *

**Kapitel 28 – Judgment Day**

Vegeta zappelte unruhig im Bett hin und her. Er musste träumen und es musste ein Alptraum sein. „Nein Kakarott! Mach das nicht!" murmelte er. Immer wieder strampelte er, schlug leicht um sich. Bulma war schon munter und blickte besorgt auf ihren Liebsten hinüber. Vegeta drehte sich herum und vergrub sein Gesicht im Kissen, nicht ohne noch einmal um sich zu treten. Bulma blickte auf ihre Uhr. ‚Schon halb zwölf, die letzte Nacht war wohl zu lang.' dachte sie. Vegeta wurde inzwischen ruhiger, zu ruhig. Er schwebte über seiner Hälfte des Bettes. ‚Vielleicht ist es Besser wenn ich ihn aufwecke, eh er noch was demoliert.' fasste sie den Entschluss und legte sich unter ihn auf das Bett. Bulma legte die Arme um seinen Hals und zog ihn wieder zu sich hinunter. ‚Der schwitzt ja wieder...' Dachte sie noch und gab ihm sanft einen Kuss. Eine Weile tat sich nichts bei ihm, außer, dass er zu ihr nach unten schwebte und nun auf ihr lag. Dann regte er sich doch noch. Vegeta fuhr mit seinen Armen um Bulma's Körper herum, drückte sie an sich und erwiderte ihren Kuss. „Geht's wieder?" fragte sie vorsichtig, als sie sich voneinander lösten. Vegeta blickte sie mit seinen schwarzen Augen an. „Hmm. Halt' mich nur fest." Er nickte dazu und hielt seine Bulma ganz fest im Arm.  
„Was war denn los?" wollte Bulma nun wissen, und drehte Vegeta auf den Rücken, so dass sie auf seinem Bauch zum sitzen kam. „Ich war in einem Kampf. Kakarott, unsere Söhne, Aika und ich, wir konnten nichts gegen unseren Gegner ausrichten. Das wird doch kein schlechtes Ohmen sein für heute?" „Nein, nein. Ihr schafft das schon. Ich hab für nächste Woche einen Frisörtermin, und den will ich nicht verpassen. Ist das klar?" Sie lächelte ihn bedrohlich an und kratzte mit ihren Fingernägeln auf seiner Brust herum. Vegeta schnappte sich flink ihre Hände und zog sie zur Seite weg. Bulma fiel nach vorne und landete wieder direkt mit ihren Lippen auf seinem Mund. „Klar?" fragte Bulma nochmals. „Völlig klar." nuschelte Vegeta noch, während Bulma zärtlich in seine Unterlippe biss und diese etwas in die Länge zog.  
Es klopfte recht stürmisch an der Tür und Bulma sprang sofort von Vegeta herunter. Keinen Moment zu spät, denn schon stand Goku in der Tür. Es musste was Dingendes sein, denn er hat es nicht einmal geschafft, sich mehr als nur einen Boxershort anzuziehen. „Kannst du nicht einmal warten?" Um seinem Unmut Nachdruck zu verleihen schoss Vegeta gleich noch einen kleinen Energieball auf Goku ab und traf eines seiner Haarbüschel. Goku drückte die kleine Flamme mit den Fingern aus. „Scheiße, was ist denn mit dir los?" „Du hast mich erschreckt." Vegeta reagierte wie immer ziemlich sauer, wenn er in trauter Zweisamkeit mit Bulma gestört wurde. „Also was ist los?" fuhr er Goku an, der noch immer im Türrahmen stand. „Ich hab einen Alptraum gehabt." sagte Goku und ging schon mal in Deckung. „Was?" schrie Vegeta ihn an und Goku merkte wie die Wut, Vegeta's Kampfkraft steigen lies. „Du wagst es mich zu stören, nur wegen deiner Träume." Vegeta war mittlerweile auf dem Bett in Kampfstellung gegangen. „Das würde mich ja nicht beunruhigen. Nur haben mir Goten und Aika haargenau dasselbe erzählt, wie ich geträumt habe. Nur aus ihrer Sicht heraus. Und da du auch anwesend warst, wollte ich dich fragen, ob du auch diesen Traum hattest." Vegeta stieg vom Bett herunter und stapfte wütend auf Goku zu. Da Bulma nicht merken konnte, dass Vegeta mittlerweile wieder auf ein normales Niveau herunter war und die Wut nur spielte, stellte sie sich todesmutig zwischen die Beiden und blickte ihn mit ihrem treuen Hundeblick an. „Vegeta hör bitte auf." Er blinzelte ihr zu, packte sie sanft an den Hüften und stellte sie an die Seite. Als er nur noch ein paar Zentimeter vor Goku war, tippte er mit seinem Zeigefinger auf Goku's Brust. „Erstens. Es geht sich einen Scheiß an was ich Träume. Zweitens. Es ist eine Sache der Höflichkeit zu klopfen und dann auch zu warten bis man herein gebeten wird. Wer weiß was wir hier drin gerade machen." Immer wieder tippte er auf denselben Punkt an Goku's Brust. „Und Drittens. Es ist sinnvoll nicht halbnackt ins Zimmer zu stürmen, vor allem nicht wenn ich drin bin. Es ist nämlich möglich, dass ich etwas überreagiere." Vegeta hörte auch auf, auf der Brust rum zu tippen und grinste über das ganze Gesicht, denn das Haarbüschel rauchte immer noch etwas. Er drehte sich um, ging ins Bad und lies den völlig verdutzten Goku in der Tür stehen. Bulma tänzelte auf ihn zu. „Sag's ihm nicht, dass du es von mir hast, aber Ja, er hat dasselbe geräumt wie ihr. Ich dachte der macht das Bett kaputt." Vegeta lugte noch einmal mit der Zahnbürste im Mund durch die Tür des Badezimmers. „Kapparopp!" nuschelte er laut aber unverständlich. Als er merkte, dass dies eher zu einem Lacher führte als bedrohlich zu wirken, nahm er die Zahnbürste aus dem Mund. „Kakarott!" wiederholte er, jetzt mit Schaum vorm Mund. „Was willst du immer noch hier? Ich komme ja gleich. Oder soll ich dir noch beim Anziehen helfen?" „Ist ja schon gut." resignierend schwang Goku seine Hände in die Luft, drehte sich herum und verlies das Schlafzimmer.  
Bulma ging ins Bad. Vegeta stand am Waschbecken und bemerkte sie zuerst nicht. Erst als sie einen ordentlichen Klaps auf seinem Hintern platzierte, spuckte Vegeta das Wasser vom Spülen halb ins Waschbecken und halb im restlichen Bad rum. „Was soll das? Warum bist du immer so fies zu Goku?" fragte Bulma lächelnd und stupste ihn immer wieder mit ihrem Finger in seine Seite. „Hä? Warum?" Immer weiter tippte ihr Finger auf der einen Stelle herum.  
In aller Ruhe griff er sein Handtuch und wischte sich sein Gesicht trocken. Dann drehte er sich herum und Bulma konnte nun an der anderen Seite weiter stupsen, was sie auch mit Hochgenuss tat. Vegeta wartete noch eine Weile, vielleicht hörte sie ja auch von allein mal auf. Doch auch nach fast einer Minute des Wartens und ‚Bulma böse anblicken' hörte sie nicht auf. „Willst du, dass dir der Finger abfällt?" „Ich will das du mir mal erklärst, warum du immer so fies zu Goku bist?" „Weiß ich auch nicht. Vielleicht weil er der Einzige ist der so stark ist wie ich." Bulma piekste ihn immer noch in seine Seite. „Oder weil er dein bester Freund ist, und du es nie zugeben würdest." Vegeta schnappte sich nun endlich den Finger von Bulma und zog sie zu sich heran. „Vielleicht." antwortete er nur knapp und presste Bulma einen dicken Kuss auf ihren Mund.

„Schatzi. Aufstehen." Zärtlich streichelte Goten über Bra's Wange. „Hey, es ist kurz vor Mittag, steh mal endlich auf." Vorsichtig blinzelte Bra und öffnete langsam ihre Augen. „Goten? Mir geht's irgendwie gar nicht gut." „Am frühen Morgen schon? Das wird schon nicht so schlimm sein." Goten lehnte sich zu ihr hinüber und versuchte sie nun mit Küssen vollständig zu erwecken. Doch statt aufzustehen zog sie Goten zu sich aufs Bett hinunter und erwiderte die Küsse auf eine stürmische Art und Weise. Als sie sich wieder lösten, blickte Goten mit einem ernsten Blick zu ihr hinunter. „Ist's jetzt Besser?" „Ich glaub schon. Vielleicht sollte ich mal Duschen, dann gibt sich auch noch der Rest." „Vielleicht liegt es aber auch daran, dass heute alles vorbei sein könnte." „Da glaube ich eher an meine beiden Helden. Ihr schafft das schon. Ganz sicher." Bra legte Goten auf den Rücken, schlüpfte in ihre Hausschuhe und lief ins Bad.  
Goten blickte noch einmal aus dem Fenster hinaus in die Sonne. Warm schien sie hinein. Sollte Diablo gewinnen, dann wird das nie wieder so sein? Schnell verdrängte er diese schlechten Gedanken wieder und sprang aus dem Bett. Den Kampfanzug hatte er ja schon angezogen, als er Goku von seinem komischen Traum berichtete.  
Aika lugte durch die Tür und sah ihren Vater in Gedanken so da stehen. Auf Zehenspitzen schlich sie sich zu ihm und rannte ihn um. Er landete wieder auf dem Bett und Aika sprang direkt auf ihn drauf. Goten stöhnte auf. „Das kannst du doch nicht machen, wenn ich nicht vorbereitet bin." „Nun mach mal halb lang, erstens bin ich ja nun auch nicht so schwer. Und zweitens muss man immer mit einem Angriff rechnen." „Sag mal wer bringt hier eigentlich wem was bei?" Goten legte seine Stirn in Falten. „Weiß nicht, momentan zeig ich dir nur deine Schwächen." antwortete Aika altklug, stellte sich auf seinen Bauch und fing an leicht auf und ab zu wippen. „Ich warne dich." Goten hob den Finger. „Vor was? Du willst mir doch nicht etwa drohen? Deiner eigenen Tochter drohst du?" Aika hörte auf zu wippen. „Siehst du es geht doch." Aika zog ihren Mundwinkel nach oben und griente ihn an. Dann sprang sie ab und lies sich auf seinen Bauch fallen. Gequält stöhnte Goten auf, fasste aber schnell zu und kitzelte Aika kräftig durch. Das Gekicher drang auch ins Bad, aus dem Bra nun ihren Kopf schob. „Hey macht hier mal nicht so 'nen Krach." Kurz hielten Beide inne, aber als sie die zerzauste Frisur von Bra sahen, hielt sie niemand mehr auf weiter zu kichern. „Was ist so lustig?" „Hast du dich heut' schon mal im Spiegel betrachtet, Schatz?" Goten deutete auf ihre Haare und versuchte sich zu beherrschen, blickte deshalb zu Aika, die auch gequält stumm blickte. Bra schielte nach oben und zog ihr Haar in die Länge. Sie zog eine Schnute und stiefelte zurück ins Bad. Vater und Tochter blickten sich noch einmal stumm an und prusteten dann wieder los.  
Erst nach einer Weile fingen sie sich wieder. „Was treibt dich eigentlich hier her meine Kleine?" „Oh ich sollte dir nur sagen, dass Gohan angerufen hat und meinte, dass es genau Mittag losgehen wird." Goten nickte wieder ernst. „Ach ja und Opa hat festgelegt, dass wir uns dann in der Empfangshalle treffen. Gegessen haben wir ja schon." „Na dann, legen wir mal los." Aika hüpfte von ihrem Vater herunter und trottete durch die Tür nach draußen. Auch Goten wandte sich aus dem Bett heraus, richtete die Kissen, zupfte die Decke zutecht und folgte ihr.

Vegeta marschierte den Gang entlang und wurde fast von der heranstürmenden Aika umgerannt. „Hey, hey nicht so schnell." Aika bremste ab und drehte sich um. „Du kannst es wohl gar nicht erwarten?" fragte Vegeta. „Jepp. Ich kann es wirklich nicht erwarten, diesem Kasper mal richtig den Hintern zu verhauen." „Whow, du gehst aber ran. Wo hast denn du die Sprüche her?" „Keine Ahnung, das kam jetzt so spontan." Aika zeigte hinter sich. „Ähm, ich mach mich mal runter." „Ja, OK. Ich will noch mal zu Bulma, sie hat mir noch was ... versprochen." Aika zwinkerte ihm noch einmal zu und verschwand ebenso schnell, wie sie hinter ihrem Opa aufgetaucht war. Vegeta zupfte sich noch seine Handschuhe zurecht, und ging dann hinunter zu Bulma.

Goten trat hinaus auf die Empore und sah schon die Anwesenden. Aika zeigte Trunks gerade spielerisch wie sie ihr Ki beherrschen konnte, und Gohan unterhielt sich mit Kuririn, der sich ebenfalls schon eingefunden hatte. Goten schritt die Treppe hinunter und mischte sich unter die Anwesenden. Ein paar Minuten verstrichen und plötzlich wurde Goten unruhig. Aika merkte dies und blickte zu ihrem Vater. „Was ist los?" „Ich weiß nicht, ich hab so ein Gefühl, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmt." Er konzentrierte sich, sprang dann auf die Empore und rannte zu dem Zimmer von ihm und Bra.  
Sich umblickend betrat er das Zimmer und suchte nach Bra. Er konnte sie nirgends finden und begab sich auch ins Bad, dort war sie als Letztes. Die Dusche lief noch, doch Bra war nicht zu sehen. Er zog den Vorhang beiseite. Da lag sie, irgendwie komisch auf dem Bauch und regte sich nicht. Er trat näher heran und schüttelte sie vorsichtig. „Bra, Liebling, was ist mit dir?" Da sie sich immer noch nicht regte, drehte er sie herum. Er schreckte kurz zurück. Ihr Gesicht war blutüberströmt. Es blutete aus einer Platzwunde am Kopf, doch das immer noch fließende Wasser, wusch das Gesicht wieder sauber. ‚Scheiße!' war sein erster Gedanke. Er stellte das Wasser erst einmal ab und hob seine Frau aus der Wanne hinaus. Er griff ihr an die Halsschlagader. Puls war da, und auch Regelmäßig. Ihre Atmung war flach, aber wenigstes atmete sie. Die Platzwunde hörte nicht auf zu bluten, deshalb schnappte er sich ein kleines Handtuch und warf es ins Waschbecken. Er lies kaltes Wasser ein und tupfte vorsichtig das Blut um die Wunde herum ab. Bra rührte sich noch immer nicht. Goten wusch das Handtuch noch einmal aus, legte es ihr dann auf die Wunde und trug sie hinaus. Er legte sie vorsichtig auf ein Sofa des Ganges. „Warte hier." Sanft strich er ihr über die Wangen, entfernte dabei noch ein paar Haare aus dem Gesicht und rannte hinaus. Wieder auf der Empore angekommen, blickte er hinunter. Bulma war noch nicht da, also musste Gohan herhalten. „Äh Brüderchen, kann ich dich mal kurz sprechen?" rief er hinunter. Noch recht fröhlich flog ihm Gohan entgegen und wurde sogleich zu Bra gezerrt. „Was ist los mit ihr?" fragte dieser ratlos. „Wenn ich das Wüsste, dann hätt ich dich ja nicht gerufen. Du bist hier der Doc, also mach was." Gohan nahm erst einmal das Handtuch herunter und betrachtete sich die Wunde. „Wo hast du sie gefunden?" „Im Bad, in der Wanne." Gohan nickte. „Dann muss sie da weggerutscht sein und ist wo gegen geknallt. Daher die Platzwunde und die Bewusstlosigkeit. Aber für genauere Diagnosen, brauche ich noch Equipment. Aber da das Holen mindestens genau so lange dauert, wie sie in ein Krankenhaus zu bringen, solltest du sie direkt in eins Fliegen." „Wie kann sie in der Wanne wegrutschen, wir haben doch extra eine Anti-Rutsch-Matte." „Kann doch mal Passieren. Auch mit so einer Matte. Jetzt bring sie aber schnell in ein Krankenhaus." „Ihr werdet mir doch was übrig lassen, oder." „Klar doch. Wir werden wieder Losen, und dann darfst du auch mal." Die Beiden, doch so gleichen Brüder, grinsten sich an. Goten wischte noch einmal das Blut aus Bra's Gesicht und legte die, noch saubere Seite des Handtuchs wieder auf die Verletzung. Schon fast übervorsichtig hob er sie auf, ging in ihr gemeinsames Zimmer und verlies den Raum fliegend durch das Fenster. Gohan schloss das Fenster wieder und begab sich zurück nach unten.

Vegeta stürmte in das Labor von Bulma hinein. „Und wie schaut's aus, hast du was für mich?" „Hmm, lass mich mal sehen, du brauchtest etwas ziemlich Kaltes." Bulma lächelte ihn verführerisch an und Vegeta war mit einem Satz bei ihr. „Du hast was?" „Vielleicht." „Jetzt sag schon." Bulma kramte eine kleine Kapsel aus einer Schublade des Labors. „Ist ein bisschen mickrig, nicht?" moserte Vegeta „Du kennst doch unsere Kapseln..." er nickte nur. „Und was ist nun da drin?" Bulma winkte ihn zu einem recht großen verchromten Zylinder hinüber und stellte sich davor.  
„Weißt du was flüssiger Sauerstoff ist?" „Sauerstoff ja, aber ich kenn den nur so." Vegeta griff kurz in die Luft und Bulma lächelte wieder. „Also pass mal auf. Jedes Element der Natur, kann 3 Zustände einnehmen. Fest, flüssig und gasförmig." Da über Vegeta's Kopf scheinbar ein großes Fragezeichen zu schweben schien, holte Bulma noch etwas weiter aus. „Wie erklär ich dir das am Besten..." Sie überlegte kurz, schnippte dann mit dem Finger und holte ein Glas Wasser. „Flüssig." „Klar." erwiderte er und nickte dazu. „Wenn man das nun erhitzt, wird es gasförmig." Bulma gab etwas Wasser auf ein Schälchen und stellte es unter einen Bunsenbrenner, der das Wasser auch ziemlich schnell verdampfen lies. „Nun ist es Weg." stellte Vegeta fest. Bulma schlug ihn mit der flachen Hand gegen seine Stirn und Vegeta grummelte. „Was hab ich gerade gesagt?" „Es ist gasförmig geworden?" korrigierte er sich. „Richtig." Wenn man das ganze nun aber stark abkühlt, dann wird es fest." Bulma griff sich einen dicken Handschuh und hielt das Glas mit dem Wasser in den Zylinder hinein. Das knacken aus dem Behälter deutete an, dass das Glas zersprungen war. Bulma hob die Hand wieder hinaus und hielt einen Klumpen Eis in der Hand. „Das ist Eis, der feste Zustand von Wasser. Soweit alles Klar?" Vegeta's Skepsis wich und Bulma fuhr fort. „Genau dasselbe passiert mit Sauerstoff, wenn man es nur weit genug herunter kühlt. Erst wird es Flüssig, und dann auch Fest." Bulma griff mit dem Handschuh in den Zylinder und holte einen Brocken heraus.  
Dieser dampfte und wurde recht schnell kleiner. „Interessant." murmelte er und sie warf ihm die kleine Kugel zu. Noch ehe sie bei ihm ankam, hatte sie sich jedoch schon aufgelöst. „Da ist dein Problem. Es löst sich sehr schnell auf. Du musst es schaffen, binnen Sekunden, ihn mit dem was in der Kapsel ist in Berührung zu bringen. Ganz einfach, draufdrücken und werfen. Es entsteht ein Block fester Sauerstoff, der muss nur noch mit Freezer in Berührung kommen." „Und dann, was wenn er wieder warm wird?" „Du musst ihn schnell hier her bringen und dort in die Eiskammer sperren." Bulma ging zu einem silbernen großen Würfel hinüber und legte ihre Hand daran. „Ein riesiger Gefrierschrank." „Da kann ich ihn auf Eis legen." Vegeta freute sich schon diebisch. Freezer auf Eis legen war genau dass was er wollte. „Also sei vorsichtig, und sei schnell." Vegeta küsste sie noch einmal inständig und verlies dann das Labor während er fröhlich die Kapsel auf und ab schnipste.


	30. Treffpunkt: Satan City

* * *

**Kapitel 29 – Treffpunkt: Satan City**

Über Satan City verdunkelte sich der Himmel. Finstere Wolken zogen über dem Friedhof auf. Der Boden bebte und in der Kirche fiel das Licht aus. Schreiend liefen die wenigen Priester aus dem Gebäude. Keine Minute zu spät, denn schon begann der hintere Teil nachzugeben und das Querschiff brach zusammen. Die Fliehenden wollten sich durch das Eisentor in Sicherheit bringen, doch noch ehe der Erste es erreichte schlug das Tor zu und niemand konnte mehr entkommen. Die Kirchenglocke läutete noch ein letztes mal, bevor sie mit dem gesamten Glockenturm einstürzte und unter ihrer eigenen Last, mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Krachen, zerbrach. Kleine Brüche bildeten sich am Boden. Dieser riss in der Richtung der zerstörten Kirche immer weiter auf und fiel in die darunter liegende Lava. Auch die Trümmer fielen in das flüssige Gestein und lösten sich teilweise darin auf. Die Steine, die sich nicht auflösten, bildeten einen Weg aus der Lava heraus. Feuerfontänen schlugen den Priestern entgegen und in den dunklen Himmel hinauf.  
Ein künstlicher Durchgang erschien unten und aus dem Dunkel traten die ersten Skelette. Diese stellten sich zu beiden Seiten des Weges in Zweierreihen auf und standen somit Spalier für ihren Herrn. Einige Sekunden vergingen, die den Priestern aber wie Stunden vorkamen. Das Schauspiel war zu grauenhaft. Zuerst trat der Unbekannte in seiner Kutte aus dem Dunkel, gefolgt von den Pferden, die er noch immer an den Zügeln führte. Nach den 3 Pferdepaaren schwebte auch Diablo's Kutsche durch die Pforte. Das Gespann begab sich bis zum Ende des Weges und Freezer und 17 sprangen herunter. Diablo machte nur eine kleine Bewegung mir der Hand und die Beiden liefen grinsend auf die Priester zu. Sie rührten sich nicht vor Angst, wurden jedoch vor die Füße von Diablo getrieben. Dieser stand nun auf und baute sich in voller Größe vor ihnen auf. Er machte eine Handbewegung, dass sie sich Hinknien sollten. Bis auf einen verstanden sie diese Geste und taten stumm was er wollte. Der Eine hatte die Augen geschlossen, murmelte ständig vor sich hin und drehte seinen Rosenkranz. „Was du da tust ist völlig sinnlos. Du betest zu jemandem den es nicht gibt. Denn du musst wissen: Ich habe Gott getötet." Diablo lachte, er lachte sie aus und auch der Letzte kniete nun aus Furcht nieder, denn keiner von ihnen wusste was jetzt kommen wird.  
Der Fürst der Finsternis hob seine Hände über die knienden Priester. „Eure Seelen sind mein!" Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrten sie ihn an. Sein hämisches Lachen, war das Letzte was sie hörten. Ihre Aura fing an zu leuchten und Diablo's Hände fingen diese auf. Leblos sackten ihre Körper zusammen. „Ah, lecker. Ich brauche mehr." Diablo blickte sich in Richtung Satan City um. „Unser nächstes Ziel Boss?" fragte Freezer. „Mein nächstes Ziel. Ihr schwirrt jetzt ab und erledigt eure Aufgabe. Ach ja und versteck deine Aura, wir wollen doch nicht zu schnellen Besuch." Freezer tat was sein Meister wollte und flog schnell los. Dark 17 rührte sich nicht. „Du sollst dich fort machen." „Nicht nötig Meister, ich spüre schon, dass sie von ganz allein kommen." Die Priester erhoben sich plötzlich wieder und standen nun einfach nur so da. Diablo schnippte mit den Klauen und sie standen in Flammen. Erst brannten sich die Kutten herunter, und schon ein paar Sekunden später roch es nach verbranntem Fleisch und versengten Haaren. Es dauerte nicht lange und es standen nur noch die Skelette da. „Willkommen auf der richtigen Seite." Diablo stieg wieder auf seine Sänfte und der Namenlose zog an den Zügeln der Pferde. Die Tore des Friedhofes öffneten sich wieder und der Tross setzte sich in Bewegung. Die Skelettarmee wurde noch um weitere Mitglieder ergänzt, denn aus den Gräbern der Verstorbenen erhoben sich weitere Gerippe und schlossen sich der Armee an.  
Dark 17 stellte sich wieder auf das Trittbrett der Kutsche und lehnte sich zu Diablo hinüber. „Meister, seid ihr euch bei euerem letzten Zuwachs wirklich sicher, dass er sich nicht gegen uns stellt." 17 zeigte auf den Führer der Pferde, welche er in das Stadtzentrum von Satan City führte. „Meine Gehirnwäschen haben bisher noch nie versagt. Aber es war gut, dass ihr ihn noch geschnappt habt. Er hätte uns die ganze Sache hier ziemlich vermasseln können." „Wie er sich die ganzen Jahre verstecken konnte ist mir schleierhaft." „Gute Tarnung." „Was habt ihr mit ihm Vor?" „Er darf sich um den Rest der Bande kümmern. Er ist schließlich in den Jahren, in denen er sich verstecken musste ein ganzes Ende stärker geworden. Außerdem wird es wohl schwer werden gegen einen guten Bekannten zu kämpfen." Diablo lachte wieder, während der Zug langsam das Ortseingangsschild passierte.

Vegeta und die anderen, die sich versammelt hatten, zuckten zusammen. „Es hat begonnen." flüsterte Trunks und erntete zustimmendes Nicken. „Ich glaube wir sollten und gleich auf dem Weg machen. Die Auras sind gelöscht, mit dem Teleport ist es Essig." Goku zog sich noch einmal seinen Gürtel zurecht und ging zur Tür. Vegeta folgte ihm. „Los jetzt, wir müssen uns beeilen. Wer weiß was der sonst anstellt." Kuririn und Trunks liefen nun auch hinterher, der Zorn wenn man Vegeta warten lies, konnte furchtbar sein.  
Aika zupfte am Hemd von Gohan herum. „Wo ist Papa?" „Oh der hat noch was zu erledigen." stammelte Gohan und Aika warf ihm einen Blick zu, der sich kaum deuten lies. „Aber er kommt dann nach?" „Sicher doch, und wir sollen ihm was übrig lassen." grinste Gohan und Aika lächelte mit. Beide gingen nun auch hinaus zur restlichen Truppe und die Sechs starteten voll durch in Richtung Satan City.

Goten landete vorsichtig mit Bra in seinen Armen vor dem Krankenhaus der westlichen Hauptstadt und schritt auf die Tür zu. Diese öffnete sich geräuschlos und er trat ein. Die Dame am Empfang erkannte die Situation sofort und rief nach einem Arzt. „Legen sie, sie bitte da drauf." Sie zeigte auf eines der fahrbaren Betten und Goten tat wie ihm geheißen. „Holen sie bitte einen Arzt." „Ist schon unterwegs, keine Angst. Aber machen wir schnell das Formelle, dann geht's auch sofort los wenn der Doc da ist." Die Schwester tänzelte hinter ihr Pult und holte ein Formular hervor.  
Goten füllte es flink aus und der Arzt kam auch schon um die Ecke geschossen. Er hob das Handtuch von ihrem Kopf und betrachtete sich die Wunde, aus der es immer noch blutete. Er grübelte kurz und schob dann das Bett in den angrenzenden Mini OP. „Warten sie bitte hier draußen. Es ist nichts schlimmes, wir nähen die Wunde nur." Goten lies die Schultern hängen und drehte sich um. Die Tür schloss sich lautlos und das Licht für „OP - nicht stören" ging an.  
Unruhig lief Goten im Gang auf und ab und setzte sich für ein paar Sekunden auf einen der Stühle, bevor er wieder mit herumlaufen anfing.

Die Gruppe überflog gerade einige Berge. Im Hintergrund waren schon die Häuserspitzen von Satan City zu sehen, welche in die dunklen Wolken ragten. Die Wolken breiteten sich immer weiter aus und die Sonne wurde immer Weiter zurück gedrängt.  
Vegeta stoppte kurz. „Was ist?" fragte Goku, der fast von Aika umgeflogen wurde. „Ich spüre was. Etwas was ich suche." Er konzentrierte sich und wie aus dem Nichts schoss ein Energieball aus einer Wolke auf ihn zu. Vegeta wurde herunter gerissen und landete auf dem Boden. Er sprang wieder nach oben und flog in die Wolke hinein. Kampfgeräusche drangen daraus hervor und auch die Luft blitze immer wieder hell auf. Einige Momente später stürzte Vegeta wieder aus der Wolke hinaus. Diesmal flog ihm allerdings ein silberner Ball hinterher.  
„Freezer." flüsterte Trunks und blickte ohnmächtig seinem fallenden Vater hinterher. Der Ball verwandelte sich im Flug in eine lang gezogene Pyramide, deren Spitze sich auf Vegeta stürzte. Dieser landete unsanft auf dem Boden, öffnete die Augen seines schmerzverzerrten Gesichtes. Gerade noch Rechtzeitig, denn die glänzende Pyramide hatte direkten Kurs auf seinen Oberkörper genommen. Vegeta wich aus, doch die Spitze erwischte seine linke Schulter. Blut tropfte aus seiner Wunde, zum Glück nur ein nicht zu tiefer Schnitt an der Hautoberfläche. Vegeta sprang auf und versuchte seinen Kontrahenten mit einem Tritt an den Kopf zu erwischen. Allerdings wurde dieser flüssig und fiel in sich zusammen. Vegeta trat in die Pfütze mitten hinein, wurde aber von einer entstehenden Hand festgehalten und zurück geschleudert. Vegeta krachte gegen einen Baum und blieb dort liegen. Freezer richtete sich nun wieder vollständig auf und schritt auf Vegeta zu.  
Trunks hielt es nun nicht mehr am Himmel. Er ballte seine Fäuste und schoss auf den Widersacher seines Vaters zu. Goku stellte sich ihm in den Weg. „Aus dem weg, ich muss ihm helfen!" „Trunks, nein. Tu das nicht." „Warum nicht. Er ist mein Vater" „Das verstehst du nicht. Lass es einfach. Er würde es dir nie verzeihen, wenn du dich einmischst. Das ist sein Kampf, ein Kampf der vor fast 60 Jahren begonnen hat." Goku flog auf den verwirrt blickenden Trunks zu und zog ihn mit sich zu den anderen. „Du hast eine andere Aufgabe. Lass ihn die seine tun." Goku winkte den Anderen zu und sie flogen weiter. „Er schafft das schon selbst." Freezer war inzwischen am Baum angekommen. Er formte aus seiner Hand einen Hammer. „Nur ein Saiyajin." murmelte er und schlug zu. Vegeta hielt den Hammer fest. „Nur ein Arschloch." Und drückte den Hammer mit voller Wucht zurück gegen den seinen Kopf. Freezer stolperte zurück. Vegeta war wieder in der Vorwärtsbewegung und griff weiter an. Freezer lies sich nach hinten fallen um auszuweichen. Der Saiyajinprinz machte eine Rolle in der Luft und kam wieder zum Halten.

Es dauerte zwar kaum eine viertel Stunde, aber Goten kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Das Licht über der OP Tür ging aus. Der Arzt lugte durch die Tür und schritt dann auf Goten zu. „Ähm also ihrer Freundin..." „Frau!" „Ihrer Frau geht es so weit gut. Sie hat eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung, das ist aber nicht weiter tragisch, das geht wieder vorbei. Wissen sie vielleicht warum sich ihre Frau den Kopf gestoßen hat?" „Nein, sie war in der Wanne und ist dort wahrscheinlich weggerutscht." „Es kann aber auch anders gewesen sein. Sie muss nicht unbedingt ausgerutscht sein. Wir vermuten eher dass sie eine Schwächeanfall hatte und sich deshalb am Wannenrand oder etwas anderen gestoßen hatte." „Wieso Schwächeanfall?" „Eine kurze Frage noch, fühlte sich ihre Frau irgendwie schlecht?" Goten nickte. „Sie sagte mir schon beim Aufwachen, dass es ihr schlecht ginge." „Alles normal, dann kann ich es ihnen ja auch sagen warum." Verwirrt aber voller Erwartung blickte Goten den Arzt an. „Ihre Frau ist schwanger." Goten stolperte perplex zurück und setzt sich auf einen der Stühle. „Wie lange schon?" „Eine Woche erst, vielleicht auch zwei." „Kann ich zu ihr?" „Natürlich, warten sie hier noch ein kleines Weilchen, dann kommt sie von ganz allein." „Wie?" „Na ja, sie ist schon aufgewacht, wartet aber noch ab, bis sie wieder richtig laufen kann und nicht mehr so benebelt ist." Goten lugte durch das kleine Fenster, welches in die Tür eingelassen war. Bra saß auf dem Bett, mit dem sie herein gefahren wurde. Eine Schwester reichte ihr gerade einen dampfenden Becher. Sie nahm einen Schluck daraus und blickte sich um. Die Schwester machte noch den Verband um ihren Kopf fest und Bra glitt vom Bett herunter. Ihre Beine trugen sie, doch ihr Kopf musste noch schmerzen, denn sie griff nach dem Verband. Goten hielt es nicht mehr draußen. Er öffnete die Tür und ging ihr mit offenen Armen entgegen. Bra fiel ihm fast in die Arme, als er da war. „Geht's dir wieder besser?" „Hmm." Bra nickte und schmiegte sich eng an Goten an. „Hat dir der Arzt verraten warum ich plötzlich einen Schwächeanfall hatte? Ich hab noch nicht mit ihm gesprochen." Bra nahm noch einen kräftigen schluck vom heißen Tee und blickte ihren Liebling fragend an. „Ja, hat er." lächelte er. „Und?" „Also er sagte, dass du einen Schwächeanfall hattest, in der Wanne irgendwo angeschlagen bist und danach ohnmächtig geworden bist." „Das kann ich mir auch selbst zusammenreimen, warum hatte ich so einen Anfall?" Bra pustete den Rauch beiseite und blickte auf den Tee hinunter. Goten lächelte sie an. „Nun wie soll ich es dir sagen? Hmm. ... Also ich sag es mal so: Aika bleibt kein Einzelkind." Bra blickte wieder von ihrem Becher hoch. „Du meinst..." „Ja Schatz, du bist schwanger." Bra lächelte. Aus tiefstem Herzen lächelte sie ihren Liebling an und gab ihm einen Kuss.  
„Entschuldigen sie, wenn ich ihre Zweisamkeit unterbrechen muss." mischte sich der Arzt dazwischen. „Können wir wieder nach Hause?" fragte Goten gleich. „Sie schon, aber ihre Frau würden wir gerne noch einen Tag zur Beobachtung hier behalten." „Schade." seufze Goten. „Hey, es wird Zeit, dass du dich mal zu den Anderen aufmachst." Bra schob Goten leicht von sich weg. „Gohan hat mir versprochen, dass sie mir noch was übrig lassen." „Und du meinst dass mein Vater sich daran hält. Wenn der mal in Fahrt ist, dann können ihn nur wenige aufhalten." „Ich glaube du hast Recht. Ich sollte mich beeilen." griente er. „Ich denke mal, dass du hier klar kommst? Ich komme gleich wieder wenn wir fertig sind." „Klar Schatz." „Dann bring ich den Rest auch mit." „Hey das ist doch nur eine Nacht." „Und das ist schon viel zu lang." Goten gab ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Wange und begab sich zur Tür. Er winkte noch einmal und die Tür schloss sich hinter ihm.

Der zentrale Platz in Satan City stand schon voll mit Panzern und Soldaten als sich der Tross von Diablo näherte. Alle Menschen hatten sich schon in ihren Häusern verbarrikadiert, und blickten nur noch durch die Schlitze und Löcher nach draußen. Bedächtig schritt die Knochenarmee hinter der Kutsche von Diablo her.  
Der Unbekannte führte das Gespann auf den zentralen Platz. Einer der Soldaten, wahrscheinlich ein General oder etwas in der Richtung. Er erhob seine Stimme mit einem Megaphon. „Bleiben Sie Da stehen, oder wir eröffnen das Feuer." Die Stimme klang so, als ob er sich seiner Sache ziemlich sicher war. Diablo's Wagen hielt aber keineswegs, sondern fuhr weiter auf den Platz ein. „Ich sagte sie sollen Anhalten." Jetzt klang es nicht mehr so sicher. Er machte ein Zeichen mit der Hand. Die Soldaten gingen in Stellung und luden ihre Waffen durch. Die Panzer drehten ihre Geschütztürme und zielten auf die Stelle wo Diablo heranrollte. Die Anspannung war bei allen zu spüren, während Diablo immer näher kam. Plötzlich stoppte die Kutsche von Diablo. Der General atmete erst einmal durch.  
Auch Diablo winkte nun mit der Hand. Die Skelette, welche sich hinter ihm befanden, bauten sich in einem Halbkreis am Rande des Platzes auf. Erst jetzt erhob sich Diablo aus der Tiefe seiner Kutsche und baute sich vor dem General und seinen Soldaten auf. Dem General konnte man ansehen, dass ihm dass Herz in die Hose rutschte. Schon die Größe des Höllenfürsten und der Anblick seiner schaurigen Gesellen, lies ihn einige Schritte zurückweichen. „Du wagst es mir Befehle zu erteilen? Wer bist du eigentlich?" der General holte Luft „Mein Name ist General..." Weiter kam er nicht, denn Diablo schnitt ihm das Wort ab. „Es interessiert niemanden wie dein Name ist." Diablo machte wieder ein Zeichen mit dem Finger. Dark hob seine Hand und der Jeep an dem der General stand flog in die Luft. Krachend flog er gegen ein Haus hinter den Untoten. Die Häuserwand war zwar lädiert, aber das Haus stand noch. Ganz anders verhielt sich da der Jeep. Dieser brannte lichterloh und hinterließ schwarze spuren von Ruß an der Hauswand. Die brennende Tür den Jeeps öffnete sich und der Fahrer stieg heraus. Natürlich brannte dieser auch. Er ging durch die Mannschaft des Höllenfürsten hindurch und kniete sich vor dessen Kutsche.  
Diablo hielt seine Klaue über den Brennenden. Wieder entzog Diablo sämtliche Lebensenergie aus seinem Opfer. Die Haut und das Fleisch fielen herunter und wieder hatte Diablo einen Krieger mehr. Den anderen Soldaten stockte der Atem. Diablo hob seine Hand und zeigte auf den General. Dieser schluckte erst einmal. Plötzlich stellte er sich aufrecht hin, warf das Megaphon beiseite und schritt auf Diablo zu. „Auch deine Seele gehört mir." Wieder saugte Diablo die Seele eines Menschen auf. Noch während er dies tat, und die Seele des Generals um ihn flog, zitterten die Soldaten. Diablo legte seine Hand auf dessen Kopf. Es knackte kurz und Diablo hielt den Kopf in der Hand. Er hielt ihn wie eine Trophäe nach oben, Blut floss aus dem Kopf und rann über Diablo's Klauen. Kurz nach dem laut vernehmbaren Knacken löste sich ein Schuss von einem Soldaten. Augenblicklich schossen alle anderen mit. Ein ohrenbetäubender Krach füllte den Platz, denn die Soldaten schossen nicht nur, sondern warfen auch noch mit Granaten. Auch die Panzer schlossen sich mit an und großkalibrige Geschosse sausten auf Diablo und seine Mannen zu. Der Platz hüllte sich in eine riesige Staubwolke, überall Explosionen.


	31. Die Freezer Story

* * *

**Kapitel 30 – Die Freezer Story**

Vegetas Anzug war an verschiedenen Stellen aufgeschnitten und Blut tropfte aus den Wunden. Freezer war noch keine Erschöpfung anzusehen. Vegeta hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit in einen Supersaiyajin verwandelt und der Kampf ging mit unverminderter Härte weiter.  
Freezer stürmte heran und schlug von oben zu. Die Schneide, die sich wieder einmal aus seinem Arm entwickelt hatte, fing der Saiyajin gerade noch mit beiden Handflächen ab, bevor die Klinge sein Gesicht treffen konnte. Vegeta drückte die Hand beiseite, brach ein Stück der Klinge ab und lies es auf den Boden fallen. „Du teilst dich ja schon wieder." provozierte er Freezer. Dieser antwortete nicht sondern schlug mit der anderen Hand zu. Vegeta wich aus und zog Freezer über seine Schultern nach unten. Eins hatte er aus seinem Kampf mit Aika gelernt, Ausweichen und Nachsetzten ist viel effektiver. Er stellte einen Fuß neben Freezers Schulter und schlug den Arm über sein Knie. Die Hand brach ab und er schmiss diese zu dem anderen Teil. Freezer verflüssigte sich wieder und Vegeta sprang zurück. Keinen Moment zu spät denn schon sauste ein scharfes Beil an seinem Kopf vorbei und schnitt einige Spitzen seiner Blonden Haare ab. Hinter seinem Rücken verwandelte es sich in einen Hammer. Dieser fiel auf ihn herunter und erwischte den überraschten Saiyajin am Rücken. Vegeta fiel auf den Boden zurück und blieb erst einmal liegen. Der steinige Untergrund verletzte dabei sein Gesicht.  
Freezer richtete sich wieder zu einer einzigen Person auf und lief zu den Teilen hinüber, die er verloren hatte. Er hob die Teile auf, die sich wieder mit seinem Körper zusammentaten. Während sich sein Gegner wieder komplettierte, drückte sich Vegeta hoch. Er spuckte Blut, sein Rücken schmerzte und er konnte sich kaum bewegen. Er drehte sich herum und blickte zu Freezer hinüber. Dieser blickte überlegen zurück und ging auf ihn zu. Vegeta robbte zurück, bis er mit seinem geschundenen Rücken an einem Stein stieß. Er drückte sich hoch, doch Freezer war schon fast da, blieb aber doch stehen. Er holte aus, doch für einen Schlag war er noch viel zu weit entfernt. Er schoss fünf silbrig glänzende Krampen auf seinen Gegner. Die Fußgelenke und die Handgelenke wurden an den Stein gezogen und dort festgehalten. Der Letzte legte sich um seinen Hals und lies ihm gerade noch so viel platz, dass er noch atmen konnte. Wehrlos hing er am Stein fest und war Freezer ausgeliefert.  
Freezer kam näher. „Ich will dir mal eine kleine Geschichte erzählen." „Du kannst nichts erzählen, was mich interessieren könnte." Vegeta leckte das Blut von seiner Lippe und Spuckte es Freezer entgegen. „Widerspenstig bis zum Schluss. Wie der Vater so der Sohn." Freezer grinste und lief auf und ab. „Ich glaube meine Geschichte wird dich schon interessieren, schließlich geht es nicht nur um mich, sondern auch um deine Familie." Der Saiyajin versuchte verzweifelt sich vom Stein zu lösen. „Gib dir keine Mühe, die Dinger sind so konstruiert, dass sie alle Energie eines Supersaiyajin absorbieren." Freezer blickte noch eine Weile zu, wie sich Vegeta versuchte aus seiner Lage zu befreien. Der Wiederstand lies bald nach und Vegeta verwandelte sich zurück. Blut tropfte weiter aus seinem Mundwinkel auf den Boden.  
„Wie ich sehe bist du dann so weit. Kennst du das Volk der Elosianer? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Dabei ist dir bereits seit deiner Kindheit einer bekannt. Ok, ich bin nicht gerade der vorzeige Elosianer, aber das soll dich nicht stören." Freezer ging weiter vor ihm auf und ab. „Eigentlich waren wir ein recht friedliches Völkchen. Gelehrte, Wissenschaftler und Denker. Keine Krieger. Unsere Stärken lagen darin, uns so gut wie möglich zu verstecken. Was schätz du wie alt ich bin?" „Ich hasse Ratespiele, außerdem ist mir das scheißegal." „Werd mal nicht frech." Freezer zog eine Schneide einmal quer über seinen Bauch. Der eng anliegende Stoff riss auf und es blutete. „Ich bin jetzt 368 Jahre alt, nach der Erdenrechnung. Du siehst, wir werden noch älter als ihr mickrigen Saiyajins." Er blickte Vegeta verächtlich an. „Natürlich war auch unsere Familie stark der Wissenschaft verschrieben. Ausschließlich Biologen. Und sehr gute sogar. Ich war hervorragend auf dem Gebiet der Genetik, mein Vater war der Beste in Biochemie. Und Cooler, er hatte es mit Bionik. Dann erkrankte meine Mutter. Sie musste lange leiden. Wir haben alles daran gesetzt sie zu heilen. Wir haben unser Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt, und sogar Energien aus dem Planeten ziehen wollen. Vergebens. All unser Können hat nichts genutzt und sie musste qualvoll sterben. Später entdeckten wir, dass uns ein entsetzlicher Fehler unterlaufen war. Eines unserer Experimente geriet außer Kontrolle. Das hatte zwei Auswirkungen. Bei uns erweckte es Kräfte, die wir zunächst nicht kontrollieren konnten, und der Planet stand kurz vor einer Explosion. Schnell entwickelten wir ein Raumfahrzeug um uns in Sicherheit zu bringen. Vom Fenster aus sah ich die Explosion. Unser ganzer Planet war nur noch Staub im All." „Oh das tut mir aber leid." sagte Vegeta sarkastisch. Dafür erntete er nur einen Schnitt über beide Beine, wieder nur wenige Millimeter tief, so dass er wieder einiges an Blut verlor. „Wir reisten durch das All und stellten fest, dass uns unsere Stärke ziemlich unantastbar gemacht hatte. Also nutzten wir das um zu mehr Reichtum zu kommen. Von jedem eroberten Planeten zwangen wir den besten Krieger als Mitstreiter in unsere Reihen, das Ginyu Sonderkommando, kennst du ja noch, das waren die Besten. Der Planet wurde dann entweder vernichtet oder verscherbelt, aber das kennst du ja auch recht gut. Nach einigen Jahren des Herumreisens, hatten wir jeder ein Raumschiff und beachtliche Technologien zusammengetragen. Dann kam ein Planet, den du sicherlich noch aus deiner Erinnerung kennst. Vegeta Sai. Ein komischer Planet. Dort lebten Kreaturen, die nicht mal bis drei zählen konnten. Sie hatten aber Technologie, die viel weiter war als sie selbst. Dort traf ich deine Mutter. Sie war so nett zu mir, wie ich es schon lange nicht mehr erlebt hatte. Und ich verliebte mich in sie. Ich vergötterte sie und hätte alles für sie getan. Doch sie musste es ja unbedingt mit dem König treiben. Sie hat mich wegen eines Halbaffen sitzen lassen. Dafür sollte sie mir bezahlen. Ich schwor mir, wenn ich sie nicht haben konnte, sollte es auch kein anderer. Also beschloss ich, sie zu töten. Ich wusste auch, dass ihr sehr stark werden konntet. Deine Mutter, ich hab sie von Hinten erstochen. Als sie am Boden lag und langsam ihr armseliges Leben aushauchte, verließ ich sie. Ich brauchte nur noch abzuwarten, dass man sie findet. Einige Minuten später brach ein großer Tumult aus und ich bin dann zur Tür rein gekommen und habe so getan, als wollte ich helfen. Niemand kam auf den Gedanken, dass ich ihr Mörder war." „Du mieses Schwein." Vegetas Wut war jetzt deutlich spürbar. „Sie war die Beste." „Ja, die beste Hure auf dem Planeten. Die hat es doch mit jedem gemacht. Ach ja, als sie dann in meinen Armen starb, wollte sie, dass du dies hier bekommst." Aus Freezers Körper kam eine Kette zum Vorschein, an der ein Medallion hing. „Ich habe es aufgehoben, für genau so einen Moment, wo ich dich für all das bezahlen lassen kann, was dein Volk mir angetan hat." „Meine Mutter war keine Hure, sie hat nur meinen Vater geliebt und niemanden sonst." „Du glaubst auch noch an den Osterhasen was? Ich werde das letzte was von deiner Mutter übrig ist zerstören, vor deinen Augen. Und du kannst nichts dagegen tun. Lehn dich zurück und genieß die Show. Es ist deine Letzte, denn du bist der Nächste." Freezer legte das Medallion auf einen Stein. Er nahm einen zweiten Brocken und hob ihn über seinen Kopf. Vegeta wussten nicht mehr was er denken sollte. Er wusste nur eins, das Medallion durfte nicht zerstört werden. Ein Ruck ging durch seinen Körper. Vegeta spürte seine Verletzungen nicht mehr. Mit einem Schlag war er wieder ein Supersaiyajin und riss den Felsen der ihn festhielt entzwei. Freezer lies gerade den Stein nach unten sausen als ihn ein Felsbrocken am Kopf von seinem Tun abhielt. Vegeta's gesamte Wut war entfesselt. Er ging auf seinen Erzfeind los als ob es kein Morgen gibt. Freezer war von der Unbarmherzigkeit überrascht, und konnte sich kaum wehren. Immer wieder prügelte Vegeta auf ihn ein und Freezer war schwer in der Defensive. Selbst die Schnittwunden, die er ihm verpassen konnte, schienen ihm nichts auszumachen. Erst als Freezer den linken Oberschenkel durchbohren konnte, lies der Schwall nach und Freezer zog sich ein paar Meter zurück.


	32. Was vor 60 Jahren begann

* * *

**Kapitel 31 – Was vor 60 Jahren begann...**

Vegeta stolperte zu dem Stein und hob das Medallion auf. Als er sich herum drehte, war Freezer wieder in der Vorwärtsbewegung. „Dann eben anders herum." schrie er und sprang auf Vegeta zu. Freezer verwandelte sich in eine Kugel, die übersäht war mit langen Spitzen. Der Saiyajin kramte in seiner Tasche und brachte die Kapsel hervor. Schnell drückte er den Knopf und warf sie auf den heran fliegenden Freezer. Eine weiße Wolke erschien und hüllte ihn komplett ein. Vegeta lies sich nach hinten fallen. Die vereiste Stachelkugel sauste an ihm vorbei und stach ihm in die Handfläche Vegeta schrie auf und verlor die Kette wieder. Freezer zerschellt an einem Felsen und zerbrach in tausende kleiner Stücke. Vegeta zog sich auf einen Stein hoch, setzte sich erst einmal darauf und atmete tief durch.  
Vegeta zog das Medallion nach oben und pustete den Staub herunter. Er betrachtete es sich. Es war golden mit einigen Verziehrungen. In der Mitte war ein seltsamer grünlich schimmernder Stein eingefasst. Er drückte auf den Kropf, der den Deckel öffnete. Der Teil mit dem Stein flog nach rechts auf. Nach links sprang ein weiterer Teil. Darin befanden sich drei Bilder. Auf der rechten Seite ein Portrait seiner Mutter, auf dem linken Flügel war sein Vater. Und in der Mitte ein Bild von dem Liebsten was Beide verband. Eine Träne tropfte auf das winzige Bild des kleinen stolzen Vegeta. Sanft strich er über die Bilder seiner Eltern und wischte die Träne aus seinem kindlichen Ebenbild.  
Als er über das Bild seiner Mutter strich, bemerkte er eine seltsame Energie, die von dem Stein auszugehen schien. Vegeta klappte das Medallion zusammen und strich über die Oberfläche des Steines. ‚Seltsam rau.' stellte er fest. Er drehte es noch einmal und fuhr mit den Daumen von unten über die Fläche. Sein Fingerabdruck passte genau in die Riefen hinein. Der Stein wurde warm. Vegeta legte ihn wieder auf den Felsen und betrachtete sich die rot schimmernden Konturen seines Fingers auf dem Stein. Drinnen begann es zu pulsieren. Der Stein schimmerte in den verschiedensten Farben und die Luft in der Nähe begann zu flimmern. Ein dünner roter Lichtstrahl erschien und teilte sich in der Luft. Ein Bildnis seiner Mutter schwebte über dem Medallion. Traurig und Ungläubig betrachtete er den dargestellten Kopf. War es wahr was Freezer sagte? Hat sie sich ihm freiwillig hingegeben? Vegeta betrachtete das Bild seiner Mutter. Wie hübsch sie doch war. Schade, dass er so wenig Zeit mit ihr hatte.  
„Vegeta mein Liebling," begann seine Mutter zu ihm zu sprechen. „Wenn du diese Nachricht erhältst, dann bin ich schon tot und unseren Planeten gibt es nicht mehr. Du hast sie sicherlich von Freezer erhalten. Entweder er ist nicht so mies wie ich ihn kenne und er hat sie dir freiwillig gegeben oder du hast den schlimmsten Feind unseres Planeten vernichtend geschlagen. Dein Vater und ich sind stolz auf dich. Egal was er dir gesagt hat über mich oder deinen Vater, es ist nicht wahr. Wir beide haben nur uns geliebt. Ich hatte nie was mit Freezer, und wenn dann hab ich ihn nur um den Finger gewickelt um irgendwelche Informationen zu erhalten. Es gab nur einen Saiyajin auf dem ganzen Planeten, den ich mehr geliebt habe als deinen Vater. Und zu dem spreche ich gerade." Sie machte eine Pause und Vegeta sank auf die Knie. „Mein Sohn, Ich weiß du bist stark, wenn nicht sogar der Stärkste im All. Aber ich ... wir möchten auch, dass du glücklich bist. Such dir eine Gefährtin und werde glücklich mit ihr. Unseren Segen hast du dafür, du wirst die Richtige finden. Hör auf nur zu existieren, lebe. Mach's gut mein Sohn und vergiss uns nicht." Fast regungslos blickte Vegeta auf das Medallion, in dem das Gesicht verschwand. Er hob es auf, drückte es fest an sich und legte es sich um den Hals. Dies war es worauf er schon immer gehofft hatte, seine Mutter noch einmal sehen zu können. Er schloss seine Augen. Er genoss den Augenblick. Vor seinem inneren Auge liefen noch ein paar Szenen aus seinem Leben mit seiner Mutter ab. Wie sie sich immer aufgeregt hatte, wenn er total dreckig mit seinem Vater vom Trainieren zurückgekommen ist. Sein fünfter Geburtstag, wo er seinen ersten Scouter bekommen hatte. Aber leider auch das qualvolle Gesicht, als er in den Palast gerufen wurde und sie schon tot war. Wieder rann eine Träne seine Wangen hinab.  
Vegeta schniefte kurz und wischte sich die Träne weg. Er hatte noch was zu erledigen. Er riss sich einen Ärmel seines Anzuges ab und wickelte es sich um die durchstochene Hand. Mit dem anderen Ärmel verschloss er die Wunde in seinem Oberschenkel. Vegeta zog eine weitere Kapsel aus seinem Kampfanzug, drückte den Knopf und aus der Kapsel wurde eine große Sporttasche. Schnell lief er zu dem Haufen hinüber, der einmal Freezer war und sammelte die Teile ein. Sie waren immer noch eisig kalt und absolut fest. Zum Glück schien die Sonne nicht zu hell und warm. Aber er musste sich dennoch beeilen. Flink sucht er alle Teile zusammen und stopfte diese in die Tasche hinein. Nach einiger Zeit, hatte er alles verstaut und machte die Tasche auf seinem Rücken fest. Von oben überblickte er noch einmal den Kampfplatz, um zu sehen ob er auch nichts vergessen hatte.  
Zufrieden lächeln startete er durch, zurück nach Hause. Vegeta stieg hoch in den Himmel. Ein Vogelschwarm begleitete ihn ein Stück seines Weges. Noch nie hatte er die Welt so betrachtet. Die Schönheit, der Berge und Täler. Er flog tiefer und tiefer. Nur knapp über einen Fluss hinweg, dann über eine große Wiese. Eine Herde Wildpferde floh vor ihm als er näher kam. Vegeta war einfach nur Glücklich. Zum ersten Mal in seinem so aufregenden Leben war er wirklich glücklich. Über der Wiese zog ein Falke seine Kreise und stürzte herab als er seine Beute sah. Vegeta stieg wieder höher, denn den herannahenden Wald wollte er nicht streifen.

Das Feuer wurde eingestellt. Langsam verzog sich der Rauch wieder und Diablo stand hinter seinem Schutzschild und lachte. Der General war nur noch an der Mütze zu erkennen, die er auf seinem kahlen Schädel trug. Diablo machte eine Bewegung und die Skelette setzten sich in trapp. Er blickte von seiner Kutsche herunter. Die Skelette wurden wieder beschossen, einige fielen, doch viele kamen durch. Eine Schlacht entbrannte. Die gefallenen Soldaten blieben leblos am Boden liegen, deren Lebensenergie floss Diablo zu. Er stand in einem Fluss aus Grüner Energie. Und er wurde größer. Die Energie lies ihn wachsen.  
Es dauerte nicht lange, da lagen auf dem Boden im Staub des Kampfplatzes ein Haufen Leichen herum. Einige der Gerippe waren zusammen gefallen, standen aber wieder auf. Die Panzer drehten sich nun zu den Gerippen um und walzten drauf los. Immer wieder schossen sie auf Diablo's Kutsche und die Umgebung, während sie über die Skelette rollten.  
Diablo gab Dark ein Zeichen und dieser sprang von seinem Platz herunter. Gemächlich trottete er auf die Panzer zu. Als er den ersten erreichte, hielt er vorne das Rohr zu. In dem Moment sollte auch ein Schuss fallen, aber es gab nur einen dumpfen Bums und aus dem Panzer drang Rauch nach außen. Die Luken öffneten sich und die Besatzung drängte unter lautem Röcheln nach außen, wo sie auch schon von ein paar Gerippen empfangen wurden. Ihr leben währte nicht mehr lange. Dark hob den Panzer am Rohr nach oben und schleuderte ihn auf einen anderen. Die Panzer explodierten beide. Die Skelette verbrannten mit, aber die Energie floss noch Diablo zu. Wieder fielen Schüsse, und zwei weitere Panzer fielen dem Angriff von Dark 17 zum Opfer, wobei auch diese völlig ausbrannten.  
Donner grollte durch die Häuserschluchten. Die Menschen hatten sich längst in Sicherheit gebracht und ihre Häuser verlassen. Ein gewaltiger Panzer bahnte sich seinen Weg über die Strasse. Gemächlich aber unaufhaltsam näherte er sich dem Platz. Bäume, Ampeln und Straßenschilder wurden einfach umgefahren. Er war mehr als drei Mal so groß und Breit wie die anderen. Er hinterlies tiefe Spuren im Asphalt, was zeigte, dass er nicht gerade ein Leichtgewicht war. Selbst die zwei Paare Ketten, waren um einiges Breiter als normale Panzerketten. Der Turm drehte sich in die Richtung der Skelette. Aus den beiden dreieckigen Läufen kamen dicke hellgelbe Laserstrahlen, welche die Gerippe zum zerbersten brachten. Somit konnten sich diese nicht mehr erheben. „Ha, es kommt doch auf die Größe der Kanone an." hörte man jemanden von drinnen lachen.  
Diablo warf Dark 17 einen Blick zu. Dieser reagierte sofort. Er sprintete auf den Panzer zu und zündete im Sprung sein Schwert. Mit einem glatten Schnitt durch beide Rohre kürzte er das Lasergeschütz fast um die Hälfte. Krachend fiel der vordere Teil auf den Boden und der hintere Teil hob sich ein wenig. Da das Geschütz gerade beim Schießen war, rasierte es ein paar Häuser weg, die etwas ungünstig standen. Von drinnen hörte mal nur wieder verächtliche Geräusche und Stimmen. „Shit, passt doch auf." „Ja Sir." „Zielt auf den Grossen." Der Turm des Panzers stellte sich auf Diablo ein und feuerte. Natürlich, traf er nur den Schutzschild, und Diablo wartete beruhigt ab. Am Turm des Panzers klappten Raketen heraus. Diese flogen auch gleich unter lautem Getöse auf den Herrn der Unterwelt zu. Auch diese trafen nur sein Schild und der Platz war wieder in eine Staub und Rauchwolke gehüllt. Wieder hörte man den Kommandanten des Panzers. „Das wird so nix. Rückzug! Ich lass die ganze Scheiße hier einäschern." Der Panzer legte den Rückwärtsgang ein und polterte über die Strasse zurück.  
„Hol die Mannschaft da mal raus." befahl Diablo und 17 senste mit seinem Schwert die beiden rechten Ketten einfach durch, woraufhin der Panzer sich nur noch im Uhrzeigersinn drehte. Er schnitt auch noch die anderen Ketten durch, so dass er sich nun gar nicht mehr von der Stelle rührte. Drinnen brach Panik aus, denn es wurde Laut. Dark klopfte oben auf den Turm. „Kommt ihr freiwillig raus, oder muss ich euch holen?" fragte er, doch von drinnen war nun kein Laut mehr zu hören.  
Da sich nichts regte, drehte 17 sein Schwert um und stach es in die Oberseite des Panzers. Langsam aber zielstrebig bewegte er seine Energieklinge nach Außen, begleitet von einem glühenden Spalt. Dark schnitt auch noch ein weiteres Stück des Panzers auf. Nun fiel vorn ein Stück ab, und man konnte nach innen Blicken. Die Besatzung versuchte sich gegenseitig Mut zu machen, aber die Angst war ihnen ins Gesicht geschrieben. Der Kommandant, hatte gerade sein rotes Telefon weggelegt als 17 hinein lächelte. „Dürfte ich die Herren bitten auszusteigen?" fragte er und grinste hinterhältig hinein. Als sich immer noch keiner rührte wurde er lauter und unangenehmer. „Wird's bald." schrie er sie an. Der Kommandant öffnete die Deckelluke im Turm und stieg oben hinaus, während der Rest durch die Öffnung, die von Dark 17 geschaffen wurde, nach außen rutschte. 17 schaltete sein Schwert ab und die Besatzung lief in Trance zu Diablo hinüber. „Dann wollen wir mal ein paar Neue rekrutieren." Diablo grinste weiterhin siegessicher.

Es donnerte in weiter Entfernung. „Wieso fliegen wie eigentlich nicht schneller?" fragte Kuririn und Goku wartete nicht mit der Antwort. „Weil wir so weniger auffallen. Wenn wir mehr Gas geben, erkennt man uns vielleicht zu schnell." „Leuchtet ein." seufzte Kuririn.  
Das Donnern hatte inzwischen bedrohliche Ausmaße angenommen. „Was ist das eigentlich, Opa?" Aika zupfte an Goku's Hosenbein „Einen Moment. Es kommt nicht von Diablo, es hat keine Aura, aber es kommt schnell näher. Keine Ahnung." Kuririn drehte sich um und erschrak. „Kampfflugzeuge! Runter!" schrie er. Alle machten einen Satz nach unten, und die Staffel Jets schoss an ihnen vorbei, auf Satan City zu.

Auch Diablo hörte das Grollen der Jets am Himmel, und verlor kurz die Kontrolle über die Besatzung. „Hörst du das. Ich hab einen Napalmangriff angefordert. Hier unten wird alles verbrennen." grinste der Kommandant Diablo an. „Du meinst mir macht das was aus? Du Wurm. Du hast ja keine Ahnung mit wem du es hier zu tun hast. Ich mag Hitze, um ehrlich zu sein, hier ist es eh viel zu kalt." Diablo schnippte wieder mit seinen Klauen. Die Besatzung fing an zu brennen, während er wieder deren Kraft absorbierte. Auch fing jetzt der äußere Rand des Platzes an zu brennen. Bald griff das Feuer auf die umliegenden Häuser über. Auch die Bäume und Sträucher der Zufahrtswege zum Platz fingen Feuer. Überall rauchte es. Glücklicherweise, waren die Menschen schon geflohen. Ohrenbetäubender Lärm, die Jets waren da. Der Angriff begann und vom Himmel fielen die Bomben herab. Rasch war der zentrale Platz ein einziges Flammenmeer. „Wie zu Hause." hörte man Diablo sagen.  
Während die Flammen langsam herunter brannten und Diablo mit einer der Napalmbomben herumspielte, konnte man erkennen, dass der Angriff nicht vergebens war. Ein grossteil der Skelette ist in der glühenden Hitze geschmolzen. Von dem Rest, war nur noch eine Hand voll übrig. Diese traf ein gewaltiger Ki-Stoss. Als sich der Rauch wieder legte, sah man Goku, der vor allen anderen Stand, die Hände noch vom Kame-Hame-Ha von sich gestreckt. „Bis hier hin und nicht weiter." zischte er, für Diablo kaum hörbar. „Ihr Kasper wollt mich nicht etwa aufhalten. Das ist doch wohl ein Scherz." meinte Diablo und lachte. Auch der Unbekannte kicherte mit.  
Dark 17 trottete langsam auf die Gruppe zu, blieb aber in einiger Entfernung stehen. Er holte wieder sein Schwert hervor und zündete es. „Ich glaube das machen wir besser." Trunks legte seine Hand auf Goku's Schulter und zog ihn leicht zurück. Er und Gohan gingen auf ihren Gegner zu. „Hast dir noch Verstärkung geholt was? Wo hast du denn die Flasche wieder ausgegraben?" sie beiden Halbsaiyajins ließen sich nicht auf seine Provokationen ein. Trunks zündete sein Schwert und Gohan tat es ihm gleich. Dark zog noch seine Jacke aus und der Helm entstand wieder um seinen Kopf. „Wie ihr sicher noch nicht bemerkt habt, ist mein Schwert anders." „Es ist rot und dein Schaft ist größer. Ui." Gohan winkte ab. „Nein, nicht nur." Dark drehte sein Schwert nach unten. „Es hat auch noch einen zweiten Ausgang." Es zischte noch einmal und am anderen Ende entstand eine weitere rote Klinge. Kurz zögerten die Beiden noch, schossen dann aber doch auf 17 zu.

Vegeta zog eine tiefe Furche durch den Acker, flog wieder nach oben und drehte einen Looping über der Landschaft. Kurze Zeit später landete er vor dem Haupteingang der Corporation. Er nahm die Tasche mit Freezer ab und humpelte durch die Tür nach innen. „Bulma!" rief er. Da aber keine Antwort kam, konzentrierte er sich auf sie und ging zu dem Labor, in dem sie arbeitete. Es war dasselbe, in dem auch der Kühlschrank stand.  
„Schatz, " fing er an „ich hab ihn. Hier drin." Er hielt ihr die Tasche mit den Resten von Freezer hin. „Der Sauerstoff hat funktioniert?" Vegeta nickte und stellte die Tasche auf dem Boden ab. „Klar doch, oder hast du was anderes erwartet? Nur noch Einzelteile. Er ist an einem Stein zerschellt." „Wie lange ist das her?" fragte Bulma. „Lang genug." hörte Vegeta noch aus der Tasche, bevor ein Dorn seine Schulter durchstach.  
Freezer schoss einmal komplett durch Vegeta's Schulter, und stieß sich von der gegenüberliegenden Wand ab. Auf dem Rückweg schoss er an Vegeta's Knie vorbei. Es knackste laut und vernehmlich. Der Saiyajin schrie laut auf und sackte zusammen. Bulma wollte durch die Tür fliehen, doch Freezer war schneller und stand nun zwischen ihr und dem Ausgang. „Wo willst du denn hin?" Bulma stolperte zurück. „Äh ... ich ... wollt euch allein lassen." lächelte sie ihn gedrückt an. „Nein, nein. Bleib ruhig hier. Du kannst mit ansehen wie ich diesen letzten Überrest dahin schicke wo er schon längst hätte sein sollen, zu seinem Volk." Bulma drehte sich um und wollte zu Vegeta rennen. Freezer hielt sie fest. „Bleib doch hier Schätzchen." Freezer hielt sie mit dem einen Arm fest und der andere wurde wieder eine Klinge, die sich an ihren Hals legte.  
Vegeta schwebte über seiner Blutlache. Er hatte eine rote Aura. Seine Pupillen waren kaum noch zu erkennen. Mit einer tiefen Stimme und gespenstiger Gelassenheit fing er an zu sprechen. „Lass sie los." „Warum? Sie mag mich doch sicherlich auch." Langsam schwebte Vegeta zu den Beiden hinüber. „Du lässt sie sofort los! Bis jetzt war es eine Sache zwischen uns Beiden, aber jetzt wird es Persönlich." „Keine Sorge, ihr bleibt zusammen, ihr sterbt einfach beide." Freezer fuhr mit seiner Klinge herum, nur Millimeter an Vegeta's Hals vorbei. Dieser schreckte keineswegs zurück, sondern schwebte weiter auf die Beiden zu. An einem silbernen Behälter hielt er an. „Letzte Warnung." „Und dann? Willst du mich noch mal einfrieren? Wenn du mehrere Kapseln gehabt hättest, dann hättest du wohl kaum auf den richtigen Moment gewartet." Ohne Vorwarnung verschwand Vegeta und tauchte direkt neben Freezer wieder auf. Er versetzte ihm einen gewaltigen Schlag. Freezer flog durch einen Tisch gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand. Er stand auf als währe nichts gewesen, schoss wieder auf Vegeta zu, und verfehlte ihn nur knapp mit seinem Klingenarm. Dieser brauchte nur die Faust auszustrecken und Freezer lief dagegen. Wieder verflüssigte er sich und nahm etwas Abstand zu Vegeta. Dieser griff sich den glänzenden Behälter, mit dem Arm, der noch einsatzbereit war, und schmiss ihn zu Freezer. Aus der silbernen Pfütze erhob er sich wieder, und schlug den Behälter nach oben weg. Dieser durchbrach die Decke und die Steine fielen neben Freezer auf den Boden. Freezer richtete sich weiter auf, und der Behälter kam zurück. Gerade als er das Loch passierte, schoss Vegeta einen Ki-Ball auf ihn und er explodierte.  
Eine klare Flüssigkeit goss sich über Freezer. „Scheiße!" war sein letztes Wort, bevor er erstarrte. Die Flüssigkeit zog sich dampfend durch den Raum. Es wurde sehr Kalt im Labor, und Bulma rettete sich frierend auf einen Tisch. Vegeta flog zu der gefrorenen Statue von Freezer hinüber und griff sie sich. „Rache ist ein Gericht, das am besten kalt serviert wird." Er stellte ihn in dem dafür vorgesehenen Kühlschrank ab und warf die Tür ins Schloss. Währenddessen waren die Tischbeine des Tisches auf dem sich Bulma befand durchgefroren und der Tisch sackte nach unten. Ihre Haare waren nur noch Eiszapfen und ihre Lippen waren längst blau und aufgeplatzt. Vegeta schaltete den Kühlschrank ein und band eine dicke Kette darum. Dann flog er zu Bulma und nahm sie unter recht heftigen Schmerzen in den Arm.  
Einen Moment später und auch Bulma währe mit der eisigen Flüssigkeit in Berührung gekommen und wie schon der Tisch unter ihr komplett durchgefroren. „Schnell ... Krankenstation." brachte sie gerade noch über ihre gefrorenen Lippen, ehe sie das Bewusstsein verlor. Vegeta beeilte sich, dass er in das andere Labor gelangte, denn er merkte an ihrer Kälte und dem Zittern, dass Bulma dringend Hilfe brauchte.  
Vegetas rote Aura erlosch, als die automatischen Türen hinter ihm zugingen. Behutsam legte er Bulma auf den Tisch, auf dem er auch schon gelegen hatte und gab ihr einen warmen Kuss auf die Wange. Sanft strich er ihr über ihre kalte Stirn und brach dabei eine Strähne ab, die in ihr Gesicht hing. Vorsichtig entledigte er sie ihrer Kleidung, wobei er das meiste von ihrem Körper herunter brechen musste. Er zog ihr eine der Sauerstoffmasken über und schwebte mit ihr im Arm an der Röhre nach oben. Langsam lies er sie hinein gleiten. Unten piepste der Computer und schaltete sich ein. Vegeta flog hinunter und blickte auf das Display. „...Schwere Unterkühlung..." war das einzige was er von dem medizinischen Kauderwelsch verstand. Er drückte den „Behandlung beginnen" Knopf und Luftblasen stiegen auf.  
Vegeta nahm die Verbände ab, die er provisorisch um die aufgestochenen Stellen gewickelt hatte. Da das Blut mittlerweile geronnen war, zog es etwas, als er seine Ärmel von Hand und Bein entfernte. „In dem Zustand brauch ich gar nicht erst zu erscheinen, da bin ich keine große Hilfe." Nicht nur der Anblick seiner Hand sondern auch der Schmerz in der Schulter lies ihn zu der Erkenntnis kommen. Also zog er sich seine blutigen Klamotten ganz aus und schmiss sie weg. Dann schnappte er sich auch eine der Masken und flog zu Bulma in die Röhre. Das Wasser war angenehm Warm und da sie ja jetzt viel Wärme benötigte, schlang er seinen Körper um den ihren, bevor auch er einschlief.


	33. Alte Feinde

**

* * *

**

Kapitel 32 – Alte Feinde

Der Kampf zwischen den beiden Saiyajins und Dark 17 verlagerte sich recht schnell vom eigentlichen Schauplatz weg. Dark sprang weit nach oben auf eines der brennenden Häuser und wartete auf die anderen. Die Halbsaiyajins flogen hinterher und sprangen aus den Flammen auf ihn zu. Mühelos wehrte Dark den Angriff ab, brachte die Beiden mit seinem Gegenangriff jedoch auch nicht in Bedrängnis. Die Schwerter flogen nur so durch Luft und waren nur als bunte Flächen zu erkennen. Immer wenn sich die Klingen trafen, blitzte es hell auf und Funken flogen durch die Luft.  
Dark machte eine Rolle in der Luft und sprang hinter eine Feuerwand. Trunks stürmte hinterher, doch Gohan hielt ihn zurück. „Riechst du die Falle nicht?" Trunks hielt inne und blickte sich um. „Doch." Beide flogen nach oben und konnten so über den Wall aus Flammen hinweg blicken. Dark hielt sich an der Hauswand fest und wartete nur über dem Abgrund auf seine Gegner. Trunks schaltete sein Schwert ab und stürzte mit voller Geschwindigkeit auf 17 zu. Hinter seiner Maske konnte man Dark grinsen sehen, denn sich jemandem so entgegen zu stürzen, machte es ihm nur leichter zu gewinnen. Doch Trunks wahr keineswegs lebensmüde. Er bog kurz vorher ab und krachte mir voller Wucht auf die Häuserecke, an der sich Dark festhielt. Diese gab unter dem Druck nach und er stürzte mit samt dem brennenden Gestein in die Tiefe. Gohan löschte seine Klinge, flog auch hinunter und hob zusammen mit seinem Partner das Dach des Hauses ab. Gerade als 17 wieder aus den ersten Trümmern hervor kam, erfasste ihn die tonnenschwere Decke. „Ich glaube ihm ist die Decke auf den Kopf gefallen, oder was meinst du Gohan?" „Eins zu Null für uns." Die Beiden gaben sich High Five und landeten neben dem Trümmerhaufen, in dem 17 lag.  
„Merkst du es auch?" Trunks nickte und der Haufen begann sich zu bewegen. „Es ist längst nicht vorbei." Hörte man von drinnen und ein rotes Lichtbündel erschien aus den Steinen. Die Brocken im Umkreis flogen weg und Dark schwebte über den Trümmern. „Los weiter!" rief er und stürzte sich auf die beiden Halbsaiyajins. Während er mit den Beiden kämpfte, erhoben sich die Steine hinter ihm und flogen auf seine Gegner zu. Diese hatten jetzt nicht nur die Attacken mit dem Schwert abzuwehren, sondern mussten auch noch den Steinen ausweichen, die immer schneller auf sie zugeflogen kamen. Trunks war einen kurzen Moment unaufmerksam, und ein Batzen traf ihn am Kopf. Sein Blut, aus der Platzwunde, spritzte in der Gegend herum und er fiel zu Boden. Jetzt kamen umso mehr Steine auf Gohan zugeflogen, dieser hielt sich jedoch recht gut. Plötzlich fielen alle Steine zu Boden, doch der Schwertkampf ging weiter. Ein paar Mal griffen Beide an, parierten den Angriff aber ohne Mühe. Dark stieß Gohan ein Stück zurück, hob seine Hand und Gohan flog unsanft durch die nächste Hauswand einer Fabrikhalle. 17 schaltete sein Schwert ab, ging zu Trunks hinüber, hob ihn auf und stellte ihn vor sich hin. Durch einen brutalen Tritt in den Magen, schleuderte es auch Trunks durch diese Wand und er landete genau auf Gohan. „Eins, eins." zischte 17, klopfte sich noch den Staub von der Hose und folgte ihnen.

„Also Diablo, gehst du freiwillig oder müssen wir dir helfen?" Goku stellte sich mit verschränkten Armen hin, eigentlich die Pose, welche Vegeta immer machte. „Nicht so hastig, du überschlägst dich ja gleich." mischte sich der Helfer ein. „Wenn ihr was wollt, dann sprecht erst mal mit mir." Rotzfrech antwortete Aika auch sofort. „Wir wollen, dass ihr hier verschwindet, und zwar sofort." Diablo und sein Helfer fingen nun an zu lachen. „Ich schlage vor, dass ihr erst mal mit mir kämpft, dann sehen wir weiter." meinte der Helfer. Auch Kuririn hat sich von der Überheblichkeit der beiden Saiyajins anstecken lassen. „Dich halbe Portion schaff ich während ich Frühstücke. Ist doch keine Herausforderung." „Du hast es noch nie geschafft mich zu schlagen, wieso meinst du Weichflöte dass es diesmal anders ist." Kuririn schreckte zurück. Wieso redete dieser Typ als ob sie sich schon ewig kannten? Egal, er würde ihn dennoch fertig machen. „Na los komm schon. Wer auch immer du bist. Heute wird es anders sein." „Hey, hey. Nicht so schnell. Ich will auch." redete Goku dazwischen und hielt ihn fest. „Und ich auch!" Auch Aika funkelte ihn gespielt böse an. „Da haben wir jetzt wohl ein Problem." „Nein Kuririn. Die alte Methode ist die Beste. Stein, Schere, Papier." Die Drei stellten sich nun hin und losten aus, wer als erster durfte.  
Nach 7 Durchgängen stand Kuririn als Gewinner fest. Ein mächtiger Brocken Haus kam durch die Luft gesegelt und landete in einer gewaltigen Staubwolke, hinter ihnen. „Klasse, ruht euch etwas aus, ich bin gleich zurück." meinte Kuririn und wies die Beiden an doch auf dem Stein platz zu nehmen. Goku zuckte nur mit den Schultern und schob Aika vor sich her zum Stein. Beide setzten sich hin und Aika lies ihre Beine baumeln.  
Kuririn ging einige Schritte nach vorn auf Vermummten zu. Dieser lies die Zügel der Knochenpferde los, die er immer noch hielt, und ging auch einige Schritte auf Kuririn zu. „Willst du in der Kutte kämpfen?" „Keine Angst, ausziehen währ nur unnötige Arbeit." Er streckte seinen linken Arm nach vorne und schwang ihn zurück. „Komm schon, du hast den ersten Schlag frei." Kuririn lies sich das nicht noch einmal sagen. In einer blitzschnellen Bewegung war er neben ihm und schlug ihn auf die Brust. Zumindest dachte er das, doch sein Gegner war schon verschwunden. „Daneben." flüsterte ihm dieser ins Ohr und schlug ihn in den Rücken. Stark war der Schlag nicht, aber es reichte. Kuririn stolperte nach vorn und rollte sich auf dem Boden ab. Er stand auf, streckte sich kurz und schnellte wieder auf seinen Gegner zu. Seine Faust traf ihn am Kinn und sein Kopf flog zur Seite weg. Dort hielt er inne. Langsam drehte er ihn wieder in die Ausgangsposition, als ob ihm der Schlag nichts ausgemacht hatte. Aus dem inneren der Kapuze, glühten Kuririn ein Paar rote Augen entgegen. Noch ein paar Mal schlug er gegen den Kopf, doch mehr wie ein Zucken war nicht zu bemerken. „Merkst du nicht, dass das nichts bringt?" Der Unbekannte griff geschwind in den Nacken von Kuririn und zog ein Knie in seinen Magen. Kuririn riss seinen Mund auf und einige Tropfen Blut fielen auf den Boden. Sein Gegner hielt seinen Hals immer noch fest. Kuririn sah nur noch eine Kapuze auf sich zu sausen, bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor.  
Kuririn sackte zusammen und blieb regungslos liegen. Aus dem Ärmel des Unbekannten erschien seine grüne Klaue. Er griff Kuririn in seine Haare und zog ihn daran nach oben. „Wie beim letzten Mal." Er holte aus und schleuderte ihn auf das nächste Haus zu. Aika hatte sich alles mit angesehen. Sie sprang auf und fing Kuririn ab. „Los man komm wieder zu dir." schüttelte sie ihn, doch er reagierte nicht.  
Goku lief in der Zwischenzeit furchtlos auf den Vermummten zu. „Ich habe es nicht glauben wollen. Ich dachte meine Sinne spielen mir einen Streich. Aber du bist es wirklich. Nur habe ich nicht gedacht, dass du wieder auf die andere Seite wechselst." „Wieso Seitenwechsel? Ich hab nie auf einer anderen Seite gestanden. Das ich mal nett zu euch war, hat wenig damit zu tun. Ich hatte für einige Zeit vergessen wofür ich geschaffen wurde, aber Meister Diablo hat mir wieder meinen Weg gezeigt." Goku ging weiter auf ihn zu. „Komm schon Piccolo, du weißt, dass das nicht wahr ist." Er streckte ihm seine Hand hin. Er zögerte kurz.  
Piccolo griff zu und zog ihn zu sich heran. „Du hast immer noch ein Problem, alter Feind." flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr. Im selben Augenblick zog er sein Knie an und rammte es mit voller wucht in Goku's Seite. Kurz blieb ihm die Luft weg und er ging auf die Knie. Aber sein Gegner hob ihn mit Leichtigkeit wieder am Arm nach oben. „Du hast zu viel Mitleid mit deinen Gegnern." Seine andere Hand legte er Goku an die Brust. Plötzlich fegte es Goku nach hinten, wo er nach ein paar Metern Flug landete. Endlich legte er seine Kutte ab und schmiss sie in eines der Feuer. Darunter trug er seien üblichen Kampfanzug. Nur eines war anders. An Stelle seines weißen Capes trug er einen schwarzen ledernen Umhang. Auch sein Hut wurde nicht wie üblich von weißen Bändern gehalten sondern von Schwarzen. Piccolo ging in Kampfstellung und Goku richtete sich wieder auf. „Du bist also wieder der Dämon den man besiegen muss?" Piccolo grinste mit einem Mundwinkel. „Nur du wirst es nicht schaffen." Goku lud seine Energien auf und verwandelte sich in einen Supersaiyajin. „Dann muss ich eben Vernunft in dich hinein Prügeln." „Das will ich sehen." Er winkte ihn mit den Fingern heran. Goku zuckte kurz nach vorne und verschwand. Kurz vor Piccolo bremste er seinen Schwung etwas und schlug mit voller Wucht zu. Seine Hand wurde jedoch von Piccolo abgefangen. Er drehte sie nach außen und steckte den Arm durch. Goku schrie auf. Er beugte sich nach hinten um dem Schmerz Herr zu werden. Mit einem geschickten Manöver sprang er ab, traf Piccolo am Kinn, landete nach der Drehung und hatte seine Arme wieder frei. Goku drehte seine Füße unter Piccolo hinweg. Dieser sprang hoch und landete einen gezielten Tritt in Goku's Gesicht. Der Getroffene rollte sich ab und schüttelte sich kurz.  
Goku sah ein, dass er in diesem Zustand wenige Chancen hatte. ‚Da brauch ich ein bissel mehr Geschwindigkeit.' dachte er bei sich und seine Aura leuchtet wieder hell auf. Seine Haare standen fast senkrecht nach oben. Goku fasste sich mit zwei Fingern an die Stirn und verschwand. Einen Augenblick später tauchte er hinter Piccolo auf und verpasste ihm einen Tritt gegen sein Genick. Sein Turban fiel auf den Boden, doch der Treffer machte ihm nichts aus.  
Piccolo griff nach hinten und zog Goku's Kopf auf sein Schulterpolster. „Nun streng dich doch mal an. Sonst hast du doch auch mehr gegeben." Piccolo rutschte nach unten und zog Goku mit. Unsanft landete sein Kinn auf dem stählernen Schulterpolster und er war für kurze zeit benommen. Dies nutzte Piccolo um ihn nach vorn zu ziehen und auf den Boden zu schleudern. Ein kurzer Schlag und Goku rührte sich vorerst nicht. Piccolo zog seinen Gegner am Hals nach oben und drückte immer fester zu. Goku hing nur noch leblos an seiner Hand. „Los wehr dich endlich, dass macht sonst keinen Spaß." Aika kümmerte sich um Kuririn und legte ihn behutsam auf den Stein. Sie fühlte Puls und Atmung. Alles vorhanden. Er weilte also noch unter den Lebenden. Aika atmete erst einmal tief durch und tastete an seine Rippen hinunter. Kuririn zuckte zusammen und Aika lies von der schmerzenden Stelle ab.  
Goku öffnete langsam seine Augen und rang nach Luft. Er griff nach der Hand und versuchte sich zu befreien. Doch Piccolo's Griff war zu fest. Goku hatte es schwer sich zu konzentrieren. Er schaffte es aber dennoch sich zu befreien. In einer Druckwelle seiner Aura konnte er sich von diesem Griff lösen. Piccolo bremste kurz vor einer Feuerwand ab und flog wieder zu Goku hinüber. Dieser wartete schon und trat zu. Piccolo fing seinen Tritt ab und grinste ihn höhnisch an. Goku lächelte zurück. Damit hatte er wohl gerechnet. Er zog seinen freien Fuß in einer flinken Bewegung herum und landete einen Treffer am Kopf seines Gegners. Piccolo griff sich an seine Wange. „Einfallsreich, wie früher." Er streckte sich noch etwas durch.  
„Kennst du dass noch?" Er griff sich mit zwei Fingern an die Stirn und lies seine Energien zu diesem Punkt fließen. Piccolo riss seine Hand nach vorne und ein starker Energiestrahl schoss aus seinen Fingern. „Eine Höllenspirale, wie einfallsreich." Goku schoss zur Seite weg. Der Strahl folgte ihm jedoch und wurde immer schneller. Goku teilte sich plötzlich zu zwei Seiten weg, der richtige Goku und ein Spiegelbild. Doch auch der Strahl teilte sich und Goku war nun richtig in Bedrängnis. Er und sein Spiegelbild schossen auf Piccolo zu. „Nicht schlecht aber ich nehme dich als Puffer." rief er Piccolo zu. Die beiden Gokus schossen auf einander zu und einer schoss nach oben, gefolgt von wieder einem Energiestrahl, der ihn fast eingeholt hatte. Noch im Flug teleportierte er sich zu Piccolo und hielt ihn fest. „Du bist jetzt mit dran." Die Höllenspirale kam näher.  
Piccolo versuchte sich zu befreien, doch so recht gelang es ihm nicht. „Nimm das!" flüsterte Goku ihm ins Ohr. Der Strahl drehte noch etwas zur Seite hin ab, schoss durch Piccolos Oberarm und streifte Goku's Seite ehe er in einem Haus einschlug. „Nicht schlecht." bestätigte Goku. Piccolo zuckte mit seinem Kopf nach hinten und traf die Nase seines Kontrahenten. Goku musste nun loslassen und hielt sich seinen blutenden Rüssel. „Häng dich nicht noch einmal so an mich." Piccolo riss sich seinen getroffenen Arm ab und lies einen neuen Nachwachsen. „Einfach toll wenn man ein Namekianer ist." Goku legte beide Hände an seien Nase und unter einem deutlichem Knacken renkte er sich seinen Gesichtserker wieder zurecht. Kuririn griff sich an seinen Kopf. „Boar man. Wer war das? Der tat ja so als ob er mich kannte." Aika zeigte nur stumm auf den Kampfplatz auf dem Piccolo gerade seinen nächsten Angriff plante. „Is nich wahr, Piccolo. Aber warum kämpft der nicht auf unserer Seite?" „Weiß ich nicht. Aber der sieht nicht so aus als würde er seine Meinung bald ändern." „Piccolo? Warum bist du nur so? Weißt du nicht mehr wie wir zusammen immer wieder unseren Planeten gerettet haben?" Goku versuchte auf ihn einzureden. „Ja und es hat mich angewidert deine Welt immer wieder in neuem Glanz zu sehen." „Das versteh ich nicht. Du hast mit mir gegen Radditz gekämpft uns gegen Nappa und Vegeta geholfen. Dich sogar wieder mit Kami vereinigt um Cell schlagen zu können. Ich will einfach nicht glauben dass du all das getan hast und es dich angewidert hat." Piccolo lies seinen Arm wachsen, griff damit den Hals von Goku und drückte ihn an eine Häuserwand. Er flog nun mir seinem ganzen Körper hinterher und zog wieder sein Knie nach oben. Goku ächzte. „Glaub was du willst." zischte er ihm ins Gesicht und versetzte ihm noch einen Schlag in den Magen. Obwohl Goku seine Muskeln anspannte, schmerzte es sehr, was man überdeutlich an seinem Gesicht ablesen konnte. „Jetzt hab ich dich da wo ich dich haben will." Piccolo hielt seine Hand an die Brust von Goku. Dessen Aura leuchtete wieder auf, doch Piccolo lies sie irgendwie in seiner Hand verschwinden. Ohne dass es Goku wollte verlor er immer mehr Energie. Piccolo grinste wieder überlegen von oben herab. Goku's Haare blieben zwar blond, jedoch hingen sie jetzt wieder mehr nach unten.  
Aika wollte schon eingreifen, doch Kuririn hielt sich noch zurück. „Lass das, er ist zu stark für dich." „Das glaubst auch nur du. Ich bin doch nicht aus Pappe." warf sie entrüstet zurück.  
Goku's Haare wechselten in der Zwischenzeit immer wieder die Farbe von Golden zu schwarz. Piccolo hielt ihn immer noch eisern an der Wand fest. In dem ganzen Kampfgeschehen zuckte ein goldener Blitz aus den Wolken herab und an der Hauswand vorbei, an dem Goku festgehalten wurde. Piccolo wunderte sich, den Goku war verschwunden. Nur noch sein Umriss war in der Mauer zu erkennen. Der Blitz stoppte vor Aika und Goku fiel zu Boden.  
„Papa!" rief Aika und fiel ihm um den Hals und wuschelte durch seine langen blonden Haare. „Hey Schatz, hast du Lust einem Namekianer mal was auf den Hintern zu geben?" „Klar doch. Ich langweile mich schon. Fang schon mal an, ich pusche mich nur noch hoch." Goten schoss wieder auf Piccolo zu und drückte ihn mit voller Wucht durch die Wand des Hauses, an dem vor kurzem noch Goku hing. Goten stieg ihm nach. Von Drinnen konnte man Geräusche vernehmen die zeigten, dass gekämpft wurde. Durch eine andere Wand wurde Piccolo wieder heraus geschleudert mitten auf den Kampfplatz. Dort wartete schon Aika. Auch ihre Haare waren nun sehr lang und eine unglaubliche Aura umgab sie. Sie fing ihn ab und deckte ihn mit Schlägen und Tritten ein. Diese konnte Piccolo nur unter Mühe abwehren.


	34. Letzte Rettung

* * *

**Kapitel 33 – Letzte Rettung**

Gohan kratzte sich am Kopf und stand auf. „Schön dass du dich endlich mal rührst, hast du gut gelegen?" Trunks schmunzelte seinen Partner an. Gohan lächelte zurück und blickte sich um. „Wo sind wir hier?" „Sieht wie ne alte Fabrikhalle aus." Trunks öffnete die Tür, welche zur eigentlichen Halle führte. Drinnen war es recht dunkel. Die Fenster waren finster vom Schmutz und da der Himmel ja von den dunklen Wolken verhangen war, trat nur spärlich Licht in die Halle. Trunks zündete wieder sein Schwert und das Licht erhellte die direkte Umgebung. „Irgendwo muss doch ein Lichtschalter sein." Die Beiden liefen an einem Förderband entlang und blickten sich weiter um.  
Auf der anderen Seite an der Wand huschte ein Schatten vorbei und Beide schreckten herum. Auch Gohan zündete nun sein Schwert und blickte sich um. Alles war wieder ruhig und sie liefen weiter. „Irgendwo muss es doch einen Lichtschalter geben." „Vielleicht da oben in dem Büro." Gohan zeigte nach oben und Trunks folgte seinem Blick. „Vielleicht." bestätigte er. „Ich sehe mal nach." Gohan sprang in einem Satz auf die über zehn Meter hohe Galerie, von der aus man mehrere Büros erreichen konnte. Gohan drehte am Knauf der ersten Tür. Sie öffnete sich unter quietschen und er betrat den Raum.  
Trunks schlich weiter um die Maschinen herum und entdeckte ein Schaltpult mit vielen Knöpfen drauf. Er drückte wahllos darauf herum, doch nichts geschah. Er lies wieder davon ab. Wahrscheinlich fehlte auch dafür der Strom. Wieder huschte ein Schatten hinter ihm vorbei und er fuhr wieder herum um zu erkennen was es war. Er tastete weiter an der Wand entlang, doch noch immer war kein Schalter zu erkennen. Ein leises Brummen von einer Maschine zeigte ihm, dass Gohan oben wohl den Hauptschalter gefunden haben musste. Wieder ein Geräusch. Vor ihm, in einem Haufen Müll raschelte es. Trunks hielt sein Schwert nach vorne und stach damit in den Haufen hinein. Es quiekte im Haufen und eine Ratte flitzte über den dreckigen Hallenboden. ‚Oh man, was ist nur mit mir los? Ich erschrecke mich schon vor so einem kleinen Nagetier.' Er schüttelte den Kopf. Eines der Förderbänder fing an zu laufen und transportierte eine Ladung Staub durch die Fabrik.  
Über Trunks polterte es. Etwas ist auf den Boden gefallen. Dann ein Krachen, als ob ein Tisch gebrochen ist. Dann wieder Stille. Trunks rannte etwas in die Halle hinein und blickte nach oben. Es war dunkel. ‚Eigentlich müsste ich doch dort sein Schwert sehen?' Aber da oben war nichts zu sehen und es war ruhig. Zu ruhig. Glas splitterte und ein Körper fiel von oben herunter auf ein noch stehendes Laufband. Trunks sprang hinüber und erkannte am Körper und an den Haaren, dass es sich um Gohan handelte. Er rüttelte ihn und gab ihm einen Klaps. Gohan schüttelte sich und erhob sich. „Wer war das?" Gohan war zwar noch leicht benommen, versuchte aber eine kurze Zusammenfassung zu geben. „Keine Ahnung. Ich suchte nach einem Schalter. Plötzlich wurde mir mein Schwert entrissen und jemand stieß mich durch eine Trennwand ins nächste Zimmer, wo ich dann in einem Tisch landete. Eine Kraft hob mich nach oben und ich schwebte im Zimmer. Dann schoss ich nach draußen und landete hier." Trunks blickte nach oben und erkannte eine Gestalt hinter den Fenstern. Eines der Gläser zersprang und der Umriss einer Person stand nun auf der Galerie. Dieser schwang sich über das Geländer und stürzte auf Trunks zu. Kurz bevor er den Boden erreichte zuckte ein roter Strahl auf. Geistesgegenwärtig riss Trunks seine Klinge nach vorn und wehrte den Angriff ab. Dark zündete auch noch die zweite Klinge und ging nun auf Trunks los. Dieser musste schnell handeln, denn 17 ging auch auf Gohan los. „Such dein Schwert, los mach schon. Ich halte ihn so lange auf." Gohan rollte sich nach hinten ab und Trunks sprang auf das Förderband, welches sich nun auch bewegte. Dark machte einen Salto nach oben und wieder zuckten Blitze durch den Raum. Trunks musste doppelt so schnell sein um Dark 17 Paroli bieten zu können. Doch er hielt sich wacker und konnte seinen Gegner mit geschickten Kombinationen und Finten sogar einige male in Bedrängnis bringen.  
„Gefunden!" rief Gohan von oben herunter und Trunks blickte nach oben. Als er sich wieder seinem Gegner widmen wollte, war dieser verschwunden. Das Förderband lief noch und Trunks lies sich tragen.  
Gohan's Griff lag auf dem Rand der Galerie. Gerade als er sein Schwert erreichte, fiel es nach unten und knallte auf den Boden. ‚Shit. Hoffentlich ist es Bruchfest.' Gohan schwang sich über die Brüstung und landete geräuschlos wie eine Katze auf dem Hallenboden. Sein Schwert lag nur ein paar Schritte von ihm entfernt. Gohan wollte schon zugreifen, als jemand sich davor stellte. „Na los nimm es dir." Dark zündete seine Klinge und Gohan konnte nur ausweichen. Er streckte seine Hand aus und der Griff flog ihm in seine Hand. Sein grünes Schwert erstrahlte.  
Trunks schoss um die Ecke und griff mit in das Geschehen ein. Die Beiden arbeiteten hervorragend zusammen. Sie drängten 17 immer weiter in die Halle zurück. Mit einem Rückwärtssalto sprang er auf ein laufendes Förderband. Trunks folgte ihm und Gohan machte sich am Pult zu schaffen. Auch der Rest der Maschine setzte sich in Bewegung. Die Fertigungsstrasse wurde nun auch beleuchtet, die verdreckten Lampen gaben jedoch nur spärlich Licht ab. Trunks zuckte nach vorn und Dark wich ein Stück zurück. Wieder Blitzten die Schwerter auf und Dark stieß seinen Gegner zurück. Gohan kam über die Maschine geflogen und sprang für Trunks ein. Dieser war schnell wieder auf den Beinen und 17 musste weiter zurückweichen. Dark sprang noch weiter zurück und schaltete sein Schwert ab. Er erhob seine Hand und zeigte auf das Schaltpult, auf dem sich ein Hebel umlegte. „Zu einfach!" Über den beiden Saiyajins senkte sich eine Presse recht schnell herunter. Dark 17 wendete sich ab und ging.  
Gohan und Trunks stemmten sich dagegen und der Automat fing an zu knirschen. Ihre Schwerter fielen zu Boden und schalteten sich ab. Trunks Aura leuchtete enorm hell und seine Haare wurden Blond und lang. „Scheiße, die Presse ist verdammt stark, mach mal was." Auf Trunks Stirn bildeten sich Schweißperlen, aber auch Gohan stemmte sich dagegen und gab was er konnte. „Wir schaffen es nicht. Los Gohan geh und rette dich." „Niemals, ich lass dich hier nicht allein zurück. Das Teil macht dich platt." Der Druck der Presse wurde immer stärker. „Hau endlich ab, oder sollen wir Beide hier enden?" „Nein!" Gohan schrie seinen ganzen Frust heraus und stemmte sich noch mehr gegen die Presse. Seine Aura strahlte plötzlich mit unglaublicher Helligkeit. Er veränderte sich, seine Haare wurden länger, seine Augenbrauen verschwanden. Die Presse ächzte schwer, überall traten Blitze aus und die Beiden schoben den Stempel nach oben. Unter lautem Getöse brach die Presse auseinander und sie waren wieder befreit.  
Dark 17 war gerade dabei, durch die Tür nach draußen zu schreiten, als sie ihm aus der Hand glitt und wieder zu schlug. „Hey 17. Wir sind noch nicht fertig." Gohan, entschlossener denn je, winkte ihn heran. 17 schritt auf ihn zu. „Wo ist denn Trunks die Flasche? Hat er sich verdrückt?" Der Genannte trat aus dem Dunkel hinter ihn. „Nein, ich bin noch da. Und jetzt bist du fällig. Zeit für Rock'n'roll!" Dark aktiviert wieder seine Klingen. Diesmal stand er in der Mitte und die Beiden waren entschlossen ihn jetzt und hier fertig zu machen. Er winkte beide heran. „Let's Dance!" Trunks zielte auf die Beine, Gohan auf den Kopf. 17 parierte die Angriffe. Ein paar Mal schlugen sie noch zu, bis es Dark gelang sich wieder zu befreien und seine Gegner wieder vor sich zu haben. Gohan und Trunks legten ein beachtliches Tempo vor, was auf ihr hohes Level zurückzuführen war. Immer wieder erhellten Blitze die dunkle Halle.  
Trunks schlug auf die Seite und Gohan schlug von oben zu. Sein Energiestrahl trennte die Schwerter von 17 auseinander. Eine der Klingen verschwand. 17 warf den noch blitzenden Stummel weg und musste nun mit einer Klinge weiterarbeiten. Mit dieser war er jedoch noch schneller als mit den beiden Anderen. Gohan wich zurück und Trunks parierte den Hieb. Ein größeres der Stahlteil der zerstörten Presse erhob sich in die Luft und flog auf Trunks zu. dieser teilte es vor sich und es fiel zu Boden. Gohan wies mit einer Hand auf die Teile und sie flogen an seinem Partner vorbei auf 17 zu. Dieser wehrte beide Teile ab und halbierte sie wiederum. Jedoch steckte er einen Treffer von Trunks ein. Ein Teil seines Helmes war beschädigt.

Piccolo rann der Schweiß von der Stirn. Aika versetzte ihm einen Schlag und er flog zurück. Ächzend landete er auf dem Boden vor Goten. Dessen Kampfanzug hatte auch schon bessere Zeiten gesehen. Die Hose war an verschiedenen Stellen aufgerissen, ein Schulterteil seines Shits fehlte komplett. Er zog Piccolo an dessen Schultern nach oben und stellte ihn vor sich hin. Aus der Drehung heraus trat er zu. Piccolo fing den Tritt ab und schob seinen Gegner von sich weg. Dieser stolperte nach hinten und rollte sich ab. Blitzschnell schoss er aber wieder auf Piccolo zu. Schlag rechts, Schlag links. Piccolo fing beide Schläge ab. Er holte mit seinem Kopf aus und traf mit seinem Schädel die Augenbraue seines Kontrahenten. Diese Platzte auch sofort auf und nahm Goten kurzzeitig die Sicht. Aika sprang mit lautem Geschrei und ausgestrecktem Fuß auf die Beiden zu.  
Kuririn richtete Goku auf, der endlich wieder ein Lebenszeichen von sich gab. „Hey Alter, was ist los?" „Oh man. Nicht zu glauben, dass Piccolo so stark ist." „Du hast aber auch nicht alles gegeben." „Schon, aber ich kann auch nicht gleich alles rauslassen. Schließlich haben wir ja noch den da." Goku wies auf Diablo, dessen Kutsche sich wieder in seinen Thron zurück verwandelt hatte. Er hatte dort platz genommen, um Piccolo's Kampf zu beobachten. Über dessen drohende Niederlage schien er sich keine Gedanken zu machen. Auch nicht, als Piccolo ein Kame Hame Ha von Goten traf.  
Piccolo wich zwar zurück, doch er konnte dieser Energie nicht mehr ausweichen. Sein Körper wurde von einem gleißenden Energieball eingehüllt. Um ihn herum fielen Gebäude ein und selbst in Bulma's Krankenstation fiel, durch die immer noch spürbare Druckwelle, eine Spritze vom Tisch. Langsam lies die Energie nach und Piccolo kniete in einer kleinen Mulde. Sein Oberteil war fast vollständig zerrissen, von seiner Hose war auch nicht viel mehr übrig. Er riss sich die Fetzen seines Shirts herunter und wischte sich über seine blutenden Lippen. Piccolo setzte einen Fuß auf den Boden, stützte sich mit seinem Arm auf und versuchte sich aufzurichten.  
„Piccolo, hör mir zu. Ich will dir nicht wehtun. Dafür sind wir zu gute Freunde." Der angesprochene kniete noch immer. „Freunde, wann waren wir das je?" Aika holte wieder Schwung und wollte sich auf Piccolo stürzen. Doch ihr Vater hielt sie zurück. „Warte." „Aber Dad." „Bitte Schatz." Aika nickte kurz und hielt inne. Goten wandte sich wieder an Piccolo. „Klar waren wir Freunde, weißt du das nicht mehr? Du hast mit Trunks und mir die Fusion geübt, du hast dich um meinen Bruder gekümmert, als unser Vater bei Meister Kaio war. Du hast ihn das Kämpfen gelehrt." „Das, ... das war so nicht. Ihr habt mich in der Hölle zurückgelassen!" meinte er verwirrt „Du wolltest es so, damit von dort keine Bedrohung mehr ausgeht. Erinnere dich!" „Vollkommener Quatsch. Ich war schon immer da um meinem Meister zu dienen." „Was laberst du da für einen Scheiß? Du selbst hast dich vom Bösen losgesagt." „Ich hab es deinem Vater schon erklärt. Das hab ich alles nur für mich getan." Auch Goku hat es geschafft sich aufzurichten und mischte sich in das Gespräch ein. „Du selbst hast dich für meinen Sohn geopfert, damit er die Erde retten kann. Willst du das leugnen? Du selbst hast dich mit Nehl vereinigt um Namek zu retten, deinen Heimatplaneten. Willst du das leugnen? Du selbst hast dich mit Kami verbunden, um deinen neuen Heimatplaneten, die Erde, zu retten. Willst du das leugnen? Du selbst wolltest in der Hölle bleiben, damit du dort aufräumen konntest. Willst du das leugnen? Los sag schon willst du das alles von dir weisen?" Piccolo sackte wieder auf die Knie zurück und griff sich an seinen Kopf. Immer wieder hämmerten die Worte von Goten und Goku durch seinen Kopf. Goten setzte nach. „Eine Frage hätte ich da noch, wenn du nicht unser Freund wahrst, wieso hast du dann Aika und Trunks geholfen zu fliehen, und unsere Körper in Sicherheit gebracht? Ich hab dich erkannt als du uns hinter dieser Felswand versteckt hast. Das war das Letzte was ich noch mitbekommen habe, bevor ich endgültig weg war. Warum hast du das für uns getan, wenn wir dir so egal sind? Warum?" Piccolo hielt sich noch immer seinen dröhnenden Kopf. Immer und immer wieder zuckten Bilder aus seinem Gedächtnis auf, die er nie vergessen kann. Piccolo schrie laut auf und sackte wieder zusammen. Er lies seinen Kopf los und blickte Mitleid erregend zu Goten. Seine Pupillen wechselten immer wieder zwischen schwarz und Rot. Er wehrte sich gegen den Einfluss seines Meistes Diablo.  
Diablo erhob sich von seinem Thron. Er hob seine Hand und daraus schoss ein Teil dieser seltsamen grünen Lebensenergie, die er absorbiert hatte. Sie fegte an Goku vorbei und drückte Goten und Aika etwas nach hinten, bevor sie auf Piccolo überging. Dieser schrie wieder lang auf, als ihn die grüne Energie traf. Piccolo griff sich an seinen Kopf, sein Schädel brummte. Mehr und mehr Energie flossen ihm zu. Er öffnete seine Augen, seine Pupillen waren wieder rot gefärbt. Ruhig sprach Diablo zu seinem Diener. „Zeig was du kannst mein Kleiner" Diablo setzte sich wieder in deinen Thorn zurück. Piccolo konzentrierte seine Energien und aus seinem Rücken traten Stacheln aus. Auch aus seinen Schultern und aus seinem Kopf schossen diese hervor. Piccolo wuchs auch noch und hatte nun fast drei Meter erreicht. Aika wich erschrocken zurück. Goten trat nach vorn und formte seine Hände wieder zu einem Kame Hame Ha. Die Energiewelle schoss wieder auf Piccolo zu, doch diesmal machte er keine Anstalten auszuweichen. Das Kame Hame Ha traf ihn mit voller Wucht. Als sich der Staub legte, stand Piccolo noch immer da, ohne einen Kratzer.  
Durch die Luft drang ein Surren, dass schell lauter wurde. Kuririn und Goku blickten in den Himmel hinauf. Ein großes rundes Objekt näherte sich der Erde. Es war zwar noch weit entfernt, doch es näherte sich schnell. Goten schoss auf Piccolo zu und versetzte ihm eine Schlag gegen den Nacken. Aika sah, dass dies nichts brachte und setzte ihrerseits zu einem Dämonenblitz an. Die Attacke schoss auf Piccolo zu und traf einen Stachel an der Schulter. Dieser fiel ab und stach in den Boden. Kuririn blickte zu Goku. „Hast du dass gesehen, Goku? Deine Enkelin hat einen Dämonenblitz abgeschossen, der stärker war als ein Kame Hame Ha von deinem Sohn." „Der Apfel fällt nicht weit vom Stamm. Sie ist mehr Saiyajin als Goten oder Trunks, sie hat ja auch unseren typischen Schwanz." „Heißt das eigentlich, dass sie sich auch in einen Gorilla verwandeln kann?" „Ich denke schon, aber heute ist kein Vollmond, da brauchen wir keine Angst zu haben. Außerdem wird es erst in ein paar Stunden dunkel." Aika schoss immer wieder auf Piccolo und auch ihr Vater schoss mit seinen Kame Hame Ha weiter auf ihren Gegner ein. Piccolo drückte es zwar immer wieder zurück, doch die Angriffe konnten ihm wenig anhaben. Er stapfte auf Goten zu und schnappte ihn sich am Kopf. Goten strampelte als er in die Luftgehoben wurde. Aika schoss an Piccolo vorbei, drehte um und trat ihn mit aller Macht, die ihr Körper hergab, in die Kniekehle. Piccolo schrie laut auf und sackte nach vorne, dabei lies er Goten wieder los. Mit einem Kinnharken beförderte er seinen Gegner einige Meter nach hinten. Piccolo richtete sich auf und griff sich an sein Kinn.  
Das Surren hatte sich in ein lautes Brummen verwandelt und das Objekt war schon klar zu erkennen. Eine silberne Kugel die direkt auf die Erde und den Kampfplatz zusteuerte. Um die Kugel hatte sich ein Feuerball gebildet, der sich lang in der Atmosphäre hielt. Erst als sie ziemlich nah war konnte man die spärlichen Konturen erkennen. Die Kugel streifte einen der naheliegenden Bergkuppen und sprengte ein paar Trümmerhaufen, bis sie in einigen Metern Entfernung zum liegen kam. Das offensichtliche Raumfahrzeug, maß nur ungefähr drei Meter im Durchmesser.  
„Das Teil sieht aus wie meine Raumkapsel in Groß." stellet Goku trocken fest. Kuririn nickte dazu. „Und sie ist silbern." Unter zischen trat Rauch an einer Seite aus der Kapsel. Es polterte und die Kugel öffnete sich. Eine schlanke Person stieg über den ausgeklappten Ausgang. Doch sie war in einen Raumanzug gehüllt, der nur verriet, dass sie eine Frau war. Sie legte die Handschuhe ab und schmiss sie zurück in die Kapsel. Sie legte ihren Helm ab und strich durch ihre langen blonden Haare, die sie zu einem Zopf gebunden hatte.  
Goku blickte sie verwirrt an. Eine bekannte Aura ging von ihr aus. Vorsichtig und zögerlich ging er auf sie zu. „Pan?" fragte er leise und wiederholte seine Frage noch einmal mit einem freudigem Lächeln. Sie strecke ihre Arme aus. „Opa!" stürmisch umarmte sie sich. „Wo kommst du denn her?" „Ich war auf Studienreise durch unsere Galaxie." „Und warum kommst du ausgerechnet jetzt?" „Na hör mal, wenn Freunde in Gefahr sind, dann kann ich sie doch nicht im Stich lassen. Ich wollte eh mal wieder bei meiner Familie vorbeischaun. Wo ist Dad?" „Oh, der ... der hat noch was zu tun." „Typisch! Wer macht diesmal Stress?" „Dark 17, aber das schafft der schon. Wie haben ein ganz anderes Problem." Goku löste die Umarmung und wies auf Piccolo, der wieder auf dem Vormarsch war. „Äh ja, da hab ich was gegen." Pan kramte ein Gerät aus der Kapsel, an dem eine Spritze befestigt war. Goku zuckt zusammen. „Hau bloß ab mit den Ding!" „Hast du das immer noch nicht im Griff?" Pan musste grinsen, als Goku leichenblass anlief und hinter Kuririn Schutz suchte.  
Piccolo rannte wieder los und versetzte Goten einen gewaltigen Schlag gegen seinen Körper. Aika fing ihren Vater auf und schickte wieder einen dieser mächtigen Dämonenblitze zu Piccolo. Auch dieser traf ihn wieder Hart und er kniete sich kurz hin. „Könnt ihr ihn nicht mal fertig machen?" fragte Pan recht laut. „Tut mir ja leid," motze Goten „er hat gerade erst einen Schub Energie von Diablo erhalten. Das ist nicht so einfach. Wenn Goku mal mithelfen würde, dann klappt es vielleicht." Der Angesprochenen konzentrierte seine Kräfte, was angesichts des kürzlichen Absaugens von Piccolo nicht so einfach war. „Zählt mal noch nicht auf mich, ich muss mich erst wieder sammeln." Goku setzte sich auf den Stein, legte die Beine übereinander und konzentrierte sich.  
Goten schnellte auf Piccolo zu und versetzte ihm einen Tritt an den Kopf. Er drehte sich in der Luft und lag wieder am Boden. Goten hielt kurz inne. „Hey Piccolo. Früher hast du aber mal länger durchgehalten. Deine Kondition war auch schon mal besser." Piccolo richtete sich wieder auf und wischte sich das Blut aus seinem Gesicht. Mit einer blutroten Aura um sich, schritt er auf Goten zu. „Jetzt bin ich aber sauer." Kurz bevor er ihn erreichte sprang Aika von der Seite mit ausgestrecktem Fuß auf ihn zu und rammte ihn in seine Seite. Ihr Gegner fand sich binnen Sekunden in einem Trümmerhaufen wieder, aus dem er sich schnell wieder befreite. „Du lästiges Gör. Du bist ein Saiyajin, und ich kenn eure Schwäche." In Windeseile fegten die Beiden aufeinander zu und Aika schlug wieder zu. Diesmal wehrte Piccolo ab und schnappte sich ihren Schwanz und zog sie an ihm nach oben. Piccolo drückte zu.  
Doch Aika war kein gewöhnlicher Saiyajin, sie war etwas Besonderes. Der Druck den Piccolo ausübte machte ihr nichts aus. Im Gegenteil, ihre Kraft wuchs und ihre Aura leuchtete wieder in den hellsten Goldtönen. Sie schwang sich herum und griff die Hand, die ihren Schwanz festhielt. Auch wenn Piccolo groß und schwer war, Aika zog ihn mühelos über ihre Schulter nach unten auf den Boden. „Und jetzt bin ich richtig sauer." Sie flog nach oben, nahm etwas Abstand vom Geschehen und streckte ihre Handflächen nach vorn.. „Kame Hame Haa!" rief sie langsam aber laut und deutlich. Ein mächtiger gelblich goldener Strahl schoss aus ihren Händen. Piccolo hatte sich zwar wieder aufgerafft, konnte der Energie jedoch nicht mehr ausweichen.  
Pan stürmte mit ihrem Gerät auf Piccolo los und stach sofort die Kanüle in seinen Oberarm. Diablo konnte sich das nicht mit ansehen, stieg von seinem Thron herunter und hob wiederum seinen Arm. Wieder schoss die grüne Energie auf Piccolo zu. Pan drückte einen Knopf an ihrem Handgelenk und wandte sich wieder Piccolo und ihrem Gerät zu. Der grüne Energiestrahl prallte auf eine Barriere, welche die gesamte Energie schluckte. Die konnte Diablo nicht zulassen, sein Schützling brauchte Energie. Er stapfte auf die Beiden zu. Die Erde bebte unter seinen gewaltigen Schritten. Goku, wieder mit langen goldenen Haaren, stellte sich ihm in den Weg. „Du bleibst fern, das ist unsere Sache." „Ich weiß was ich drauf hab, kannst du das auch behaupten?" Diablo grinste Goku an.


	35. Allein

* * *

**Kapitel 34 – Allein**

Bulma's Kopf brummte. ‚Was war passiert? Ach ja richtig, Vegeta hatte den Tank mit dem flüssigem Sauerstoff gesprengt, und sie dabei fast eingefroren. Na wenigstens ist Freezer auf Eis, hoffentlich für immer. Eine endgültige Lösung wird mir schon einfallen.' Zufrieden Lächelnd öffnete sie vorsichtig ihre Augen und blickte vor sich. ‚Wo bin ich? Ach stimmt ja Vegeta hat er geschafft mich in die Röhre zu schieben. Hätte nicht gedacht hier auch mal drin zu stecken.' Langsam kam auch ihr Sehvermögen wieder. Schemenhaft sah sie Umrisse, konnte sie aber nicht einordnen. Und dieser jemand hielt sie auch noch fest. Sie strampelte doch er lies nicht los. Bulma bekam Angst und wehrte sich so heftig, dass ihr die Sauerstoffmaske vom Mund fiel. Der Andere öffnete seine Augen, und entfernte seine Maske. Jetzt konnte sie ihren Vegeta erkennen und wurde wieder ruhiger. Doch sie bekam immer noch keine Luft. Vegeta kam näher, und küsste sie. Das reichte den Beiden. Vegeta schwebte während des Kusses nach oben und beide verließen das heilende Wasser.  
Noch immer umarmten sich beide, doch Bulma fröstelte es immer noch etwas und sie nieste ganz leise. „Na, na, wer wird denn hier krank werden?" Vegeta lächelte sie an. Bulma fing an zu zittern und Vegeta rubbelte ihr über die Oberarme. „Komm schon, wir machen uns trocken und ziehen uns schnell was an." Bulma nickte nur und Vegeta schnappte sich zwei Handtücher. Eines schlang er Bulma um den Körper, mit dem anderen frottierte er sich selbst trocken. Noch einmal verschwand er und lies Bulma allein, die sich in der Zwischenzeit selbst wieder Trocken und warm rubbelte. Er kam zurück im Kampfanzug und mit einem Stapel Sachen aus Bulma's Kleiderschrank. Sie wühlte darin herum, zog sch dann ein Spitzenhöschen und den passenden BH an. Dann blicke sie Vegeta recht verführerisch an und streichelte die eine Stelle zischen seinen Beinen, die aufgrund des engen Anzugs und ihrer Berührung etwas dicker wurde. Vegeta lies die Klamotten fallen und griff nach ihrer Hand. „Nicht jetzt. Ich weiß, dass ich gebraucht werde. Nachher Schatz. Ich nehm mir den Rest des Abends nichts weiter vor." Bulma lies es gut sein und schnappte sich aus ihren Sachen, Ober und Unterteil eines Trainingsanzugs und schlüpfte hinein. „Vegeta, was war das vorhin? Du hattest so eine Seltsame rote Aura um dich?" „Oh, das. Das hab ich mal vor einer Weile entwickelt. Das ist einfach nur ein Schutz vor Kälte. Ich hab den Behälter mit dem flüssigen Sauerstoff gesehen und erinnerte mich an das was du mir erklärt hast. Dann hab ich den Behälter genommen und das Zeug ist, wie geplant, über ihm runtergekommen. Ich hatte alles im Griff." „Aber mit mir war es echt knapp." Gespielt beleidigt blickte sie ihn an. „Hey, hey. Wir leben und Freezer ist auf Eis. Also, was willst du noch." „Schon gut." „Ich muss jetzt los. Wie schon gesagt, die anderen brauchen mich. Kuririn geht es nicht gerade gut, und auch Goku pfeift bald aus dem letzten Loch." „Eine Frage hab ich noch an dich, da mich die Aktion im Labor etwas beunruhigt hat. Liebst du mich noch?" „Das weißt du doch." „Aber ich möchte, dass du mir es sagst." „Lass es mich mal anders ausdrücken. Immer wenn ich am morgen neben dir erwache, immer wenn ich deine Stimme höre, immer wenn sich unsere Lippen beim Kuss berühren, dann glaube ich dass der Himmel einen Engel vermissen muss." Vegeta gab ihr noch einen innigen Kuss und verschwand. Bulma lies ihre Arme sinken und flüsterte: „Danke, das hast du schön gesagt. Und viel Glück."

Dark 17 hatte den Verlust seiner halbe Waffe sehr schnell verkraftet. Gohan machte eine Finte nach oben und schlug nach unten. Doch 17 war zu schnell und wehrte dennoch ab. Die Fabrikhalle wurde hell erleuchtet als die beiden Schwerter sich trafen. Dark schickte eine Druckwelle gegen Trunks, der auch angreifen wollte und hielt ihn so auf Distance. Gohan war schwer in Bedrängnis, denn obwohl er einen hohen Saiyajin-Level hatte und dadurch recht schnell war, konnte Dark ihn unter Druck setzten. Gohan wich zurück. Trunks kam über eine der Maschinen geflogen und ging dazwischen. Die leuchtenden Klingen flogen nur so durch die Luft und bildeten wieder nur farbige Flächen. Dark schlug von oben zu, Trunks parierte und schwang herum. Dark wehrte ab und drückte Trunks zurück. Gohan schoss von hinten vor und übernahm wieder. Sein grünes Schwert sauste durch die Luft und prallte wiederum auf das Rote von Dark. Gohan drehte sich flink herum. Zu überraschend für seinen Gegner, denn er erwischte wieder seinen Helm, der nun zum großen Teil zerstört war. Dark riss ihn herunter und schleuderte den Überrest Gohan entgegen. Dieser wischte mit der Hand durch die Luft und das Teil flog an eine Wand. Sofort griff er wieder an und schlug auf die Seite. Noch in der Drehung versuchte er einen Beinfeger, doch 17 sprang nach hinten weg und stützte sich auf seine Hände. Gohan flitzt hinterher, wurde aber von Dark erwischt, der sich abgestoßen hatte und ihn mit beiden Beinen an der Brust erwischte. Unsanft schlug er in einer Mauer ein.  
Dark wollte ihm folgen, doch wiederum stellte sich Trunks ihm entgegen. Er machte mächtig druck, und drängte Dark zurück. Wieder prallten die Schwerter aufeinander und wieder tauchte der Blitz die Lagerhalle in ein gleißendes Licht. Trunks Schwert flog von der Seite zu 17. Diese lenkte die Klingen nach oben und drückte Trunks nach hinten. Dark hob seinen Arm und eine Druckwelle erfasste seinen Gegner. Doch diesmal war Trunks darauf vorbereitet. Er rückte zwar ein Stück zurück, hob aber seine Hand und hielt dagegen. Ein Kräfteduell zwischen den Beiden entbrannte.  
Auch Gohan hatte sich auch wieder aufgerafft, stellte sich neben Trunks und lies Dark auch seine Kräfte spüren. Von allen Seiten flogen Teile der zerstörten Presse auf die Kämpfenden zu. Die Brocken flogen an ihnen vorbei und umkreisten sie. Immer wieder zuckte mal ein Teil an die Kontrahenten heran, doch diese reagierten sofort und das Stück flog wieder zurück in die Reihe. Trunks nickte Gohan zu. Dieser verstand sofort und griff Dark 17 an. Er zündete wieder seine Klinge, drehte sich in der Luft herum und hieb von oben auf 17 ein. Dieser wehrte noch ab, wurde aber gleichzeitig von Trunks mit den Teilen der Presse attackiert.  
Immer wieder trafen die Teile, welche er nicht mehr abwehren konnte, seinen Körper. Langsam riss seine Kleidung herunter und nur noch seine Panzerung war zu sehen. Diese hielt jedoch die Trümmer vollständig ab. Anders verhielt es sich da mit seinem Kopf, der nun nicht mehr vom Helm geschützt wurde. Fetzen seiner künstlich aufgebrachten Haut rissen herunter und gaben eine silbern glänzende Oberfläche frei. Wieder streifte ein Teil das Kinn von 17 und riss einen größeren Teil der Haut herunter. Endlich schaffte er es sich für einen kurzen Moment, Gohan vom Hals zu halten. Er trat die Flucht nach vorn an und attackierte Trunks. Dieser hatte noch mit den Trümmern zu tun, die nun augenblicklich zu Boden fielen. Ein kräftiger Schlag traf ihn an der Nase und Trunks wirbelte in der Luft herum, bevor er benommen liegen blieb. Dark konnte jedoch nicht nachsetzen, weil Gohan schon wieder im Angriff war. Er hieb auf seinen Rücken. Im letzten Moment fuhr Dark herum und wehrte ab. Da Gohan die zerrissen Fratze noch nicht bewusst gesehen hatte schreckte er zurück. Dark grinste ihn nun an. Er wischte sich das Blut von den freiliegenden Gesichtsteilen. Rot blitzten seine Augen auf und er schoss wieder auf seinen Gegner zu.  
Gohan war jetzt auf sich allein gestellt, denn Trunks machte noch keine Anstalten wieder zu sich zu kommen. Laser schossen aus den Augen von Dark. Instinktiv zog Gohan sein Schwert nach oben und die Strahlen prallten ab. Die Laser trafen das zerrissene Gesicht von Dark. Er schrie auf, denn Haut und Haare waren am Brennen. Dark hielt sich sein Gesicht und sank auf die Knie. Gohan betrachtete sich das Geschehen mit dem gebührenden Abstand. Immer weiter sackte Dark 17 zusammen. Langsam hörte sein Schädel auf zu brennen und die silberne Oberfläche glänzte Gohan entgegen. 17 brach zusammen.  
Sollte es das gewesen sein? Vorsichtig näherte sich Gohan seinem Gegner. Dark riss seinen Kopf nach vorne und feuerte wieder seine Laser ab. Gohan schreckte zurück und wich den Strahlen aus. Wieder und wieder schoss Dark diese grellen Blitze ab. Gohan konnte nur ausweichen, an abblocken war nicht zu denken.  
„Trunks könntest du vielleicht mal wieder zu dir kommen!" brüllte Gohan durch die Fabrikhalle während er weiterhin den Lasern auswich. Doch Trunks rührte sich noch immer nicht. Gohan stieß sich von einer Wand ab und flog auf seinen Gegner zu. Er wehrte mit seinem grünen Schwert ab und kam 17 immer näher. Dieser zündete nun auch seine Klinge und wehrte den kommenden Angriff ab. Die Schwerter flogen nur so durch die Luft. Auch schoss Dark mit seinen Lasern nach Gohan, doch diese flogen entweder an ihm vorbei oder er wehrte sie ab. Der Kampf verlagerte sich von einer Ecke der Halle in die Andere. Gohan schoss wieder herum und erwischte 17 an seinem Brustpanzer. Er zog eine Furche quer darüber. Das Metall glühte noch einen kurzen Moment nach, doch 17 störte das wenig. Gohan trat kurz zurück und stupste dabei Trunks an. Diese verzog sein Gesicht und regte sich endlich wieder. Doch darum konnte sich Gohan nicht kümmern, denn Dark legte noch etwas Geschwindigkeit zu. Immer öfter blitzte es in der Halle, da die Schwerter immer schneller aufeinander trafen.  
Trunks blinzelte, denn die hellen Blitze brannten in seinen Augen. Er fühlte mit seiner Hand auf dem Boden herum. Seine Hand ertastete einen silbernen kühlen Gegenstand. Er griff zu. Als er sich umblickte sah er den Kampf ganz genau. Und er sah auch, dass Gohan nicht viele Chancen hatte, da 17 immer noch das Tempo anzog. Trunks richtete sich langsam auf stellte sich nun wieder aufrecht hin. Gohan wehrte nur noch ab, aber Dark gewann nun endgültig die Oberhand. Trunks zündete seine Klinge, lies seine Aura erstrahlen und flog auf die beiden Kontrahenten zu. Doch zu spät, Dark 17 hatte es geschafft. Seine Klinge durchtrennte Gohan's rechten Unterarm. Sein Arm fiel nach unten und das Schwert schaltete sich aus. 17 holte zum vernichtenden Schlag aus. Gohan hatten alle Kräfte verlassen. Seine Haare waren wieder schwarz und er verlor dass Bewusstsein. Rot blitzte seine Klinge durch Luft und sauste auf Gohan nieder.  
Im letzten Moment ging Trunks dazwischen. Er hielt seine blaue Klinge hin und drückte Dark mit einer gewaltigen Druckwelle seiner Energie an die nächste Wand. Trunks Gesichtsausdruck war steinhart und regte sich nicht im Geringsten. Golden strahlte seine Aura um ihn herum, diesmal gab es keine Gnade mehr. Er hob seine linke Hand und der Schaft von Gohan's Schwert flog in seine Hand. Noch bevor es seine Hand erreichte zündete die Klinge. Langsam schritt er auf seinen Gegner zu, der sich recht schnell aus der Wand befreit hatte. Um Trunks herum flogen die Maschinen auseinander und Teile flogen auf Dark zu.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Pan einen Bildschirm aufgebaut und Piccolo einige Sensoren angeheftet. Goku feuerte was das Zeug hielt, doch Diablo kam ihm immer näher. Seine Pranke flog durch die Luft und erwischte Goku hart am Kopf. Dieser flog quer über den Kampfplatz und bremste erst kurz vor einem Berg ab. Diablo drehte sich um und lief auf Pan zu, die sich noch immer um Piccolo kümmerte. Goten lief auf sie zu und versuchte sie zu warnen. Doch Pan blieb. Diablo hieb auf sie herab. Pan drückte wieder an ihrem Handgelenk herum und der Hieb prallte wieder auf die Barriere.  
Pan winkte Goten heran. Zögerlich kam er näher. „Beeil dich, ewig kann ich das Kraftfeld auch nicht aufrechterhalten. " Goten zuckte nur kurz nach vorne und befand sich neben Pan. „Was ist los?" „Es geht um Piccolo." „Was ist nur mit ihm los? Warum hat er so einen Hass auf uns." „Die Erklärung ist einfach. Guck mal da drauf." Pan wies auf den Monitor des angeschlossenen Gerätes. Darauf waren verschiedene Linien zu sehen, eine Blaue, die etwas weiter unten verlief und sich kaum rührte, eine Grüne etwas weiter oben, die immer wieder ausschlug und eine Rote, die wild umher zuckte und ziemlich weit oben verlief. „Was ist das?" „Das mein Lieber, sind die Linien der Persönlichkeiten, die in Piccolo sind. Die Blaue da das müsste die von Nehl sein, der ist nicht wirklich aktiv, sondern gibt nur seine Kraft an Piccolo weiter. Die Grüne ist Piccolo selber. Sein ganzes Wesen, seine Stärke. Die Rote hier ist es die ihn beherrscht." Pan drückte weiter auf ihrem Gerät herum und die rote Linie wurde stärker hervorgehoben.  
Diablo drückte weiter auf Pan's Kraftfeld ein. Je länger er drauf hielt, desto weiter drückten sich seine Krallen nach innen. Besorgt blickte Pan von ihrem Gerät hoch. Diablo grinste sie an, doch in dem Moment schoss ein roter Blitz durch die Luft und hielt Diablo von seinem Tun ab. Goku zwinkerte Pan zu, die erleichtert aufatmete. Er schwebte über ihr seine schwarzen Haare bewegten sich im Wind, seine Brust war mit einem rotbraunem Fell bedeckt. Weit flog Diablo nicht. Er rutschte auf dem Boden entlang und kann schon nach wenigen Metern zum stehen. Goku schnellte wieder nach vorn und schlug auf Diablo ein. Dieser wehrte ab und schlug zurück. Wieder flog Goku ein Stück über den Platz, kam aber als bald zum halten.  
„Was macht Opa da? Er soll ihn fertig machen und nicht rumalbern." fragte Aika und Kuririn versuchte ihr zu erklären, dass Diablo wohl doch stärker sei als man dachte. Unverständlich schüttelte sie ihren Kopf.  
„Dachte ich es mir doch." rief Pan und zeigte auf den Schirm. Goten blickte nur darauf. „Was?" „Diablo hat sich Piccolo's Fähigkeit der Fusion zu nutze gemacht. Er hat einfach ein Teil seiner Selbst mit Piccolo fusionieren lassen." „Und der beherrscht ihn jetzt?" „Genau so sieht's aus. Und der ist auch für die unglaubliche Kraft verantwortlich." „Kannst du die beiden trennen?" „Weiß ich noch nicht genau. Aber wenn, dann brauche ich dich um die diabolische Hälfte zu vernichten." Goten nickt kurz und Pan tippe auf ihrem Apparat herum.  
Goku war wieder im Anflug auf Diablo, der ihn in schon in der Luft abfing aber nicht zu fassen bekam. Goku flog um ihn herum und trat zu. Doch der Körper von Diablo löste sich in Rauch auf und kam hinter ihm wieder zum Vorschein. Diablo schlug mit seiner Pranke von oben zu und erwischte Goku. Dieser prallte auf den Boden und versuchte sich gleich wieder aufzurichten. Doch Diablo hieb mit der Faust auf ihn ein. Kurz bevor er den Boden traf blitzte es unter seiner Faust. Diablo hob seine Hand an und Goku war verschwunden. Nur der riesige Abdruck seiner Faust blieb im Boden zurück.  
„Kakarott, alles in Ordnung?" „Ja dank dir. Ich glaube sonst währ ich jetzt ne Flunder." „Was alberst du hier eigentlich rum? So schwer kann der doch nicht sein?" „Du kannst dich ja gern mal versuchen, wenn du meinst, dass es so einfach ist. Aber ich warne dich vor ihm. Der hat mich ganz schön schwer getroffen und das nur mit einem Schlag." Vegeta richtete sich auf. Er sah ein bisschen aus wie Goku. Er hatte auch ein braunes Fell über seinem durchtrainierten Oberkörper. Seine Haare waren auch schwarz, aber sie standen anders. Er sah eben mehr wie er selbst aus. Vegeta strich sich über sein Fell. Er lies seine Finger knacken und stürmte auf Diablo zu.  
„Was ist schaffst du es nun?" Goten lief ungeduldig hinter Pan umher. „Nun wart's doch mal ab. Ich hab's gleich." Pan drückte wieder auf ihren Gerät herum, kratze sich am Kopf und machte ein besorgtes Gesicht. Goten lief weiter unruhig hin und her. Er drehte sich herum und plötzlich stand Aika vor ihm. „Kannst du mal ruhig bleiben? Du machst mich ganz nervös." Er beugte sich zu seiner Tochter hinunter. „Ja schon, aber das ist eben nicht irgend wer. Das ist Piccolo. Und ich will nicht, dass er so bleibt wie er ist." Ungläubig blickte sie ihn an. „Ich hab's?" rief Pan. Goten fuhr herum. „Was? Wie?" „Ich hab die Lösung. Elektroschocks." „Ich muss das nicht verstehen, also leg einfach los." Pan schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und drückte auf ihr Gerät. Blau zuckten die Blitze über den leblosen Körper von Piccolo.  
Vegeta rutschte über den Boden des Kampfplatzes und hielt seine Schulter. „Scheiße, der ist ja verdammt stark." brüllte er. „Ach nee. Was hab ich dir gesagt?" schrie Goku zurück. Vegeta's Aura strahlte wieder hell und rot auf. Er stürzte wieder auf Diablo zu. Doch dieser wischte nur durch die Luft und traf Vegeta, der hart neben Goku zu liegen kam. „Vegeta?" „Was ist Kakarott." „Ich hab eine Idee. Wir sollten fusionieren." „Na Klasse, denkst du ernsthaft, dass er uns so viel Zeit gibt?" „Er wird schon müssen." grinste Goku. Ungläubig blickte Vegeta zu seinem Freund hinüber. Goku richtete sich auf. „Aika, kannst du mal kommen?" Aika wollte schon loslaufen, doch Goten hielt sie zurück. „Vater, das kannst du nicht. Sie ist noch zu klein." „Vertrau mir, bitte." Goku blickte seinen Sohn durchdringend an. Er lies seine Tochter los. Aika lief zu den beiden hinüber. „Was ist?" Goku kniete sich vor seine Enkelin. „Du sollst mal Diablo ablenken, damit wir fusionieren können." „Und wie stellst du dir das vor? Ihr habt Beide voll zu tun mit ihm und ich bin ein ganzes Ende schwächer." „Das glaubst auch nur du. Sie genau zu." Goku wies sie an, stehen zu bleiben und zu warten. Er richtete sich auf und ging zu Vegeta, welcher nun auch versuchte nach oben zu kommen. Diablo näherte sich. Goku schoss ihm ein Kame-Hame-Ha entgegen, was ihn wieder ein wenig auf Distance hielt. „Vegeta lausche mal her. Kannst du noch einen künstlichen Mond erzeugen?" „Klar doch. Aber das nützt uns nichts mehr. Wir sind am Ende der Fahnenstange." „Klar. Wir schon, aber Aika nicht." „Du willst doch nicht, dass sie zum Affen wird. Sie kann sich sicher nicht kontrollieren." „Ich glaube, dass Risiko müssen wir eingehen." Goku wandte sich nun an Aika. „Los, verwandle dich wieder in einen Supersaiyajin." „Aber ich..." „Mach schon. Wir haben doch keine Zeit." Aika zuckte mit den Schultern, während Goten wieder einen Dämonenblitz auf Diablo abfeuerte. Aika wusste zwar nicht genau was passieren sollte, aber sie konzentrierte dennoch ihre Kräfte. Ihre Haare wurden wieder länger, bis zu den Knien und färbten sich blond.  
„Goten, komm her, ich hab's gleich." Piccolo schwebte über der Stelle, wo er vorhin noch lag. Immer wieder schickte Pan Stromstösse durch seinen Körper. Piccolo schrie auf und warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken. Eine hässliche Fratze blieb schemenhaft stehen. Pan verstärkte die Energie und Piccolo sackte in sich zusammen. Ein Teil blieb aber stehen. Die hässliche Fratze, ein rot gepanzerter Körper von dem aus verschiedenen Öffnungen Blut tropfte. Das Wesen wurde fest und griff sofort Pan an. Er hielt sie in seinen Klauen und drückte ihren Hals zu. Goten kam von hinten und erwischte dieses Wesen direkt in seinen Kniekehlen. Dieser sackte zusammen und lies Pan los. Er fuhr herum und versuchte nach Goten zu schlagen. Vergebens, denn Goten war schon längst hinter ihm und verpasste ihm einen kräftigen Tritt in seinen Rücken. Die Kreatur flog nach vorne. Er drehte sich herum. Das letzte was er sah waren Zwei Energiebälle. Goten klatschte mit Pan ab. „Geschafft. Und ich hoffe Piccolo schafft es auch noch." „Ich denke, dass er noch eine Weile braucht um wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, aber er ist wieder er selbst." Pan wies auf ihren Monitor, auf dem nur noch die Blaue und die grüne Linie zu sehen war.  
Aika's Aura glühte. „Ich bin dann so weit, mehr geht nicht." „Alles Klar." Goku wandte sich an Vegeta und schoss noch einmal ein Kame-Hame-Ha ab, um Diablo weiter auf Distance zu halten. Vegeta schloss seine Hände und konzentrierte sich stark. Es glühte zwischen seinen Händen. Er öffnete sie wieder und eine weiße, grell leuchtende Kugel kam zum Vorschein. Schnell wuchs sie auf eine beachtliche Größe an. Jetzt lies Vegeta sie in den Himmel aufsteigen und Aika hatte plötzlich ein ganz merkwürdiges Gefühl in sich.


	36. Das Ende naht

* * *

**Kapitel 35 – Das Ende naht**

Trunks lies einige Trümmer auf Dark 17 los, die dieser aber zur Seite wischte. Langsam kam er näher. Sein blaues Schwert hielt er vor seinem Gesicht, das Grüne von Gohan hielt er verkehrt herum in seiner linken Hand. Dark versuchte zwar ihn mit seiner Kraft zurück zu halten, aber Trunks kam unaufhörlich näher. Immer noch barsten um ihn herum die Maschinen auseinander.  
Dark stieß sich von der Wand ab und schoss auf Trunks zu. Sein Schwert durchtrennte noch ein Trümmerteil, bevor es auf das Blaue von Trunks traf. Dieser fuhr herum und lies sein grünes Schwert aufblitzen. Im letzten Moment zuckte 17 noch zurück. Trunks war nun weiter auf Angriff eingestellt. Immer schneller trafen die beiden Schwerter auf das Rote von Dark. Trunks drehte nun auch das Schwert von Gohan in die richtige Richtung und hieb von oben ein. Wieder wehrte 17 ab und stieß Trunks von sich. Sein Schwert flog in seine linke Hand und er hob seine Rechte. Wieder stieß er Trunks mit seiner Energie von sich. Dieser flog auf eines der Förderbänder zu. Anscheinend hatte Trunks mit dieser Aktion gerechnet, denn er flog mit den Füssen voran und stieß sich von der Maschinenwand ab.  
Dark blickte nicht schlecht, als Trunks schneller wieder bei ihm war als er sich das dachte. Trunks hieb mit seinen beiden Schwertern von verschiedenen Seiten auf seinen Gegner ein. Geschickt wehrte 17 alle ab. Doch Trunks gab nicht auf. Er setzte nun alles ein was er hatte. In einem geschickten Manöver zwang er Dark dazu, sein Schwert auf eine Seite zu schwingen. Mit einem Tritt an seine Hand, flog 17 sein Schwert aus der Hand. Es schaltete sich aus und Trunks zog sein Blaues nach oben. Rauchend fiel es zu Boden, denn er hatte es mittig durchtrennt. Dark rückte ein paar Schritte zurück. Auf Trunks Gesicht machte sich ein Grinsen breit. Dark hielt wieder seine linke Hand nach vorne. „Hey, du willst doch nicht einen Wehrlosen angreifen? Ist das nicht gegen deine Ehre." „Das ist mehr das Gebiet von meinem Vater. Da beteilige ich mich heute mal nicht dran." Immer noch grinste er seinen Gegner an und hieb ihm den vorgestreckten Arm ab. „Das ist für Gohan." Kurz bewegte sich noch der abgetrennte Arm, bevor er regungslos liegen blieb.  
Doch auch Dark hatte noch nicht alle Register gezogen. Zunächst riss er mit einem ultraschnellen Beinfeger seinen Gegner von den Beinen. Danach trat er ihm Gohan's Schwert aus der Hand und hüpfte in Sicherheit. Trunks sprang wieder auf die Beine. Grün blitzte die Klinge durch die Luft. Trunks wehrte ab und zog nochmals das Tempo an. Ihre Schwerter trafen sich an der Seite. Es quietschte lautstark, denn keiner wollte nachgeben. Doch Trunks legte seine linke Hand an Dark's Körper. Obwohl sein metallener Kopf keine Gefühlsregung mehr zuließ, sah man ein Erschrecken im Gesicht von Dark. Ein greller Strahl zuckte aus Trunks Hand und durchschoss den Körper von Dark. Er starrte zu Trunks. Seine roten Augen flackerten und verloschen dann doch endgültig. Dark sackte auf die Knie und fiel nach vorne um. Gohan's Schwert rollte ihm aus der Hand und erlosch.  
Trunks schaltete seine Klinge ab. „Ich hoffe es ist vorbei." Sein blick fiel auf den Schaft von Gohan's Energieschwert. „Gohan!" Trunks steckte seinen Schaft an seinen Gürtel, fuhr seine Energie wieder herunter und ging rasch zu Gohan hinüber. Sein Arm lag neben ihm, der Schnitt ist glatt durch seinen Unterarm hindurch gegangen. Nur sehr wenig Blut tropfte aus der Wunde heraus. Anscheinend hatte die Klinge, die Wunde gleich verschlossen. Doch das Bild was sich Trunks bot, stimmte ihn nicht positiv. Regungslos lag sein Freund vor ihm. Blut tropfte aus seinem Mundwinkel, was zeigte, dass er innere Verletzungen haben musste. Trunks näherte sich vorsichtig.  
In seinem Gesicht zeigte sich ein lächeln ab, als er sah wie sich Gohan's Brustkorb hob und wieder senkte. Er atmete, er war also noch unter den Lebenden. Er beugte sich hinunter und hob vorsichtig den Kopf an. An Gohan's Hals konnte er einen flachen aber regelmäßigen Puls spüren. Leise flüsterte Trunks zu Gohan. „Gohan, komm zu dir." Langsam öffnete er erst das Eine und dann das andere Auge. „Trunks." Quälte er heraus. „Pscht sag nichts. Spar dir deine Kraft." Plötzlich gingen alle Lichter in der arg demolierten Halle aus.  
Trunks fuhr herum. Ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich in seinem Körper breit. Und es sollte ihn nicht betrügen. Zwei rote Lichter blitzten ihn an. Schnell riss er sein Schwert nach vorne und zündete es auch sofort. Doch die Lichter waren verschwunden. Aufmerksam blickte er ins Dunkel. „Er ist noch nicht hin. Ich hab seine Energiezelle wohl nicht ganz erwischt." flüsterte er in das Dunkel. „Doch hast du. Aber es geht nichts über Notstrom." Trunks zog mit dem Schwert in die Richtung aus der die Stimme kam. Doch er hieb ins Leere. Es war besser mit seiner Aura den Raum auszuleuchten. Also konzentrierte er seine Kräfte. Seine Goldene Aura leuchtete die nähere Umgebung aus. Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus sah er eine glänzende Oberfläche.  
Ein Bein von 17 trat in die Seite von Trunks. Es knackste laut und vernehmlich. Trunks hielt sich seine Seite und ging auf die Knie. Dark raste schnell hinter ihn und trat ihm in seinen Rücken. Trunks sackte nach vorn und rutschte noch ein Stück über den Boden der Fabrikhalle. 17 hob seinen Arm und der Schaft von Gohan's Schwert blinkte. Grün schoss die Klinge hervor und Dark schlug zu. Trunks rollte sich zur Seite weg. Jedoch auf die Seite mit den gebrochenen Rippen. Voll Schmerzen verzog er sein Gesicht. Dark schwang das Schwert herum und ging weiter auf Trunks los. Im letzten Moment zog er sein Schwert nach vorn und hielt gegen. Doch Trunks war noch am Boden und Dark trat mit seinem Fuß zu. Er erwischte die Kniescheibe seines Gegners. Wieder schrie er auf, denn der Schmerz war fast unerträglich. Dark stach von oben auf Trunks ein. Wieder konnte er die Klinge umlenken. Dark stach in den Boden neben ihm. Mit einem Sprung beförderte er sich wieder auf die Beine. Etwas wacklig stand er in der Luft, glich dies aber mit Schweben aus. Flink hatte Dark das grüne Schwert aus dem Stein gezogen und schwang es wieder zu Trunks.  
Doch diesmal war er darauf vorbereitet. Er wehrte ab und drehte sich schnell herum. Dark hatte nicht damit gerechnet. Trunks Schwert trennte Dark 17 den Kopf von seinem Hals. Der Körper fiel nach vorne um. Der Kopf rollte Trunks zu Füßen. Er schaltete sein Schwert ab und hob den Kopf auf. Die Augen glühten noch immer schwach. Trunks streckte den Arm mir dem Schädel nach vorne aus. „Sein oder nicht Sein." Er warf den Schädel hoch. „Nicht Sein, wetten." Ein Energieball schoss aus seinen Händen und traf auf den metallenen Kopf. Dieser zerplatze augenblicklich zu Staub. Nur um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen tat er dasselbe mit dem restlichen Körper.  
Trunks griff das Schwert von Gohan und schwebte zu ihm hinüber. „Ich glaube das hier ist deins. Du solltest mal besser drauf aufpassen." Er lächelte ihn an, doch Gohan bekam all das nicht mehr mit. Behutsam hob er ihn auf und trug ihn nach draußen.

Aika machte grundlegende Veränderungen durch. Ihre Haare blieben Blond, jedoch kamen sei an allen Stellen des Körpers zum Vorschein. Diablo hielt inne und betrachtete sich dieses Schauspiel. Aika wuchs auf einmal. Ihre Hände, ihre Arme, ihr ganzer Körper nahm bedrohliche Ausmaße an. Ihre Klamotten platzten auseinander und die Fetzten segelten zu Boden. Aika wuchs immer noch. Diablo war schon beeindruckend, aber sie überragte ihn schon um einiges, wurde aber immer noch größer. Der Kiefer in ihrem Gesicht prägte sich stärker aus und auch die Wülste über den Augen wurden dicker. Als sie fast 20 Meter erreicht hatte war es vorbei. Vor ihnen stand ein riesiger Gorilla mir goldenem Fell.  
Sie legte los. Zuerst trat sie auf einen Steinhaufen und die Klötzer flogen nur so durch die Gegend. Dann griff sie mit einer unglaublichen Härte Diablo an. Immer wieder hämmerte sie auf ihre Brust und schrie dazu. Diablo konnte ihren Schlägen jedoch ausweichen, da sie zwar kraftvoll aber auch langsam waren. Dass sie ihn nicht erwischte erzürnte sie immer mehr. Aika öffnete ihr Maul und schoss einen gewaltigen Energiestrahl auf Diablo zu.  
Diablo hielt sich seine Arme vor sein Gesicht. Der Strahl traf ihn, aber als sich der Staub gelegt hatte, stand er noch immer ohne einen Kratzer da. Doch Aika schlug weiter um sich und traf dabei auch einige Male ihren Gegner. Diablo juckte es nicht einmal. Anscheinend war diese Entwicklung nicht zu ihrer Zufriedenheit, denn jetzt schlug sie Wahllos um sich. Der gewaltige Energiestrahl, den sie aus ihrem Maul verschoss, brachte auch noch die letzten der noch stehenden Häuser zum Einsturz. Auch die Fabrikhalle brach zusammen. Ein silberner Schweif zog sich durch die Luft und man konnte Trunks an seinen lila Haaren erkennen, wie er mit Gohan auf die Gruppe zuflog.  
„Aika was machst du da?" schrie Goten und ging einige Schritte auf sie zu. Mit einem bösen Blick drehte sie sich um und ging nun auf ihren Vater los. Goten sprang doch lieber zurück und Aika erwischte Pan mit einem kräftigen Schwinger. Diese konnte nur noch ihre Arme hochreißen und wurde schwer erwischt. Pan rollte nach hinten und blieb liegen. Aika stapfte weiter auf Goten zu und schlug und trampelte weiter um sich. Goten wich aus und rutschte auf dem Boden durch ihre Beine hindurch. „Aika ich bin es doch dein Vater!" Aika brüllte und schlug knapp neben ihn in den Boden. Ein gewaltiger Abdruck blieb zurück.  
Gerade als dies geschah, berührten sich die Fingerspitzen von Vegeta und Goku. Ein gleißendes, grelles Licht ging von den Beiden aus. Es dauerte einige Sekunden bis aus den beiden Kämpfern ein einziger geworden war. Hell und Golden strahlte die Aura die diesen Kämpfer umgab. Plötzlich fing er noch einmal an zu schreien und verwandelte sich weiter. Rot blitzten seine zerzausten Haare auf, die in alle Richtungen vom Kopf weg standen. Goten bekam gerade einen Stüber von Aika ab, was ihn zu Boden brachte. Diablo freute sich über diese Entwicklung. Darüber vergaß er, dass Aika sich ja um ihn kümmern sollte. Darum sah er nur aus dem Augenwinkel heraus, wie einer dieser gewaltigen Strahlen auf ihn zuschoss. Der Strahl traf ihn hart, und er rutschte über den Boden bis er liegen blieb.  
Die Fusion aus Vegeta und Goku verschwand, nur um einen Augenblick später hinter Aika aufzutauchen. Er griff ihren linken Arm und drehte ihn auf ihren Rücken. Aika brüllte wieder auf und versuchte nach hinten zu schlagen. Doch sie traf nicht. Stattdessen griff der Fusionierte zu und fixierte nun auch ihren anderen Arm hinter ihrem Rücken. „Ja Gogeta, halt sie mal kurz fest." Goten raffte sich wieder auf und flog an ihr hoch. „Aika hörst du mich? Ich bin es dein Vater." Sie öffnete ihr Maul und einer dieser gewaltigen Strahlen schoss an Goten vorbei. Er konnte gerade noch mal in Sicherheit schweben. „Shit, Aika!" brüllte er, „Hör mir doch endlich mal zu. Ich bin dein Vater, nicht dein Gegner. Komm schon, das ist doch nicht so schwer. Du wirst uns doch noch auseinander halten können." Wieder öffnete Aika ihr Maul. „Aika! Hier ist Dad." appellierte er nochmals. Kurz hielt sie inne, dann schoss sie aber wieder einen Strahl ab. Im letzten Moment zog sich Goten wieder zurück und wich somit den Strahl wieder aus. Diablo, der sich von hinten an ihn heran machen wollte, bekam die volle Ladung ab und wurde wieder zu Boden geworfen.  
Goten sprach weiter auf das Monster ein, das seine Tochter war. „Mein Liebling, kannst du dich nicht zusammenreißen, du weißt doch selbst was auf den Spiel steht. Erinnere dich an mich. Du weißt es noch, hol diesen Gedanken hervor." Aika versuchte sich nun mehr und mehr von der Umklammerung durch Gogeta zu befreien doch dieser hielt gegen. „Aika hier spricht dein Großvater, du hast uns wieder ins Leben zurückgeholt. Willst du alles vernichten, was wir in den letzten Tagen aufgebaut haben? Deine Kraft, sie kommt nicht von ungefähr. Du musst dich jetzt zusammenreißen. Erinnere dich wer du bist." Aika konnte einen Arm befreien und zog Gogeta über ihre riesigen Schultern nach vorne. Er landete unsanft auf dem Rücken. Goten stellte sich wieder vor sie. „Überleg dir gut was du jetzt machst." Diablo hatte sich inzwischen aufgerappelt und stiefelte wider auf die Gruppe zu. Ängstlich blickte Goten von Diablo über Gogeta zu seiner Tochter hin. „Aika bitte. Tu nichts was dir leid tun könnte." Seine Angst wich aus ihm heraus und eine Träne tropfte an seiner Wange hinunter. Aika öffnete wieder ihr Maul. Man konnte sehen wie sich die Energien sammelten. Goten blickte sich nochmals um. Hinter ihm stapfte Diablo heran, vor ihm Aika. Es war hoffnungslos.  
Doch was war das? Goten konnte ein Blinzeln in ihrem rechten Auge erkennen. Aika griff sich ihren Vater und hielt Gogeta mit einem Bein unten. Diablo grinste da er sah wie diese Killermaschine auf alle anderen, nur nicht auf ihn, losging. Aika schoss den Energiestrahl heraus, direkt auf ihn zu. Diablo riss eine Arme nach oben und blockte die gesammelte Energie ab. Aika hielt die Energie und setzte ihren Vater neben Gogeta, den sie auch wieder laufen lies. Die Energie aus ihrem Maul versiegte, wurde jedoch durch einen Strahl aus ihren Händen ersetzt. Auch Gogeta und Goten setzten mit ein und Diablo hatte kräftig zu tun. Stolz blickte Goten zu seiner Tochter hinauf. Aika stellte ihr Feuer ein und auch Goten hörte auf. Gogeta lief auf Diablo zu und verwickelte ihn in einen harten Kampf.  
Goten flog wieder an seiner Tochter hinauf. „Aika? Hast du dich unter Kontrolle?" Sie öffnet ihr Maul „Ja, Paps. Ich weiß wen ich vertrauen kann und wen ich als Feind habe." Während die Beiden sich unterhielten, verlor ihr Haar mehr und mehr an goldener Farbe und auch ihre Größe lies nach. „Aika du verwandelst dich schon wieder." Goten blickte weiterhin auf seine Tochter. Immer kleiner und kompakter wurde ihr Körper, doch nur wenig von der Behaarung ging zurück. Im Gegenteil, die Mähne an ihrem Kopf wuchs noch ein wenig. Ihr Schrumpfen hörte auf. Sie war größer als sonst. Normalerweise ging sie ihrem Vater bis zu den Hüften, aber jetzt war ihr Kopf auf Schulterhöhe. Ihre Haare ließen sie noch größer wirken. Stolz betrachtete Goten seine Tochter und fing an zu lächeln. „Hey ist mir schon klar, dass dir mit dem Fell nicht kalt ist, aber währe es nicht besser was anzuziehen?" „Und was, bitteschön?" sie zeigte auf die Fetzen die überall verstreut lagen. „Stimmt ja, du hast ja alle Klamotten kaputt gemacht." „Aika, komm mal her." Wer war das? Sie blickte sich um und erkannte Piccolo, der gerade versuchte sich aufzurichten. Sie lief zu ihm hinüber und bückte sich zu ihm hinunter. Piccolo berührte sie und seine Aura flimmerte leicht auf. Als sich Aika wieder erhob, betrachtete sie sich ihre neue Kleidung. Ihre Hände waren in Gelbe Handschuhe gekleidet, die in einem roten Rand endeten. Ihr stark ausgeprägter Oberkörper war noch von ausreichend rosa Fell bedeckt, darum war er freigelegt. Ein roter Gürtel hielt eine gelbe weite Hose in Position und ermöglichte ihr größtmöglichen Spielraum. „Hey Klasse. Danke Piccolo." „Gern geschehen." röchelte er und schloss seine Augen wieder. Trunks landete direkt neben ihm. „Ich glaube hier geht es einigen Personen nicht so gut. Ich kann mich auch kaum noch oben halten. Ich... ich..." Trunks legte Gohan noch vorsichtig auf Piccolo's Brust und brach zusammen. Aika blickt zu ihrem Vater, der gerade mit Pan in seinen Armen ankam. „Sie werden es schon überleben. Sie sind nur schwer erschöpft." „Na hoffentlich, wer soll die denn alle nach Hause bringen?" „Ich denke mal der da." Er zeigte auf Gogeta, der Diablo gerade einen gewaltigen Kinnharken verpasste.  
Diablo trat wenige Schritte zurück und feuerte aus seinen Augen dicke Laserstrahlen ab. Gogeta lies sich zurück fallen und die Strahlen schossen nur knapp an seiner Brust vorbei. (Martix lässt grüßen) Gogeta brachte sich mit einem Sprung wieder auf die Beine und schoss ein gewaltiges Kame-Hame-Ha ab. Diablo fing es auf und schleuderte es zurück. Doch sein Gegner war längst verschwunden. Die Energiekugel zischte an Aika vorbei, die sich auf ihren Vater stürzte um ihn zu beschützen. Ein riesiger Krater, war das was übrig blieb, als sich der Rauch der Explosion verzogen hatte.


	37. Genkidama als Allesheiler?

* * *

**Kapitel 36 – Genkidama als Allesheiler?**

Gogeta tauchte in einiger Entfernung hinter Diablo auf und holte Schwung für einen mächtigen Angriff. Seine Handflächen glühten schon und Diablo suchte noch die Gegend nach ihm ab. Er drehte sich herum und erblickte seinen Gegner. Dieser feuerte in schneller Folge Energiekugeln ab, die in verschiedenen Linien auf seinen Gegner hernieder prasselten. Diablo brüllte, denn die Energie war gigantisch. Irgendwie konnte sich Diablo jedoch befreien und seine Pranke traf Gogeta. Dieser schoss auf den Boden zu. Kurz bevor er aufschlug, drehte er sich und landete auf allen Vieren, nur um gleich wieder zu verschwinden.  
Diablo suchte nun wieder nach ihm. Als er sich herum drehte hatte er ihn wieder vor sich. Nur diesmal direkt vor seinem Gesicht. Gogeta zog sein rechtes Bein nach oben, direkt an sein Kinn. Diablo's Kopf flog nach hinten. Gogeta setzte nach und schoss mit seinen Knien in den Bauch seines Gegners. Diablo hielt sich seinen Bauch und Gogeta schoss einen stark gebündelten Energiestrahl los. Dieser stach Diablo durch seine linke Seite und ein Teil seiner Hülle riss ab. Rot tropfte Blut aus der klaffenden Wunde. „Whaa!" Diablo brüllte auf. Doch Gogeta machte weiter. Immer mehr Wunden waren nun zu erkennen und Diablo's Haut war nur noch eine blutige rote Substanz. Gogeta flog wieder in einigem Abstand hinter seinen Gegner. „Final Flash!" Eine gewaltige Menge Energie traf Diablo in seinen Rücken. Er war eingehüllt in einen weißen Ball.  
Langsam ebbte die Energie ab und der Staub wehte hinfort. Ein gigantischer Riss zog sich über den Rücken von Diablo. Ein Teil seines Inneren quoll hervor und Blut tropfte heraus. Diablo hockte da und stütze sich auf dem Boden ab. Bedächtig drehte er seinen Kopf zu Gogeta, stützte sich auf seinen Knien ab und richtete sich auf. „Krass. So weit musste ich beim letzten Mal nicht gehen. Jetzt bin ich echt Sauer." Sein Rücken brach weiter auf. An verschiedenen Stellen seines Körpers bröckelte seine Haut herunter. Immer weiter zersetzte sich sein Körper. Diablo griff an seinen Hinterkopf. Seine Klauen trieb er tief in die Kopfhaut und brach ihn auf. Die Hälften seines Schädels warf er beiseite. Was da zum Vorschein kam, war grauenhaft. Ein lang gezogenes, reptilienartiges Maul, die Zähne standen hervor und schienen zu grinsen, lange Hörner ragten nach hinten. Weitere Spitzen schossen blutend aus seinem Hals, der sich um einiges verlängerte. Von seinem Rücken rann Blut in Strömen. Zwei gigantische Schwingen schossen nach draußen und breiteten sich aus. Die Brust und sein Bauch platzten auf und ein schuppiger, kräftiger Panzer entstand. Aus seinen Unterarmen drangen weitere Stachel hervor, seine Haut platzte auf und färbte sich ebenfalls rot. Seine Klauen veränderten sich. Die beiden mittleren Finger verlängerten sich während die Äußeren gleich lang blieben. Der Panzer zog sich über den gesamten Körper, auch über die Beine. Die Knie wurden von weiteren Dornen verdeckt. Seine Füße ähnelten eher einem Saurier. Sein gesamter Körper tropfte vom Blut von King Cold, dessen Hülle er nun abgelegt hatte.  
Gogeta trat einige Schritte zurück. Diablo richtete sich nun zu voller Größe auf. Seine Schwingen breitete er aus und brüllte so laut und markerschütternd, dass es auch der letzte Mensch auf Erden gehört haben musste. Pan erwachte von dem Treffer, den ihr Aika verpasst hatte. Sie rückte sich ihre gebrochene Nase zurecht, aus der nun auch Blut tropfte und krauchte zu den Anderen hinüber. Gogeta hatte seine anfängliche Zurückhaltung sein lassen und schleuderte Diablo ein Kame-Hame-Ha entgegen. Diablo wischte es beiseite als währe es eine Fliege und schnappte nach seinem Gegner. Doch dafür was er dann doch nicht schnell genug. Gogeta tauchte direkt vor ihm auf und schlug mit aller Kraft auf die Brust. Diablo griff zu und hatte ihn nun doch erwischt, der Schlag hatte ihm scheinbar nichts ausgemacht. Gogeta wurde in den Boden gehämmert und Diablo trat mit seinen riesigen Krallen auf ihn drauf. Gogeta war nun auf dem Boden fixiert und konnte nicht mehr weg. Sein Gegner blickte zu ihm hinab und sein Gesicht spiegelte das Grauen wieder. Seine Augen glühten und aus seinem Maul schoss ein Feuerstrahl auf Gogeta nieder.  
Die Flammen kamen immer näher und Gogeta hielt die Hände vor sein Gesicht. „Teleportier dich doch!" brüllte Goten, der das nicht mit ansehen wollte. Die Flammen trafen auf die Stelle wo Gogeta lag. Die Hitze selbst machte Diablo nichts aus. Als sich die Flammen verzogen hatten, war Gogeta verschwunden und stand stattdessen neben Aika.  
„Hey Kleines, die halbe Stunde ist gleich um, du musst mir einen Gefallen tun." „Wie kann ich dir helfen?" „Beschäftige ihn, ich bau eine Genkidama, und dann wollen wir mal sehen was von ihm übrig bleibt." Aika nickte und wollte gleich auf Diablo losstürzen. Doch ihr Vater hielt sie zurück. „Ich glaube du drehst jetzt völlig ab. Ihr schafft es zu zweit nicht ihn unter Kontrolle zu halten, geschweige denn zu besiegen. Und nun soll Aika alles allein machen? Ich glaub du hast zu viel vor die Birne bekommen." „Sie soll ihn ja nicht fertig machen, ablenken reicht schon. Sie ist schnell, oder willst du es selbst machen?" „Wenn es sein muss." Diablo näherte sich und schlug mit seinem Schwanz auf den Boden, so dass der Staub aufwirbelte. „Könnt ihr euch mal noch einigen? Mir ist es egal, kommt ruhig alle." Diablo feuerte einen explosiven Strahl auf die Drei ab. Es krachte gewaltig und Aika stürzte sich auf Diablo, so wie sie sollte. Viel ausrichten konnte sie nicht, aber Diablo schlug ständig daneben. Goten versuchte sein Bestes, indem er immer wieder einen Energieball nach dem Anderen abfeuerte, die Diablo aber nicht mal kratzten. Gogeta schwebte in einiger Entfernung und hob seine Hände in den Himmel. Seine Kraft floss von seinem Körper über die Arme über seinen Kopf. Dort bildete sich alsbald eine gewaltige Energiekugel.  
Aika flitzte vor Diablo hin und her. Einen Schlag konnte sie nicht landen, aber ihr Gegner hatte schon mühe sie zu erkennen. So schlug Diablo immer wieder ins Leere. Goten versuchte unterdessen verschiedene Energie-Angriffe aus, die jedoch allesamt an Diablo's Panzer verpufften. Diablo lies von Aika ab und drehte sich zu Goten um. Dieser wich zurück, denn die Klauen seines Gegners kamen schon auf ihn zugeflogen. Diablo drang ein Stück in den Boden ein, hob einen Brocken auf und schleuderte es Goten entgegen. Dieser schoss es mit einem Energieball entzwei. Der Staub flog in alle Richtungen auseinander und nahm ihm kurzzeitig die Sicht. Diablo schickte seinen mächtigen Schwanz durch den Staub. Goten hörte es noch zischen, bevor die Spitze über seine Brust zischte und einen blutenden Streifen hinterließ. Aika hatte noch den vollen Überblick, da sie an einer anderen Seite stand und das Geschehen überblicken konnte. In ihren Handflächen sammelte sich die Energie, und sie lies diese in kurzen schnellen Schüben auf Diablo niedersausen. Unzählige Kugeln schossen schon durch die Luft, bevor sie auch noch einen geballten Strahl abschickte. Der Strahl traf zuerst ein, die Kugeln schlugen um ihn herum auf den Panzer.  
Diablo fuhr herum und fixierte Aika an. Sein Schwanz sauste herum und schlug auf den Boden. Aika konnte gerade noch beiseite springen um auszuweichen. Es staubte ein wenig, und Aika griff zu. Diablo drehte seinen Schwanz zu sich und hielt das Ende vor seinen Kopf. „Lass sofort los, oder es geht die gleich sehr viel schlechter." zischte er sie an und aus seinen Nasenlöchern rauchte es gewaltig. Doch Aika verstärkte noch die Umklammerung und Diablo's Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Sein Schwanz, mit Aika dran, sauste auf den Boden zu und schlug dort ein. Staub wirbelte auf. Goten flog in die Wolke hinein. „Aika! Nein." Es zischte kurz und zwei Energiekugeln brausten an ihm vorbei. Diablo wurde am Kopf getroffen. Aika schoss hinterher und verpasste ihm einen kräftigen Schlag mit beiden Fäusten. Diablo's Kopf flog nach hinten. Verärgert drehte er seinen Kopf zurück und spie wieder Feuer. Aika konnte noch ausweichen, doch Goten war nicht schnell genug. Einige seiner langen blonden Haare rauchten gar mächtig. Diablo zog seinen Schwanz nach oben und traf Goten empfindlich am Becken. Dieser segelte durch die Luft und blieb liegen. Seine Haare wurden immer Kürzer, und zum Schluss verloren sie auch noch ihre blonde Färbung. Aika flog noch ein paar Runden um Diablo, der ihr auch folgte, und dem so etwas schwindelig wurde.  
Die Energie über Gogeta war riesig. Eine gigantische Kugel aus reiner Energie hatte sich gebildet und schwebte im Himmel. Die Kugel verdrängte sogar die die dunklen Wolken und erhellte den Kampfplatz, noch heller als die Sonne es je könnte. Blitze zuckten aus der Kugel, die auch immer wieder auf Gogeta übersprangen. Die Kugel wurde nun nicht mehr größer, im Gegenteil. Die Energie konzentrierte sich immer mehr auf einen Punkt. Nach einer Weile des Konzentrierens, hatte die Kugel noch einen Durchmesser von ungefähr zwei Metern. „Aika, Weg!" Gogeta riss seine Arme nach unten und die Kugel raste mit einem Affenzahn auf Diablo zu.  
Aika stoppte, sprang beiseite und Diablo blickte nach oben. Er sah und er spürte die Energie die auf ihn zugeflogen kam. Doch er war weder Überrascht, noch entsetzt. Diablo hielt beide Klauen der Genkidama entgegen und erwartete sie.  
Gogeta durchzuckte es und er strahlte hell auf. Langsam schwebte er zu Boden. Wieder blitze es kurz. Vegeta's Körper fiel nach vorn um und der von Goku nach hinten. Aika lief zu den Beiden hinüber und half ihnen auf. Als die Beiden wieder standen, lief sie schnell zu ihrem Vater hinüber. Er war wesentlich härter getroffen. Aber er schaffte es dennoch, sich wiederaufrecht hinzusetzen. Von dieser Position aus konnten sie beobachten, wie die Genkidama zuerst auf die Klauen von Diablo traf und dann zu seinem Kopf weiter flog. Diablo öffnete sein Maul und die Genkidama verschwand darin.  
Goku blickte Vegeta an und dieser blickte zurück. „Was hat das zu bedeuten Kakarott?" „Keinen Plan, Vegeta. Er hat sie einfach geschluckt." Diablo drehte sich zu den Beiden um. Seine Augen glühten wieder hell auf. „Danke für die Energie." Ein hämisches Grinsen flog über seine Lippen. „Ich finde es gut, dass du von allen Lebewesen Energie abziehst und sie dann mir Spendest. Falls du es noch nicht gemerkt hast, ich absorbiere so was. Aber am Tag meines Triumphs, will ich mal nicht so sein, du darfst was wiederhaben." Diablo zeigte auf Goku. Ein Strahl schoss aus seinem Finger. Goku rollte sich zur Seite ab, doch Diablo schoss weiter. Nun nahm er auch noch seine andere Hand zu Hilfe uns schoss damit auf Vegeta. Ab und zu machte er eine Pause, nur um zu sehen wie die beiden Saiyajins außer Atem waren und nach Luft schnappten.  
Aika schoss ihrerseits auf Diablo, doch wie zu erwarten wischte er sie beiseite, wenn er gerade dazu kam. Die Restlichen trafen ihn zwar, aber es machte ihm nichts aus, sie verpufften an seinem Panzer. Vegeta sprang wieder aus dem Weg. Der Strahl schoss nur knapp an im vorbei und plättete wieder eine der Bergkuppen, die in einigen Kilometern Entfernung zur Stadt standen. Vegeta stoppte vor Aika. Wieder schoss ein Energiestrahl auf Vegeta zu. Wieder konnte er sich im letzten Moment in Sicherheit bringen. Doch diesmal traf der Strahl. Zwar nicht Vegeta, aber Aika wurde getroffen. Mitten durchs Herz. Wie in Zeitlupe sackte sie vor den Augen ihres Vaters zusammen. Dieser riss seinen Arm nach oben, konnte sie aber nicht mehr erreichen, um ihren Fall aufzuhalten. Er krauchte zu ihr und beugte sich über sie. Doch es war nichts mehr zu machen. Aika atmete nicht mehr und es war auch kein Puls mehr zu spüren. Goten brach in Tränen aus. „AIKA! Nein!"


	38. Mit göttlichem Beistand

* * *

**Kapitel 37 – Mit göttlichem Beistand**

Es war dunkel um sie herum. Auch als Aika die Augen öffnete änderte sich wenig an dieser Situation. Wo war sie hier? Es war auch kalt in dieser Leere. Etwas Weißes schlang sich um ihre Schultern und um ihren Oberkörper. Es waren Federn, Federn an Flügeln. An ihren Flügeln. An Flügeln die sie wärmten.  
Langsam kam Licht ins Dunkel. Von irgendeiner Quelle trat Licht in den Raum in dem sie sich befand. Aika lag in einem Himmelbett, nur ohne Decke. Der Raum war schlicht gehalten. Die einzige Tür öffnete sich vorsichtig und ein grünes Gesicht mit Fühlern schob sich durch den Spalt. „Ah Aika, du bist angekommen. Ich hatte dich eigentlich erst in einigen Jahrzehnten erwartet." „Äh, Hallo Dende. Es hat mich irgendwie erwischt." „Sonst währst du ja nicht hier." Dende zeigte kurz mit seinem Stab an eine Wand im Raum, die sich öffnete und den Blick nach draußen freigab. Aika sprang von ihrem Bett herunter und lief zum Fenster. Sie hatte wieder ihre ursprüngliche Größe und ihre Flügel reichten bis knapp über den Boden. Aika blickte hinaus und sah, dass sie offensichtlich in einem hohen Turm war. Unten war ein malerischer Wald zu sehen, in dem scheinbar der Herbst Einzug gehalten hatte.  
„Wo sind wir hier?" „Das da Draußen? Das ist der Platz, an dem alle Träume wahr werden können. Wo alle hinkommen, wenn sie in ihrem Leben Gutes getan haben." „Das Paradies?" „Wenn du es so bezeichnen willst. Jede Kultur, jede Rasse bezeichnet es anders. Aber alle meinen dasselbe. Ein Platz wo die Seelen zur Ruhe kommen." „Und das hier?" Aika zupfte an ihren Flügeln. „Nun, du bist ein Engel. So ziemlich jeder der hier oben rumläuft hat so was." „Und warum hast du keine?" „Ich hab eine spezielle Aufgabe bekommen, ich überwache hier die Neuzugänge, denen spezielle Aufgaben zu Teil werden können." „Wie soll ich das jetzt verstehen?" Dende winkte ihr zu und sie folgte ihm in den Nachbarraum. Ein großer Saal mit einem riesigen Loch in der Mitte und einem goldenen Tor gegenüber.  
„Aika, du solltest eigentlich nicht hier sein. Ich hatte kurz vor meinem Tod deine Kräfte geweckt, damit du…, damit ihr, gegen Diablo bestehen könnt. Es gab nur ein Problem, ihr habt nicht auf Meister Quitte gehört und einen neuen Gott eingesetzt." „Aber wir können Diablo doch besiegen?" „Nein, das ist unmöglich. Diablo ist unbesiegbar. Er ist genauso unbesiegbar wie das Böse an sich. Man kann seine körperliche Hülle zerstören. Aber er ist ein Dämon. Einer der immer wieder von Körpern Besitz ergreift." „Aber wie soll man ihn dann besiegen?" „Der Erdengott konnte, im richtigen Moment, ein Tor öffnen um sich Unterstützung aus dem Himmel zu holen. Aber das geht nur in einem ganz bestimmten Zeitrahmen. Allerdings kann er das Tor zur Gegenseite jederzeit öffnen und Diablo zurück schicken." „Ihn also wieder in seine Welt zurück schicken?" „Genau." „Kann jeder so ein Tor öffnen?" „Eigentlich nur der Erdengott." „Eigentlich?" „Es gibt noch eine Möglichkeit, da kommst du ins Spiel." „Was soll ich tun?" „Wir hier oben haben beschlossen dir eine Chance zu geben Diablo doch noch einmal zu bekämpfen. Du wirst mit göttlichen Kräften ausgestattet und kannst somit dieses Portal erzeugen." Aika atmete kurz durch. „Ich dachte schon ich soll der neue Erdengott werden." „Nein, nein. Das währe dir viel zu langweilig. Die Kräfte reichen schon und die sind nicht nur zum Portal erzeugen gut." „Er wird da aber nicht freiwillig durch gehen." „Dafür haben wir das hier." Dende hielt ihr vier faustgroße goldene Ringe vor die Nase. Aika zog ihre linke Augenbraue nach oben und die Andere fiel ihr fast ins Auge. „Und was soll sein? Soll ich ihn ein bissel schmücken?" „Das sind die einzigen Handschellen die ihn fesseln können." „Handschellen? Die ham ja nicht mal ne Verbindung." Dende reichte die Ringe herüber. „Keine Angst, wenn du sie alle angelegt hast, dann werden sie mit Magie zusammen gezogen. Zwei für die Beine und zwei für die Hände. Diablo kann sich nicht mehr rühren und kann wieder in seine Dimension zurück geschickt werden. Dazu muss er nur aus seiner Hülle heraus." „Du meinst dieses scheußliche Ding da ist nur eine Hülle?" „Genau. Mit Mehreren ist das kein Problem gewesen. Aber wenn du zusagst, dann kannst nur du es richten." „Was soll das heißen Wenn ich zusage." „Die Sache hat einen Haken. Du bekommst jetzt mehr Kräfte denn je. Dafür verlierst du aber deine Kampfkraft. Alles was du dir in deinen Jahren aufgesammelt hast, ist dann weg. Du musst wieder bei Null anfangen." „Und wo ist da der Haken? Wenn ich hier bleibe nutzt mir meine Kampfkraft eh nix." „Äh... Auch wieder richtig. Also stimmst du zu?" „Nenn mir einen Grund warum ich es nicht sollte?" Dende überlegte kurz. Er ging dann zu dem goldenen Tor hinüber und öffnete es. Eine warme Briese fächelte durch den Raum. „Das da draußen ist alles was ich dir bieten kann." Aika schritt auf das Tor zu, gab Dende die Ringe in die Hand und blickte hinaus. Wieder huschte ihr ein Wind um die Nase und die Federn ihrer Flügel wehten. Draußen spielten verschiedene Kinder zusammen. Kinder von verschiedenen Teilen der Galaxie. „Ich habe also die Wahl zwischen dem Paradies und der Wirklichkeit?" „Ja genau. Entweder du gehst durch dieses Tor und bleibst hier im Paradies. Damit ist alles vorbei für dich und du kannst hier in Frieden und Glück leben." „Oder?" Dende ging zu dem Loch hinüber und schwenkte seinen Stock darüber. „Oder du gehst wieder zurück, bekämpfst Diablo, wirst eventuell wieder getötet oder du schaffst ihn. Dann musst du in die Schule und alles das machen was einem im Leben so erwartet. Realität ist nicht einfach." „Rosige Aussichten." Während dieser Erklärungen füllte sich das Loch im Boden und man konnte auf den Kampfplatz sehen. Goten beugte sich noch immer über Aika's Körper und weinte bitterlich. Goku und Vegeta versuchten noch immer Diablo auszuweichen und sprangen wild durch die Gegend.  
„Aika, du musst dich jetzt entscheiden. Entweder das Paradies oder das Leben." Aika blickte zur Tür hinaus und wieder in das Loch zurück. Ihr Vater beugte sich noch immer über ihren Körper und sprach zu ihr. Sie konnte es aber nicht verstehen. Aika ging zum Tor und blickte hinaus zu den spielenden Kindern. Dende legte seine Stirn in Falten.  
Einen letzten Blick schickte Aika noch durch die Tür und schob sie dann zu. Sie lief zu Dende und griff nach den Ringen. Dende lächelte, denn er wusste, dass es die richtige Entscheidung war. „Aika, ich wusste es." „Ich bin zu viel Saiyajin, als das ich mir einen ordentlichen Kampf entgehen lasse. Noch ein paar letzte Worte?" „Ja, mach's gut, pass auf dich auf." Aika nickte und flitzte auf das Loch zu. „Eins noch." Aika bremste und drehte sich noch einmal um. „Was?" „Es geht um deine Fähigkeiten. Als Gott, hast du die Macht über die vier Elemente. Über Wind, Wasser, Erde und Feuer. Nutze diese Macht und gib ihm noch einen netten Gruß von uns hier oben mit." Dende lachte und winkte ihr zu. Aika grinste nun auch und Winkte zurück. „Pass auf mich auf." Mit einem Salto lies sie sich in das Loch fallen und verschwand. „Klar doch."

Goten schluchzte und einige Tränen fielen auf Aika's leblosen Körper. „Aika, du darfst nicht gehen." Goten schniefte wieder. „Du darfst einfach nicht gehen. Wenn du nicht wegen mir oder wegen Mom bleiben willst, dann ... dann tu es für ... für dein kleines Geschwisterchen." Goten drückte seine Tochter fest an sich. Er schluchzte wieder, darum bemerkte er nicht wie Aika's Herz wieder zu schlagen begann. „Aika, du darfst nicht gehen, das ist nicht Fair." „Das Leben ist nicht immer fair." Goten konnte es nicht glauben, wer da zu ihm sprach. Ungläubig tastete er an dem Körper herum. Als er spürte wie ihr Herz schlug drückte er sie noch fester an sich. „Eh Paps du erdrückst mich ja." Goten lies locker und blickte in ihre Augen. „Tschuldige, aber du lebst?" Aika kratze sich am Hinterkopf. „Nun ja, ich hab einen Deal mit Dende gemacht." Ratlos blicke ihr Vater sie an. „Musst du nicht verstehen. Ich hab noch was zu tun." Aika loste die Umklammerung und stand auf. Ihre Haare färbten sich plötzlich rot, in ihren Augen brannte es.  
Goku schwang sich herum um Diablo's Feueratem auszuweichen, doch er erwischte sein Bein, was darauf auch sofort anfing zu brennen. Goku rannte durch die Gegend und brüllte was seine Stimme hergab. Vegeta fing ihn ab, schickte ihn unsanft zu Boden und löschte das Feuer mit seiner Energie. Diablo nutzte diesen Moment um die beiden in einem Ring aus Feuer einzuschließen. Diablo's Klaue griff nach unten und schnappte nach den Beiden.  
Das Feuer wich beiseite und Aika trat aus den Flammen auf ihn zu. Ihre Haarfarbe wechselte hin zu einem fahlen Weiß. Starker Wind kam auf und blies die Flammen aus. „Gehst du Freiwillig oder soll ich Gewalt anwenden?" „Du keiner Furz! Du konntest mir schon vorhin nicht das Wasser reichen. Weiß gar nicht wie du meinen Strahl überlebt hast." „Vorhin konnte ich es noch nicht, aber jetzt. Du willst, dass ich dir Wasser reiche? Kannst du haben." Aika's Haare veränderten sich zu einem tiefen Blau. Die Deckel der Kanalisation sprangen, unter gigantischen Fontänen aus Wasser, auf. Die Wassermassen bahnten sich ihren Weg durch die Straßen und liefen bei Diablo zusammen. Schützend hielt er seine Klauen über den Kopf. Kurz bevor das Wasser ihn erreichte, öffnete er sich und spie eine Feuerwand. Die Fluten verdampften und stiegen in dichtem Wasserdampf nach oben. Ob der gewaltigen Macht Aika's flohen die beiden Saiyajin erst mal zu den Anderen und kümmerten sich um deren Wohlbefinden.  
Aika schritt weiter auf Diablo zu. Dieser spie weiter Feuer und versuchte so die Fluten aufzuhalten. Aika hob ihre Hand und die Wassermassen stoppten. Eine Kuppel aus Eis bildete sich und schloss die Beiden ein. „Jetzt hast du dich selbst eingesperrt." Diablo lies seine Zähne aufblinken. Aika winkte ihn lautlos heran und grinste siegessicher. Diablo holte noch einmal Luft und spie ihr eine Flammenwand entgegen. Aika's Haare wechselten wieder zu Rot, bevor die Glut sie einschloss.  
Diablo richtete seinen Feuerstrahl auf die Eiskuppel, die sich rasch auflöste und den ergrauten Himmel freigab. Aika stieg aus den Flammen und schüttelte verneinend ihren Kopf. „Du hast nicht einmal die Kontrolle über ein Element, ich über alle vier. Was soll das werden?" Diablo hatte in der Zwischenzeit die Kuppel gänzlich weg geschmolzen. Er blickte sich noch einmal zu Aika um und hieb mit aller Kraft auf den Boden ein. Dieser riss auf. Aika fegte die Erschütterung von den Beinen. Diablo stapfte auf die Gruppe der Kämpfer zu. Er suchte sich zuerst Piccolo heraus, griff ihn am Kopf und zog den benommenen Kämpfer nach oben. Noch ehe er etwas tun konnte, war Aika zur Stelle. Mit ausgestrecktem Fuß sprang sie Diablo in die Seite. Piccolo stürzte zu Boden. Diablo kniete mit einem Bein auf der Erde und hielt sich die getroffene Stelle. Er drückte fest zu. Doch er konnte die glühende Lava nicht aufhalten, die sich an Stelle von Blut den Weg nach außen bahnte.  
„Ups, tut mir leid. Tut's sehr weh." Aika griente vor sich hin. Diablo funkelte sie Böse an. „Bis jetzt warst du nur eine Plage, aber ab sofort nehm' ich keine Rücksicht mehr." Mit Diablo's Gelassenheit war es vorbei. Die Lava erkaltete und blieb als äußerer Schutz zurück. Ein Schutz, der schon bröckelte. Diablo erhob sich wieder und hieb erneut auf den Boden ein. Ein Riss bildete sich und schnellte auf die Gruppe zu. Goku griff sich Pan und Gohan, Goten schulterte Kuririn und Vegeta griff nach Trunks. Keinen Augenblick zu spät, denn schon bröckelte es unter ihnen und der Boden fiel nach unten. Piccolo lag nur knapp daneben und auch das Stück Erde auf dem er lag gab nach. Aika flog hinüber und wollte ihn schnappen, verfehlte ihn aber knapp. Ihre Haare wechselten zu einem Braun. Aika setzte einen Fuß auf den Boden und augenblicklich hörte das Grummeln, welches den Riss begleitete, auf. Der Boden schoss wieder nach oben und auch Piccolo lag noch darauf. Die Saiyajins setzten ihre Freunde auf den Boden ab. Aika zwinkerte ihnen noch zu und blickte sich um. Die Pranke von Diablo traf sie völlig unerwartet. Aika flog ein Stück, ihre Haare wechselten wieder zu Weiß. Eine kräftiger Wind stoppte sie und Aika landete Kopfüber auf der Erde. Diablo grinste und wandte sich der Gruppe zu. Vegeta und Goten waren ziemlich dicht beieinander, so dass er sie mit einem Schlag erwischte. Goku griff er am Kopf und versetzt ihm einen Schlag in den Magen. „Friss Dreck!" Er schickte Goku nach unten und zog mit ihm eine Furche durch den inzwischen völlig zerstörten Platz.  
Vegeta war schnell wieder auf den Beinen und hielt seine Hände ausgesteckt von sich. Goten warf sich über die Anderen, denn er wusste, dass Vegeta bei einem Final Flash alles raus lässt. Der Energiestrahl schoss auf Diablo zu. Wie zu erwarten, richtete er nicht viel aus, aber Diablo lies vom völlig erschöpften Goku ab und griff sich nun Vegeta. „Du schreist ja förmlich danach." Vegeta zappelte noch wild, als Diablo auch ihn am Kopf griff. Diablo zeigte auf die Stelle am Boden, die er sich für Ihn ausgedacht hatte. Auch Vegeta näherte sich bedrohlich schnell dem Boden.  
Aika flog heran und trennte mit einem Schlag die Hand ab, in der sich Vegeta befand. Vegeta konnte sich nicht mehr abrollten. Er landete neben Goku und rührte sich nicht, zu hart war der Aufschlag. Aus der abgetrennten Stelle floss wieder Lava heraus. Diablo brüllte und hielt sich den Stummel. An diesem Ende entstand eine Hand, eine Hand, die nicht materiell war. Grau auf der Unterseite, Rot schimmernd auf der Anderen.  
Aika war sogleich wieder im Anflug. Ihre braunen Haare wehten im Wind. Hinter Diablo schoss eine Wand aus Erde hinauf. Diablo wich der Attacke von Aika aus. Sie flog vorbei, stieß sich von der Wand ab und raste wieder zurück. Mit einem Salto verpasste sie Diablo einen Tritt gegen sein Kinn. Diablo flog herum und Aika landete auf ihren Füßen. Diablo blickte an das Gelenk seiner Hand. Da wo Aika sie abgetrennt hatte, war einer der Ringe, den ihr Dende überlassen hatte. Diablo blickte darauf und grinste nur. „Willst du mich verschönern oder was soll das?" Aika antwortete nicht, sondern griff wieder an. Ihre Haare wurden wieder weiß. Sie sprang ihm auf einen seiner Füße, hüpfte über den anderen Oberschenkel weiter, holte noch einmal an seinem Bauch Schwung und verpasste ihm einen gewaltigen Uppercut an sein Kinn. Diablo wankte nach hinten und versuchte sich oben zu halten. Ein monströser Luftstoß gab ihm den Rest. Diablo lag auf dem Rücken. Aika's Haare färbten sich wieder Blau und Diablo wurde von einer Flutwelle erfasst. Erst als er ganz vom Wasser umschlossen war, hielt das Wasser wieder inne, denn es Erstarrte augenblicklich. Diablo war unter einer dicken Eisschicht eingeschlossen.  
Goten war wieder auf den Beinen und blickte zu seiner Tochter hinüber. „Dad, hilf mal. Kannst du mal von deiner Seite das Eis schnell auftauen?" „Was soll das bringen?" „Ich hoffe, das sein Panzer dadurch ein Bissel instabiler wird." „Probieren geht über studieren" Goten holte seine letzten Energiereserven aus sich heraus und setzte zum gewaltigsten Angriff an, den er je getätigt hatte. Sein Strahl bohrte sich durch das Eis an Diablo's Körper heran. Es dampfte und Brockenweise brach das Eis vom Körper herunter. Aika ihrerseits brachte den Boden um Diablo herum zum glühen. Schnell taute das Eis weg und Diablo fing wieder an sich zu Bewegen. Doch Aika und Goten hielten weiter drauf. Diablo merkte, wie wieder Leben in ihn fuhr. Unter dem hitzigen Beschuss, richtete er sich auf. „Schön, dass ihr es mir angenehm macht." Aika zwinkerte ihrem Vater zu, der sofort aufhörte und sich in Sicherheit begab. Ihre Haare wechselten wieder ihre Farbe und Diablo wurde von einer Flutwelle erfasst.  
Da sich sein Körper sehr stark erhitzt hatte, verdampfte das Wasser sofort. Doch dabei blieb es nicht. Der Wasserdampf gefrierte und tauchte die Umgebung in ein gespenstiges Weiß. Diablo war völlig in das Schneegestöber eingeschlossen. Aika rutschte auf dem Schnee unter ihm hindurch und griff ihm an seinem Schwanz. Auch dieser kühlte sich langsam ab, und die rote Farbe ging langsam zurück. Von ihren Händen fing es an Kälter zu werden. Der Schwanz lief blau an und überall bildeten sich Eiszapfen. Zum Schluss wurde er so kalt, dass er weiß vom Reif wurde. Diablo drehte sich ruckartig herum, was zur Folge hatte, dass der Schwanz abbrach. Diablo griff nach Aika, erwischte sie am Hals und hob sie nach oben. Aika würgte. „Dafür zahlst du." zischte er sie an.  
Diablo holte Schwung und stieß sich vom Boden ab. Er breitete seine Schwingen aus und legte schnell an Höhe zu. Goten blickte besorgt hinterher. Von seinem Angriff war er schon ziemlich erschöpft, aber wenn es um seine Tochter ging, entwickelte er noch weitere Energien. Aus seinen Händen flogen unzählige Energiekugeln, die Diablo folgten. Dieser hatte inzwischen genügend Höhe erreicht und stürzte wieder auf die Erde zu. Die Kugeln wehrte er nicht ab, sondern schloss seine Flügel um den Körper und baute somit nicht nur einen Schutz auf, sondern legte nochmals an Geschwindigkeit zu. Goten raste zu der Stelle, an der Diablo aufschlagen würde.  
Irgendetwas sagte Goten aber, dass es nicht sinnvoll ist dort zu stehen und zu warten, bis der Koloss unten aufschlägt. Andererseits hatte er Angst um seine Tochter. Diablo drehte sich in der Luft und schlug mit seinem Rücken zuerst auf. Goten blickte verwundert, aber Diablo rührte sich zunächst nicht. Ein Flügel fing an sich zu erheben und klappte beiseite. Aika stand auf seinem Bauch und hatte noch immer die Hand von Diablo an ihrem Hals. Diese war aber, wie auch der gesamte Arm, eingefroren und nicht mehr an Diablo dran. Sie würgte immer noch, denn der Griff war weiterhin sehr fest. Aika zeigte auf den Arm und ihr Vater reagierte sofort. Goten war in Windeseile bei ihr und zerschlug den lästigen Anhang. Der Arm Zerbrach in unzählige kleine Stücke. Aika bekam endlich wieder Luft und schnaufte. Ihre tiefen Züge konnte man gut am Hauch erkennen, der sich vor ihrem Mund bildete.  
„Isser hin?" Aika schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn er weg ist, dann haben wir Ruhe. Aber hilf mir mal ihn rum zu drehen." Beide stapften durch den Schnee zu Diablo und rollten ihn vom Rücken auf den Bauch. Er selbst rührte sich noch nicht. Der abgetrennte Arm war wieder von dieser geisterhaften, grau-roten, Substanz ersetzt worden. Aika hielt einen weiteren Ring an das Handgelenk. Nach einem kurzen Lichtblitz, war auch dieser angebracht.  
Diablo kam wieder zu sich. Der andere Arm drehte sich auch auf die Rückseite. Plötzlich fingen die Ringe an zu leuchten und zu pulsieren. Gelbe Blitze zogen sich zwischen ihnen hin und her. „Was ist das denn?" Diablo war wieder voll da, doch auch er konnte sich nicht gegen die Kraft der Handschellen stemmen. Die Ringe zogen sich immer näher zusammen, bis sie sich verbanden. Dioblo's Bewegungen waren eingeschränkt, denn seine Hände waren jetzt auf seinem Rücken fixiert. Dennoch stand er auf und versuchte sich zu befreien. „Gib dir mal keine Mühe, das schafft du nicht. Göttliche Magie." Diablo stampfte mit einem Fuß kräftig auf, um seiner Wut, Ausdruck zu verleihen. Dabei kam er immer näher und trat nach ihr. Aika passte dennoch auf, aber Diablo erwischte Goten mit diesem Fußtritt. Dieser flog ein Stück knapp über den Boden und blieb dann in einem Trümmerhaufen liegen.  
„Du zerfällst langsam." Diablo antwortete nicht, sondern drehte seinen mächtigen Körper geschickt herum und versuchte Aika zu treffen. Seinen Tritten konnte sie jedoch ohne Probleme ausweichen. „Gib auf, du hast doch keine Chancen mehr." „Das werden wir sehen." Diablo versuchte sie mit einem Beinfeger zum fallen zu bringen. Doch Aika sprang nach oben um auszuweichen. Diablo zog mit seinem Flügel nach und erwischte sie voll. Aika hielt schützend ihre Arme vors Gesicht, flog aber dennoch einige Meter durch die Luft. Sie fing sich wieder ab und flog zurück.  
Diablo wartete auf sie. Aika genoss jetzt seine uneingeschränkte Aufmerksamkeit. Doch sie stoppte und setzte auf dem Boden auf. Ihre Haare wechselten wieder zu Braun und sie lief langsam auf Diablo zu. Die plötzliche Ruhe von Aika, beunruhigte Goten etwas. Auch Diablo beunruhigte dieses Verhalten. Aika war sich ihrer Kräfte nun völlig bewusst. Sie blieb stehen. Ihr Blick traf Diablo. Dieser Blick ging Tief. Er bohrte sich in seinen Kopf. Aika riss ihre Arme nach oben. Zu beiden Seiten von Diablo schossen gigantische Steinquader in die Höhe. Aika klatsche ihre Handflächen aneinander und die Steine folgten ihrem Beispiel. Diablo blickte nur immerfort Aika an, wie als hätte sie ihn hypnotisiert. Ein dumpfes Grummeln war zu vernehmen, als die Quader zusammenklatschten. Dazwischen war nicht mehr viel Platz. Langsam quetschte es einiges an Lava hervor, die außen herunter lief und sich zu beiden Seiten auf dem Boden verfestigte.


	39. Endlich vorbei

* * *

**Kapitel 38 – Endlich vorbei**

Aika hielt ihre Handflächen immer noch zusammen, als sie vom Boden abhob und langsam hinschwebte. Sie stellte sich oben auf die Quader drauf und wartete. Goten war hin und her gerissen. Einerseits kämpfte seine Tochter mit einer nie da gewesenen Kraft, andererseits aber auch legte sie plötzlich eine Kaltblütigkeit an den Tag, die erschreckend war.  
Es grummelte und die Erde fing an zu beben und die beiden Steinblöcke bewegten sich wieder auseinander. Allerdings hörte es auch gleich darauf wieder auf, so dass gerade eine Handbreit Platz dazwischen war. Aika drehte die beiden verbliebenen Ringe in ihren Fingern, und wartete auf ihn.  
Diablo, besser was von ihm übrig blieb, trat langsam aus dem Zwischenraum hervor. Eine hässliche Fratze, aussehend wie ein Toter, trat aus. Es folgte ein leicht durchsichtiger Körper. Seine Arme waren noch immer hinter dem Rücken gefesselt. Als seine Füße auch noch aus dem Stein hervor kamen, legte Aika ihm blitzschnell die beiden letzten Ringe an. Diese zogen sich auch sofort zusammen und Diablo sank auf den Boden. Er kniete sich hin und die vier Ringe zogen sich fester zu. Aika schwebte zu ihrem Vater hinüber und half ihm hoch. „Geht's Dad?" „Ja schon, aber ich bin am Ende. Hast du es geschafft?" Aika zeigte auf den Knienden. „Er ist gefesselt, es ist vorbei." Diablo blickte zu den beiden hinüber. Seine Augen leuchteten seltsam Rot. „Wieso bist du dir da so sicher?" Verwundert blickte sie ihn an. Hinter ihr sauste eine Faust durch die Luft. Instinktiv zuckte sie zur Seite und zog den Angreifer über ihre Schulter nach vorne. „Dad?" Goten lag auf dem Rücken vor ihr und öffnete wieder seine Augen. Nur dass sie diesmal rot unterlaufen waren. „Wieso Dad?" antwortete er, während er sich erhob. Aika trat einige Schritte zurück. „Ich kämpfe nicht mit dir." „Das ist gut, dann gewinne ich." Goten schlug nach ihr und sie wich aus. „Was soll das?" Aika's Frage war überflüssig, denn so diabolisch wie Diablo lachte, wusste sie was seine letzten Worte zu bedeuten hatten. „Willst du dich nicht gegen deinen Vater verteidigen?" Goten kam wieder angeschossen. Aika wechselte wieder ihre Haarfarbe zu blau und blockte seine Schläge mit Leichtigkeit ab. Goten schnaufte wieder schwer, auch Diablo konnte seine Kräfte nicht ewig weit steigern. Aika wich nach unten aus und holte ihn mit einem Beinfeger auf den Boden hinunter. Aika fasste auf den Boden und rund um ihren Vater schoss Eis aus dem Boden nach oben. Goten fror in einem Eiswürfel ein.  
Aika achtete noch darauf, dass ihr Vater nicht auch noch verletzt wurde und ging zu Diablo hinüber. Ohne auch nur noch ein Wort zu verlieren, konzentrierte sie sich. Aus ihrem Körper traten Blitze aus und zogen sich über Boden bis zu Diablo hin. Aika's Pupillen wurden immer kleiner, bis nur noch das Weiß zu erkenn war. Direkt hinter Diablo sammelten sich die Blitze. Aika hob ihre Arme. Sie wurde bewusstlos und fiel nach hinten um. Jedoch nur ein ganz normaler Saiyajin fiel. Ein Teil von ihr blieb stehen. Alle vier Zustände ihrer Kraft waren noch da geblieben. Zuerst ging die Erde, dann die Luft, dann folgte Feuer und zum Schluss noch das Wasser. Doch es blieb noch jemand zurück, Aika als Supersaiyajin. Alle Elemente stellten sich um Diablo auf und sanken in die Blitze hinein. Ein Loch tat sich hinter Diablo auf. Er konnte nicht von allein verschwinden, er war ja noch gefesselt. Dieser halbdurchsichtige Supersaiyajin, der Aika's Kräfte darstellte, ging auf ihn zu. Sie packte sich Diablo und zerrte ihn an den Ringen in das Portal hinein. Langsam schloss sich das Portal und niemand bekam es mit.

Vegeta war der erste, der wieder zu sich kam. Er schüttelte sich und wischte sich den Dreck aus dem Gesicht. Er blickte sich um und entdeckte zuerst Goku, der schwer von der Attacke gezeichnet war. Er atmete sehr flach und auch sein Puls war alles andere als regelmäßig. „Scheiße, der macht's nicht mehr lang." Währenddessen, hatte sich Kuririn wieder aus dem Pulk erhoben. Er fühlte auch bei Pan, Trunks und Gohan ob sie noch lebten. Trunks kam von dem ganzen Gewackel, wieder alleine zu sich. Pan war ziemlich Stabil, bis auf das sie nicht bei Bewusstsein war. Gohan machte Sorgen, da er, aufgrund seiner schweren Verletzung, einiges an Blut verloren hatte. Trunks fiel Aika ins Auge, die regungslos dalag. Er schleppte sich zu ihr hinüber und schüttelte sie ein wenig. Aika machte jedoch keine Anstalten wieder zu sich zu kommen. Da sie aber ruhig atmete und auch sonst keine sichtbaren Verletzungen hatte, kümmerte er sich um den eingefrorenen Goten.  
Goten's Hand war an einer Stelle festgefroren. Trunks lies seine Handkante auf das Eis niedersausen und spaltete es. Goten war unverletzt und benommen, aber er zitterte am ganzen Körper. „Eh Alter, komm mal zu dir." Trunks rubbelte an Goten's Armen auf und ab, um ihn zu wärmen. Als das nicht half, verpasste er ihm einen Satz warmer Ohren. „Heute noch!" Trunks holte noch mal zu einem Satz aus, doch Goten blockte ab. „Ist gut, ich bin schon wieder klar." Goten rappelte sich auf. „Aika! Was ist mit ihr?" Er wartete keine Antwort ab und schob seinen Freund beiseite, da er sie schon entdeckt hatte. „Sie ist Unverletzt." rief Trunks ihm nach. Er hob seine Tochter auf und trug sie zu den Anderen hinüber. Vegeta näherte sich mit Goku, Trunks hatte Piccolo's Arm über seiner Schulter und half ihm sich zu bewegen. Vegeta blickte in die Runde. „Für einige von uns ist es wohl besser, wenn sie recht bald ärztlich Versorgt werden." stellte er fest und grinste dabei in die Runde. „Sei mal nicht so überheblich. Wenn Aika nicht eingegriffen hätte, dann würdest du auch so bescheiden aussehen wie Vater." Vegeta ballte die Fäuste. „Und wenn ich nicht gewesen währe, dann könnte sich Kakarott die Radieschen von unten begucken." Goten blickte ihn gelassen an. „Lass uns nicht streiten, wir haben alle was dazu beigetragen, dass wir noch da sind." „Außer Kuririn, der hat nur gepennt." Piccolo grinste ihn an, denn auch er hatte sich endlich wieder gesammelt. „Du warst schon immer 'ne Nummer zu groß für mich." sagte er bescheiden und blickte zu Boden. „Wollen wir hier noch ewig Rumstehen oder machen wir uns auf?" Trunks packte sich Gohan auf die Schulter. „Schafft ihr es alleine?" fragte Goten. „Ich will zu Bra und nehme Aika mit ins Krankenhaus." „Geh nur, mit dem Teleport ist das kein Problem." Vegeta klemmte sich Goku und Pan unter die Arme und verschwand sogleich. Kuririn stellte sich zu Trunks und griff an seine Schulter. „Piccolo was ist mit dir?" Trunks drehte sich herum und sah, dass Piccolo in den Himmel starrte. Er blickte wieder zu Trunks, der ihn anlächelte und verstand. Piccolo erhob sich in die Lüfte und war auch bald am Horizont Verschwunden. Goten hatte Aika noch immer im Arm. „Wir sehen uns dann zu Hause." Kuririn und Trunks nickten ihm zu, als er sich in die Lüfte erhob. „Bis dann." Trunks schloss die Augen und nach einem kurzen Flimmern in der Luft waren auch die Drei verschwunden.

Bulma brütete gerade über einem ziemlich großen Bauplan, als Vegeta im Raum stand. „Bulma." Die Angesprochene schreckte hoch. „Was? Wie? Ach du bist's. Was ist denn mit Goku los? Bist du OK? Und was macht Pan hier?" „Äh, Äh." Vegeta wurde von der Fragenflut überrascht. Bulma schüttelte den Kopf und zerrte Vegeta auf die Krankenstation.  
„Leg mal Pan da drauf." Bulma zeigte auf eine Liege. „Und ihn legst du dort hin." Sie wies auf die erhöhte Liege, auf der er auch schon gelegen hatte. Kaum hatte Vegeta, Goku abgelegt, da sprang auch schon der Computer an und senkte das Untersuchungsdisplay herunter. Bulma trat davor und blickte besorgt auf die Anzeigen. Die Augenblicke flossen dahin und Vegeta wurde unruhig. „Was ist nun? Geht's ihm gut?" „Seit wann bist du um Goku besorgt?" „Äh, nun ... Ich brauch jemanden der fast genauso gut ist wie ich." Bulma lächelte ihn an, wurde aber ziemlich schnell wieder ernst. „Sieht schlecht aus. Er wurde schwer am Kopf erwischt. Zu seinen äußeren Verletzungen, kommen noch innere Blutungen, einige der oberen Rippen sind angebrochen. Was mir wirklich Sorgen macht, ist der verrenkte Wirbel. Wenn er viel Glück hat, dann sind keine Nerven verletzt oder nur eingeklemmt." „Und was wenn nicht?" Bulma senkte ihren Kopf. „Denk nicht darüber nach." Sie ging zu Vegeta, gab ihm eine der Sauerstoffmasken. „Heb ihn vorsichtig in den Tank, in einer halben Stunde wissen wir mehr. Aber vorsichtig." Vegeta nahm ihn so behutsam es nur ging, stützte seinen Kopf und schwebte mit ihm zur Öffnung der Röhre. Bulma tippte noch auf der Konsole herum und nickte ihm zu. Sanft glitt Goku in den Behälter hinein, immer noch gestützt von Vegeta. Goku sank ganz langsam hinunter, da die Flüssigkeit eher ein Gel war. Bulma blickte zu Vegeta und sah sein Erstaunen. „Ist besser für ihn. Wenn es so fest ist, umgehen wir, das sein Körper weitere Belastung ausgesetzt ist und er sich womöglich noch schwerer verletzt." Vegeta sank wieder herunter, ohne den Blick von Goku zu lassen.  
Bulma kümmerte sich in der Zwischenzeit um Pan. „Hat sie sich die Haare gefärbt, oder warum ist sie so Blond." „Nein, nein. Das ist bei ihr normal. Was ist mit ihr?" „Nun sie muss sich mal ausschlafen und wird morgen wohl mit einem gewaltigen Brummschädel aufwachen, aber sonst geht ihr gut. Wer hat sie eigentlich so zugerichtet?" Vegeta schlich immer noch mit verschränkten Armen um den Tank herum und betrachtete Goku. Das es Aika war, erwähnte er nur nebenbei.  
Bulma wollte schon nachfragen, doch Trunks, der mit dem verletzten Gohan dastand, hielt sie davon ab. Sie erblickte den durchtrennten Unterarm. „Was ist denn da los? Leg ihn sofort auf die Liege. Kuririn hol mir fix aus dem Kühlschrank da drüben ein paar dieser Gefrorenen Kompressen. Die blauen Dinger da." Vorsichtig legte Trunks den Körper von Gohan ab. Bulma überwachte ihre Anzeigen und verzog ihr Gesicht immer mehr. „Was ist?" fragte Trunks, der die Ruhe nicht ertragen konnte. „Also," holte Bulma aus. „bis auf den Arm geht es so. Ein, Zwei kleine innere Blutungen, nicht weiter schlimm, nicht mal was gebrochen. Die Birne ist auch noch heile. Aber mit dem Arm. Das macht mir Sorgen. Du hast nicht zufällig den Rest mitgenommen." Trunks schüttelte seien Kopf. „Nicht gut, gar nicht gut. Die rechte Hand werden wir wohl nicht mehr dran bekommen." „Kann da nicht der Heiltank helfen?" „Er kann Brüche zusammenschweißen, Blutungen stillen und so weiter. Aber leider kann er keine Gliedmaßen ersetzen." „Und nun?" „Ich hab noch eine Idee, aber dafür müssen wir ihn wieder zum Leben erwecken. Wenn Goku wieder raus ist, dann ist er der Nächste." „Wenn, ja wenn." grummelte Vegeta.

Goten landete vor dem Krankenhaus. Die Türen glitten beiseite und er ging hinein. Die Dame am Empfang blickte ihn an. „Schon wieder sie? Machen sie das öfters?" Goten grinste sie schief an. „Na sie kennen das ja schon, da ist die Liege und hier das Formular." Goten legte Aika hin, griff sich das Formular und füllte es aus, wie er es auch schon bei Bra gemacht hatte. Der Arzt kam um die Ecke und bremste scharf ab, als er Goten erkannte. „Sie schon wieder? Diesmal sieht's ja gar nicht so schlimm aus." Der Arzt blickte auf die Liege und erblickte Aika. „Ihre Tochter?" Goten blickte vom Papier auf und nickte. „Wer hat den die Klamotten ausgesucht?" Der Arzt schüttelte den Kopf. Er schob Aika in Richtung der Behandlungsräume. „Kommen sie dann bitte nach, Kabine 2." Doch Goten war schon fertig mit dem Formular und folgte ihnen sofort.  
Aika lag einfach so da, als schliefe sie nur. Ihre Brust bewegte sich vom atmen. Der Arzt Horchte sie mit seinem Stethoskop ab und machte Notizen auf einem Zettel. Ab und zu kratze er sich am Kopf und machte immer mal Geräusche. „Was ist nun?" fragte Goten. „Ich weiß nicht, warum sie nicht aufwacht. Alle Werte sind in Ordnung." Er schnippte mit seinem Fingern vor ihrem Gesicht herum. „Eigentlich sollte sie aufwachen." Er ging zu einem kleinen Schränkchen hinüber und holte eine kleine Ampulle heraus. Diese schraubte er auf und hielt sie Aika unter die Nase. Erst schnupperte sie nur, dann verzog sie ihre Nase. „Äh, das müffelt schrecklich. Nimm das weg." Der Arzt schraubte wieder zu und verstaute die Flasche. Aika setzte sich auf und erblickte ihren Vater. „Wo sind wir hier?" „Wo deine Mutter auch schon ist, im Krankenhaus. Oh Doc wie geht es eigentlich Frau Son." Der Arzt zuckte etwas zusammen als er ihren Namen hörte. „Es muss ihr prächtig gehen, denn sie terrorisiert unser Personal schon eine ganze Weile mit der Idee, dass sie noch heute nach Hause will." „Währe das möglich?" „Nehmen sie sie bloß mit." „Und Aika?" „Wie schon gesagt, alle Werte sind OK, ich sehe keinen Grund sie noch hier zu behalten." Aika hüpfte von der Liege herunter, bedankte sich beim Arzt und zerrte Goten hinaus. „Ich hab noch eine Stunde Dienst. Wenn sie noch 'ne Patientin haben..." rief der Arzt ihnen lachend nach.

Piccolo setzte fast lautlos auf der Gottesplattform auf. Popo kehrte gerade mit seinem Besen die letzten Reste Dreck über den Rand, als Piccolo auf ihn zuschritt. „Na macht man denn so was?" Popo zuckte zusammen und fuhr herum. „Oh Piccolo du seien es. Was dich treiben hier her?" „Ich hab gehört, dass Dende gestorben ist." „Leider ja. Er seien viel zu früh gegangen. Waren guter Gott." Piccolo nickte und blickte sich um. „Ist ziemlich flach hier oben, so ohne Gebäude." Diesmal war es Popo der nickte. „Und es seien sehr einsam ohne Bewohner. Du wollen nicht wieder hier bleiben?" „Eigentlich schon. Es gibt ja auch genug zu tun." Popo lächelte. „Du nicht wollen neuer Gott werden?" Piccolo hob die Hände. „Bloß nicht, viel zu langweilig der Job. Zu wenig Abwechslung, ich kann keine Kämpfe mehr bestreiten und außerdem bin ich ein Dämon. Kein Bedarf" „Wer denn sagen, dass Gott keinen Spaß haben darf. Du dann seien Gott, du dürfen alles. Und du auch denken daran, das Kami in dir seien. Du wissen wie Gott sein geht." Piccolo drehte sich herum und blickte von der Plattform hinunter auf die Erde, nachdenklich.  
Popo wendete sich ab. Er ging hinüber zu einem der Beete. Nur einer der sonst so vielen Bäume stand noch. Staub wirbelte auf, als er über das Gras pustete. Er legte ein winziges Pflänzchen frei, die den Angriff wohl auch überstanden hatte. Popo kramte eine Gießkanne hervor und lies es über dem gesamten Beet regnen.  
Piccolo drehte sich wieder herum. „Machst du hier immer noch den Gärtner?" „Du machen immer noch auf harten Burschen?" Piccolo packte den kleinen Schwarzen am Hals und zog ihn zu sich nach oben. „Ja!" „Wenn du glauben du können mir Angst machen, dann du dich geschnitten haben. Ich können sehen in dein Herz. Du mir nie wehtun würdest." Um Popo das Gegenteil zu beweisen hielt er ihn am ausgestreckten Arm von sich und holte mit der anderen Hand aus. Piccolo lies seine Faust zu Popo sausen.  
Nur wenige Millimeter vor seinem Gesicht hielt Piccolo inne. „Scheiße, du hast Recht." Er setzte Popo wieder ab, der sichtlich zitterte. „Und, wie du dich entschieden haben? Du möchten wieder Gott werden?" „Nur so lange bis ich Sterbe oder ihr einen Besseren findet. Ach und noch was, ich will eine ordentliche Trainingshalle." „Wie ich schon haben gesagt, du Gott. Du dir können dein Reich selbst gestalten." „Na wenn das so ist." Piccolo hob einen Stein vom Boden auf und hielt ihn zwischen seinen Händen schwebend fest. Der Stein fing an gelb zu glühen. Piccolo ging mit ihm in die Mitte der Plattform und legte ihn ab. Binnen Sekunden entwickelte sich daraus ein neuer Palast. Doch er sah anders aus als der Letzte. Irgendwie geradliniger, zweckmäßiger, ohne viel Verzierungen. „Ich bin drin und überleg mir wie ich das hier noch gestalten kann. Du kümmerst dich um die Beete." Piccolo ging hinein. Popo nickte und lächelte dazu. Nun kümmerte er sich wieder um die Gartenstücke.

Die Konsistenz der Flüssigkeit in der Röhre hatte sich geändert. Goku schwebte inzwischen in blau schimmerndem Wasser. Sanft stiegen die Luftblasen empor und drängten sich an seinem Körper vorbei. Er war gut zu sehen, denn das Licht im Raum war stark gedämmt. Vegeta hatte sich an die Wand gelehnt, hielt die Arme verschränkt vor seiner Brust und betrachtete Goku aufs Genaueste. Trunks hatte Pan ins Gästezimmer gebracht und ist dann wieder auf die Krankenstation zurückgekommen. Bulma hatte Gohan inzwischen bis auf die Shorts ausgezogen und die verschiedensten Sensoren und Kabel an ihm angebracht. Der Herzmonitor piepte vor sich in und gab ein recht gutes Bild ab. Eine Sauerstoffmaske hatte sie ihm dennoch übergezogen, man konnte nie wissen. Trunks schlich um den Tisch herum. Er war wohl genauso um Gohan besorgt wie sein Vater um Goku, auch wenn Vegeta es nie zugeben würde. Er blickte seiner Mutter über die Schultern, die Gerade noch einmal in ihrem Computer nach Behandlungsmöglichkeiten forschte. „Und schon eine Lösung?" fragte er sie. „Schon, aber erst einmal müssen seine übrigen Verletzungen geheilt sein, ehe wir uns seines Armes annehmen können. Ich suche noch nach einer anderen Variante, die ihm vielleicht seine eigene Hand wiedergibt. Sonst müssen wir es anders machen." „Und hast du schon was?" Bulma seufzte und schüttelte ihren Kopf, ohne vom Bildschirm aufzublicken.  
Vegeta lehnte immer noch an der Wand und hielt seine Augen geschlossen. Das leise, monotone Brummen des Gebläses für den Glaszylinder und das stetige piepen des Herzmonitors hat ihn wohl einschlummern lassen. Die Zeit war um. Die Röhre stellt ihre Arbeit ein und die letzten Blasen zerplatzten an der Wasseroberfläche. Vegeta zuckte kurz zusammen und schlug seine Augen auf. Er starrte auf Goku und wartete ab. Aus seiner Maske traten Luftblasen aus. Goku öffnete seine Augen und erblickte als erstes Vegeta, der seine Hände herunter genommen hatte.  
Goku schwebte nach oben, aber er bewegte sich nicht. Oben hob er sich aus dem Wasser heraus und verharrte darüber. Vegeta hob auch ab, setzte sich vor ihn und blickte ihn an. „Kakarott? Kannst du dich bewegen?" Goku tat nichts dergleichen. Trunks und Bulma stellten sich unten an die Säule und blickten hinauf. Vegeta schwebte einmal um Goku herum. „Kakarott, kannst du dich nun bewegen? Los komm mach schon." „Ich find's komisch, dass du dich um mich sorgst. Wie kommt das denn." „Das stimmt nicht. Ist mir doch völlig egal wie es dir geht." Vegeta tat so als währe er beleidigt und drehte Goku den Rücken zu. Plötzlich schlossen sich ein Paar Beine um seinen Körper und ein Paar muskulöse Arme hielten seinen Kopf im Schwitzkasten umklammert. „Du warst also kein bisschen um mich besorgt? Das nehme ich dir nicht ab. Los sag es endlich, du hattest Angst um mich." Vegeta konnte sich nicht aus Goku's Klammergriff lösen, wollte aber auch nicht klein beigeben. „Dein Leben ist mir doch scheißegal." Goku drückte noch etwas fester und Vegeta fing an zu schwitzen. „Wie bitte? Sag es einfach und ich lass los." zischte Goku. Ganz leise antwortete Vegeta. „Ja. Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht. Mit wem soll ich den sonst trainieren?" Goku lies los und Vegeta schnappte nach Luft. Sie landeten vor Trunks und Bulma. „Goku, schön das des dir gut geht." „Was soll eigentlich die Aufregung?" Goku blickte Bulma verwundert an. „Du hattest einen verrenkten Wirbel. Und wenn da ein Nerv ungünstig eingeklemmt oder Verletzt gewesen währe, hätte es zu einer Lähmung kommen können." „Aber ist es ja nicht, und ich fühle mich großartig." Goku schaute hinter Bulma und erblickte seinen Ältesten. „Was ist mit ihm los?" „Er... oh er ist der nächste, der in die Röhre muss." Goku lief zu seinem Sohn und hob ihn nach oben in die Röhre hinein. Er sank nach unten, die Maschine nahm wieder den Betrieb auf und Goku betrachtete den Arm. „Was wird mit seiner Hand?" „Die kriegen wir schon wieder hin, lass das mal meine Sorge sein." „Weiß ChiChi schon davon?" Da Bulma gerade Einstellungen am Heiltank vornahm, antwortete Trunks auf seine Frage. „Nein, sie weiß es noch nicht. Wir haben sie noch nicht informiert. Wir wollten erst Gewissheit über deinen Zustand haben." „Ich geh dann mal zu ihr." „Sie ist oben, Videl ist bei ihr." Goku nickte und blickte noch einmal zu seinem Sohn. Er atmete tief durch und verließ den Raum. Jetzt war es Trunks, der vor der Röhre Wache hielt.  
Vegeta lief zu Bulma und umarmte sie. „Ich bin froh, dass ich endlich bei dir sein kann." „Wie geht's dir eigentlich? Bist du unverletzt?" „Ja, mir geht's gut und davon kannst du dich nachher noch überzeugen." „Oh, na dann." „Ich geh erst mal duschen." Vegeta löste die Umarmung und schlich sich aus dem Raum.

Goku öffnete die Tür nur einen Spalt und schlüpfte hindurch. ChiChi saß auf dem breiten gepolsterten Fensterbrett und blickte in die Nacht hinaus. Videl lag auf ihrem Schoß und war wohl eingeschlummert. Vorsichtig näherte sich Goku von hinten und flüsterte ChiChi leise ins Ohr: „Na, soll ich einen für dich da herunter holen?" ChiChi drehte sich herum und konnte direkt in seine schwarzen Augen blicken. Goku griff ihr sanft in den Nacken. „Geht's dir Gut?" konnte sie noch hauchen, bevor ihre Lippen sich trafen. Das war die einzige Antwort die ChiChi brauchte und die Goku geben konnte. Es schien eine Ewigkeit vergangen zu sein, bevor sie sich wieder trennten. „Ja." „Und dem Rest. Och Trunks und Vegeta sind wohl auf. Und Goten wollte mit Aika gleich ins Krankenhaus zu Bra." „Und Gohan?" „Er kam nach mir in den Heiltank und ist sicher bald wieder Top fit." Videl erwachte, als sie den Namen ihres Mannes hörte. „Was ist mit ihm? Fehlt ihm was?" fragte sie und rieb sich ihre verschlafenen Augen. ‚Wenn du wüstest, wie nah du da dran bist.' dachte sich Goku. „Nein, der wird schon wieder, Bulma kümmert sich um ihn. Aber geh mal ins Nebenzimmer, da wartet eine Überraschung auf dich." Videl blickte ihn fragend an. „Guck mal nach." Goku wiederholte seine Aufforderung und zeigte zur Tür. Immer noch verwundert blickend, folgte sie seinen Andeutungen und ging hinaus. „Was ist denn die Überraschung?" fragte ChiChi neugierig. „Pan." antwortete Goku kurz und zog sie wieder näher zu sich heran.

Das Fenster gab einiges an Licht in den Raum ab und beleuchtete das Bett, hielt aber Pan's Gesicht im Dunkel. Videl schloss die Tür leise hinter sich und blieb vor dem Bett stehen. „Computer: 5 Prozent Licht." Der Raum wurde spärlich beleuchtet, gerade genug, dass sie ihre Tochter erkennen konnte. Sie lächelte und in ihren Augen sammelte sich etwas Wasser. Sie wischte sich die Tränen beiseite. „Schön, dass du wieder da bist." flüsterte sie. Pan drehte sich auf den Rücken und schlief in aller Ruhe weiter. Videl setzte sich auf den Rand des Bettes und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Ruh dich aus, damit du mir morgen alles erzählen kannst. Ich guck erst mal nach deinem Vater." Sie erhob sich wieder und ging zur Tür. „Computer Licht löschen." Das Licht ging aus und Videl lief hinaus.

Leise glitten die Türen der Krankenstation auseinander, als Videl den Raum betrat. Ihr suchender Blick blieb auf dem Glaszylinder hängen, in dem sich Gohan befand. Ihr Gesicht wurde blass und Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen. Sie achtete nicht auf die Anwesenden und eilte auf den Wassertank zu. Sie umrundete ihn ein Stück und blieb fassungslos stehen, als sie seinen Arm entdeckte. „Bulma?" fragte sie leise und presste ihre Hände an die Brust. „Wird er wieder ganz in Ordnung kommen?" Bulma wusste genau, was sie meinte. Sie warf Trunks einen schnellen Blick zu und antwortete: „Ich habe da was auf Lager. Es ist vielleicht nicht seine eigene Hand, aber es ist ein sehr guter Ersatz." Bulma ging zu Videl und zog sie hinüber zu ihrem Computer, auf dem einige Schaltpläne zu erkennen waren. Videl betrachtete ungläubig den Monitor. „Was sind das für Pläne?" fragte sie und deutet auf das Gewirr von Linien. „Das sind die technischen Unterlagen von C16. Wir hatten ihn doch mal zur Generalüberholung hier und da hab ich sie mir gleich angelegt. Wusste ich es doch, dass die noch mal für etwas gut sind." „Und was soll uns das helfen?" Bulma tippte kurz auf der Tastatur herum und die rechte Hand wurde auf dem Bildschirm vergrößert. „Siehst du, die kann ich herstellen und ihm implantieren." Videl wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte. Verwirrt sah sie zu Bulma „Sieht die dann nicht ein bissel klobig aus?" Bulma tippte noch einmal auf eine Taste und die Hand veränderte sich. Sie wurde etwas kleiner und schmaler. „Ich habe seine linke Hand vom Computer scannen lassen und diese als Maß genommen. Computer: Projektion!" Ein drei-dimensionales Bild der Hand erschien im Raum. „Siehst du?" Eine Animation zeigte, an welcher Stelle die Hand am Unterarm befestigt wurde und wie der gesamte Körper hinterher aussehen würde. „Das sieht ja alles recht gut aus. Und dann? Die Hand ist nicht seine eigene. Und ich glaube auch nicht, dass er viel Gefühl in einem Stück Metall haben wird." Wieder traten Videl Tränen der Verzweiflung in die Augen. Bulma verstand gut, was sie meinte. Sie begann zu erklären. „Zunächst wird sie aus Titan gefertigt sein, aber du hast Recht, viel Gefühl hat er da noch nicht. Aber auch dafür hab ich eine Lösung. Wir nehmen einfach ein wenig Haut an einer anderen Stelle seines Körpers weg, ziehen sie über die Prothese und der Heiltank übernimmt der Rest." Videl war noch immer nicht ohne Zweifel. „Und kann er sie auch bewegen?" „Ein wenig schlechter als seine Eigene. Aufgrund der Konstruktion von C16 und der daraus resultierenden Prothese wird er sie ungefähr 10 Prozent weniger bewegen können." Videl wollte gerade etwas darauf entgegnen, als es auf einmal begann, hinter Bulma auf den Boden zu tropfen. Gohan war in der Zwischenzeit aus dem Tank geklettert und hatte die letzten Sätze mitbekommen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck sprach Bände. Mit großen Augen sah er sie an und ächzte schwer. Schnell legte Trunks ihm ein Handtuch über und Gohan blickte zweifelnd auf das Modell seines Körpers. „Werde ich auch noch dieselbe Kraft in meiner Hand haben?" fragte er leise. Schnell trat Bulma zu ihm hin und legte ihm tröstend ihre Hand auf seinen misshandelten Arm. Sie sah ihn fest an und erklärte: „Natürlich wirst du das." Sie erläuterte ihm die Funktionsweise der neuen mechanischen Hand. „Und was jetzt kommt, wird dich wieder aufbauen. Ich kann die Leistung der Hand auch noch verstärken. Du wirst in der Lage sein, normal weiter zu trainieren, denn deine Sehnen werden mit ihr verbunden. Und durch die spezielle Konstruktion wirst du in der rechten Hand fast 50 Prozent mehr Kraft haben." Erstaunt sah Gohan sie an. „Wahnsinn, da kann ich Vater endlich mal im Armdrücken schlagen." grinste er. „Wann kann ich denn mit dieser Wunderprothese rechnen?" Bulma dachte kurz nach. „Wenn ich morgen alle Materialien bekommen kann, dann denke ich, dass sie vielleicht in einer Woche fertig sein wird. Vorausgesetzt, es funktioniert alles so, wie ich mir das vorstelle. Ja, eine Woche müsste genügen. Aber du musst dann hier sein, weil ich sie noch an deinen Arm anpassen muss." Gohan nickte. „Aber klar doch. Ich werde hier sein. Ich hab ja momentan nicht so viel zu tun." Er wandte sich zu Videl, schloss sie in seinen gesunden Arm und drückte sie an sich. Liebevoll sah Videl ihn an. Er versuchte ein Lächeln und gab ihr einen Kuss auf ihre zitternden Lippen. Dann gingen sie gemeinsam zu ihrer Tochter hinauf. Bulma und Trunks blieben zurück und besprachen nochmals die Einzelheiten. Es sollte doch ein perfektes Kunstwerk werden. Wenn nicht Gohan es verdient hatte, wer sonst.


	40. Epilog

* * *

**Epilog**

Die Sonne lugte gerade über den Bergen hinter dem Capsule Haus hervor und tauchte den Himmel in ein rotes Farbenmeer. Leise zirpten die Grillen und der Bach hinter dem Haus plätscherte ruhig vor sich hin. Ab und zu hüpfte ein Fisch aus dem klaren Wasser und landete platschend wieder darin. Sanft wogten die Gräser im Wind hin und her und der Tau tropfte auf den Boden. In der Luft zog ein Falke majestätisch sein Runden. Plötzlich stürzte er sich nach unten und schnappte nach einer Maus. Das Jagdglück war ihm aber nicht hold und sie verkroch sich flink in ein Loch. Der Nebel hing in den Bergen fest und Vogelschwärme flogen durch den Himmel.  
Vegeta stand am Fenster und blickte in das Morgengrauen hinaus. Im Arm hielt er ein kleines Bündel. Zärtlich strich er über den Kopf des Kindes und krabbelte vorsichtig über das Kinn. Vegeta seufzte. „Und so hat deine Schwester, uns und die Welt vor einer ganzen Weile gerettet. Sie ist wahnsinnig stark gewesen. Nur leider hat sie bei dieser letzten Aktion all ihre Kräfte verloren. Es hat uns auch ein wenig gewundert, dass sie diese Kräfte entwickeln konnte." Vegeta drehte sich um und lief langsam den Gang entlang. „Aber sie trainiert wie eine Verrückte, ganz wie ihr Opa. Und so ist sie auch schon wieder wesentlich stärker als andere Kinder in ihrem Alter. Sie hat eben die richtigen Gene." Vegeta war am Zimmer von Goten und Bra angekommen. Leise öffnete er die Tür. Beide schliefen eng umschlungen. Vorsichtig legte er das Kind in die Wiege zurück. „Und nun schlaf gut, Dashu. Und mach nicht wieder so einen Krach, sonst ruf ich Kakarott an, damit der sich um dich kümmert." Vegeta riss den Mund auf und gähnte. „Ich mach mich vielleicht auch mal wieder ins Bett." Er deckte seinen Enkel noch zu, bevor er in aller Stille und auf Zehenspitzen, den Raum verlies.  
Der Saiyajin ging in die Küche. Wo er gerade munter war, konnte er auch mal was Essen. Er öffnete den Brotkasten. „Mist, leer." fluchte er leise. ‚Soll ich Bulma deswegen Aufwecken? ... lieber nicht, sonst gibt's wieder Sexentzug.' grinste er. Vegeta ging dir Treppe hinunter. Er schnappte sich einen Umhang zog die Kapuze über den Kopf und trat nach draußen. Eine warme Morgenbrise lies sein Cape wehen. Vegeta blickte auf seine Uhr. ‚Der Bäcker hat hoffentlich schon genügend Brötchen gebacken. Wenn ich schon mal einkaufe, dann nehm' ich gleich einige mehr. Soll ja für alle reichen.' Er grinste wieder einmal und hob in Richtung der großen Stadt ab.


End file.
